Black Cat Tales - Bible Black Desire Succubus Demon In The Shadows
by SasinaZariel
Summary: love comes in many forms and ways with everyone and no choice without rules and for that it needs a push, and with batman nothing comes easy nor is love investigating the end of the world and when he is kidnapped by it picks up and used to bring a demon that comes every 300 the demon takes his virgin and he falls in love with him kills everyone everything starts pwp gore explicit
1. Chapter 1

19

Bible black desire sucubae in the shadows

On the sands of the desert...

Among a saudi arabian community there was a story of a lineage as old as timeitself.

And he knew a long time ago when he was in Arabia, and when he was a part of the killers' league for a while.

And in some nearby villages that existed around the town of Ra.

And the older women received the soldiers and told stories around bonfires...

And it was the stories of the desert that told through the generations...

Andtraveling him in search of the best masters and learned of many stories also told by others speaking in speech...

And these were generation-to-generation contact...

There were some inscriptions in pyramids, most were looted for some time, of course, but Ra kept with him some tapestries and scrolls...

And there were also some covis of villains and end-of-the-world sects scattered that kept inscriptions with them.

And when men disappeared through the sands always on the full moon always once a month every day they wandered they said women heard a corner and a people from the sand...

The gates of darkness opened in the desert when everything was so thin and the tenuous and dangerous dimensions bats fled from hell passed through thebarriers.

The fineline between humanworlds, angels, gods and the worlds of demonshas never beenthinner...

And from time to time every 300 years the angels the demons and the gods came to earth...

And many men with cede of power invoked the hidden forces with the aim of calling these creatures took power for themselves in ceremonies...

And they used other humans as a sacrifice to attract beings from other worlds.

And always attractive humans were used, beautiful and sexy women and men in order to attract the attention of these creatures...

And the influence of darkness caused the peoples living there to disappear, others just said they saw the mouth of darknessloose.

And many of them used and sacrificed these men and women.

And that they were taken by demons and angels and even the gods took men and women came down had sex and so they were chosen virgins to get their attention.

And so they killed them, but many of these were too powerful to be killed and or even controlled, and in addition to taking what they were rightfully killed those who brought him and carried their sacrifices with them...

And the hands of a demon grabbing and pulling his victims into the bowels of the earth powerful men and warriors were sent and never returned...

Among the creatures that fled was the spirits of revenge the creatures that wandered aimlessly through the wilderness in search of truth and those who revealed the truth forcing unfaithful men to follow them and thus not returning...

The people of the sand lived in fear men disappeared and there in the middle of the desert monsters wandered eating remains of people and among these male people...

To placate anger it was necessary to give the woman a young boy still not reaching adulthood, women who sought their children.

And these were found paralyzed and woke up afterwards without remembering the occurred no one knew, no one saw and camels disappeared

A creature that roams the desert attracting men of stunning beauty and angelic aspect without even being an angel and devouringthem.

And they disappeared to be letting traces their wives and children did not know what to do a man with the face of lion the head of the demon was called begged for his help they had no more resources...

She was then Lility herself or something much more powerful once the queen of hell the essence of her form the waves of pheromones impregnated hertracks.

And he followed her following the aroma of honey roses and spices and then the great lion gathered a legion of army and headed towards the desert gradually each by a disappeared.

And each was devoured until the most faithful and most powerful remained and gradually none of them questioned him or asked only him only the great lion looked decided.

And until the red queen even Red Lady, some say he wandered for seven days and seven nights in search of the creature, they say that when looking at the beast glimpsed anangel, but did not immediately fight.

And she also didn't want to fight, they were equal said the soldiers who wandered like zombies and said those who hid between the sand.

And those left over who were the most faithful he was as demon as the lady they then looked at for countless hours...

And amid sets of glowing red flame words that slumed from his body waves of blood and an immense red stream waves of shadows like darkflames.

And they were waves of soul waves her cries her grudge so she threw with the man and was no longer a man born a demon of power games...

They evaluated themselves and so decided to argue and he offered a place to fight alongside her she offered tobe his consort and did not agree, he wished to bring order her only revenge against the injustice ofmen.

And there were days of discussion and she didn't accept it, neither did he, and so resumed the fight between both forces and so they fought each using their powers and for another seven days and seven nights.

It was a struggle of his armies, he using his ubus, they his slaves controlled men through their pheromones, and later a legion of deformed eunuchs, say they had a deal she did not desire in a battle thatfollowed.

And finally they fought for days and nights and without brutally hurting him and she had no equal goals, but they had no desires for death for each of them, an equal.

And for several years they had an agreement, she offered the knowledge of immortality offered her most powerful consort the most powerful of all her soldiers and King Yaochi.

And he unrestricted unconditional love and a means of bringing infidels in the case his slaves and prisoners of war...

They made a deal as long as they had anything to share as long as they knew how to unite their forces...

Each of them shared their gifts and weapons...

Years passed he wore it no longer desired him and so the magic that trapped them they shared knowledge and each of their greatest knowledge.

And so they wandered a thousand years together enjoying gifts and powers taught, but one day she betrayed him and he betrayed her too.

And in the midst of battle the devil and the creature there was no winner and fought for centuries, until again there was a truce...

And he swore to her, to every woman he took he would give it to her at the end of nine months in sacrifice to him.

And she swore to him that she would take to herself the children born of these women and these children would be hers and part of it and she would turn them into cubes and succubus.

And they swore they'd be part of their armies.

And they influenced those who sought for power...

Alone they were enemies and fought non-stop, together they were lovers and allies were gods...

And these children would devour their mothers and the families of women who were taken by the devil.

And over the centuries those who knew the stories and allied themselves with these demon gods that grew in power and swore in battles to surrender their enemies.

And together those two brought power to their allies, the men would be devoured alive after it took them, their born cubs would be armies of warriors in the art of seduction would be cubes.

And women would be given to them those who did not swear loyalty, even if it was a village they would be delivered in sacrifice and formed with them armies of incubes and succubs.

And these wives of his enemies would be handed over to him.

And that followed the warriors delivered their enemies forming their soldier was vanquished days imprisoned and soon almost killed by the fact that one should not trust a man.

And in the form of a demon they have come together over the centuries and never parted.

And their stories became legends they were revered as desert gods.

And not before leaving knowledge and small pieces of yourwhere not all your knowledge was left.

And the forces ofthe desert demons were never again divided the knowledge given was shared and thus never separated or even cut.

And some said they formed a new alliance not before she took away the children of her enemies and with them their greatest seed the most powerful of all warriors far far trapped in a human form.

And it was the born of his first union the first incubo and then came the first succubus.

And with that the unification of his powers forging the demon of the most powerful pleasure ever existing...

And he was both revered and feared, but there were those who desired their powers and from time to time, every 300 years they made ceremonies and used virgins to attract him and try at all costs to take their powers and essences...

And many tried, but no one could and they were ever killed and scattered...

And they were princes before all the demons of sex and pleasure.

And cast in flesh from their union were born the most powerful incubes and succubi who roamed the desert these were seductive men and women who separated from the rest of theworld.

And with them came their descendants who had thousands of children and separated from humanity, but still and their skin and genes.

And were shared was used his children still exist he used him to recreate an army of his beasts his sons and descendants.

And so it was divided she still knows for sure whether she holds a grudge for her betrayal or if they only separated and divided and took separate paths when and was divided her children and paths went different and sometimes equal...

And no more looked into his facethe head of the demon enjoyed knowledge of this demon woman who wanders in the desert until today with her thousands of children wandering between dimensions.

And they shared knowledge when they summoned them, but they never overpowered them...

And she swore her to unite for power and the two were revered as the most powerful demons in the desert.

And yet they exist and the devil's head kept her symbols and her duplicate remains and her remains and souls were duplicated and so she had sisters still living.

And formed the most powerful lineages of omegas the most powerful succubs and incubes and whose descents have no trails scattered around the world.

And so another current creature did not desire revenge, but chaos in the world once again the union between immortals a way to recreate their children the weapon of succubitus and so

Thus they said the words of the desert that the most powerful omegas descended from the lady of the desert the demon woman and the head man of thedevil.

And that every thousand years were born the most powerful succubus and incubes that would never be confused with simple normal demons.

And to bring them the earth by conjuring obscure forces and keeping him in control of the jury.

And that came the land from time to time when they were either called and seduce the most beautiful powerful and desiring and whose powers arose every hundred years on the bloody moon their powers of attraction would be unmatched and that each generation was born the most powerful.

Some end-of-the-world Sceita used them in their control with virgin blood and controlled to suck their powers.

And he knew from three hundred in three hundred years the first incubo of the union of the Demons kings descended the earth and sought a consort, often attracted bythe ceremonies...

And he took it there and seduced him and took it and with him turned him into his companion and when he was close to his death he made him a demon like him and took him away.

But every three hundred years there was the ceremony that brought a groom or a bride and offered him to the god of the supplicant demon in exchange for power and blessing.

And so the Sceita faithful to Regis appeared the great demon king incube.

The Sceita called Red nubibus and they meet every three hundred years...

And this would be more than just a sacrifice, it was specific...

And it was Ra who had told him that when he trained with him.

And he started investigating some disappearances and knew they were right in the UAE.

Southeast Asia with the Gulf coast of Oman.

And he thought how he would do to infiltrate that spot he thought for a while, five women and five men disappeared in one week to another space in Abu Dhabi in recent months.

And he thought about what they had in common besides their beauty...

Yes, it was her exotic beauty, businessmen and models, rich who drew attention wherever they went...

yes, what else?

An export, mining, oil,multinational company...

And he thought...

Contacts and who were all had a businessman in common...

And in a space of one month to the next everyone participated in the same parties and the same meetings, but he knew there was a Sceita...

And they were right there and they were suspicious the way they were no longer seen...

And they all met with a businessman called...

It was Jashar Madal Rorsmakishi.

In Lucius's words he was supposed to go against Abu Dhabi and he said he was very interested in investing in an oil company in the United Arab Emirates.

And he sent several documents of interest and he wolf thought the fish would bite the bait...

And he researched that's how the men and women had disappeared, he thought, and so climbing the stairs of the mansion waited patiently for five days...

There was something wrong, and he knew through his contacts that there were struggles of territory in the occupations of Ceits and villains wanting to dominate the territory of others there was that he knew ambushes and attacks in the league of murderers...

Tália went to visit him right on the day he texted him toward what she called a business rival.

Are you spying on me, Alia? "Asked curiously wearing his uniform, they were in the cave.

He's dangerous, beloved. "She said.

\- Define dangerous. "He said turning the chair towards him.

Well, i'm going to go " she said. " He engages in occultism and invocation of demons. "She said walking through the cave and watching her trophies.

\- Just demons?- He asked.

\- My father ever told the story of the desert demon to you, dear?

And he looked and said. "So that's what he's kidnapping women for?

\- You mean the demon who eats virgins? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

\- None of them are close to a virgin, from what I hear. " he said.

\- No, they're not, they'll have their blood drained and he's now looking for the virgin who fits the demon's standards.

And he talked to Tália. "I'm going to pay him a visit.

\- You're a virgin, my beloved.

You know you don't. "He said laughing.

\- I mean anal virginity. "She said.

\- But he's not looking for a specific pattern? "He asked without answering the question.

\- He's looking for something specific in every one of those he kidnaps. "She said.

\- The only thing they have in common is their riches. " he said.

\- I'm not part of his standards. " he said.

Actually, i'm not. "She said. "You're not out of your standards.

\- Can you help me get a date with him, Talia?- He asked.

She moaned in distaste and said. " Can't you forget that? " He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said as she sighed.

Give me three days. "He said and kissed him and saying goodbye she'd leave the cave.

It's three days gone and he's soon contacted by an assistant in Jashar'soffice...

And he is soon inside a private silver-colored plane with the symbol of Wayne Interprises, sitting next to the window, looking at the horizon he looked around him and began reading a newspaper.

And as soon as he left Gotham and the U.S., the locals darkened and had a climate change around him, and the dense clouds began to form around him, while atthe moment he thought of hisplans.

And while traveling para sign a contract withan Arab sheik,who had inadvertently married a wealthy socialite daughter of an Arab businessman and Sheik.

And that by coincidence he was a terrorist.

And he had the coincidentally sister of a certain Arab terrorist, contacting another terrorist chief of the league of the assassins

And hours later landing at his destination he was taken to a party by one of the employees who had waited for him and taken him in a luxury limousine at his destination.

And he saw this sheik's rich property, in particular, he used his microphones and other spy devices, he saw an immense table of rich and fed food to which he pinched and ate.

And while he was strolling around the scene, and soon realized that he was constantly watched by the sheik and several employees.

And there was an insistent and penetrating look, and then just going out and going into parties and later, with no time to sleep he believed the justice league should follow,but he left no message.

And even what was left ofthisSect after he solved the case, and that were thrown both on the African continent and in the Desert of the United Arab Emirates, he knew about these parties and about the meeting of his followers.

And at that time the most important need to sign a contract with a wizard versed in demonology in search of demonic power and he who was in search of ceremonial clues and that end led his victims.

And that now had sheik status in the UAE, or he would bring what's left of them, he should stay alert.

He was supposed to sign a contract by convening an alliance of business interests, they would sign a contract of interests between companies that had an interest in contract, and stock agreement and infrastructure investment in oilcompanies.

And he looked as interested in his notebook with his numerous documents and suitcases in his compartment, he was aware of the speech he knew to speak Arabic and Romanian and many other local languages besides dialects.

And so many other languages i could count, and then no problem a millionaire contract and get a few digits richer...

And the purpose would also have to find a terrorist who fled his country and kidnapped his victims...

He was driven to a private airport towards his castle after the party, and thus descended from the plane at the new sheik's own private airport and Romanian count.

And the Arab sheik, a tall, muscular man of sunburned tan, like smoked and muscular paper hidden by long red garments and golden adornments of inscriptions and circular filaments.

It was a cold winter night, in the blizzard of the town near Abu Dhabi,he saw far in front of him the immense mansion adorned with pointed towers, and Gothic style much like the gargoyles of gotham city.

And they were adornedthroughout the building and the entire site the towers and curved shapes of a pointed tower, and at its entrance an immense golden hall, of fuzzy carpets and contrasting between red and black colors and its extension.

And there was animal skin scattered like ornaments and animated heads on their walls, and an immense and extension reception room.

And he was greeted by white tunicemployees of golden adornments, and taken to what they said was a suite in the north wing is next to the sheik suite and or count, as you prefer.

And he stood there opening his bags and storing his clothes and hiding his Batman uniform in the secret compartment of his suitcase.

And gradually dusk the scorching sun was replaced by the cold of the stars and the brightness of the moon.

And lying on his bed he observed the elegance of the fuzzy carpets and contrasting between red and black colors, for its extension and more animal skin scattered like ornaments.

And animated heads on its walls, and an immense and expanse reception room, and at that moment he was visited by white tunic employees of golden adornments, who brought food and then taken to what they said was a suite in the north wing is near the sheik suite, as you prefer.

They just said the meetings would begin in two hours...

And shortly after his arrival, at the middle of day in point, he packed clothes and checked the place and so he wearing a portion of his luggage at the false entrance, hours later taken to a small reception room.

And that's where they'll serve a requintad dinner, and even if they don't get too fed up so if you satiated from your hunger, just alone without your host, and then accompanied by your rooms towards your room.

And he brushed his teeth and then he went to dress up with it later putting his armor, these hidden in a secret compartment of one of his bags, and so went toward varanda.

And with a rope jumping and between balconies and window parapets and jumping through balconies and the building itself in a building and ran from the balcony to another stretch of several towers, ran through the balcony.

And jumped down the balcony wearing rope and his batarangue,he jumped between parapets and so he walked through alleys listening hidden among the darkness.

And from the dry land between shadows stretched vertically and entering between desert tents and so he returned to dawn to his room believing he did not release suspicions.

He entered several tents and camouflaged houses he looked and subdued some refugees and other unprepared criminals, these speaking ancient Arabic and Hebrew and some the local language, was an ancient city of Arabemigrants.

And the only one left of the persecutions of his civilization, he jumped through machine guns and ran through small, narrow alleys.

And he was heading towards a small crowd of unprepared criminals and so he pushed and twisted his arms and legs subjugating some local criminals.

I soon learned that after two moons a faction meeting would take place...

And he with immense luck soon he managed to escape and return to the sheik mansion.

He was accompanied by lawyers in the morning after two days investigation and various documents and suitcases the reception of employees waiting for a proud sheik in noble ways and squarechin.

And he was the man in the gown and a robe that the tiara revealed long black and long hair he looked in front of him and headed and so shook his hands and encompassed and thus a clumsy kiss on his face...

That's what was weirder.

It was a long and very tiring meeting, to which he entered the halls of the immense company, soon after followed by an elevator at the end of the corridor.

And an immensity of golden walls and fuzzy carpetswere seen, scattered lamps, light and luminous a red and spacious carpet.

And he looked around him and saw that the square and spacious room, were several chairs around a table he looked at the captivating smiling man and white teeth his eyes headed several times.

And in his direction were roles behind papers he signed and signed and so he sat and talking to several of other associates.

He knew that the very and only sheik that remained of an ancient civilization and custom, the businessman was also Muslim.

And he had replaced Jashar's former father sheik who had a sister and so she could not take her place since in the laws even women were older could not occupy that position, and was jashar Madal'sbrother-in-law the Rorsmackiki II his grandfather.

He was greeted by looking penetrating and curious, and so he looked around him and the man caught his eye he spoke 12 different languages, and so without accent he called him and said in the midst of all approaches and bureaucratic issues.

Amid the extensive and grueling meeting between him and several lawyers he had realized that the man watched closely him his physiognomy went through his suit and watched with hawk eyes.

Throughout this meeting they made deals and several long and tiring contracts, and so half the end he seemed more tired and mentally worn out.

And he watched a little more.

At the end of it he approached the tall man for the first time and tried with his charm and a wink looking towards him.

\- I'd like to deal with private matters involving our company.

\- This involves dealing with a contract that I want to make a business offer where we will both benefit. " He said.

So when can we work this out? " Bruce asked.

\- This afternoon at no later.

It's okay. " Bruce said.

And so he went back to his quarters being watched by the sheik's shadow, he looked around him and so again donned his bat armor and so jumps through the windowparapet.

And with his rope landing in a nearby building and climbing a wall to the other end of a building, he looked around him.

And he jumped again toward the ground, and roamed narrow alleyways as he spotted a crowd of women's center.

And he looked at his back hiding in another alley, and jumped when an unexpected creep and a push twisting to the ground, he was pushed or at least thought.

And something made him slip, it was the place a small shop and then ran through a store and so with his rope elevated towards a huge building.

\- Well, how about we advance our meeting. "The door telling the man that he thought he was nothing more than a curious man.

And he found that the sheik knew who he was.

And there were arms surrounding him and a damp cloth on his face.

\- I believe I need to settle some business with you. " He said seeing the man with long, golden tunics he stopped the door watching the man, his wet lips and his increasingly blurred vision...

And the sheik drove his minions that led to the deceased man.

And he observing every part of his body, paralyzed momentarily at the door stop, opening and depositing him in bed by his followers.

And they stripped of your clothes...

And he recovered the movements and walked the distance without worrying about his nudity, looked at every part of his body, he was paralyzed, but knew what was going on around...

And he saw broadening his eyes to his penis and his rock marks he touched and there was a man in a white coat and he opened his legs and scattered while another man left them widely away and scattered and he felt with a pang of pain

The man was drawing blood and monitoring and putting a probe in his hole him into hisoffering, from every part of his body lingering in his groin, looking at every exposed part of his body.

And while the man wrote on a clipboard he soon saw that the door appeared when the man nodded affirmativeto him.

And so the man came in and began writing with what looked like blood on his body marking him with Sumerian symbols...

And so approaching him as they finished making the inscriptions

And the Jashar man sat at an armchair crossing his legs, and knocking his hands on the mattress, sitting in an upholstered armchair next to the bed where he was, and still being marked and several hands on his body groping him not a little sensual.

And even though he was naked and they broke up and left him after they finished,but the guards stayed and soon the paralysis was over he felt he was evaluated as cattle for the slaughterhouse...

And who still realized that he did not wear the mask or his uniform, he was naked and exposed and with legs scattered and thus trying to gather the little dignity that remained of him.

And after a few attempts he sat the king sizebed, he looked around him and right behind the sheik/mage/businessman,saw that behind him the door.

And they were all in combat position with all the doors open,and waiting in case he does something.

And on the inside and outside there were armed security guards, surrounded by monsters, zombies, feline beasts, slender, equal to ferian beings and as snakes.

And wearing their dark, scaly black skins like lizards, they circled around like they climbed the walls with claws and looking closely at lawyers with suitcases of documents.

\- What exactly would you like to deal with me, Mr. Wayne, that even if I can say I was never happier and accomplished with this negotiation That I started, and you bring me a great benefit. " I said,

Imagine that when I find out you're Batman.

I said. "And he came to me, without blinking.

"I wonder what wonder we can make. "Said the man licking his lips with amazing white teeth.

\- I... I assume we could make a deal. " Jashar said with a predatory smile

What kind of deal? He asked while the man was putting his hands wide and big on his little scratches and massaging and increasingly climbing toward his groin.

\- I know you managed to come to me using Tália's contact. " He said.

"I know you think you know about my shady business and I can say that you and a businessman, but I have more experience in it, it's not, afterall.

And you are not of Arab origin and you converted a short time ago.

"You don't know what you've been in and what I can do.

\- I know that we can make a deal and otherwise if you continue your business or the league could intervene in the company in my countryin my business.

\- And that now I'm an owner. " He said. You own it.

\- Do you think you're going to get away with this?

I've had a good time. And he smiled at a panting laugh.

"We can bargain, for a good benefit. - He said. - I know you didn't warn the league.

"And I know that somehow you think you can discover and stop my plans. And he looked at his body licking his lips.

\- And nothing and no one can intervene and interrupt what I intend to do.

And you couldn't intervene in my plans and then everything could be solved if we talk to about it. " I said.

\- You're quite anteressante.

And you think that's enough, that I'm a coward and that I can't stand up to you, Jashar?

You can't. " he said.

And he did. - Far from it, there's more evidence to tell all your plans to stop me from failing so far.

And I'm not a terrorist, but nothing you do is going to solve it.

"Until I finish nothing will incriminate me . - Said.

"And you, we could change that." For the better.

\- We can make a deal, where you would win and after all your children would stay with the company without my intervention and you would be mine.

\- You're an interesting man, I was surprised. "He said and with a briefcase delivered to his hands he opened it spreading it over the bed and thus continuing.

"But for the greatest detective in the world there is something missing. " He said.

\- How about we bargain. "He said with a fun look.

\- And what incentive and bargain would be these. - Bruce asked.

And listen to what I have to say. "He spoke by walking his hands through his lips.

\- What Was more surprised than the beautiful man gifted and in good shape coming to the country that I adopted as mine, after Sumeria disappeared.

"And of course, with magnificent eyes he is just interested and think that he almost compared me into a mere mediocre criminal, more about taking my brother-in-law and or my family, but of the same for me.

"And that's what I myself,I go out winning...– I saidstroking your cocha.

"And I help arrest three of your criminals.

"Simple so they go to jail in the next morning of the end of the ceremony.

\- You give yourself to me.

"I place you as ifrithis sacrifice and you give your body to Ifrithis.

"Everyone wins. " I said. "You give him your virginity.

"He has the best sex he can have he drinks his blood and makes him his concubino. – He said.

You keep him busy with him his virgin hole and while I start the ceremony and i get his powers and kill him afterwards.

"You go free after one finishes, and I with my new powers. " I said.

"Everyone wins. " He said with a smile.

\- I'm not interested... - But the rest of his words were interrupted by a growl and a strong grip holding his limb.

And he said angry and angry.

\- You haven't heard me yet I won't let you speak before I make my offer.

And listening to a ganido of addictive grip on your penis.

\- Don't get me wrong I want more than a simple investment more than an enterprise, I can be very flexible about handing you over to the demon - He said.

"I'm offering you to come willingly and docile - It said pumping your penis.

– The powers irie gain will bring many benefits and no much less profit in any situation or in the company.

\- What I propose you make a deal with me, we will sign a mutual benefit agreement, and a beautiful trade and business agreement, our union would create a multimillion-dollarcontract.

"And I will not reveal your identity. " I said.

" His company wentto profitfrom it.

\- And create a new millionaire business, and you could enjoy my hospitality. - It said with the suitcase open and spreading photos, these photos were yours as Batman wearing the armor and still leaving the room.

\- Before you stay in a place, whatever, notice if the camera before jumping around,like a winged demon.

"But I want something in exchange for my vote of confidence in my venture and my hospitality to believe that I will not reveal your identity.

\- You want to... - Tried to tell the man to squeeze his penis again.

\- I've investigated a lot of things, seen you in action many times, and I decided it was time to act, and I know more about you than you ofme.

And you don't have to blackmail me, and I know as much as you do, what I have more they would give me to know your secret secret identity.

You're not going to get away with this. "It was heard among offerings, looking at the photos.

" After all I intend to do more than escape unharmed and blessed.

\- You think I'm going to help you may not escape this bargain unharmed. – Growled amid the offering when his penis was pumped from bottom to above.

\- I may be a rich man and an old wizard,but I will give you to him without problems, but I do nothing for free, everything comes at a price. " I said.

\- I don't intend to let you get away with this.

\- And even if I have nothing to do with the situation, let alone terrorist acts, someone's certain one.

\- And I can have vandal savagedelivered . - Isaid. - And my world does not need to change. - He said. How about, Luthor?

"You will give your body to him. " I said. In exchange for them?

"You will be your accomplice and I have done nothing wrong, since I want to propose an agreement. - It said

And very simple. " I said.

What would it be? " He asked.

\- We will sign the billion-dollar agreement and our companies will gain a mutual benefit, you will have free pass to my venture and profits from oil and benefit from the extraction, in addition to controlling the manufacture of medicine and export and import . " He said.

And besides knowing that I will send my brother-in-law to his country on a gold tray where he will be handed over to the authorities of his country. " He said with asmile. And he is the terrorist after all who kidnapped the other businessmen.

\- I'm giving youachoice, and even if you don't really have it.

In exchange for what? " He asked already knowing the answer and tremendous apprehension...

\- A monetary and for-profit alliance for both parties - He said with a smile.

– And a business relationship and prolonged ventures with a demon that will grant the greatest of all pleasures.

And disse frowning his lips and narrowing his eyes. – The man approached him faster by going towards him he looked at his body licking his lips and walking his fingers on his legs...

\- I want you to give that demon a long and lasting sex session.

And you will be the greatest pleasure ever there was. " I said.

Who would refuse something like that? " He asked.

\- And with a form of benefits I want a contract of friends with benefits, I want a contract where we can enjoy our colorful good friendships. - It said

\- I was trying to say Bruce.

\- But also to be clearer. I'm telling you. - And the right ofthe demon to have sex with you whenever he wants for the next few hours.

"And in the meantime I kill him and besides you didn't interfere with my future business. – I said revealing long, pointed teeth he looked towards him.

"I want to be open and for him all night when I take the ceremony.

And stay calm and open. " I said.

\- That's all. " I said. And you'll be a few more digits richer. – And with that we'll sign a contract.

And he put the main document on it and looked in his direction picked up a pen and skirting his body with his fingers and groping his cocha.

\- Think about it, it will benefit you. - Itsaid.

And you can use unlimited resources to help thousands of people in your country. -He said.

"And I don't do anything for free you're going to sign a millionairecontract.

And he had gained more than he imagines revenge and justice beyond his country will be safe.

We're all going to make a profit. - I said

What if I refuse? "He asked looking around him.

\- You have no choice, after all it's sex or tomorrow the whole world will find out about Batman's secret identity.

"Even if you won't be free in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

17

Bible black desire sucubae in the shadows chapter 2

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to put you on that altar and the ceremony. He said with a smile popping his fingers and several monsters came through the window.

And there were several long creatures and slender body scaly wings equal to scaly bats and hair and scaly and growls and claws and several armed men entered through the door and thus positioned.

And he was drugged again and taken away carried away in the lap of a naked and soft follower.

And so in the midst of the underground caves, and he was led to an altar.

And the Jashar negotiations..

\- But our plans for the blood-filled moon remain the same? - asked jashar's voice with his sound and guttural voice...

\- Yes in three days the ceremony may take its place in the ritual of the king of all incubes. I said, "I'm not going to do –

And Wayne will be able to give way to life and offer his body to the offspring of Cain and Lilit..

" And it will be used as the greatest of all pleasures and born of the last thousand years...

And he woke up tied naked on top of an altar and with his arms and legs wide open and stretched.

He didn't need to hear it anymore.

And it would be used in a ritual, what it needed now was information how to avoid, or how to circumvent the place, right at that time nothing would help him leave.

And at best if the legends were true they would all be killed, because the demon was stronger and smarter than them.

And even if a virgin hole was offered nothing would prevent their deaths.

And his gaze through the lobby his thoughts flew as he was realizing that in a huge mansion there is always a library and there are answers...

Going through his peripheral view and seeing the place coming down a staircase to the bottom in rock and several doors later he looked at a dark iron door.

And still closed watching around the creatures still slowly watched from afar without getting too close looking and disappearing like dark smoke...

It was a long, narrow corridor of dark velvet and lurid paintings of gothic artists and pale countenances...

The penultimate door of a wide opening door gave the place an immense corridor in rock.

And that place covered from floor to ceiling of inscriptions and around there were countless scrolls looking around him saw everything he could see and thought about where to start.

And there were some hooded followers who came up with some scrolls and some books and thought directly of the tapestry that covered the place.

And his look began to go through the place and seeing various dialects and paradigms inscriptions and so he went until he found what he was looking for.

And they were preparing for hours so focused that they didn't notice they didn't see anyone come in looking around and the less expected a hand came out of nowhere taking the book out of the hands of a follower and putting it on a nearby table...

And he was apprehensive and there were what he found succubus and moving away alarmed with apprehension he looked at was a beautiful curvy woman of tall stature, his eyes were glowing red and an incendiary fire roamed as her hair flames.

And a little dress that hid nothing from his hot, burned body as if they were on fire looking as if he wanted to devour the man,

And her almond-shaped eyes and warm body like sculptural hell carved into her elongated curved shape she looked as if it lit flames.

And around his long fluttering hair around his fleshy lips and so he took a cart with trays and that he had his meal and behind his body.

And he saw wings as flaming as his body and a pointed syrup that circled his body from side to side and said seductively in his direction ever closer.

And by the time a guard fell into an awkward armchair looking around him were being watched by the black gargoyles.

And that they were nothing but carved into dark stones, but that they walked freely as if they were human.

And they looked around flying over the ceiling and others at the door preventing the exit and so one flew out of the portal and she said pushing back the armchair with a clawed finger looking around her.

A few minutes later Bruce waited for his companion to find him before it was transformed into a dome of pleasure for an incubus, and his neck hurt his body equally...

A few hours were spent and Bruce Wayne looked around with esgar, stood up and looked at formulating a plan in his naked mind being observed by some guards and followers who from time to time walked with the gaze of his body.

His thoughts wandered on the question that he did not want to put should gain confidence and find out what they will do with him afterwards.

And that's if he survives.

And at that very moment if he had contacted the league, they should have been formulating a rescue plan by now.

And what wasn't the case there, he went alone without informing anyone.

And but he couldn't act alone waiting for the rescue without any knowledge of his return, his life and that of his companions were in danger so he should keep informed of his situation...

He began to evaluate his painting and test the domes and the long ceiling full of inscriptions, which were somehow magically guarded and trapped.

And as for the door, she thought she opened without complication entering and some people swiping her finger on her body and sometimes lingering on her penis.

And he looked back and saw starvation glances and then followed back down the hall each of the gargoyles and scaly monsters scattered around the place watchedhim, but took no more than a few steps towards him.

And the demon woman walked cautiously through the corridors looked around her and saw doors some were locked these he could not open even with jerks.

And then she would turn her gaze towards him and he'd look back and apparently see if anyone was coming to the gloomy, gothic place in low light.

And in addition to scattered torches where snakes crawled around him he ran down the aisle and came across a door was not locked however voices were heards, stopping on the threshold he began to hear with increasing happiness.

It was a discussion of principles or rather the undone...

Several hours passed not always he met Lilith, but sometimes it was opened in the old inscriptions the compendium of demons.

And he was open revealing everything little by little by the words of the first demon and he remembered the stories..

And it all depended on willpower and he should not reject the advances of the demon who would come to him and eat him.

And for the most part he read that possible death would occur from rejection, not everyone who rejected the transformation would live to tell the story..

And he was fed three hours and três they put probes on him to keep him from getting up and running and he was drugged to be docile..

And not everyone was adored and there was something he should know to satisfy a cube?

Gradually everyone could be demons,it was possible to turn a human into a demon and that was rarer.

Only with fluid exchange and the pleasure of sex.

And if the devil liked him and wanted to have him besides taking away his virginity he would enjoy and mark him and make him his companion.

And they were the rarest ones who walked among the world of men.

And with a woman could be the son of a human and a demon and few stories told about someone who survived the rejection of the sexual act and the claim, he might not like and kill the sacrifice.

And it was a willfight an internal battle and not everyone survived the first year or few stories told his plan was not to reject the demon in the sex act that could cause his death.

It was the promised day of the vampire prophecy blood ceremony an underground altar between the bloodletting and vacuum in a blood-covered cave and an underground stream whose passages flowed into an altar.

And close to an oasis and a small enclosed forest at the abandoned entrance of a ruined Canaane cemetery.

And cursed Gothic-looking marbles were peeled and destroyed ruined mausoleums and fallen gargoyles scattered and confused with monsters and the monsters themselves roamed the dead and twisted dark trees of rotting lands and reanimated bodies and with various lifeless and mutilated parts.

The stone altar blackened alchemical circles and circular and pointed blood lines and symbols scattered everywhere.

And there were dark and twisted trees and whose nevus and dark roots an elongated shadow protruded around them.

And they were rooted and smoky, looking all around a dark and sad song was cantata and drums were heard in compass ceremonial clothes were seen.

And they were all black and red whose moon and clouds of blood were drew and carved around the whole cave looking as if their guttural and spectral voices as warlike spirits rose all around.

And Bruce Wayne looked around him with circular symbols of intertwining snakes painted on his arms legs and chest descending down his abdomen in a transparent white sweater.

And those that covered his body there was no room for imagination his strong and muscular body and a white powder covered his scars.

And being led to the altar with green stone handcuffs and accompanied by Jashar and some followers and each at his side dressed in black tunics of red clouds from head to toe. pés.

And they were revering and calling for the king of all the incubes, and were kneeling prostrate to the ground and goblets and cauldrons smoky with black fire strewn around...

The most frantic chant began, he looked around positioned in the middle of the altar as he looked around and saw each of the men on each side opençand in the song in the forbidden word in thedecisive memento.

And he looked at the elongated tree whose abyss unfolded beneath them as blood flowed elongated daggers.

And there were victims and other sacrifices for what seemed to volunteer, and others followed and severed each of their wrists, and the two men bit and plucked the jugulares from these men and spouted the blood in the circle to their volta..

And as his life faded at the moment of truth he looked into the darkness that swallowed him looked at the elongated tree he looked toward the abyss that carried him.

And a portal arose and opening he saw did not know for sure if it was beautiful, beautiful and or feared the vision ...

And he came as fast as he saw his back and was bigger in height than Superman.

And it was reddish skin body magnifico sculptural muscular body and defined it saw his muscles defined a muscle belly chest, chest and body defined and each part visible.

And he was wearing only a red thong there was a skull necklace sore his neck, fleshy lips, long pointed teeth flaming hair and square and firm face.

And she wore a gold crown over her head, she was covered and adorned with diamonds, rubies and opals.

And the thong that really didn't cover anything he could see his immense half-mast penis that was huge prominent veins on it and over sixteen centimeters.

And he saw his big, firm hands he had claws on his feet like that of a lion and huge nails on his fingers, firm and large scratches.

And his deltoids, was seen with a syrup two twisted horns on his head that were similar to that of a goat red eyes like blood, beautiful with pointed pupils.

And he flew gliding towards him and he came down and walked towards the altar and approached and slowly and dangerously sucking the air smelling him.

And someone said something towards him that he didn't understand..

And it was him and he talked.

Beauty. "He said it with a deep, masculine voice.

And he didn't know whatra, at the time he began to approach passing his hands in claws by his chest pinching his nipples and coming down his body giving small grips and smelling him.

And it was close to his neck.

And he himself laid his head on the curve of his neck felt a cuddle on his head..

And he saw that his gaze toward him was hungry he groaned in pain and opened his choking lips and how much he thought the demon could no longer stand..

And he saw how much his heart would stop once again he saw the man picking up his penis and watching him rising under his hot hands.

And he saw the dead woman at his feet, took the devil's arms and he saw her dying on the ground next to the demon who threw blood into her body passing her hands all over him.

And whose mouth nothing else he took the blood like a lubricant and spread his legs and tearing off the ties and spreading them and using his bloody fingers

And he saw that he used his blood dripping down his throat dripping on his chest and the rope wrapped around him... and lubricating him with blood?

And he moaned and resplened the demon pulled away his well-spread legs holding onto the inside of his little things and next to his fingers he bent down and sucked his hole and seemed to be hungry.

And he growled towards him with appreciation and he stuck his fingers inside him with will he knew the smell he felt was...

Virgo. – Growled the demon in the middle of his tongue beginning to rape him and take him and using blood and saliva to fuck him with his tongue.

And he began to reveal the truth of that instant in time at that very moment when she revealed her true meaning in being raped by a demon.

You're mine. "Said the devil. " It said between the sucking of his hole spitting inside him

And he realized that if he did not want to give pleasure to him, the devil would take him at that instant

And that his death next to his blood, and his in taking and his now and all that kill, bite and drink and touch and that is yours.

A crow squawked near his ears... It was out of the open hole

The look on his face seeing him around the wind the blood and agony of the last breath... gives victim

... The look in your eyes... Seeing with increasing despair beyond any desire.

And looking paralyzed seeing what he was doing to him.

The demon son of Cain and Lilith eating his ass with his legs raised.

And while he himself was looking in his direction the bloody clothes and so found the horrible truth even seductive.

And he killed... He killed... he killed a follower... and he killed the follower to use his blood as a lubricant to eat it.

And he would kill everyone there to satisfy him and kill anyone who interrupted his pleasure.

... His last victim was the only one who made him see the truth, at his feet millions of bodies all prepared there, and to all including the man who initiated the ceremony were apprehensive

And like a mountain and the penultimate to fall only she was missing, another woman was quartered with her wings and he was soaking it with blood in and out he licked and sucking more.

And he made obscene noises sucking inside him.

And while he himself kept moaning louder and louder he was feeling a mixture of pleasure his stimulated hole and the fear of what he would do in following.

\- No... - Whispered growing despair at the absolute truth and he was enjoying it.

And the rope swung around revealing pieces of it clustered on her shoulders and chest wrists, hanging around the truth revealing her power at that desperate hour.

\- No... - Higher and higher, he couldn't have done that... and he couldn't be enjoying it - NO. - Cried agonizingly struggling in the sneefying in the impending orgasm.

And he didn't know when he fainted or if he was waking up falling into bed and at his feet and there were several dead men around.

And they were observed by members of the ceremony.

And the demon kneeling with his mouth and tongue inside his glowing flaming red eyes hole.

And he screamed and screamed without any control and resonating loudly and squealing and forced with a force on human his legs separated and his penis increasingly stiffer.

And he was not hell could not be, it was pleasure and his groans and screaming louder and louder.

And he heard the groans of appreciation of that demon moaning nibbling and sucking and sticking his tongue and fingers and vibrating inside him.

And he couldn't stand to let out groans and screams louder and louder.

And he had died at the hands of the devil and coming back the next instant.

And he was taken to hell of pleasure, plucking everything from him in an orgasm and he saw between the corner in despair ripping the strings from his wrists and his hands with claws on his face and he didn't move didn't know if it was fear , despair or pleasure.

And there were tears of blood and despair, not even noticing the hospital pajamas moaning and screaming in tears calling everyone's attention.

And he had shrunk one more he was covered in blood and saw in the corner several of them whispering in despair.

\- No, no, no- - Repeating and repeating. "I couldn't have done that... and he killed one more and throwing the blood into his body and he came a mighty squirt and a few more times still that was not over.

And there were tears dripping from his eyes, hot sweat, and his sobs from his mouth until his loud cries and agony between despair and pleasure.

Nothing was enough for his ear on the other side of the world and he ejaculated once again, falling soft and the demon crawling on top of him he sucked every licking scar kissing.

And he saw lust, desire and hunger, and he revered his body licking from above below and with him sucking blood and drinking from his navel and rubbing himself on their bodies, and he felt the penis hard in his abdomen.

And he drew his attention to his choking breath sobbing his hands covering his face his eyes so as not to see dead and the pleasure around his breath engaged and there were the faithful somehow shrunk in a corner...

\- Shiiiii, - Heard the familiar voice of the demon lowering holding his hands, and holding them sandus.

"Nothing happened. He said gently pulling him off the altar and into his lap and hugging him.

"No one will interrupt you will be mine and anyone who tries to interrupt will die.

And you're fine, we're fine. Whispering and the demon stroking his back and saying comforting words to his view he was scary.

And pulling him in his lap, being held tighter by him between licking and sucking him every part he could find.

And whispering in his ear. "I'm going to eat you, all mine...

And pulling one of his hands from the strong steel grip and touching his face, sniffing and slowly taking him back from the altar and laying him down again his body trembled convulsively, hot in flames and his sweat.

And even more so hot that it frightened and bloodand when it turned and leaned his head on his shoulder listening, his crying on his shoulders repeating and repeating his thanks until stopping his sobs and lying him back on the altar.

A woman emerged from the shadow of the abyss tree elongated like long roots and black hair like thick darkness like branches of her shrill cry of freezing heart looking up as they project.

And the demons appeared through the same hole and devoured everyone around there, a shower of blood rising around and covering the whole floor and thus a pond of blood.

And at the moment it ran and the tree disappeared replaced by the lady red rivers swallowed it looking crimson like the stream of blood.

And they would be witnesses to the sexual act, and so they emerged more and more around.

And a shadow protruded he was carried away by the essence of darkness and then as black fire pulled him to his tree in the background the dark lady.

And the swallowing waves of black fire engulfed him by darkness succumbing to all the black flames his red eyes fluttering pulling his blues a glow of light eyes wide open as skeletons emerged from the tree,

And with ghostly screams and soon pened souls emerged from the abyss entering his mouth with black holes floating like flames around and sucking everything around.

And he found himself among the abyss that swallowed him and wandered through a maze so white and full of heat and feeling a penis rubbing in him in the midst of carnage.

And there was a whirlwind of abyss and from the crow the crow stopped at that very moment.

And he saw the now dead white tree covered in snow while the shadows the skeletal souls he swallowed by his mouth like a whirlwind, his cries were heard as cries of help.

And the blackened dead looks were swallowed and floating toward the tree a red stone that spilled blood touched and led her swallowing along with everything like a huge black hole and looked around.

And in a vision of the past he looked and saw the crow shortly after a fallen wonder woman saw her tearing her neck cyanide into the demon's arms.

And whose lasso now shrouded him and the crow arose from within his red stone like blood coming out of his mouth whose flames and penetrating toa looks asked him...

\- What desire is worth more than your soul... - And so the past melted like blood dripping in a stream in rivers of blood that arose around it.

And in a bloodletting of mirrors where that place that moment broke, it shattered and turned to dust and in his words he screamed in the midst of everything.

I wish... I wish... I wish to save my life for my life in exchange for the salvation of all... – A cry was heard at this moment of truth out of time... – I wish not to depend on anyone else... – A cry or a roar...

And everyone ran around desperately.

\- It does not work so the prophecy of blood must seek some born in tragedy whose light shines and the darkness in the prophecy of vampires the blood moon happens every thousand years uses the only son.

And the firstborn among thousands of warriors whose eyes show the light, and the waiting for the prophecy of vampires the chosen for the future and will bring a new age of darkness, where everyone can walk by day and then we must destroy the ceremony at the ceremony at the decisive moment of change.

While in his own timeline out of his cries and whining out of it he was impregnated by the lips of each of the two and his blood faded and his pulse.

And the demon was on his lips the moment on he was no longer him and he was also not one of them, the bloodletting appeared around him like black flames around him like an explosion of dark energy of blood.

And it was sucked like a black hole while his companions came to the rescue the rock and rock shattered shattering into pieces a fight that followed in the midst of magic the vampire lords fallen to the ground.

And at the exact moment of the confrontation of each stopped with an explosion of energy loves threw them with everything each of them were scattered, as if embraced by the blackened tree at the exact moment of all.

And to arise there and when stunned by the great spectacle of power, he floated amid the absolute darkness released by the tree that was an immense black hole a crater of the abyss that increased and swallowed the knight who floated with his mouth open.

And looks bright as a blue light his eyes the brightness of the sun that consumed like rays amid the darkness in the tree.

And that protruded like a woman carved into the thick, black darkãdarkness with dark hair and black fire around her shrill cryof freezing her stomach.

And there was a flood of blood that spread like squirting rivers and the vibration waves back as if at that very moment the vibration in the multiverse of that version shattered the glass broke.

And the black energy swallowed and so a new moment of truth arose a new beginning the light was swallowed only shadows and blood scattered as shrapnel the magic lost its effect its hair as shadows.

And were elongated long and scattered blue looks as the cisu and so his clothes disappeared torn in tattered piece and i read floating aloft the blackness as arrows consumed every vampire who did not flee pó and scattered coal ashes ...

In place of one creature appeared another appeared, and strands of black energy like flames and waves surrounded and consumed wrapped in shadows and snow, in place of one as bubbles appeared others that disappeared soon after arising a new being coming from the darkness of the abyss...

That's not what vampires intended anything like that prophecy wasn't the issue let alone scattered screams and each running away... the rivers of blood still existed in the underground stream adorning and circling the tree, they took another question.

And as ifopenby blood in curves and snakes that consumed each one that was the magic around him was drained disappeared and annulled and everything was taken by a black hole, and so each of which possibly would be there for like a gale a magic wind, rivers consumed.

And they spread until everyone who was not human or weak protected themselves and fled as well as cowardly vampires, or who wanted to save their lives ran out of the cave that would soon no longer exist and until.

And even the weakest fled and there the cave was destroyed rising into the sky taken from a black hole around it, like a tree that grew deep into the dark and restless souls were sucked into its mouth.

And his eyes shone like flames, and the tree went up and up until he destroyed what would be the mansion with a black flame of long, scattered hair until as it all began disappeared.

And the tree took the cave as a dark expression and from a witch's face an open mouth and constant open and spectral cry of ghosts or whatever it was were not ordinary souls.

And the few were swallowed and disappeared and just as the wind would end Bruce falling so many meters of energy without energy without looking without anything as if it were just a stone of long black hair.

And they were as long as him and so unconscious was caught by the demon like a bride on his lap lips closed like a rag doll.

And an immense spooky tree that consumed everything up to the huge blackened skies and there they saw the sky coming from other corners a black cloud closer and more were crows.

And these that flew over its countless branches and its canopy and its dense and so-called dark leaves like a witch's hair or even a haunting meters and meters to the top of an immense tree that had an elongated shadow and dark energy curve detached from it...

\- You're mine.

And he told youto tell the demon to squeeze his penis again.

Submit to me. "He said.

He just shook his head waving up and down and without thinking twice the demon stole his lips his mouths into his entering his tongue into his cave without asking permission, blood on all sides pressing their bodies together moments before releasing him with a round of air and getting up...

Instantly he stood up showing a magnificent posture and his and showing his penis around a red penis with prominent veins.

And a body where he slipped his thong to the ground revealing a long naked penis body and thick red and swollen he climbed the altar spreading.

And his new companion's legs, with his hands and crawling up spreading his legs and sitting in front of his legs he heard his breath and saw.

His toned body smelled of scars he took a head and took a good amount of blood that trickled down and threw it on the left side of the altar.

And spread it across his fingers and lifted his legs and dragged his buttocks into his lap he stuck a finger inside and began to shove and take it out faster and faster..

And his rumbling hips trembled he moaned feeling the intrusion he moaned and moaned the man rubbed his hands and into his cochas..

And he tried to loosen up, jump away at risk, but was caught firmly by the demon who made a muxoxo...

And holding him in place for getting between his legs...

And he squeezed and groped and shoved his finger inside with blood and more blood around him, using force to keep him...

And there were monsters growling and meanwhile he was going through his walls and rubbing starting to beat he heard a restrained groan and sawn teeth his authoritarian growl was heard.

\- Don't hold back I want to hear your moans andeverything.

\- And I want and you moan and scream when I fuck you. - Said giving a deep and powerful stockinside.

And making him jump his legs wide open and he would come up and lie down and spread his legs and take his penis with one hand and pumping at the same speed as the stocked ones he moaned without any shame pain and spasms inside.

He instantly swallowed his penis, holding and scraping his teeth from end to end across its length, its tongue on its tip and pulling its perineum, licking it and mostly in its slit..

And they were squeezing and groping their cochas, opening more of their legs he moaned and began to pante and moan, while scraping his sharp teeth from length to base, sucking his penis..

And so passing his tongue in his crevice, playing with his testicles and scrotum, and squeezing and squeezing, pinching him, stuck and stuck his fingers in his walls, passing through his rings, amid his tongue and mouth swallowing and sucking his penis..

And he sucked with speed, sucking his length and sticking his fingers with thrusts vibrating inside him and more, and thus stocking his anus with his fingers, his pantyos and screams and opening his legs,,

And he felt his balls squeezing and squeezing, his cries squealing, amid sucking his length and penetrating his anus, passing through each ring of muscle, amid his cries and groans,, and he tried to walk away, writhing, to be pulled and forced there, with a look of fire of disapproval...

And he felt open and stretching more and more, his lower belly contracting, feeling closer and closer to his orgasm, he screamed and screamed..

And after several stockings after he came, he enjoyed on his lips amid the stockings of his fingers that formed a scissor movement within him.

Groaned and groaned, he felt the demon crawlabove him, warm skin and flames around him.

And it didn't hurt and burned and his body andhard ra and his muscles in contrast to his warm skin that caught fire, washes against lava,his hard body muscular and strong as a hotmarble, and thus opening more his legs and spreading..

And he positioned himself on top of him,forcing his legsopen, using blood as a lubricant without asking permission, he shoved him penetrating him while he moaned and there were demons around him.

And he heard people's screams andlaments, and he would go inside him, inch by inch...

And that it distracted him from the screams when he started sticking insert inside him slowly and he would shove it in and stick it in.

Passing through each ring of muscle and until he managed to stick everything inside him, holding his hips, his screams and high-pitched groans, arching his back.

And holding him in the sheets below him, while his penis penetrated him passing through each ring of muscle, and in and in going through all his rings, and passing through each ring of muscle, feeling every vein of the penis long and thick, itseemed that it would not end, accompanied by every groan and cry ...

And he felt open to the limit, and so his insides opened, trying to drive out the invading organ, and so opening and opening, passing every inch and he writhed trying to pull away or anything.

And in the midst of this he was mobilized and the demon and trapped under his body and he beat him there, trapped beneath him and while the demon stood still for a few moments he literally subdued him.

And there were tears of pain that were licked by a forked tongue he whispered in his ear.

And before he got used to the penis inside him, the demon started to come out.

And he got scared and tried to let go to again be slap and subdued and forced motionless and as to enter at once.

And it was constant and had a good increasing speed and to take the intention of leaving and entering slowly.

And with all the freedom upon him and he began to kiss and lick on his face, speckled on his shoulders and breasts, his own penis softened between his stomachs..

And the demon growled whispering on his face amid his pressed and crumpled penis between his muscle rings.

Virgo calm down. " Growled the demon in command, even if he did not stop entering and leaving in no time.

Relax. - Growled.

\- For a little while. - He cried.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Growled in the back and forth and in and out.

Relax. - Growled.

"So I don't hurt you.

Please, i'm sorry. Wept among ofegos.

Just relax. " Growled ordering and in the midst of those blows in and out of it. "You just get it. I said, "I'm not going to do

I can't do it. He heard himself panting and he howled with groaning pleasure and cried out the devil growled upon him and said so.

Let's go, let's go. "He ao said while stroking and peppering kisses on him.

It's my first time. "I said supplicant.

Wait a minute. He begged.

But nothing helped him was promptly ignored.

" And good to know that andu am the first. – And so pulled his lips and kissed him a wet and possessive sound smell of blood in the middle of the in and out of him.

And while he kissed him languidly for each ring open and stretching pressed hard and the veins of his passing penis, and moaned heard a growl..

And he saw from the corner that there were monsters and demons fucking heads and beheading and drinking blood...

And the demon inside him groaned and growled,, he groaned and groaned until he felt his testicles hit his ass, his testicles hitting his buttocks, tears tricked from his eyes..

And he lowered it down to his chest and sucked each of his nipples, biting and trying to distract him from the pain.

And your soft penis between your legs.

And he started pumping his penis believing it would distract him.

And sucking every nipple, he had groping his buttocks, holding his crumpled hips with his hands..

And he moaned standing inside him feeling his veins and stopped a few seconds until with a tug he withdrew and hit home again tight and squeezed.

\- Please... - And the demon heard his man moan and pant ing amid the slow and slow stooping and then languidas alternating between slow and fast.

And he started hitting at the same angle to which he let out sharp, squeaky screams.

And it was a madness of sensations he felt the pain mixed with pleasure.

And the faster and faster lifting his buttocks without appeals and groans and groans and the growls of a demon and seeing his prey elongated.

And where he lowered by his chest he bit him and amid the onslaught sings every vein of his penis inside and outside.

And he thought that maybe he wanted him for more than one take and take away his virginity.

And out squeezing his body rubbing on his receiving from him screams, and screams and increasingly shrill and loud high shrill screams, and. growls groans and panting, choking and resonating.

And god he used blood and more blood as lubricant he was with his penis drenched in blood making obscene noises of wet suction...

And looking underneath he had blood that wasn't his dripping from hishole.

And he sucked him with desire obscene noises were released from within him the fleshy lips and there was a soft and forked tongue that he alternated between fucking with his penis and lowering and sucking him beating inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

18

And reaching a point he didn't know existed.

And he took his penis and covered him in blood...

And amid the stockings, increasingly rapid being observed by vampires and demons and collective groans and strong hisses, his blood being drained and his eyes turning in the orbits.

And he screamed and screamed the pain and discomfort of the attacks and at some point were accompanied by the increasing waves of pleasure and the waves of light that followed him.

And in the midst of every blow that was followed by every scream and he moaned and moaned and screamed amid the increasingly fast and desulate stockings raising his buttocks.

And he screamed and listened to the growls, he felt every powerful stock, they said, he thought where the pleasure will be the pain of the stockings the bother of penetration.

And there were more waves of pain and electricity that ran through his body, and soon amid a particularly deep stock, at a change of angle.

And he made him spasm and scream and moan, he screamed and screamed.

And these were not cries of pain he felt a sacolejar and a blow on him that enveloped him in electricity kicking and he heard a laugh a growl in his ear whispering.

That's your prostate. – And so hitting and tapping stocking at the same angle of the attacks and at the same angle, jumping and stocking with more speed and propelling with the pelvis.

And beginning to hit her belly with belly shaving her pubic hair at her entrance kissing her face and lips.

And he beat and beat his testicles in his ass and increasingly his own penis didn't need to be pumped to get hard swinging between their bodies and dripping.

And he was pulsating between the beats and the already hard swing between their bellies and while the demon beat inside him.

And he beat faster and faster and through and through with force all his rings reaching a point where he made him pant.

Please, please... please... – He begged amid the onslaughts and to roll his hips, see stars and moan he screamed and moaned he felt panting and panting there where somehow the altar of stone trembling and creaking

And he felt that there was a rubbing in the metal on the floor, and swinging with gallows impossible to keep up with his hips beating and pounding propelling with his pelvis in stocked.

And they were all at the same angle, he listened and heard growls, pumping his penis at the same speed as the increasingly hard onslaught, trapped between his bodies waves of electricity ran through his body.

Waves of orgasms followed him moaning and moaning he resonated amid the frantic stockings beating mercilessly into his prostate without rest at the same angle.

And every beat within him that made him moan, scream and gasp and his shrill, high-pitched screams and listening to the animalistic growls that followed every penetration every punch every frantic beat in his anus hitting his prostate with fury and precision.

Moaning and moaning he roared and roared, until waves of electricity that ran through his body made him scream and gasp his lower belly, and he ejaculated between his stomachs,

His penis pulsed releasing strong jets of semen into the air and in the midst of it the demon redoubled the efforts growling he beat with more speed and mercilessly hitting his prostate.

And he didn't stop...

And Bruce found it strange, he gasped with his contracted walls around that hard penis in and out of it.

And trying to hold between his shoulders his back any part of him leaving deep marks of his nails on the demon's back making him growl more and he intensified his blows inside him.

And he panted begging again...

Please, please... Please...

It seemed that the demon understood what he was begging for, but amid a look of flames coming out around him he continued to beat and his more than he could bear.

\- You will rest only when I'm done with you. – Growled amid the stockings inside him that were even faster and his penis penetrating him with fury and increasing speed.

His penis came back to life, being pumped at the same speed as the attacks...

And he felt his inner spasms he gasped and squeeze the penis that pounded him he felt penis with veins in and out beating where it made him see stars.

And he got scared flames coming out of the demon's body his wings opened around, and his eyes let out flames toward the ceiling when he arched his back then amid the stockings.

And he enjoyed between their bodies and moaning and screaming wildly.

And he momentarily lost consciousness by defeating him for a brief moment that had blinded him and not even that made the demon stop.

And in the midst of that were seconds there was the frantic coming and going, and he regained his consciousness and his vision seeing him a sea of white and stars waves of electricity that ran through his body that made him scream and squeal and scream shrill.

And he felt the demon and he looked at the bumps and felt his penis squeezed past its inner walls, even though it hadn't stopped.

And his inside squeezing his penis around and coming in and out and stocking and stocking, for each stocked a scream, several stocked after he ejaculated hot as lava...

And he kept hitting and getting in and out of it, his penis though hard, with strong jets still stocking up as if he wanted to milk himself inside him.

And leaving his smell impregnated with musk, and so he let him go by pulling him out of it and lying stretched out on the huge altar and watching the man scream at the pull of his penis.

And he saw the semen draining like a stream, he saw the semen dripping from within it mixing with the blood and forming a puddle beneath it and spreading around the altar.

And he was stroking his body his hips, and seeing his soft penis whose ejaculated semen trickled between his abdomen and belly, still moaning post coitus and his heart broken in frantic beats...

And he thought he ended up the demon caressed his body and unexpectedly he holding his hips.

And then he doubled him forcing him on all fours, even if he was squeeging followed by slaps on his ass and scratches and then unceremoniously turning him around.

And with speed and he pushed his head toward the altar prancing and pulling his ass high and separating his legs...

And he got behind him and started fucking stocking at a growing speed, and his screaming chokes and gasping louder...

Unlike the first time he was vigorous and stooched him with a slightly rough speed, going to score with force and speed he fucked him there with will accuracy and speed was a violent fuck...

And he beat and beat pumping his penis at the same speed as he hit and in and out.

And he reached the place that made him scream madly of pain and pleasure, was painful and powerful far from hurting him, but enough to score and show who was in charge...

Please, please... Please... – He screamed crying and his penis swung hard between his dripping legs amid the blood around him that covered him...

\- Slowly... - Cried he could hardly take the stride...

Hitting your prostate without mercy...

They were right blows hitting non-stop pressing his prostate with every violent blow and made him ejaculate so intense he did not stop hitting...

Begging to stop and please, but was promptly ignored amid his blows he pumped his penis amid his pinchhole around his penis that went in and out amid his growls and blows...

And he writhed trying to loosen up, but was trapped by the force of the demon that kept him still a strong hand held him in place amid the stockings and the other pumped his penis that came to life ...

And they both came amid the sharp blows inside him squeezing around the demon's penis...

And he ejaculated inside him as he collapsed at the altar amid the last shallow blows milking his penis into him, and ejaculating until nothing else from the penis withdrew soft...

\- I will send my servants and other demons to wash and cleanse you. "Said the devil.

\- And prepare it and make human food to get it ready.

And with a look on his face he licked his lips and so nothing else to say a kiss on his lips covered in blood.

\- You're very tasty - He looked and looked every millimeter, every part of his body regardless of the rock marks he had left on his body.

And there were the bites and marks of possession and claim of his body, he rose and came out of the ceremonial altar and gloriously naked and with a determined and sated gaze, leaving the naked man finished upon the altar and scattered

He did not really fall asleep he became lethargic and weak and the semen overflowed from its inside dripping like a stream from its hole between its cochas.

And he saw some deer left over accompanied by demons and he was caught in his lap by a demon in the shape of a gargoyle.

And when caught in the shape of a bride he was taken and looking that jashar had left a decapitated head loose on the ground.

And there weren't many living followers in the case he counted six who were tagged and raped too,

And he was taken through the cave up the stone staircase.

And before the dawn of a new day, and the darkness between underground passages he was upon Jashar's mansion and he was taken to the bathroom.

And deposited in the huge bathtub that was a huge sauna bathroom and there were succubus there women with bat wings and claws.

And they washed him by putting him on the edge of the pool he had his legs spread he felt his hole well stretched.

And while swimming between consciousness and unconsciousness.

And he would wake up and sleep and see that each of them washed his body by lovingly passing through his body and each of them walked around and he tried to stagger to move.

And without success to be handled and putting him from four moans they washed the blood and semen both inside and outside.

And he looked at himself and every one of her who walked to the bathroom, and saw her body with scratch marks sometimes using hoses in her hole and on her hips legs.

And he felt the semen that accumulated being gently removed by thin fingers from within him.

And they applied a cold and tasty cream and that he felt trickled between his legs, swollen entrance and he felt that they caressed him and gave small delicate pulls on his penis.

And he was sniffing around, but he couldn't get up.

And when they were done it was dry gently.

And when he slept, he didn't know how long.

And he dreamed good dreams.

And when unexpectedly he woke up scared and with a leap he sat down and felt the twinge from inside him at the base of his spine.

And he evaluated the situation.

And he wanted everything to be just a dream, but the marks on his body said otherwise.

And he tried his best to get up, but sitting was proved a challenge and he looked around.

And he was in the guest room and tried to walk bent and limping and with difficulty walking, and pain for his spine rising up his buttocks and ass as if open in half.

And he went through the room and went to the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

And then turned looking toward the mirror found that his hole was stretched and swollen.

And he looked at the huge tub and saw that it would be difficult to lie down again and so took a bath standing, with the shower water dripping down hisbody.

And washing and caring for several minutes, and so he came out of the bathroom minutes later, and saw that his scrambled coverings were changed.

Wearing the best he can with a silver suit he followed down the unexpectedly empty hallway and passing down the aisle he felt a shadow in his direction.

And he turned around and gave a flying, but his leg caught in the air he was turned and fell to the ground, when he got up giving a kick was caught by a hand.

And he was surprised with an armbar pushed toward a wall and pushing his face on the wall.

And he had his boxer pants dragged down to the middle of his knees his legs apart, opening his legs and feeling a body pressed with a solid body so fast that it surprised you even the flash.

And he felt his robes being lifted with a rustle of fabric he was penetrated into a single thrust arching with his back, trying to push the invader to be penetrated and pushed.

And his arms freed and with them held on the walls scratching the picture that was in front of him, he entered inside his anus penetrating him, still feeling the previous penetration he felt stoozy whispering in his ear with sinful sound.

\- Who... - Tried to tell to be subdued.

A lick on his ear lobe and he saw red eyes was the demon... Shit.

You're mine. He growled.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, don't do that. - He choked

\- Before you know it, you're going to love my dick, and before you see it, I'm going to take you in a lot of places, no matter where you are, I'm going to take you in a lot of ways.

And opening his legs between him penetrated him and still grouting and feeling his testicles hitting his buttocks separating the cheeks of his ass kneading with his hands the smell of sex spread through the air the deep and frantic stocked.

\- You're still wet, stretched and ready for me. It said between stockings. "Well ready to be fucked. - Growled.

You son of a bitch. "Groaned the bat man.

He pounded with increasing speed feeling his testicles hit him screamed and moaned amid growls and his breathless passing hands on his hips a hand holding his hips.

And the other distancing herself to her crotch and grabbing her penis by pulling and pushing pumping her penis at the same speed as the attacks.

And he moaned and moaned more and more crouching and pushing he was impaled by the man's penis passing and passing pushing and stocking pounding pounding and tapping where he hit his prostate without rest.

Amid the frantic beats directly into his restless prostate he moaned and screamed, the first words amid the waves of electricity and lights that followed him.

Fuck... Oh... Oh... There... Fuck... – Groaned and screamed amid the stockings and deep bangs directly into his prostate.

That's right, i'm going to get you - He groaned in the middle of his penis penetrating him. "Enjoy, moan and feel the pleasure I give you.

You and a fucking pervert. " He said to each shave and stocked choking and moaning...

With fury and force without rest and without mercy he beat and beat his growls in his ear and he moaned and moaned every cry and every stocking stocking and furiously.

And he was pounding and hitting the nerve where he made him snoow and moan he screamed and screamed waves of electricity through his body shock waves that made him shudder.

And he screamed at each stockhetism he felt the discomfort of each stocking joined to the pleasure of penetration.

He moaned and moaned and so feeling lights seaking his vision, feeling his orgasm he had ejaculated into the hands of the demon, and thus squeezing his muscles.

And he heard growls and so he felt the semen ejaculating inside him, amid the last onslaughts.

And so by releasing him from the wall he was still pressed and lifted by the strong arms that held him and the man kept him on the wall slipping.

And he on all fours on the floor and spreading his legs kneeling behind him opening his buttocks.

He put his face on his buttocks separating with his hands and sticking his tongue in his driveway, he fucked sticking his tongue and mouth sucking his own semen.

And he fucked with deep thrusts in his anus, while vibrating his tongue and sucking sticking and taking it off he sucked his semen, from inside him sucking his entrance and drinking vigorously.

And so he moaned and moaned with his legs open he moaned and moaned in the midst of groaning and screaming, he demon sucked and sucked him, and so he moaned and moaned and before he stopped and he wore the devil's clothes rustling.

And while holding his penis at the same speed as his vibrating tongue at his entrance wiping to the last drop, and so he came to the ground noisy and dirty.

And he enjoyed itforciblyand fell with his arms stocked resonating with heart broken, having his ass groped and tight.

And he fell to the ground and was caressed by the devil when he lay next to him and he caressed him.

And he stood on top of him completely lying down.

And he then penetrated him pushing and pulling up and down his pelvis for several minutes in and out he held his shoulders and held him trapped below him while he fucked him in a constant manner, pounding his testicles into his ass every thrust hard inside and outside it.

And being rewarded by shouting and moaning and choking, the demon sucked and licked his neck and then hugging him in motion back and forth until he squeezed his hole around the demon's penis.

And the constant stimulation of the right beat in his prostate made him cum toward the ground collapsing with the demon rising and falling until he also enjoyed it afterwards.

And they stood still for several minutes and with the demon still inside him lying on the ground, Bruce had his legs scattered while the demon was inside him.

And his pants were piled up on his heels his blouse open the demon was sniffing and sucking his nape and hugging his chest, and he realized that the demon was hard buried inside him, but just did not invest anymore, his penis was sticking pressed directly into your prostate.

And he asked after a while toward his ear and while he regained the breath.

Do you know my name? I wanted to know the devil.

Or was it simply thrown there to be my sacrifice? He asked, stroking his cochas.

And he stopped for a moment and turned his face toward the red-eyed demon.

\- Isn't your name Ifrithis? I wanted to know.

That's right, i'm going to get you "Said thedevil.

And he asked right away.

\- Are you ready for another round?

And he went static, red and said.

I don't know, i don't know. "He said.

That's enough for me. "Said the devil kissing his face.

\- It's going to be a quickie then.

And he hugged his neck and started pulling his penis out of him and lifting his pelvis.

And with pelvic movement going up and in and out he pushed and pulled beat in and out.

And in several knocks stralling in and out of it and were accompanied by his screams and groans and he went faster and the ground pressing his penis he got harder and harder even than in a way.

And after a few more stooties between his screams and the pelvis beats directly into his hole and without ever missing his prostate.

And he came once again and squeezing around the demon's penis that after a few more attacks finally he came ejaculating inside and milking his penis in his hole and until it enjoyed completely and getting soft and he stood there recovering the breath.

And it hit him directly into his prostate and they were standing on the floor for a while.

\- Haven't you ever thought about anal sex? The devil asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said.

And the demon was kissing and stroking him even though at no point did he come out of it.

You have a beautiful body. "Said the devil.

\- I've never a virgin like you. "He said.

And he was growling sucking his never, groping and squeezing his ass and scratches.

\- I'm not going to let anyone else eat you. "He said. "You're all mine. He growled.

And he got up and turned him around without leaving him and spent another time with the demon scraping all the rest of his clothes and he lay on top of him even though buried.

And starting to suck his left nipple.

Have they done this to you? I wanted to know.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He panted Bruce.

And he was rewarded by a noise of approval and he began sucking his left nipple licking the aureola, sucking with will.

And he moaned, because they never did that to him, and this was a new kind of pleasure, the penis buried inside him still with his legs wide open and scattered.

And still subdued and pinned to the ground, and he moaned, the other hand was massaging and petting his hips.

And he sucked that nipple until it got hard and red and let it go and then he went to suck his right nipple sucking it for several minutes.

And he groped his body in the middle while sucking he stopped occasionally between his groans he asked.

Not even that? - Wanted to know by pulling and sucking on your nipple

No, no, no, no, no, no He groaned in the midst of the hickeys.

His hand went towards his penis and he was getting hard, the demon stopped sucking his nipple pulled his penis out of him with a wet suction noise.

And the semen dripped and overflowed through its stretched, soggy hole, contracting.

And then he came down by his body kissing every scar..

What about this? I wanted to know. A kiss on every scar as if to revere.

No, no, no, no, no, no And he groaned and panted while the devil went and lowered more and kissed sucking his navel for a long time.

And that. And he moaned and the devil went toward his groin groping.

\- No... - And he panted and groaned.

\- And they didn't suck you like that? I wanted to know.

\- No, and he was moaning and he was screaming.

And never...? "The devil said.

\- No... - And then letting out a scream.

Then you're going to like this. "He said.

And over and over the demon going towards his hard penis, and swallowed him clutching everything at once holding his legs well apart he sucked from end to end.

And he sucked him by holding it byçwalking hiss legs and pushing his legs apart and sticking his fingers by stocking his hole with his fingers.

At that time he sucked his hard penis and fucked him with his fingers at the same speed he fucked him and feeling the pleasure duplicated the stimulus that was hitting directly on his prostate with his fingers and sucking his cock.

And again came the begging, the groans and the cries, and the devil vibrated around his penis.

And he came, he came, and even though he had taken up to the last drop, again he did not stop beating inside him, nor to stop sucking, he seemed to be determined to take his last drop and a new orgasm, without stopping to beat.

And he between screams and ofegos he enjoyed once again until he sucked and licked to the last drop.

And when he realized he wasn't coming anymore, he dropped his penis.

And at this point he was coming back up for him and they lay for several minutes in silence.

What's your name? " Wanted to know the demon in the midst of small attacks inside him, caressing languid his penis.

\- One last time, my love. He said he was still a little soggy inside him being rewarded by small noises of wet suction and the semen overflowing from the sides.

The devil had hoped he'd be coming one last time. in his direction still lying down and when Bruce stopped moaning.

And he laughed and said. "My name is Bruce. "Said the millionaire between groans and ofegos. - BruceWayne.

Pleasure is all mine. "He said, knocking into him.

And kissing him and sucking his lips and letting them loose he was stroking his chest and nipples for a long time amid the onslaught.

And penetrating him, and the demon had a good few minutes between a slow and steady onslaught he seemed to have vibrated.

In case the human hurt a little did not know if he could come, but the demon was determined to take something from him and pressing it on the ground with his body totally scattered with his beating inside him, and the very was half mast.

And he did not know if he would come, between the beats and his groans he gasped amid the lips of the demon again sucking his nipples and his penis aside between his hands and trapped between their bodies.

Until painfully his penis was in hot iron, it really hurt his enjoyment, he came copiously into the hands of Ifrithis and the demon's semen burned inside him, giving small onslaughts until they stopped moving and lay there.

And Bruce thanked God that Ifrithis was soft, and he himself couldn't come anymore.

And he kissed him one last time, feeling all the semen trickle between their bodies and forming a puddle on the ground beneath him.

\- Let's get up, you need to feed. "Said the devil.

And he pulled out of him with a wet suction noise spreading all the semen underneath him.

And this one who stood up and pulled him along,his body was dirty withsemen and sweat in and out, his chest had his own semen dripping down his chest, and his penis dripping semen by his walking legs.

And as his penis swung lifelessly between his legs and semen-covered cochas and the semen dripping like a stream toward the ground as they walked and the demon holding his hands and leading him down the aisle.

And he was driven toward the kitchen he sat wobbly on a chair and was served with food.

And at that time naked dinner with semen dripping down his hole was the least.

And he was observed by Ifrithis who watched him.

And right after that he spoke.

You're coming with me. " Said and halfway he took a pants and half dressed him walking along the path was the same pants as before without worrying about buttoning.

And he sat around watching the cisu.

But he didn't realize how tired he was to sleep.

And when he woke up, he was back in his room again.

And he was naked and on the covers.

And he faltering saw that it had already passed and that he was sticky and went towards it still sore and faltering toward the bathroom he stood under the shower dripping the water for a few minutes and so as he left he went towards the wardrobe and picked up a chalded.

When he would put on and button he saw Ifrithis entering the demon went towards him without caring and took his soft penis in his hands.

I never get tired of you, Bruce. "He said, and pulling him by the penis and kissing him a kiss from an invading tongue to take off the breath.

Ifrithis held him and glued his pants to buttoning, however, without the belt still open hanging with his penis off his pants, swinging in his motion.

And he pumped it for a good five minutes until it came into his hands and his scream ejaculating there.

And so he held him by his hips and approached his face.

And he helped him up by slapping him in the face.

\- And he turned towards you and asked.

What do you want? I wanted to know.

Can I kiss you? And he turned confused and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. I said, "I'm not going to do

And he turned him toward him a kiss on his lips, his tongue entering his mouth without permission, and so he pulled him by his penis toward the corridor, heading toward the corridor toward the great door at the end of the huge corridor.

And he came in pushing him to and pulling the man he had in a huge room a large marble table and so he showed an open newspaper and then a computer.

And he had shown the news of the dawn and at the top bold jashar's brother-in-law , he was arrested by the FBI in the early hours.

And he showed what he saw a man screaming in the middle of a lot of security and so he saw it and...

So he took it on his lips showing the scene of a conflict, several federal government agents holding the man himself who struggled writhing amid the prison descending by a plane on stairs...

He tried to break free from the grip on the demon's arms and so he let loose moments later staggering he looked in his direction and said.

This is Luthor. "He said.

When did this happen? I wanted to know.

And this is Vandal Savage. I said, "I'm not going to do Did you make that happen? I wanted to know.

\- I'm going to give you a commitment gift. "He said.

And Bruce realized that there was nothing to do, that demon next to his horde had killed most worshippers of the cult.

And he was a demon who could bring the end of time, and if possible kill him and fuck his head in the process.

And he was thinking of ways to control him, if he could stop him from killing discriminateally, that moment he was trying to conquer him using the knowledge that Jashar had left in his mansion...

And he was fighting internally between his nature and the carnage he saw, the league and no one would be a match for him, and he should at least use the fact that the demon was in love with him in his favor.

And he turned around looking at the news, some international criminals arrested in police ambushes, he could use that.

So, what do you want from me? I wanted to know.

\- I want you just for me. "He said rubbing himself on him. "He said and Bruce realized that his demonic look was incandescent, the closer he felt.

And the demon was naked even without caring about his own nudity and still hasn't taken his hot hands off his penis, trying to ignore that part.

"I want you as my eternal companion. He said caressing his face.

How are you going to live here? I wanted to know.

\- I can deceive the human mind. He said stroking his penis in his hands.

"I can make them believe I'm Jashar. I said, "I'm not going to do

I got your ID for myself. I said, "I'm not going to do

I get that. "Bruce said.

\- I just want to share my throne with you. "He said.

\- And you'd allow me to go back to the West? - Asking testing the demon.

Of course, i'm sorry. "He said. "You are free to have your life. I said, "I'm not going to do

But you belong to me. "He said.

\- There is no problem, I can use your resources as mine and walk free on earth. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- I marked it as mine. Said the pulling on his chest with his chin on his head. "And you took my smell and my seeds inside you. I said, "I'm not going to do

And you must stand by my side. "Said the devil kissing him.

"I used the blood of the followers as a sacrifice to seal your soul to mine. "He said kissing him.

"And I'm going to make you drink my blood and I'll take yours and fuck your ass again. It said.

" And I will impregnate you with my seeds again then the ritual will be complete and you will belong to me completely. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- You're mine to conquer. I said, "I'm not going to do

What's going on? "This statement scared him he thought seriously about running away before it happened, he writhed and tried to let go of the hug.

Trying to break free the growling man turned him into his arms giving an armbar.

No, no, no, no, no, no He was scared. It's not like that. He tried.

Don't worry about it. "He said on his back. "You're going to like it. I said, "I'm not going to do

"I don't care about a little resistance. He said sucking his neck.

"But I want you to submissive me. I said, "I'm not going to do

"You're going to beg for my dick. "He said.

Don't get so cocky. - Growled pushing toward the paperwork and talking in his ear pushing a series of documents.

And so reading one in his direction he saw that there was a document that he should give up to the man to be his companion a sex contract in documented letters...

\- I didn't... - He tried to say it and was greeted with a squeeze.

" You signed... - And so licked your lobe of the left ear...

"At least I can use Jashar's contract for my benefit. I said it with a laugh.

He kneaded his buttocks by squeezing tightly and lowering his pants by pressing on the table legs apart and he moaned trying to loosen up and getting several slaps followed on each cheek of his ass.

And he moaned and stowed he tried to loosen his hands holding on to the edges of the table he tried to loosen up with his ass spied and legs apart.

And he saw that only raised tunics he penetrated it still stretched yet prepared and seconds after a round of sex in the hallway.

And he saw rising from windows and doors long creature and black curve like snakes a mixture of vampires and bat and he saw that man or whatever it was was not a simple man he gassed and said between a deep stock...

\- You and a perverted demon... - Amid the deep stock in his anus he already knew where to hit where he frantically hit his prostate without mercy.

And followed strong and brutal beats and painfully pleasurable, were myriads of sensations a powerful wave of pain and pleasure, mixed and glorious sensations he felt pain and pleasure and panting when trying to hold on to anything he could, but in vain.

I'm more than just a perverted demon. It said among ofegos and growls and stretching its prey and approaching his ear and speaking.

– I am Ifrithis the most powerful of the incubus demons the lord of pleasures and desire the creator of an entire race of incubes and succubi.

I am the first and most powerful son of Cain and Lilith. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And I'm going to be the king of yourbody. – The powerful and deep stockings hitting your prostate with will and fury, beating and pounding.

And hammering into his anus passing through his rings of muscles his grotesy and long penis and veins he could feel going through his rings.

My beloved. " It said between stocked inside and outside it, receiving groans and ofegos for each stock.

"My lover. – Concluded in the middle of hitting his penis hitting his prostate with speed and attacking him non-stop.

"You are now my consort. "I said knocking non-stop inside him.

"And I am the most powerful of demons. - Keep it inside that would make him stay in place.

The incubus was holding on to his hips sinking his nails into his cochas.

And sinking into them and dripping fillets of dripping blood pushing and pulling the legs of the table under neath it creaking from the table.

And swinging even this made of marble leveraging the hips hitting inside it.

And your testicles beating in your ass.

And the movement of their bodies in sweat movements and sex the pants and boxer who was in the middle of his cochas making it impossible to move off the axis he was forced to moan and have his legs the best he could separate.

And the sweat of the hot flashes sex and the mating smell was dripping from his body, he moaned and screamed raging and he moaned and groaned.

And trying to hold on to something to just knock down the crumpled papers on his scattered hands falling to the ground and pushing and pulling him screamed and moaned.

And while the demon pulling his neck and sinking his fangs into his flesh his jugular causing him to choke on the while the demon drinking as if it were just wine a tasty wine and refreshing hot and wonderful sips.

And he screaming and pulling his hips propeling with the pelvis rhythmic movements of his hips beating his body inside him.

And he tried to push the man or better demon just to be slapped on the buttocks and brutal movement hitting wet slaps and strong skin-to-skin slaps.

And pelvis movement his penis stuck in his hands pumping in increasingly wild, animalistic, brutal and powerful movements.

And mercilessly hitting his prostate, strapping slaps of their bodies beating and beating with speed and fury.


	4. Chapter 4

17

And receiving their cries amid pleasure the pleasure doubled with fury and anxiety waves of pleasure electricity roamed his body every pore of his body wrapped in waves of electricity.

He saw himself in an impending orgasm he screamed and screamed every brutal and powerful stocker he screamed and screamed and even not realizing moments and seconds of unconsciousness an overwhelming orgasm.

And the demon cumming inside him and coming with his walls squeeze around the penis of the demon incubes Ifrithis

And he felt the man redouble the efforts of the stockeds he moaned and moaned returning consciousness and thus feeling the growls and the grip of his hips and ass.

And kneading each of his cheeks from his ass and thus pouring into his inside and he milking his penis inside him every drop and leaning on the hanging and loose table.

And he finished biting his neck and licking the healing wound then, and at that point he held him his body and pulled soft and holding he cut his wrist and pulled his soft face.

And in his lethargic appearance and forcing him to swallow his blood pushing his severed arm into his mouth forcing him to swallow his blood and even not wanting him massaging his throat and forcing him to swallow his blood.

Leaning on it he removed his penis and then he waswalkingBruce on his knee holding his head as he forged his mouth to swallow his huge penis.

And he said in the midst of his ofego.

Don't bite. I said, "I'm not going to do "You can break your teeth.

What's...? "In the midst of half words, but it was too late...

And so and he held on to his head and made the move to force him to suck and while he spoke among ofegos.

Your mouth is a sin, Bruce. – And he made all the kneeling motion, pushing and pulling scraping his teeth in his thick, warm greeting from end to end.

And he made it a forced blowjob by pushing and pulling his head for several minutes creating a gag his first sucked faster and faster.

And he was swallowing, sucking it and forced to receive it for twenty minutes while the man literally fucked his mouth with star-like movements and the back and forth, and he held his head and neck boosting and doing all the manual pulling and pushing service.

And that large wide penis full of veins that he was forced to suck and lick him at last enjoyed inside his mouth almost overflowing from his mouth, and squirting into his mouth and dripping down his chin and nose.

And the demon massaged his throat amid his vomit flow and forcing him to swallow his fucking that was too much, it was a bitter, spicy, musky taste.

And he pulled the air in search of oxygen still with his face covered in semen and his hair too and he was gasping.

And he was pulled and with no time to react and was just pulled toward the table on his back forcaning lying down and spreading his legs and he was panting and bambo.

And in the midst of this he felt the man duck behind him passing his fingers through his loose and swollen opening open with spasms and surrounded seeing the semen begin to drip and the semen dripping on the table below him and forming a puddle and then dripping along the dripping edge on the floor.

And he pulled over making him stand with his ass on the edge of the table and he got up pushing away his legs and getting in the middle of them he ducked.

And then he licked and licked opening his cheeks he knelt down and stuck his fingers sticking with small stralloured slaps he slapped each of his cheeks.

And amid his groans and cries his lips and mouth covered in semen.

And so he stuck his tongue vibrating with every will sucking his own semen from his inside. sucking and sucking amid his pantyos.

And he moaned and moaned he felt sticking his tongue his mouth into his anus vibrating with will and his fingers united wiping his semen and thus sucking.

And he was sucking he moaned and moaned he felt his fingers flap together his tongue and the semen coming down his legs by opening them and licking the fillets of his semen.

And he gave circular movements and so he gave squeezes and bites on his cheeks and so snapping and soon he felt his hands on his testicles and squeezing and squeezing.

And he beat and slapped his penises pumping at the same speed and from his tongue he moaned and felt it come in the dirty, sticky hands of Ifrithis and so he felt the man rise.

And he put it on the table lying with his ass off the table putting himself in the middle of them and lining his legs more open.

I'm going to fucking fill you up. He growled.

And he pulled out his pants removing from his body and lifting his shirt kissing and groping his body by pinching and licking the semen from his hand.

And he placed it on the table on his back and spreading his legs and getting in the middle of them sticking his hard and dripping penis into him from a single shot holding his legs apart and amid his screams.

Bruce's penis was swinging between their bodies and dripping hard and pulsating.

And stocking up with speed in and out amid his groans and screams.

And he wildly enjoyed his penis pulsating and squeezing his hole around Ifrithis'spenis.

And the demon growled with appreciation and also ejaculated without ever stopping beating, his cries were accompanied by every grunt and screams and growls a cacophony of sounds and groans.

And the semen was overflowing between the sides of Ifrithis's penis, which was coated in semen, and it was hard and never stopped reaching his prostate.

And he beat in and out of him standing, the table swings squeakand the legs of the table creaked and dragged he pushed with everything in and out of him, was practically pushing in and out,

And his hands loosening his hips and him with his arms and pulling his hips and when it wasn't enough he went up to his shoulder and bent him and there he pushed and his body turning him to the point of his pelvis going against his face his hard penis dripping on his face pulsating and he on top of Bruce.

And he shoved everything his entire length into him beating him through his attacks directly into his prostate with speed fury and violence and amid his squeaky and groaning cries.

And Bruce cummed in his own face, amid the powerful beats of the demon who was him hard in and out amid groans and screams and begging for mercy.

And Ifrithis cumced inside him and milked his penis into his hole dripping and overflowing from the sides.

And he let go of the man whose legs fell strewn across the table amid a last scream and all the semen dripping like a stream first forming a puddle beneath him and dripping down the side of the table below him and dripping on the floor.

Ifrithis sat the table in the chair watching Bruce's stretched hole, draining the whole fucking as promised and for several minutes until it stopped dripping.

And he approached him and sucked his hole being rewarded for moaning cleaning his walls.

And seeing his face covered in a mixture of his semen and his dripping around the sides, and he licked it.

He felt he was caught by Ifrithis's arms in his bride-style lap and carried him around the office opening like magic the other door in front of him by depositing him on the scattered bed with a kiss on his lips he looked and saw before falling asleep in the darkness...

And Ifrithis in the midst of his moment swimming between unconsciousness and consciousness he bathed him before drying him and putting him to bed.

And he woke up moment later when Ifrithis covered him with blankets being peppered by kisses from a demon who climbed on his bed and stood on top of him.

And he penetrated it slowly not like the other times and into it between his open legs...

And he swam between consciousness and unconsciousness between slow fuck and his groans.

The demon fucked him while he was asleep and yet he came cumming between their bodies and the demon inside him.

And so he fell asleep again.

He many hours later at dawn he awoke in complete darkness a blizzard of pain and pleasure for places he never thought to feel in hisbody.

And hisspine hurt in fog,, o his anus was contracting pulsating,and the semen dripping between his flickering cochas and a small puddle that was beneath him from semen on the sheets.

And his hole that contracted in agony felt his opening swollen and having spasms turning his face to observe his surroundings around him in the darkness and his chest was dirty with semen.

And he felt pain everywhere he remembered a fight, but it was just sex the best sex of his life, but he knew he would have another night of this, he crawled faltering to the edge of thebed, left a trail of semen.

And he got up staggering and headed for the door.

And limping remembering that the darkness was his friend he remembered the contract that tied him to this vicious circle of pain and pleasure, and through the vision in the darkness he tried to find his clothes.

And tried to turn the doorknob he then saw it open and went on opening slowly and so walking down the aisle he followed until the end his open room came in and searched for his clothes.

But before he could look around him he was surprised by Ifrithis this one watched him bright and red eyes and his long hair and caught him in thedarkness.

And then the demon kissed him turned him toward the still bare exposed and open window he moaned and restrained ly feeling a penetration in his ass spied toward the window.

\- I will take you, always, give you pleasure and many orgasms in a row you will beg me to fuck your ass. And so he started to come in and fuck for real.

He fucked him, stocked and thrust he was sticking his entire length inside him his hands resting on the window sill.

And he gasped and shrewed with greed and groans amid the beats and feeling the pelvic motion waves of stocked followed frantic beats and waves of electricity coursing through his body reaching him and amid growling and commanding...

\- Beg... - Growled amid the stockings biting his neck and sucking him...

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, After... I won't... Beg... – But it was late in a beat and stocked one followed by the other directly hitting his prostate his body convulsed his sweat arose and forming a glow coming down his body.

And he laughed in his face...

\- I always make my lovers beg. "He said it in the middle of the stock. "It's only a matter of time," he said.

And he redoubled the strength of the direct and accurate blows to his prostate causing him to scream outrageously...

And with that came his screams and were followed by more of his screams and his penis reaching a point of nerves inside him.

And the man hugging his hips pulling and pushing toward a comes and goes frantic and overwhelming and animalistic and powerful, and the slap snaps of skin against skin marking him and hitting his testicles in his ass.

And finally by frantically hitting the same spot at the same angle he began to beg...

" Please... - Heard yourself in the midst of each beat reaching without mercy your prostate.

That's what i'm talking about. " Growled the devil in the midst of his frantic blows. " Growl. - Beg.

And so he did so in the midst of his blows in and out of it.

And he hit faster, stronger deeper and reached the same maddening point that made him see stars and constellations...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... – And so he re-skinned and groaned he was maneuvered in the middle of the darkness amid the stockings.

And every time he came in and out and every time he hit his prostate he screamed and screamed and so he heard the man hit and knock in and out and his sweat trickled and then he enjoyed splashing with a full bow on the wall and amid the stockings and more and more stocked.

In the midst of each stock, and so he was pulled from the parapet amid the darkness he held his left leg and maneuvered him, without withdrawing turning his body by his spinning leg, walks buried inside him.

And carrying him in his lap with his legs intertwined in him and so sitting in the darkness he held him by his hips.

And he paled him, going up and down and hitting jumping, the change of angle made him scream even louder and hitting directly into his prostate gravity benefited him hard and directly at this angle.

And he tried to wriggle unsuccessfully, and being rewarded for successive slaps on him...

\- Quiet... - Growled the demon by redoubling the power of his blows.

\- Please... - Cried in the midst of the overwhelming blows...

Slow down. He begged...

And he didn't care it made him go more brutally and without sessar he hit him almost violently...

No, no, no, no, no, no " Growled the devil in the midst of his blows.

\- You're going to get what I give you. He said he was hitting frantically.

And he was read just to receive without talking...

And reaching your prostate without mercy...

And the hitting directly into his penis the gravity his walls squeezing around his penis...

And these blows and each shot made him scream at the change of angle made him scream madly as the punches hit him directly into his prostate.

And panting out loud and shrill screams he held on his shoulders every time he pushed and pulled he screamed and moaned and more screams at each one who arched his back and every time the man held on to his hips.

And separating his cheeks from their asses and so he moaned and moaned and with that came more screams and laments and so the rises and falls and goes down he roared in his ear and so he moaned and felt madly accurate beats.

And reaching the point where he saw him star and pant, and he knew he was violent enough to make him bleed and hurt him...

And the blood and pleasure pain mixed together made him scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure and scream madly when he saw his back arching his vampire monsters and slaves with long claws and fangs watching everything in the darkness and then he came and felt its semen-coated interior...

And so he fainted in the midst of orgasm he so woke up and was observed in the darkness and heard the man pick up in his lap with an evil smile.

And he knew he was bleeding and that the demon while he swam in unconsciousness and conscience fingers and something warm surrounding within his ruptured inner walls...

And the demon stuck his tongue in it...

It hurt and he felt the demon suck his blood from his hole...

And that demon several minutes while he heard reciting loud and in good sound...

And he stood still in pain and unexpectedly writhed with pain and pleasure...

And he hit something within him minutes between the mixture of agony and pleasure...

And feeling the fire and heat spreading and mixing inside him amid something that spread and the blood knew that he sucked enough to stop afterwards and he would go up making circles and his penis would get hard on the count of his tongue sucking him and drinking from his blood in his hole of his broken walls.

And soon after he knew that amid the sucking of his blood from his hole and the semen of the demon that trickled from within him and he heard a ceremonial chant and he soon knew that his inner walls were healed.

And he was soon him with his fingers and tongue and making him moan hoarsely louder and higher...

And his penis soon hard dripping amid his blows hitting his prostate and his scream in the midst of his ejaculate...

And he was turned to his front on his knees and forced to swallow that penis that barely fit his mouth, pushed and pulled hard and forcing him to swallow from end to end, while his syrup fucked him sticking and sticking out of his hole.

And meanwhile at the same increasing speed at which the demon held his head and with his hands pushing and pulling and forcing him into sucking his penis with speed and until it came into his mouth,

And inducing Bruce to cum on the floor amid the blows of his syrup inside him hitting his prostate with each stockand with his penis ejaculating on Ifrithis's feet and massaging his throat to swallow and without spitting a single drop.

And he kind of swam between waking up and unconscious...

And he again forced lying down and with his legs spread open lying on his back and again his mouth fucked.

And the demon slowly climbed on top of him to the point of putting himself lying on his chestçand sticking his hard, dripping penis into his roto andswallowing that big limb.

And as if almost asphyxiated amid forcing a new blowjob for several minutes forcing him to suck from greeting the base by hitting his testicles on his chin in a track and road movement comes.

And at last he stuck his pointy syrup in his hole bending it and amid himself being sucked his legs hopelessly open.

And he writhed unsuccessfully sparing unsuccessfully amid the stockings of the syrup inside him.

And his groans being muffled amid his right blow to his prostate and soon in his movements, he got harder and harder his dripping penis and his penis was pulsing and they both came him squirting.

And amid him squirting up and pulsing him squirting into his abdomen and the demon cumming in his mouth massaging his neck to swallow to the last drop without letting it trickle out of him.

And he comes out of his chest and positioning himself in the middle of his legs and sticking his penis into his stretched hole and fucking him slowly and constantly.

And he continued for some more time reciting non-stop demonic words as if it were a ceremony and waves of red energy were rising from their bodies amid their growls and old words.

And he had a hoarse throat and yet screaming hysterically out of control amid the stockings.

And in the midst of his words he held him in place he cut his wrist and beat him constantly without ever missing the spot by hitting the precise fast and directly into his prostate making him moan and give little screams, he was still and moaning and giving little cries.

And that's when he cut his right wrist with the fingernail of his left hand pulling his neck through old words and forcing him to swallow without ever stopping hitting inside him and his hard penis between their bodies and dripping and throbbing.

And he enjoyed copiously and amid swallowing his blood and he pulling his neck and massaging and then grabbing his neck and biting him and sucking his blood then.

And the movement made him cum between his stomachs and him squeezing his inner walls around that penis without ever stopping and he cumming inside Bruce and milking himself to the last drop...

And he stayed inside him for some time even when he recited something and whispering in his ear.

And until he finished he stood there motionless inside him listening to his groans and dripping his semen from inside him overflowing from the sides creating a can underneath him on the bed sheets...

And standing there motionless until his heart rate returned to normal.

And he stood there motionless while he expected something.

The demon stroking his body kissing his chest he heard the snoring of his stomach.

And he fell asleep, didn't know how long after he woke up, but the demon was still somehow his penis inside him and his hands stroking his body.

And after a while he asked.

Are you hungry? - Questioned.

And he didn't recognize his own hoarse, pasty voice with a taste of semen.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Groaned.

Let's have lunch. "He said.

Can you walk? I wanted to know.

\- I don't know- Disse him.

\- And I want you to walk without showering. "He said.

Why is that? I wanted to know Bruce.

\- For the ceremony to take effect, he said.

And rising from above him and withdrawing from his insides.

And he sat down for a few moments before completely retreating from inside him dropping a thread of semen between the puddle that accumulated between his cochas.

And he took his hand and lifted it and then he held it by his neck leading him towards the corridor completely naked andmarked.

And with semen dripping between his flickering cochas, and the semen dripping between his cochas and him limping feeling the pain of the base of the spine.

And the semen dripping down his legs and dripping down the floor in the hallway and mixing with his own semen that trickled between his cochas and dripping down the hallway on the floor.

And his soft penis swinging free and the demon leading him into the kitchen to eat something.

And there was a variety of foods, even if faltering he sat in the chair at the table and he felt form underneath him a puddle of semen while he was observed eating...

And he felt a real hunger for the first time as he devoured the food being observed by Ifrith..

And so they talked while he ate.

And he watched without any modesty passed through every part of his body.

And he looked at that penis on those thighs and every part he shaved his finger while he ate.

And hours after finishing eating...

And he was again driven towards his room and was led towards the bathroom and placed toward the shower...

And he was handled Ifrith slowly washing him by turning on the shower and passing his hands long on every part of his body groping and massaging in particular his penis chest and when he reached towards his hole.

And he would surround his stretched hole and rub himself in it by pressing the wall with his fingers surrounding his hole until it broke his hole.

And he moaned a little sore and half excited and he ducked down and got his face towards his hole.

And after a while sticking your fingers in and kissing your ass...

And he sticking his forked tongue sticking it inside him sucking it for a few minutes until he sucked it obscenely...

And then after several minutes sucking him he groped his ass, kneading them and then passing his hands on his penis playing with him leaving him half hard.

And after some time in the middle of sucking he came on the shower wall and he would slowly get up passing his hands on his body and turning him over and sucking his nipples each of them.

And he lingering on the left and sucking her, he squeezed his right and after breastfeeding for a while leaving him and going towards the right he felt it in the middle of his hard penis.

And then positioning himself between his legs he sucked him in the middle of the open shower and began to pick up his legs he lifted it as if it weighed nothing...

And at that moment even if it was contorted he was summarily staked and forced him open and lifted and his legs that were placed around his hips.

And then penetrating him and him under the shower and the water until he felt him crash ing through his fast and steady movement...

And he fucked him willingly amid his cries and groans and writhed and unsuccessfully and the growls of the demon that held him motionless amid his frantic beats...

\- I never get tired of you. – Growled him in his strong and fast stockings to the point of making him see fast and brutal stars and constellations, and amid his cries and choking and resonating and reaching his prostate without stopping.

And they were frantic and merciless beats and to the point of knocking non-stop make him faint and in the midst of the demon just stop when they both ejaculate he came between their stomachs unconscious while the demon gushed inside him.

And Bruce Wayne woke up hours later in the clean bed exchanged naked under sheets and he realized he was alone...

And several minutes later he in the darkness when before he got up...

The devil came towards him bringing a tray full of food and said.

\- I thought you'd be hungry.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said hoarsely.

And again sitting was a challenge.

And the demon sitting at the edge of the bed watching licking his lips.

\- Are you savoring your work? He questioned the human.

Yes, i'm sorry. "I said with a guttural voice of pleasure.

And I'm enjoying what I see. I said, "I'm not going to do

I can see that. "He said after a while.

And he saw that there were many marks of claim, in addition to the bites and marks of possession on his cochas neck and legs and his hips were marked.

There were finger marks everywhere, in addition to the bites on his neck and arms.

And he soon ate and sat there after a few minutes.

But again he seemed to want to approach and then retreated.

He thought it was weird, but he didn't say anything.

At least he thought he seemed to control himself and didn't want to eat him there.

Thought the dark knight, he possibly got tired.

And that's the way it was for the next three days.

And the devil preferred him naked, and so he did, he didn't want to upset the devil...

And he was allowed to train always being watched by the attentive eyes of the demon, he knew there was a private bodyroom of Jashar there, and he took advantage of it.

He brought the food to his bed as soon as he got out of there, he wasn't taken to another place and he was there between using the bathroom and then he brought food, but he wouldn't touch it.

And at the end of the fourth day he brought the food on a tray and said at the end of two hours, just stroking his abdomen.

You're coming with me. "He said.

Should I put on some clothes? Bruce asked.

Not for a while. "Said the devil.

And he followed him again as the demon held him in his neck leading him toward the corridor.

And he obeyed him.

And there he led him toward a narrow passage toward which he saw the underpass toward the caves.

And he knew that was where the portal was passed and the entrance to the world of darkness.

And he realized that the bodies and the dead were no longer there, but there were demons beings dark creatures immense between the passages and an immense tree with a bulge.

And he walked and said in the middle of the tour.

And there were evil creatures that he knew they were.

And he was being led towards the altar and an immense creature among the portals was wearing an old garment a gown and wearing a staff and everyone there was prepared and all waiting for them.

This will be our altar. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And this will be the moment and this is where we will get married and the ceremony will be complete. I said, "I'm not going to do

What's...? "He really wasn't ready for that.

\- I'm going to claim you here. I said, "I'm not going to do " Show them that I am the one who claimed it. I said, "I'm not going to do

And he would now be married in a demonic ceremony with a demon.

And then he realized that he didn't touch him for five days, to keep him closerto a virgin...

\- Like... - He didn't have the rest of it or dare.

\- We will be at the end bound for all eternity. "He said.

And he never expected it to be so serious.

\- We just need me to suck you in the middle of the ceremony. I said, "I'm not going to do And show the claim. "He said.

"I'm going to fuck you until you pass out with pleasure. I said, "I'm not going to do

And he was put by his side, there seemed to be no turning back, no more until that time he would not leave there less than fucked and connected for all eternity with a demon.

And he listened stupefied the ceremony begin and he now felt the demon pass his hands across his body and in the midst of ancient words.

And while other demons that looked like priests made inscriptions for their bodies using blood.

And in the midst of the end he pulled him and blood rained above them coming from the demons that cut their wrists and flew above them, amid the ancient words.

And these who pronounced in the midst of the song, and he was led again lying toward the altar, and he seemed in the midst of the unchecked trance of his limbs...

And the demon pulled out his left arm and the other demon stowed a dagger at him.

And then he cut with the dagger that the demon prostrava there entered with everything pulling his neck.

And in a moment of consciousness he tried to resist to be trapped between his arms and a growl where the demon pulled his neck and bit him sipping his blood and amid his cries that were muffled by his growl.

And he then cut his tongue with his dagger and pulled out his own mouth and also cut off his own tongue and kissed.

And he tried to resist to have his hair pulled, and easily controlled and being forced into submission and amid the blood that flowed from his lips, forcing him to swallow and him massaging his neck, and without letting anything run.

And magically he healed amid his screams and groans and he took his penis and began pumping even if it writhed was easily controlled.

And he was placed at the altar and the demon on top of him rubbed their bodies between his legs a frottage and he sucked his neck down his chest lingering between each of his nipples.

And sucking and sucking on each of them, licking the aureolas and squeezing the other nipple, first the right to the point of making it hard and red he used his body to keep him submissive.

And even unintentionally he was hard moaning between breaths, cries, whimpers and groans between pleasure, pain and humiliation...

The demon spread his legs wide in front of an entire legion of demons that watched them.

And he made him cum even unintentionally amid his movement of their pelvis bodies and penis together they cumled together between their abdomens he moaned amid while sucking from hisnipples.

And he kissed every scar they found sucking and licking and descending down his body lingering on each of them.

Until the middle of his legs wideopening them and sucking and biting his crotch, he began sucking his penis from end to base and pulling the foreskin..

And he shaved his teeth around his penis, and when he was immobilized and subjected to his power.

And he tried to wriggle amid his groans and begging that's what he summed up, then so that he would be quiet, and he would be told to be quiet.

And he would stick his tongue and fingers with thousands of demons watching him he had his legs spread high, he would stick his forked tongue and until it broke through its walls and entered.

As he was not touched for four days, his inner walls were again narrow and returned to normal, he realized that it was as if he were a virgin...

And he moaned in the midst of the rain of blood that was coming up around them coming down their bodies and he used it as a great lubricant...

And he sucked him nibbling and half his blows stretching inside him and sticking his fingers with his fingers he ate him willingly gave immense pleasure, even if he did not want he was bitten bitten bitten.

And then opening his legs more up in the air, he felt his lower belly contract, he was again getting closer and closer to another orgasm, he shoved directly inside him vibrating his forked tongue inside him causing him to scream Outrageously.

And he copiously mocked his penis pulsating and squirted, and not so he stopped in the middle of his tongue that fucked him, amid his squirting penis and nothing more than ten minutes demon.

And his penis had already come to life again he enjoyed then amid his cries of pain and pleasure, he even begged to stop was easily ignored and did not stop...

\- Please... - And he begged and summing up begging.

And the demon growling and laughing and amid his groans and screams, Ifriths was having a great time.

And he had a blackout, and in the midst of the blows in and out of him, and not so he stopped, and he regained consciousness amid his groans he did not let him continue to fuck with his tongue and with it he was rewarded for another enjoyment.

And he was greeted by voices and words of appreciation and approval from all the demons present who began to masturbate by the seine...

And it was a real show what happened next.

And then he slowly climbed on top of him and massaging and squeezing every part of his body and positioned himself between his legs, though not fullyrecovered.

And he stuck his penis in that hot, cramped cave and was rewarded with a scream, even if he slapped unsuccessfully and was rewarded with a slap on his little troughs...

And he opened his legs further up his buttocks from the altar with his impulses holding tightly and marking his troughs with his fingernails and leaving marks of his fingers on top of him with the movement of his pelvis.

And the song did not stop even in the midst of overwhelming sex, and he heard the song of Ifrithis's fleshy lips he moaned and cried..

And while the demon growled and also spoke ancient demonic words accompanying the chants and never stopping to recite the words and fuck him hard...

And they were knocking in and out ever faster and faster and amid his screams and he using his strength to hold pull and push by hitting directly in and out of him hitting his prostate and hitting his testicles in his ass.

And he left marks of his balls on his ass and fingers on his cochas and sinking his nails into his flesh leaving cuts and dripping blood fillets.

And it came with groaning screams and there and howl...

And it was from above down when he pushed and pulled all his greeting to then in and out and his growls and being rewarded with every thrust and every hit directly into his rapidly violent prostate.

And he growled and recited words as old as time itself, and an immense aura broke free, even if there were glowing flames running out of hiseyes.

And blows that even though he never missed, and he would never let go of him beating and beating with vigor and force without ever missing his prostate.

And the stockings and beats were accurate without ever stopping without ever missing and for each in and out a shrill scream from the man underneath him squeezing his inner walls around his penis.

And he didn't wait for him to get used to it, even if it was tight and directly hitting his testicles in his ass and arching his back and making his penis pulsate harder and harder between his bodies pressed by Ifrithis who fucked him with will and pleasure.

And he fucked him swiftly violent to the point of bleeding and cries of pain and pleasure squeaky and gasping with choking, the shrill slaps and snaps of their bodies the noise of sucking.


	5. Chapter 5

18

And he felt the warmth of the body that gradually that body above him and the penis inside him warm and a liquid as if it were lava coating its interior.

And he was getting more and more fearful something there would be close to happening, a change, and even if he didn't want him giving little slaps pumping his hard penis.

And it was more than pulsating in his ejaculating hands and in the middle of shaking even if he didn't want to and had no control he squeezed around the demon's penis in and out of it without stopping.

And he gasped in the midst of those brutal rapid and hurting movements he enjoyed and in the midst of waves of pain and pleasure seeing immense constellations that blinded and also that mixed the pain of being penetrated so violently.

And before the impending fear that took hold of him, the demon had his glowing red eyes gripped by red flames and rays of fire dropping from his eyes toward that ceiling.

And this one that led him into the world of demons and that he opened his huge, reptilian wings like that of a bat...

And he cried and moaned and screamed, and he didn't know if it was the movements in and out of him that never stopped the right blows were maddening...

The pleasure was immense and they were overwhelming forces and the pain was equally powerful and at that moment he felt a discomfort and strangeness of the situation...

And the maddening sensations accompanied by their cries and groans.

And in the midst of his blows and then his vision and falling into unconsciousness, and yet he continued to beat.

And he didn't stop and when minutes later when he came back screaming and moaning he was still fucked, powerful beats made him choke and moan.

And he felt fear pain apprehension pleasure the demon spread his wings amid blows in and out and wrapped in red flames and without ever stopping to let go of the flames from his eyes.

And he felt the hot seeds like lava coating and overflowing from inside him like jets and he freaked out when he felt them both fly and he was held by his hips without ever stopping crashing.

And he cumming once again in demonic hands that were wet with sticky semen, and amid his semen-coated hole.

And they were accompanied by every blow and that of their own blood that had its walls broken because of the violence of the blows.

And the pain and pleasure he moaned and the blows in and out of him, the flames did not stop and they were wrapped around them...

And when he cummed inside him, in the air beating and pounding and he arched his back amid the warm enjoyment that overflowed and flowed from within him mixing with blood...

And the sweat the fluids that came off, and the beating in and out and were accompanied by his cries and the words he began to understand in the midst of all those blows...

And that's when once again he came to faint amid another orgasm and felt them both ejaculating at the same time and squeezing their walls.

And in the midst of seeing the constellations in his vision and returning from the darkness that blinded him with orgasm he was turning without ever completely withdrawing from within him.

And he fucked him in the air and when he was engulfed in flames he went down amid the beats.

And put four on the altar and even without strength he had his ass spied on his legs open and his head leaning against the marble stone amid his screams and the beating of his penis in and out of it.

And separating his legs from his naked ass and holding tightly on his hips and amid growling and he saw several demons approaching and touching his sweaty, sticky body and the smell of sex that pervaded the environment and its blood that flowed.

And he screamed hoarsely without sating he moaned and being groped by several hands and some dared to all and give small pumping on his penis and Ifrithis.

And even among his shriek and hoarse screams and never stopping to reach his prostate and the demon without ever stopping hitting in and out with stralloured movements.

And then the body beat against body and the blood sweat and the semen dripping and overflowing from within it dripping between his cochas and dripping directly on the altar below him.

And he felt that at some point he ejaculated into the hands of some of the demons who took off his hands and licked the semen and he enjoyed again along with Ifrithis, and that was when a wave of energy broke out of his own red body.

And the energy spread and the chant increased and being accompanied by what seemed like words of approval from various demons around and the demonic priest himself approached touched his back amid the back and comes faster and more brutal...

And such strength of the blows were accompanied by the last words that were received as if agreement from others who also touched and groped him.

And again his body and his penis ejaculating in his hands and squeezing around ifithis's penis.

And as if it were possible by squeezing more and redoubling efforts to hit inside him reaching his prostate and increasing his screams being so hoarse and so loud and being that much as possible.

And then the red energy accompanied by flames so incandescent that he squeezed his walls around Ifrithis's cock when he enjoyed it at the same time that he and Bruce fell into unconsciousness for brief moments.

And then he would then come back amid his groans and feeling the ultimate enjoyment if he believed ifrithis and he spent a while milking until it stopped.

And he stayed there for a while until the priest approached saying a few last words and making a symbol with blood on his back and it was like something warm and comforting...

And he withdrew he fell ed at the altar breathing heavily groaning, post coitus and recovering and when he stopped after a few minutes Ifrithis.

And he pulled him by the arm lifting him up there beside him and he felt the semen mixing with the blood that flowed non-stop from inside him.

\- And now for all eternity connected. "Said the priest.

And he moaning was led walking that it was toward the bocarra and being led toward the entrance of the dimension by the tree and he was led toward what looked like a terma.

It looked like an Onsen, it looked like the japanese hot springs, but they were red.

And the hot waters reddened and he was placed there next to Ifrithis who went in there with him and he felt all the pain the blood and all the tiredness being taken from him.

And he recovering there he was kissed the devil groped him there rubbing the water where there were the weves and the bruises and he put his fingers with water healing his inner walls and still being observed by the devil and the others who watched the end of Ceremony.

And he was driven a few minutes later towards an immense gloomy and fed castle.

And he was led to Ifrithis's room a huge suite.

And he was lying covered warmand slept.

And when he woke up, he realized he slept a long time, but he didn't know how much.

And when he woke up there was Ifrithis sitting next to him.

And he had a lot of blankets, but he was naked anyway.

How long did I sleep? He asked.

Five days. "He said.

\- He really couldn't think of anything to say.

And he found himself recovered without marks or scars, only those in ifrithis's possession.

And he had a tray of food waiting for him and so he ate he felt a huge hunger.

I want you for eternity. "Said the devil.

And so he took the tray out of his lap to throw it to the ground unceremoniously and spreading food there, without any hesitation, he climbed on top of the bed and spreading his legs.

Without giving time to any word or blink.

And he stood in the middle of his legs and walked away under the sheets and opening his legs began to suck his hole, he panted.

He was tight, after all had spent five days without penetration and he had returned to normal.

And the demon wouldn't let him get used to it, he stuck his fingers in his forked tongue and sucked his beautiful wrinkled, tight hole.

Oh, i'm sorry. God groaned. "That soft, hard, hot tongue like fire inside it.

And coming in with everything eating it by scraping his pointed teeth into his opening.

And he writhed and groaned, in the middle of that beautiful tongue inside him, had fingers joining his tongue he hit his head on the pillows, he prevented Bruce from loosening the covers with his hands holding his cochas away.

And he ate it with his tongue his penis hardened more and more and his screams were louder and treble.

And he felt he was coming, but the demon wouldn't let him walk away, his penis dripped on the sheets staining him and he got harder until he pulsed and squirted by wetting the sheet.

And then soaking him, but even then he didn't stop for another ten minutes he still sucked him loose his legs he stuck his fingers in and stocked him hitting his prostate.

And when he once again enjoyed, until he had ejaculated the last drop on the sheets and then he climbed on top of him amid the soggy sticky and dirty sheet.

And regardless of the mess, and he kept climbing up the dirty sheets he positioned himself on top of him still with his post coital groans.

And standing between his legs and shoved with a single shot inside him his large penis, even if squeezing around his contracted walls.

And even though he was stretched yet his opening was small and narrow compared to that huge penis and squeezing around it.

And he cried out in pain and took a few minutes of groans of pain and a strong deep and direct penetration within him.

And between the in and out and the constant beat so that he could moan in pleasure rather than pain, turned into a cacophony of groaning and growling sounds accompanied by blows within him.

And again in means of his attacks the skin-to-skin slaps the powerful beats within him the flames that arose around their bodies and the growl of the demon above him.

And this demon who lowered their faces and kissed amid the muffle of his cries between his lips and the tongue that entered into his mouth.

And without realizing it by hitting him his penis again came to life being pressed between their dripping and pulsing bodies while the demon beat inside him, for each beat.

And he let go of his lips and then turned his face up by spreading his wings and his glowing eyes that let out bursts of that pierced the ceiling.

And they were accompanied by the flames that spread without ever burning their bodies.

And his screams because he arched his back amid the beats and soon after he ejaculated between their bodies and without ever stopping squeezing around that penis.

And the blows directly into him in that bundle of nerves and the in and out at his entrance he gania, moaned and screamed louder and in the middle of those right blows and he held him between his arms to keep him in place.

The demon kept him still holding in his arms and lowering him right away by sucking his nipples sucking on the right for a while amid his blows keeping him there motionless.

And his screams and groans and the powerful beats inside him and amid the stockings and using his body as a press and then dropping one nipple and going towards the other amid his cries and groans.

And he beat faster and so it was constant he himself enjoyed between their bodies squeezing more their narrow walls.

And squeezing around the demon's penis and so he even enjoyed that he hit inside him hitting his prostate mercilessly, and the stimulation of the beats directly in his prostate made him hard and about a new orgasm.

And he felt the demon inside him close to cumming, and he came into it once more, even if he didn't stop.

And he still hit hard inside him until in the middle of those deep-soaked.

And when they came at the same time and when Bruce came again amid cumming next to him when the demon still wet and cumming next to him inside him.

And Bruce saw that the flames gradually disappeared as he stopped cumming.

And when he milked inside him until they were soft he lay on top of him even with his head against his ear listening to his breath and yet he was buried inside him and groaned and he did not withdraw.

And they were silent and still for a while.

And finally the devil said.

\- Even though I want you to be by my side for all eternity, I want you to live in your world and your city for as long as you see fit. It said.

\- But not intervening in my business. "The devil said.

\- I don't mean to. "Bruce said.

\- Can I go back to Gotham? "Asked Bruce.

"And I'm going to take you back. I said, "I'm not going to do

And he had nothing to say again.

"And that's proof of my love for you. I said, "I'm not going to do

"And that had helped him prove my word and keep the deal he made with Jashar. I said, "I'm not going to do

And even if it's already firming.

"I'm going to stay with you. I said, "I'm not going to do

"And even without a contract I'll come after you where you are. And he declared his love.

"And my love is eternal and so profound,

\- And nothing matters no matter where you hide. It said.

Wherever you are. It said.

– And neither can anyone prevent or prevent it from bringing love and/or happiness. It said.

" And nothing will fail to prevent you from going to your city. It said.

"I will be there by your side. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And then I'm going to go meet you, no matter where. "Said the devil.

And so he kissed him and they stood still for a while.

And until Ifrithis withdrew from him and were embraced for a while.

And the semen trickled like a stream from inside it forming a puddle beneath it with its hole contracting.

And he fell asleep waking up hugging the devil.

And he woke up next and took him to the tub where he gave him a long, refreshing bath.

And he was taken to the dining table in his castle walking naked and he did not penetrate it during the day and until he stayed a while placed in his lap in a room and he penetrated it at the end of the night.

And he fucked him with his head against his chest and the demon holding him there pushing and pulling toward his penis, gravity helping to penetratedeep.

And it hit directly into his prostate and pounding slowly until he had fallen into unconsciousness after two orgasms when he ejaculated at the same time as the demon inside him.

The next day...

And he woke up again dirty in bed embraced by Ifrithis.

And taken to take a bath

He saw his suitcase and looked around his accessories and so on his accessories and petted the communicator of his plane and wearing his clothes and guarding Batman's armor.

And while packing his bags and putting them on his shoulder he received with the sign he opened the door of his suite and then he was greeted by an employee who he knew was another demon.

And that he also came with a guard who thus took his bags and so drove him directly to the private airport of Jashar that Ifrithis took for himself.

He saw the man who grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him and so massaging and groping his body before releasing him and thus releasing him.

Getting on the private plane and so seconds later he heard the sign and climbing the ladder he climbed up to him while the employees in turn were depositing their bags.

And then he flew at the speed of his plane so fast and accurate, he crossed the sea and soon he arrived in the United States and so he arrived in Gotham, the plane landed at the private airport.

And where he landed, waiting for his identity to be revealed or worse, but two days had passed and without giving Alfred satisfaction as to why he came so quickly he looked in a letter that appeared in his mailbox without sender.

I'm going to come after you. "But around the corner he went out the lobby and went down the stairs entering the cave he put on his armor without paying attention to the message he entered the batmovel.

And he followed the streets and with automatic signal he parked the car camouflaged him and so he with his rope he positioned himself on the window sill and began to patrol...

A few hours later, in the dark of the night...

In the midst of the night patrol he heard a scream and several other hooligaters untour ly, untour, to a small church in a cemetery...

He was going towards a criminal who had run and thus leaving the homeless man lying near an alley and a homeless man is dressed only in tatters.

And he threw the Batarangues and so they ran he chased each of the meliantes when he gave in view a dark and deserted road

He looked, saw surrounded by what was not homeless, but in fact evil and winged beings, they turning his front with scaly wings, and then saw it rising from the sky.

And in front of him was an immense bat, towards the transforming vampire man, who saw naked with erect penises in his direction he spoke in a thick voice.

I'm going to fuck you. He growled by saying exactly what he was going to do.

His thoughts came into conflict and now everything turned upside down he had two paths to take, one let the man fuck in the utmost tranquility or spice up the situation and instead of staying or running and hindering the moment of a fuck.

He took the second option. - That's if you can catch me... - Said the dark knight.

He ran through a cathedral and jumped through another building using one of his ropes, passing the edge of the building, being chased by monsters bats and vampire and his winged lord.

And landing on top of a gargoyle a bad way in his stumbling leg he fell, before it crashed hit his head on a narrow parapet.

However before the unconsciousness he was caught by an arm of hairy robes a furry and fluffy cape the owner of the same, whose animalistic and pointed teeth touched him caught him on his lap flying through the sky and said.

\- He had not escaped me so easily, my love, before dawn I will take you and claim you as mine, and so it will be for all night, and you will not escape me again. I said in a seductivetone.

And heading towards the cemetery as the dark knight debated his eyes under the hood, they enlarged with this person.

\- Why don't you do it in bed? I wanted to know him confused for a second.

It's more fun. "Said the devil licking his lips.

"And it's nice when the prey runs.

" The heat and excitement of the hunt. I said, "I'm not going to do

It's ridiculous. "He said for a moment.

\- You can try, but I'm not going to give myself up that easy, you're a fool to think I'm going to leave it that way. It said.

Not here. - Growled. "Not here, damn it. "I said angry.

"I would never lay with you... "I won't leave later," he said.

\- Always the same story, always the same litany, is not even, my love. - He said with the dark knight in his arms.

\- You have no hope and you're hopeless. "We've been through this more than once, not really, Batman. "Ifrithis said.

He went down vertically and pushed him between a narrow lapide as he knelt and sat dragging back through the grass of the cemetery and some narrow lapides.

Being surprised by an angry expression where he ripped off his belt throwing him away without any worries he tore his armor as if they were rags and ripped off his mask as if it were just an old hoodie.

\- You will learn that the choice is not yours in these matters. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And our agreement and very specific, you signed a contract with me.

\- But not like this, not all the time, not like this, and not wrapped in walking corpses. - Retreating.

Revealing himself as a dark nevus that arose around him on fire his clothes disappeared and thus showing his captive his gloriously naked sculptural body.

And his male body legs thick and defined muscles he had hair on his crotch and his thick penis wrapped in black hair carved in red marble stone.

Pulling towards him grabbing on his arm he kept on pe body glued to his crotch touching.

That's the way it is. " Snarled in his direction.

It's not a problem. "He said. "I give you a gift. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- I'm going to bring them back to life later. I said,

And kissed him fervently devouring his mouth with his mouth and lips his saliva connected, using his skills of seduction and attraction he entered his mind, amid the animalistic kiss of his mouth, with his tongue where he kissed him sucking his tongue and licking the sky from his mouth.

And soon after his coat of hair fell to the ground, and with hungry eyes he opened, looked at his legs where he growled and the zombies appeared, digging from their graves and rising to the surface, amid the snow that arose around his legs.

And getting by groans and choking and sighing and so holding them aloft, he putting open v-shaped gaping revealing his ass, and kissing him non-stop, even though he enjoying his mouth.

And holding the inside of his cochas, he put his two penises to rub amid the kissing and rubbing, their bodies united, he moaned and lifted above the lapide and saw the names were Thomas and Marta Wayne and was there.

And it was where he would draw his innocence and more times equal, when he took away his partner's virginity, exposing his gloriously naked penis sculptural body and hard, thick, purple and erect penis wrapped in red hair.

And where they were nothing more than seventeen inches of limb, and he with orders where each vampire would once again hold his legs apart, he began to enter with his fingers in his anus.

And with his legs raised he knelt on top of the lapide, and put his fingers first one after two doing scissors and pounding faster and faster on his inside.

His cries and groans of pain and pleasure were drowned out by the sounds of thunder and the roar of the wind, as thunderstorms and lightning were seen across the sky of Gotham City, he used his fingers to penetrate his anus.

And he began to suck his penis, and to take small bites on his cochas and groin, without marking or sticking fully and the stockings increasingly fast, and soon joined another finger.

And forming three fingers, where inevitably he began to reach his prostate, his cries louder and louder, were drowned out by the sound of rain that looked at the two and all the vampires around them.

Even unintentionally his body reacted to the stimuli of his prostate his groans and cries were a mixture of pleasure and pain.

And his penis reacted to the stimulus and became harder and harder, being sucked by the lips of the demon and this soon put all its length in his mouth.

And then he stocked his anus and after several minutes of stockings he moaned and screamed hallucinatingly, and with waves and more waves of pleasure he came with tears in the vampire's mouth this dropping.

And in his limb softened and removing his fingers and found himself lying on top of him where he held his hips on top and getting on top of him putting first the head of the penis thick and then slowly the length of it passing through his rings of muscles.

Bruce felt that his anus was trying to expel the vampire's penis, felt enlarged and excruciating pain engulfing him passing through each ring and penetrating it slowly entering slowly and passing through each ring.

And filling inside and feeling the penis wide, and so pounding across its length he felt the testicles in his ass and soon he stopped several minutes, but not giving enough time to adjust to the length.

Because every time I fucked him, he was in pain, it was something he couldn't stop, the stockand he fucked every time.

And so lying on top of his body he began to retreat and with only his head inside to push and so he used his ass as a lever and so his feet in the lapid.

And he pushed with his hips and soon a process of coming and going in and out with screams and roars muffled by the sounds of the wind and the rain falling on his back and wetting their bodies.

\- My name is Ifritis the first of all incubes, and you belong to me. Whispered in his ear as he stocked his ass and sucked his nipples biting and licking by massaging with his hands.

And squeezing his nipples he moaned by stocking his anus non-stop, the screams and tears mingled with the water falling from the sky, in his muscular bodies he had his arms and legs open stretched out by the hands of thousands of vampires around.

With more and more gallows and vitality he sucked his neck while Batman moaned together and gallows with wet movements his bodies covered in rainwater.

And they were accompanied by more beats inside his body pushing snapping his bodies and body against body, rubbing his hands on his body.

And with each beat being stocked and brutally entering his anus reaching his prostate with gallows he screamed with pain and pleasure.

He beat in and out with gallows putting the entire length of his penis with everything, and so reaching his prostate with every beat his bodies swinging with vitality, their breaths together.

And his penis trapped between the bodies the smell of sex impregnating the air, his ass being lifted at each stock, and the lapide beneath them reverberating his movements faster and faster.

And the blood dripping from its interior the noise of the body-slapping beats against body, and the rough groans the nails scratching his chest.

And they were huge and black, his canine teeth white, with every roar being muffled by lightning and thunder and his penis trapped in the body above him.

Faster and faster, strong and deep hallucinatory beats, passing the entire length of the penis wide making him moan, waves of pleasure from the stimuli of each beat in his prostate made him scream.

And turning his face sideways and the man claimed his lips with passion, amid the strong and deep beats, his ass being lifted with violence the testicles beating his ass.

And the rough hairs and mowing its entrance, each ring of muscles being enlarged and having spasms, and the thick penis passing with violence increasingly fast.

And he felt his spine hurt the trouble of the stocked waves of electricity, his own heavy penis and his testicles being pressed by the body.

And that he went and went in and out the pleasure passed through every pore of his body mixed with water and the wet slaps of their bodies.

The beats caused him to roll his eyes if they turned in the orbits and saw more than thunderstorms he saw a white light for each stockhit reaching his prostate without rest.

And there looking at all sides without rest he saw looking up where they read quite clearly the names of his parents he was being fucked right on top of his parents' graves and was enjoying it.

Soon amid the pain being replaced by the knocks on the prostate he moaned and was about and screaming hallucinatingly, increasingly hoarse and when the man in the stockings pulled his neck.

And at last he bit him, sipping his blood with gallows, and the beats ever faster, and when he had no strength to scream whining he felt his tongue go through his hole healing him.

And soon after he had not even stopped and with gallows bit his own wrists, opening tearing and thus pulling his mouth and putting his blood in his mouth forging and sucking his blood.

And he bit and sucked his blood and in moments that swallowed his blood, whose taste was metallic he felt the man if possible go faster and faster, he beat with such brutality that the sounds were heard.

And it was as if he was beating, and brutal slaps of bodies attached to the water spread peppering around, and muffled the screams and groans of the man above him his broad penis, hurt his entrance.

And the blood flowed gathering the water and so he soon removed his wrist from his mouth, where he kissed him sucking the blood that flowed united lips and groans, saliva and blood mixed and feeling his own stomach rolling with violence where he took his wrist and the Healed.

He moaned and began pumping his penis as he screamed, and so another bite on his neck he groaned and screamed, and soon after with the quick stockings and the skin-to-skin slap.

And he came whose hoarse cries were heard and the stocked, these that caused him to lose his forces falling softly into the grave below him and with one last cry and cumming between their bellies.

Soon he beat and stocked without rest beat and beat slapping sounds reverberating through the cemetery until he shouted an animalistic roar from the bottom of his throat, where he ejaculated torrents of semen inside.

And beating quickly then withdrew with a suction noise, and with hisses where his semen splashed all over his partner's belly, and to the high semen dripping from outside his entrance from inside his hole.

And yet with his erect penis dripping all over his entrance, he milked his penis by sneezing through his body, covering with semen, and ordered his vampires and so many other demons to emerge there with hisses.

And these turned him on his back raising and so he stood behind him and hugging, his waist he penetrated him at once biting his back and sucking his neck.

And massaging his nipples, with his legs spread he moaned and screamed with every beat, he roared in his ear, and brutally slapped them with strong body-to-body slap, the constant beats and every onslaught inside where he hit his prostate without stopping ferocity.

You're mine and you belong to me. " At each stockand taking his penis and pumping it with the same speed as the stocked.

And these that gradually increasing and accelerating making hoarse screams and tears that confused the torrential rain.

\- Son of a bitch... - Hit directly into your prostate. No, no, no, no, no, no reaching his bundle of nerves.

\- I couldn't- - He cried. "Not like that. - He moaned and whined amid the stockings.

"I can't take it anymore, stop. Ganiu amid the stockings.

\- Fuck... - Bate in and out. - Stop... - In and out. - Fuck... - More stocked.

Stop... Fuck - Coming in hitting your nerve directly... - You bastard. - Directly into your prostate.

\- Pervert ... Then... - And so it started again and faster.

\- You son of a bitch... - Stocked behind stockfork the vampire knew where to hit, knew where to hit him, stocked hitting accurately directly into his prostate.

\- It can't... - In and out. - It's directly stocked in your prostate. Fuck... Not like this.

" Not here... Not on top... There... Fucking... OF MY PARENTS' TUMBLINGS. And he screamed.

\- You're very coherent, aren't you, Bruce? It said.

"And I'd better hit right isn't it, my little bat. - And so your more and more frantic brutal beats fast and powerful.

And it had been accompanied in a powerful beat stocking directly into his prostate receiving a powerful and squeaky cry. - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Say that next time. " Purred the demon in his ear amid the beats.

And beat made him scream with pleasure he moaned and pleaded in an eminent enjoyment while his own penis came to life getting harder and harder and swollen.

\- There won't be... - A scream and scream squeaky into deeper stockings...

"There won't be a next time. - Your testicles swollen and heavy your inner walls contracting feeling the penis coming in and out.

"Fuck... - Said.

"If you don't do it right. He shouted.

\- You, say that, always, have no choice, my love. - Being greeted by a laugh and a growl and the erratic and deep beats hitting his prostate with gallows making him see stars and turning his face from side to side.

He screamed and the other roared at each strong beat entering the entire length and drawing with unrestrained fury and soon they moaned and screamed until they came together and each squirting with gallows.

"I'm going to rip off whatever control you have, I'm going to make you faint from pleasure and exhaustion. And so he did.

"You're going to have the longest fuck of your life.

Soon he heard squeals and hisses and each of his captors who kept him trapped, holding his limbs to lower him making the stand of four, he saw the creatures with red eyes.

And holding him down keeping him pinned to the ground, where they crambed his ass and holding his arms and legs and so without waiting he was again penetrated, Cain remained behind him and holding his back to the ground and pulling and pushing his hips.

They were frantic and hallucinated, powerful and animalistic, his body convulsed with every powerful and accurate blow.

To meet his penis that penetrated him hallucinatingly swinging and forcing to open to accommodate his huge penis that touched his roars and hisses opening his legs and keeping him in place.

He screamed a mixture of pain and pleasure to shame the humiliation being grounded with gallows the noise of rain the water falling on his back, and the slap of skin against wet and cold skin the yearning for moans muffled by thunderstorms and rain.

And the storms around him and amid his screams and hisses, there was one of the vampires who were not holding.

And approaching and caught his penis starting to pump at the same pace as he stocked with a hallucinatory power of the stocked.

And it seemed that the vampires were strong keeping him trapped in the place, that even if he debated himself amid the stockings and beats inside in gallows and depth, the strong beats and the noise and deep stock.

And his cries muffled by the thunder, his wet bodies being stocked with gallows, he moaned and screamed with every beat, every in and out, in and out, he turned his neck, swallowing water.

And the demon Ifrithis that stocked him rose on his back, and with every beat scorching and pushing with deep slaps, and wet noises of suction and groans.

And his own penis being pumped at the same pace as the beats, the rattling of the stockings gnawing by his strong hands and his partner, bothering increased by the beats in precision with each intrusion and reaching with gallows his prostate.

His penis hard and thick enough to burst, the penis that penetrated him with gallows entering its interior that went through its walls with gallows.

And the hands of the demon that is thedevilto cram his ass, and the beats on his ass, the rhythmic movement of his pelvis, his hands all over his body.

And the beating of the testicles in his ass, each stocked his body groped and groped by several hands, and amid hisshis arms and legs were raised and separated, on each side in the air with his body.

And the face down he ejaculated with the ministrações of his hands and stimulate his prostate, while he felt the viscous liquid filling his inside.

And so again face down with his body stuck in the air without at least stopping holding.

And the Incubus Ifrithis stocking its interior he felt the vampire abrasive his waist lying on top of him being suspended in the air over the lapide of his parents.

And the same as the demon's hand is still pumping his penis, the demon, with his wings open began to lie on top of him, lifting and forcibly lowering his hips and ass.

And with each of his strong and deep beats he lifting his own hips and ass, his wings in the air he moaned and roared and lowered withforce,and with it scorching his waist forcing him to go against his penis.

And that penetrated him with his arms that forced him to be penetrated, while each of those zombies and the demon touched him in places that were never touched before.

And this demon that held him roared together, with every body slap that followed his penis being pumped, at the same rate as each beat the blood of his inside dripping on every beat.


	6. Chapter 6

17

And the demon biting his neck and sucking his blood attached to deep and strong beats, hugging and stroking his body, running through his hips, climbing up to his chest massaging him and pinching his skin and sucking his nipples..

And squeezing hernipples, sucking and lingering on each of them, separately before going on the other and with each deep beat increasingly fast and stronger, the union of rain and storm the wind and thunderstorms, which followed.

And the noise coming from the storm around him drowned out the sounds of screaming and wailing, the fact that a demon was pounding hard and lifting his hips, exposing his body and loose hole to the four winds.

And leveraging him as if it were a piston at high speed and licking, his neck being sucked and his penis being pumped with the same speed of the stock, which followed until a lament he followed with screams and slaps of skin against skin.

And the watering and with water and blood dripping from his body below him, with nails piercing his skin and hips with marks of his hands and testicles with deep and strong beats.

And they followed slaps and stocked so fast and speed that increased he felt a bother of penetration every time he hit his prostate with every hit.

Fainting and waking up wandering between consciousness and unconsciousness as the other man gave his last stock and poured into his interior overflowing from the sides along his viscous and wet interior.

And all his semen sneezed and hit his belly and withdrew, then rising with his eyes watching the man and giving orders with hisses to let him go.

And so he saw that his abused anus was bleeding and whose semen was dripping with spasms then uttering words in an ancient tongue he healed his wounds.

Soon the vampires returned to their hiding places through the alleys, graves and sewers and their graves, which were near the cemetery, many of them entered mausoleums.

And he took the man in his lap and transmuted into a huge bat and flew through the rainy skies of Gotham City.

And flying over the storm whose rays and thunderstorms cut him off and his, thick, dense clouds covered the sky and obscured its trajectory, forming dark shadows to the mansion...

Even looking up still naked he flew over town and toward Wayne's mansion, headed for the bathroom and deposited him in the bathtub and turning on the shower and washing it.

And he smelled the musky smell of his companion he was impregnated with the smell of his own pheromones.

And his own smell was on him.

And I had already marked him permanently.

And then with a smile he rubbed his body soapy with soaps and groped his body and kissed him little kisses and he handled it and holding it he cleaned his hole.

And then taking it out of the bathtub in style at night and on the way he levitated a fluffy towel and picked it up and covered his body by drying it and leading it towards his suite.

And depositing him on the bed and finished drying his dedeceased body and took a sheet and covered it.

And he noticed that the smell of sex followed him and he got out of bed and went towards the window and left it a little open.

And he opened the window of his room and entered the suite and so he lay under the bedspreads and soon he looking at that tight body he spread his legs and stood on top of him and started a slow fuck in his dreams

And Bruce moaned and resonated he woke up and worried about how he arrived and met with his legs spread.

And he started kissing his body by positioning himself on top of him.

And Bruce still sleepy he gave a half awake.

And he realized that there was a huge man on top of him equally naked him, swinging his pelvis against his entrance, stocking his entrance by tapping and entering and leaving biting his joint of his neck.

And feasting on his lips with his own he bit his wrist and spilled his blood on his lips at every movement of his hips and rubbing their bodies on each other.

And he was pounding in the right place and being greeted with groans and screams he had his lips claimed and his legs hugging the demon's waist.

And whose lips lowered and bit his neck, amid the wild sex his bites and the stocked shook the bed beneath him.

And they stirred the sheets that glided across the bed to the floor, went faster and wilder, beating inside brutally.

And with that he was lifting his hips into the air amid his frantic movements and his squeaky screams.

And his red lips and blood dripping his conscience poured out next to his blood and he came out before he passed out listening to the beats come in and out in and out and heard a roar or a howl...

And he came one last time before he passed out.

Ifrithis took advantage of about fifteen minutes of slow fucking and enjoyed inside him and when he got up realized that Bruce also enjoyed, his penis half hard with semen dripping and he decided to help and then he pumping the penis.

And to help he started sticking his fingers inside his dirty hole and hitting directly into his prostate to help and the other hand on Bruce's penis and his penis now pulsing.

And that he came into his hand with semen chains pouring into his hands with a squirt and he milked everything to the last drop and took it to his lips to help and amid Bruce's unconscious groans, and thus took everything from him to the last gora.

And he got up and went towards the shower and took some wet towels and went back to the room cleaned Bruce's loose hole and his penis and went to sleep next to him.

When he woke up several hours later, only the pain of penetration chased him and thinking how semen did not trickeve between his flickered cochas and his inner walls contracting the demon was lying next to him with his arms wrapped around him.

And he looked around and came back turned on the bed face to face.

How are you, love? " Asked the demon Ifrithis under the covers with him.

And he moaned and resonated and he felt the paineverywhere, and it was a pain that to his shame was good and a reminder that the demon raped him in the cemetery.

You destroyed me. Isaid, i'm not going to do it

And he saw that beside him standing down on him the man raised his face by picking on his chin and kissed him on his lips and soon said.

\- I'm going to catch you later, no matter how hard you resist or how far you run, I'il always get you. "He said.

That's ridiculous, Ifrithis. " Growled him towards him.

It's ridiculous. - Questioned him towards him with his arm resting on the bed.

You don't like it? I wanted to know.

I like that. "He said with a red face. "Sex is good. I said, "I'm not going to do

So what happened? I wanted to know.

\- You don't realize that cemetery is no place for sex. I said, "I'm not going to do

"You doubled me in my parents' grave. I said between tears.

"That's the worst of blasphemy.

I'm a demon, Bruce. "He said.

"I do blasphemy every day. I said, "I'm not going to do

But that's bad for me. "He said towards Ifrithis.

It's all right. "He said. "Not in your parents' grave. "He said giving him a kiss.

But it's not like that. I said, "I'm not going to do - There is a place to have sex. "I said angry.

\- You may be blasphemous, but not in my parents' grave.

So somewhere else. "Said the devil.

Somewhere else. Bruce agreed.

And he wasn't leaving in his doubts, insecurities and pains, but he looked and said.

\- There's a bed for that. I said, "I'm not going to do

"You can't do that. "He said.

"I didn't reject you. "He said.

"But there is room for everything. I said, "I'm not going to do

I know, i know. "Said the devil in his direction.

I like to surprise you, Bruce. "He said.

\- I always want to claim you. "He said.

It's all right. "Bruce said.

And I want you, just you. "He said.

And he moved and stood between his legs open and asked.

Can I make love to you, Bruce? - He asked fondly and kissing him

It's all right. "Said the confused man toward the devil.

And he spread his legs more and he was rewarded for groans and panting.

And while Ifrithis stood between them holding on to his hips and inserting his large hard red penis inside that tight heat he felt the veins of the penis inside him.

And he was holding his hips, Bruce felt his testicles slowly pounding inside him coming out and coming in and fucking him starting slow and eating that hole and hitting his prostate on the first blow.

And from blow to blow he pushed and with the thrust of his pelvis rising and falling and amid his blows hitting and propelling with will inside and outside.

And they were rewarded by the increasingly loud groans and cries of Ifrithis's growls he was startled when and stirred when Ifrithis began to scorch and go faster.

Ifrithis. " Cried in the midst of the blows and he writhed, and even though he did not stop beating and he was wrapped in black flames wrapped in his red body.

\- Ifrithis. – And the blows went faster the flames were coming out of his body without actually burning.

And he cried reaching his prostate the hot heat inside him of that penis that pulsed as hard as steel inside him thick and wide and hot.

And coming with every right blow hitting his prostate and kissing him and biting his neck and coming down his chest and sucking his nipples, and his screams and groans did not know if it was fear pleasure, horny and or close to orgasm.

\- No... - Said Ifrithis.

And the one caught fire as he was pounding in and out and holding his arms in place and he said urgently without stopping to move propelling his moving hips and pelvis up and down.

That's okay. – He said amid the impulses of his hips lifting his hips in the longest and deepest motion he beat inside him and buried up to the stalk, hitting his testicles in his ass.

That's a good thing. "He said with his hands on his face.

Don't worry about it. " Said ele.

And then taking his lips in a kiss and being wrapped in a fire that did not burn him and then he lowered on his lips coming out of his mouth.

And when he got his head backs on his chest and sucking his left nipple when he propelling his moving pelvis up down and out and so Bruce began to cum and moan.

And among his loudest cries feeling the fire engulf him without burning, his penis was sore and pulsating even with two squirts in a row within five minutes between stooping he felt Ifrithis's penis squirm and pulsate inside his hole.

And he felt the hot joy like a high-pressure hose, but not so hot that it could burn, but hotter than yours, and he smelled musk, honey spices and... Sulfur?

And Ifrithis arched his half-raised back cumming inside him with a huge growl and followed by a roar and then he began to spread his wings.

And in all its length and were huge amid the beats inside him and his fire and holding Bruce in place in his arms amid his groans and cries.

And he pulsed not stopping beating and he let out fire and brimstone from his mouth flames and a roar in the middle of the room and also flaming eyes...

And they cum at the same time, Bruce a third time amid his screams and moans and ejaculated with his penis between his stomachs.

And squeezing around Ifrithis's penis that still held him in bed and cumming in his hole he shoved everything and enjoyed gallons into it after milking himself inside him.

\- Take it all from me, Bruce, and so he broke up with Bruce.

And the demon came out of him after his last orgasm only when he finished cumming inside him by standing aside watching his work of art.

There were the marks of his nails on his cochas, the demon himself running his hands through his own chest he saw that Bruce's semen was on his chest, and he licked it savoring.

And back to normal without flames in his body.

And Bruce yolked after coite and realized that oozing what looked like a stream of hot semen, very hot, but not burning, his legs were numb and his hole had spasms contracting at the same time as the semen dripping from inside it.

And he after a while realized he was being watched.

And he turned his face and saw the demon, in a less beastly but still demonic way he contracted his wings he saw a tail behind him long and with a tip like all the demon.

\- Admired the work? - Asked in fun.

You have no idea. "He said by putting his hands on his chest and taking off with a thread of semen and licking with his fleshy lips.

You're the one who thinks. He said in response. I know, i know.

Are we going back to sleep? The devil asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And they kissed and fell asleep...

Ifrithis woke up before him and using his powers he revealed a very tight suit showing his attractions.

And when he woke up, he was alone in bed.

And he didn't know how to tell whether or not he missed a demon in bed, or if it was better to wake up alone.

It took him a few minutes to get up and so staggering out of the dirty bed of semen he felt the devil's seeds run down between his flickering cochas.

And he limped towards the shower and then opened the box and stood under the shower turned on the water and spent several minutes washing in hot water until it removed all the fluids.

And he saw that there were bite marks and vampire fingers on his scratches the testicle marks on his ass and bite mark on his crotch and neck and his nipples marked with sucked.

And he was slowly drying and heading into the room going into his closet and looking for a comfortable outfit to wear.

A blue bleiser and black underpants and pants and wearing the slippers he went down the stairs toward the kitchen.

And where you found less who thought of finding together of course.

And so he came down and Alfred was preparing his breakfast was in the morning after all, and so he writhed with pain and discomfort.

Alfred had been surprised by a very eccentric and unusual company.

And he saw a demon with tail syrup and all even horns.

And he introduced himself as... Boss Bruce's boyfriend.

\- If it's not bothering you, but how did you two meet? He wanted to know the butler towards the demon who helped him turn on the fire with a sulfur spit toward the pot of hot water.

And the devil said, as if it were commonplace and normal to start a relationship that way.

\- Every 300 yearsdemons, gods and angels come to earth for as I can say.

\- Take virgin men and women. He said sitting at the table and watching Alfred prepare coffee.

"Sometimes we have relationships with them. "He said.

And what would that look like? I wanted to know Alfred. "In the Bible they say something like that.

" When we think they are beautiful and live up to expectations. I said, "I'm not going to do

"We go down and find them and we get them and we can even have a relationship. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And in the case of women the impregnate- - Said Alfred.

And the devil looked briefly and said. Yes, i'm sorry. - Smart. I said, "I'm not going to do - We get pregnant women of course.

Are you coming down? He questioned it.

\- The portals open on top of the altar. I said, "I'm not going to do But not underneath. "He said.

"And we keep them claim them and take them as consorts and sometimes we take them away when they reach the end of life. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- When was your last relationship. I wanted to know Alfred.

\- My last relationship was with a man in the Babylonian desert a thousand years ago. "He said.

What's next? I wanted to know Alfred.

And he got up and started helping to make pancakes and he was saying in the meantime.

\- Occasional with sacrifices. It said.

\- How long do you have sex? " Asked Alfred making coffee.

Every three hundred years. "He said it in his direction.

And how does that work? I wanted to know the butler.

\- We came down to earth. I said, "I'm not going to do

"And occasionally we are drawn to suck our powers by ceitas of the end of the world.

And what would that look like? He questioned the butler.

A site of occultists sacrifice virgin men and women and use them to attract me.

What's it like? I wanted to know Alfred.

It consists of opening the portal call my presence. I said, "I'm not going to do

And then. I wanted to know Alfred.

"Then they use them to attract my attention and try to obliterate me and wrest my powers to form an army.

Is that right? I wanted to know Alfred.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And this time. " Said Alfred.

Boss Bruce was the bait. " Said Alfred deducing.

And the devil once again stared at him and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. "That's right.

And he went on.

"Yes, " and he said.

"And I was always interrupted when i took my partner'svirginity when ithappened.

"And I ended up killing and beating, not before I killed those worms.

\- So, Boss Bruce has run away from the rule. " said Alfred.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the devil.

\- I have no doubt it ended very badly for Ceita. " said Alfred.

"Now I've managed to get rid of them.

How'd it go? I wanted to know the butler.

"Then I called my armies and did humanity a favor and destroyed all the members of the cult. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And how did you end up meeting Master Bruce? I wanted to know Alfred already knowing the answer.

\- He was the sacrifice of the time. "Ifrithis said.

Oh, my God, i'm so sorry. " said Alfred.

And he really was a virgin, Alfred. I said, "I'm not going to do

What about you really? "Alfred said it was uncertain.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said.

And when I took it in the midst of the meeting and the sacrifice. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And Ceita?

"But this time I took the liberty of calling my armies. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- They don't exist anymore and they won't cause any more problems. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And you did it right. " said Alfred.

\- What are your intentions with the master, Bruce? I wanted to know Alfred.

\- Besides, of course, having sex. I wanted to know Alfred.

\- I intend to stay with him to love and worship his body for eternity. "He said

And if I may take your hand. "He said.

And make Bruce my own paradise. " Said Ifrithis.

You don't even have to ask. " said Alfred.

"As long as you protect him and make himhappy," Alfred said.

And as long as he allows me. "He said.

"He can't run away from me anyway. I said, "I'm not going to do

And so he heard someone coming down the stairs and they turned to him with pancakes, coffee and fruit

He thought avoiding Gotham's cemetery was a good decision, at least his parents' grave, but he knew the demon was perverted and would take him if he could in another grave.

And sighing he thought about their relationship, because on second thought, he was in one.

And then he stood against the bathroom tile with his head and several minutes.

And taking the pains out of the night fuck and then he left, dried himself with the towel that was hanging outside and putting on a robe and after it was vistir he went down the stairs and went towards the kitchen.

And they heard Bruce come down.

And it was Bruce impeccably dressed in a navy blue shirt and black social pants and black social shoes and it was tight ly on his body and showing off his attractions.

And he saw the demon dressed in a suit with his long crimson hair tied in a braid behind his back.

And he had long fire-colored hair and seeing them together waiting for him and he stood still static and he saw Alfred there talking to a demon with his rolled tail wrapped around his waist.

And the demon went towards him and kissed him on the lips coming out fumes for two minutes and then released him

\- I was talking to Alfred. I said, "I'm not going to do "We're getting to know each other.

I can see that. "Bruce said.

And the three sat down for coffee together and Ifrithis handed him black coffee.

\- I need you to do some shopping, sir. "You asked for your faithful butler.

\- The orders, Alfred. "Bruce said.

If you don't mind, I'm going to help. "Said the devil.

And so they ate in silence for a few minutes.

And he decided to go out with the demon, and he didn't mind using his demonic form with his huge, twisted spiral horns, and he watched the city walking around in his car, driving in a luxury car with Bruce by his side.

And they went to shopping malls in the city's hypermarkets, which he can see free fairs.

And to his astonishment the devil was a negotiator and bargained with everyone there from little vendors to fishmongers for cheaper prices, not that he needed it, but...

Well he left him and took pity on all the salesmen occasionally he watched everything.

And that's when they finished shopping and put them in the car.

They heard a cry for help someone asking for help.

And he saw a mischiemost a boy he could never catch whenever he robbed stores, and made looting around the neighborhood turns and moves he always escaped through the alleys, but as Batman he could go minutes, not like Bruce Wayne and he saw him running out with a bag full of wallet.

\- I could stop him if you don't mind. " Said Ifrithis.

\- Don't use all your strength. "Bruce said.

It's not a problem. I said, "I'm not going to do

And he fired a quick shot that lifted dust and left the shoe mark on the ground, the next instant he stopped with a smile in front of the little and punched him directly to the ground forming a crater and not far killed him, but left him unconscious and by the way broke your jaw.

And he thought to say something, when everyone stopped static with the seine, when he went to call, everyone came alive at the same time and went to give thanks children ran towards him people took pictures and everyone thanked him giving a standing ovation,

And at the end of it all took another hour, between gaining more products from the market, and the police arriving to arrest the offender between taking his testimony and everyone there, apparently he would not go unnoticed, and stopped on YouTube

And after winning, but free products from all the fair traders free of thanks and photos with children.

And they managed to get in the car.

And they went to lunch together getting curious looks from several people, Bruce Wayne with a demon on a date.

And they went back to the mansion at the end of the day.

And Alfred was waiting for them already knowing everything and the news rolled thousands of views.

And it was the night anyway and he went toward the room and the clock put the password and opened and went down the stairs accompanied by Ifrithis who watched and saw him putting on his armor.

And he hugged him that night.

\- Don't I get a reward? - Questioned,

And he said. "You already have a reward. He said,

And then he thought of going down the cave to dress up with the demon behind him.

And before he could put on his armpit shoes when he took off his clothes, he was hugged.

And he was pushed towards the cave floor at the feet of his dinosaur on the ground he spread his legs and stood in the middle of them.

And with his legs spread open he stuck his fingers in the middle of his hole and inserting along his tongue making a mouth sucking from his hole amid his growing cries.

And he moaned there was no way to close his legs even if he wanted to and his penis got hard and began to drip swinging between the sucked and the fuck of his fingers and forked tongue that fucked him vibrating inside him.

And all this with their screams made all their bats squeak and fly around them.

And they made so much noise and flying in circles around them while he moaned and screamed louder and louder.

And he made fun of his fingers and the tongue that fucked him, and that's not why hestopped, and he wanted to take everything away from him.

And he climbed up his body with the semen spreading with his penis giving a last squirt and without asking permission he stood between his legs and fucked him there lying on the ground with his legs wide open and far apart.

And he kept hitting and moaning and he fucked with speed for each beat came a scream and moans, going faster and faster.

He soon enjoyed and squeezed around the penis so he would willingly go faster and mercilessly hit his prostate without stopping.

And he pushed and pulled with will and increasing violence he would thrust with fury in the midst of his weeping, and he himself enjoyed within him and even though he remained hard,

And the stocked amid their beats and their breathless groans and growing cries amid flames that broke out of his body wrapped around them.

And the stockings he hit willingly in and out of him beating with will.

And pulling his lips and kissing him and he beat and rhythmic and strong deep and fast.

And he made fun of him and Bruce himself did at the same time.

And he got out of him he turned Bruce aside lying down the turned him sideways and on his back, holding his chest and lifting his left leg sideways over his leg.

And then propelling his pelvis and kissing his nape pulling his face biting his neck and he reached that angle and being rewarded for groans and cries of pain and pleasure.

And in the midst of stocking his hard penis dripping and the devil's penis beating in and out with fury stocked deep into and out and his groans.

And this was another angle and it was a different angle stroking his chest his nipples and holding his leg above his leg an angle where he could knock in and out and he moaned being fucked there.

And he then ejaculated again his penis pulsed and swung between his body and directly splashing on the floor.

And yet he wouldn't stop even if he contracted his hole and squeezed around Ifrithis's penis and he soon hit directly inside him and hit his prostate..

And in the midst of the blows in and out of it, and being rewarded for his cries and in the midst of again ejaculating inside him overflowing the sides.

And until then he kept fucking pounding and pounding in the middle of a new orgasm.

And they both came at the same time, and Bruce cummed on the floor and Ifrithis enjoyed inside him and milking until he took everything and then stopped recovering the folego the semen dripping from his hole.

And he kissed his face at that time and lay down for some time, then Ifrihis withdrew from him even though motionless lying and being fondled by Ifrithis..

And being kissed and the semen dripping from his ass between his cochas towards the ground.

Until Ifrithis got up and pulled him, they went toward the shower and were washing each other for a while hugging.

And then he left Ifrithis dried him up and kissed him and he put on the bat's armor.

And with some penetration pains still alive, he entered the batmovel sitting wobbly.

And eland drove out of the cave he went out through the forests and followed down the street, to an alley and left the car there leaving him raised the armored security of the car when he took a batarangue.

And he hung himself up a building while checking the perimeter, it was a dark and misty night then jumped by a parapet and followed by another throwing the batarangue.

And he jumped between a gargoyle and saw it right next to an alley.

And that's where a crime took place, there were three armed robbers attacking two women and a child in an alley, just behind gotham's old cathedral, he threw the batarangue.

And he just watched Batman beat up criminals around giving kicks and punches.

And they roamed Gotham together the demon flew with its immense wings open and saw him as he jumped down a vertical descent, jumping all the way to the ground towards the bandits

And he beat them then he saved the women and was still observed by the devil that when they fell dead and a sure blow and left them tied up.

And as he walked towards the two Ifrithis women, he would appear behind them and touch them, he was confused, but the confusion passed and they metamorphosed.

\- That's not fair, Ifrithis. And they jumped upon him, like giant bats tearing their clothes revealing gigantic wings shapes and monstrous revelations.

And he saw the child growing and turning into a bat and soon thrown back, on top of a bucket.

And falling pushed and pulled he was pressed into the wall he kicked the two vampires gave a somersault and a vertical jump he pushed the other two on top of the vampires and ran out of the alley toward a side street...

He should have known that the vampire would make such a trap he should know, so he was being chased by vampires that appeared like a nevus coming out of the shadows and side alleys.

He knew it was a trap to be fucked by an obsessed vampire, but he can't help turning into a street.

And he was surprised by a creep tearing his pants with a claw and pulled he gave a flying jump ing over a dumpster and running soon appeared more running towards him...

He was cornered in an alley and pushed and so forced to cram his ass he had his pants down and soon he was penetrated nothing but shout ing and moaning.

And when he was pressed into the wall he had his legs open and soon the vampire behind him penetrated him for several minutes and punched deep his legs apart.

And with his head down holding on to the brick wall and resonating in choking amid the onslaught, he moaned and shouted the demon with his strong hands hugging his hips.

And eat the onslaughts inside him feeling that thick penis investing inside him hitting his prostate in the middle of the alley and being watched by demons.

And he moaned and smashed and so he screamed at each stocked directly into his prostate with fury and growls behind him.

And he had no more words he felt his testicles hit his ass and so several minutes amid the stockings he enjoyed.

And at the same time as the demon and when he let him go then putting his pants and underwear in the middle of the semen they ran that impregnated and wet his underwear and pants.

He had been released and so ran limping and jumping toward the following streets beating criminal after criminal he realized that his wrinkled hole was soaking his underwear.

And he listening to the police radio with hostages he went to stop coming in with everything he punched each of them taking out their guns leaving them hanging as a gift.

And ended the night avoiding robberies and when he came out of the bank he was led towards the alley behind the bench and bent togcado holding on to the wall with abounds empinada and Ifrith lowering his pants.

No, not here. He said he writhed trying to escape in vain. And he was covered pressed there

And Ifrith said in his ear

\- Then we'd better hide so you can scream at will. He said in his ear.

And he was bent over and Ifrith stuck his penis in that stretched hole already lubricated with semen and he stuck his hands in his underwear and coating his penis with his seeds

And sticking his penis inside him lining his legs open.

And he held on to the wall and started coming in and out slowly

And he was getting fucked behind the bench and he tried, tried not to even scream, but pushing that demon sucking his neck.

And he was pulling his blouse up with one hand massaging his nipples harder and harder.

The demon literally roared like a beast an animal hugging him.

And while the other hand pumping his penis and squeezing his testicles that were heavy in his hand at the same speed as his blows inside him, that hole was squeezing his penis.

And he enjoyed pulsating and spilling himself mixing with the semen inside him that trickled down as if they were overflowing from inside him dripping and dripping with wet sucking noise from inside him.

And he moaned and begged God amid the blows within him, and he heard the roars of a rabid animal sucking his neck in the process was a forked tongue around his neck that was as hot as his own penis beating inside him.


	7. Chapter 7

17

And the attacks were accompanied by his groans holding him with his body and kneading his ass he lowered his face and saw those of the penis inside him and the contours coming in and the noise of his testicles.

And these that swinging and pounding on your ass and putting all your length coming to take it all away with a thrust from your pelvis massaging and rubbing.

And he was greeted by his high-pitched cries for every knock inside him, and he came in and out, his penis dripped into Ifrith's hand he heard the groans and roars of the demon's hot breath pulling his mask and sucking his neck.

It was hot, very hot and steamy, he felt the warmth of that hard penis inside him hitting.

And he lost control of his voice and at some point he saw stars and enjoyed again in Ifrithis's hand squeezing his inner walls around his penis and received with it the roar of the demon intensifying the blows within him and who fucked him willingly and did not stop.

Bruce felt his penis coming in and out he could feel his veins and the warmth of the penis inside his hole every vein, he was bent and the demon.

And he beat his testicles in his ass on each onslaught were quick and steady hitting his prostate on each beat and he enjoyed it again inside him at the same time as himself.

And he almost fell, but he was held by the demon who lifted up his pants and underwear and held him in his lap in the shape of a bride.

And he was taken to his room he took off his clothes and took him to the shower and gave him a bath taking his fluids out of him.

And taking him to the bed where they slept.

Well, i'm going to go. Said the demon sitting at the table with him eating crepes and taking sips of coffee and dropping puffs of fire toward his glass.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said, stopping eating.

Well, i'm going to go. I did. "I used Jashar's influence and name and bought the mansion next door to yours. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- Are you moving into the property next door? He asked.

\- Don't worry, you can stay in both. "He said.

"You sleep two nights with me in my mansion and I sleep two nights in yours. "He said.

Until the next day and arrive at the mansion of Ifrith and he saw that the mansion was decorated in a Gothic way and was cared for by smaller demons and there were many rooms there and a main one.

And he was invited to stay the next night at Infrith's mansion he managed to avoid once, but failed the next.

Days later he couldn't help but have to go directly to a Wayne company meeting.

He was faced for several hours ten shareholders in a business meeting.

And to his surprise he had to deal directly with Ifrith himself who took over Jashar's business he did not change to the jashar form he stayed in human form, but with the features he had as a demon.

And he's looking at that he bought jashar's shares and companies.

And the man casting sinful glances towards him, it was a tiring hour, a porre of a life full of a demon who liked to mark territory and willing to fuck and fuck his ass.

And especially in his own company, to which he should decide on the enterprises, quotas, scholarships, new employees, internships of students whose technology scholarships, and even, modernization of old Gotham, and exports of ores and gas from the extinct Middle East.

And to his happiness he had taken his shares from those incinerated lands a week before the attacks, this leveraged his actions to astronomical levels.

And the decisions of the next pharmaceutical drugs created by your company, and hopeless.

And the less he waited he could not run at the end of the meeting he was caught by the arm by Ifrith at the end of the meeting amid this he said with a loaded English accent, hours of a meeting with various subjects.

At the end of all this he was constantly poked by two people his new partner, Ifrith and lucius who seemed suspicious and at that time he felt uncomfortable, one thing was to be fucked in the dark and in a place where there would be only vampires and other demons , another was in his own company.

And every time he almost fell asleep, and when he didn't really fall asleep his penis being handled by Ifrith's silly hands, at that time he didn't fall asleep anymore.

And even when he was pressed and poked, under the table his troughs were groped making him stand alert, and when he felt the demon's hands groping his penis, or when the man passed his hands on his hips or even when he tried to unbutton his fly ,

And he had no way of trying to walk away, but realized he would raise suspicions so he kept quiet and felt the man unbutton his pants stick his hands inside his pants his rustling tissue, pulling his penis out.

And pumping him until he got hard and needy, he pulled over and came closer as if he asked for his opinion, at that time he whispered in his ear.

"I'm so hard, you're excited, your penis pink and hot, in my hands, hard as purple, I know if you put your hands on my dick. –

And so he put one of Bruce's hands on his penis and to his astonishment he was stiff and so warm and soft without his hands it looked like the semen that dripped was like lava

And he felt the semen dripping just like his. - It's going to be the same thing later. I said, "I'm not going to do

And amid the pumping of the limb, and in the midst of the meeting he tried not to pant or moan then he almost went crazy trying to hold his breath and feeling his penis in the hot and smoking hands of the man.

And he began to pump and pull the foreskin to play with his balls and at the end he felt ejaculate in Cain's hands, choking he took a glass of water.

And then he choked on the glass of water when he ejaculated at the man's hands, while Ifrith enjoyed hot lava spurts in his hands his penis pulsed in his hands.

And he himself knew that Ifrith still massaging his penis himself contorted and pulsating in the hot hands of the demon.

And he could barely hear and feel Lucius' gaze toward him, and that's when the meeting ended and they sat at the table waiting for everyone to leave.

Mr. Wayne? He called Lucius.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said without moving.

But he was interrupted that he continued the conversation.

I'm sorry, Lucius. "Said the man toward them.

But I still have to sort out some pendencias with Mr. Wayne. "He said.

So, what are you going to do? "He said.

If you're going to excuse us. He said,

It's all right. And so Lucius followed.

\- Please, Mr. Wayne, I can call him Bruce... - And without waiting too many words, Bruce tried to pull his arm without waiting amid his discomfort and embarrassment and the man was rubbing himself on him, very close, and said uncomfortable,

And of course, Bruce is fine. He said he tried to get away, but he was left there by Lucius who was following the company corridor and so he spoke in the middle towards the bathroom, and Bruce was still sitting there.

And it was like it was really business, but it was another kind of business.

\- Good, we need to have a private conversation, a very fruitful and private business conversation.

And they saw everyone leave and while other shareholders walked down the aisle and so he looked and he waited for everyone to get away.

And they masturbated under the table until they again without blinking, he took him out of the chair and put him in his lap with violence..

And he put it on his lap forcing his legs open and rubbing his penis at his entrance and hugging him and grabbing his penis.

And he rubbed himself on his penis getting hard and sticking toward his hole.

And he of so much rubbing moaning and then a growl of Ifrithi.

And then he stuck it...

And he knew what was coming, but trying to run away and let go, he'd know it would get a while if he came in without preparing him...

And in the midst of it he went into it with all violence inside him with a loud, shrill scream...

And it really hurt hecried.

\- Because... - Cried. "You should have prepared me. He cried.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "Said he kissing him on his shoulder taking off his blouse and with his hands on his penis...

I'm looking forward to you. "He said.

I know, i know. He cried.

\- And Ifrithis moaned and growled in the middle of his penis being pressed around those walls.

\- And he felt his belly bulging with his penis extremely deep sticking his prostate and trapped inside elehim.

Andhe panted and stood still for a few minutes and buried up to the stalk, his penis being pumped by demonic hands...

And he was pushed towards the table rubbing himself on the demon's lap and so asked hornyly and so grabbing his arm he asked with a sniff at his neck and sucking

Where's everybody? He questioned after a while when he regained his breath.

Right down the hall. "He said hand in hand to the vampire.

And he stood against Ifrithis's shoulders and after a while he got used to the thick cock inside him.

And he began pumping his penis more willingly than it got hard on hishands, and he had his hands holding on to his jacket and half the thrust that the demon gave by propelling his hips into a beat inside him.

And he reassed his hips and spread his legs far apart as his pants were on the floor at his spouted feet.

And he slowly boosted his slowly pushinghips, gaining speed little by little outside and in and out opening and he let loose his hard penis and holding his hips he propelled him through while moving his hips..

And he moaned and restrained amid his head leaning against his face making an obscene expression and pulling his face on his amid his groans.

And he gasped in his mouth, amid every blow propelling his hips hitting his ass up and down.

Completely submissive to it amid the constant buoyancy the movement of your hips in and out constant.

And he moaned as he unbuttoned his blouse and lowered his face sucking his nipple amid the beat.

And he came cumming with a splash toward the table amid squeezing around Ifrithis's penis that squeezing around made him go faster and cumming then but never stopping.

And he went faster and faster, made a grimace of pain with the position and he panted and holding on his hips he was bent and pushing and pulling as if he weighed nothing him.

And using his hips he moved in sync with his hands, gasping for groaning and screaming faster and faster.

And his legs spread and pushing and pulling on his hips and pushing him up and down faster and his penis swinging amid the blow goes up and down and getting harder and harder.

And the blow was fast and it hit directly into it. and he let go of his jacket and holding on to the table in front of him and he panted bent resolegating and shouting at increasing speed.

And he enjoyed inside him even though he continued to hit without session and hitting his prostate in every frantic and rapid beat.

And amid the beats he holding on to the edge of the table bent and Ifrithis like a beast almost lifting him toward the table.

And after five minutes in the midst ofhis blows he pushed him towards the table lifting without ever taking it all away he hit him amid blows in and out.

And soon he was pulled by Ifrith's hands,and he was fuckedcontinuously fast deep and increasingly violent he enjoyed a strong jet toward the ground with a squirt and then a thrust.

And he using his strength pulling him lying on the table with his face leaning against the table and ripping off his pants and underwear and throwing them next to his shoes and socks and jacket.

And unexpectedly he came out of it and with a great speed turning his face he saw Ifrith's pants slip to the ground and he opening his legss.

And he changed shape by turning into a real demon and whole hard and penis pingando.

You want to learn something new, Bruce. "He said.

What's going on? He asked.

And before he could react, his legs spread holding him with his hands and he shoved his demonic syrup into his hole stockingit.

And it was thin and warm, pulsating inside him leaving him panting and needy and reaching his prostate in a sure manner entering and leaving from inside him stretching and writhing and screaming squeaky.

And he gasped and to his utter fascination he came up with it and was turned again.

He was practically placed on the man's lap and then on the office desk and so he was pushed toward thedesk.

And trying to lean on himself and before turning the body completely saw that the demon rose locked the door behind him.

\- You hadn't locked it before? - Questioned.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said.

And he came back to him when he before being pressed again he ran.

And he tried to run out of the table, the demon ran from the door towards him, and so as he turned he was pushed toward the immense glass of the window.

And he was sucking and biting his neck was licked and sucked, and the devil's own pants that were lying slip up to his heels and in the end he took them off.

And he sucked his neck and pulled his neck, he saw his ropuas scattered on the floor...

And each of them in one direction and he saw his pants and his shirt unbuttoned, thrown in another premiere.

And these were unbuttoned so fast, and thrown across the office.

And with an immense speed without tearing and all of them were ripped off and both were gloriously naked.

And at that point he had his legs spread his cheeks spread his spied ass and he heard the noise of a cork.

And as he turned his face, he saw that the demon brought the lubricating glass with him.

And he in the next second pushed toward the impaled glass holding with his hands on either side of the window.

And he penetrated him through a hard, thick penis, one hand holding his hips and the other pumping his penis at that time.

The movement of back and forth he groaned turning his face and lowering choking and resonating.

And his ass was around his penis pumping him and while his busy hands squeezing his nipples holding his troughs and groping him.

And he spreads his legs wide and pushes his penis into him and pulls in and out, at that moment the pelvis movement of Ifrithis.

And he was pounding and pounding amid his screams and laments and so his hard penis he felt hard and hot as it washes in and out like hot, smoking rocks.

And banging inside it hitting his prostate and going through his hot walls around the incredibly big and hot penis.

And rubbing his own hot penis, and the very warmth of the glass of the huge full-length window, screaming and resonating amid frantic and animalistic stockings.

And they were beats and more beats putting the entire length of his penis in and out with fury and more and more speed.

\- You kid... - Choking being hugged and groped in the middle of the stocking of his anus. You bastard. – Choked amid the frantic onslaughts of Ifrithis'spenis.

You like that kid. He said licking the lobe of his ear amid the frantic stockings.

"You like that bastard. – It said pushing and hugging his hips and waist pumping his penis with the same speed as the attacks.

Oh, i'm sorry. "He said being hugged and sucking. "I really like it, Ifrithisis."

" Trying to get away from my dick, as usual, isn't it, Bruce? It said.

Of course, i'm sorry. "He said. - And more fun. And moaning while he fucked him in front of the window.

But I have something to say... - Sucking and licking your neck.

"You will not run away from me, you belong to me, you can run, but your body will desire my touch, you will beg for my cock, you will remember, react to my presence.

He resonated amid his frantic touches and beats.

Not to run away. "He said choking in the middle of the motions. - Try, yes. "He said.

And that's impossible. – Growled in the midst of sharp blows directly to his prostate.

" Your touch... - Growled. "That's never going to happen. I said, "I'm not going to do

His hot breath forming in the window in contrast, his face being pulled twisted and kissing him, his lips touching hungry and lava, and sucking the lobe of his ear.

And he biting his neck, with his hot breath coming out smoke.

And that he felt on his neck, kissed his lips, amid the stock, he felt like a high-class prostitute, he was no more than a night of being fucked, he choked amid the stockings of his prostate.

And they came with fury and speed, pushed him, but in vain he was pulled from the window and pushed toward the wall and again he was pressed into the wall feeling his penis hard, smooth and hot.

And in and out in and out snapping his buttocks, and tried to kick with his hands to just have his legs apart more, the man amid the kiss of his lips pushed him harder, but he was pulled and turned and so falling into his lap being impaled

And at that hour he was embraced, amid the ups and downs, he tried to unravel, pull, but his hands were fastened one behind his back, the man tried to run, sideways being arrested, trying to away, the skin-to-skin slaps, and so he whispered amid the up and down.

"You won't get away. His hot breath in contrast to the cold breath of the demon himself.

And they laughed together.

And when trying to crawl, with the penis inside him impaling the smaller man.

\- You can't do this to me... - Trying to talk, but he didn't stand a chance.

And his lips were taken amid the movement of in and out.

"You won't get away. - The man turned him aside and lifting one of his legs up, amid hitting his penis directly into his prostate, and hitting his testicles in his ass.

And he holding on to his hips pushing and pulling whispering in his ears he tried to loosen up, writhing, turning the body, but in vain, and so he trying to get up him, was fucked blow after increasingly frantic blows beats.

And for a brief second he held and twisted his penis from inside him trying to loosen up...

But this earned him a snap on his abdomen and he was twisted and again subdued placed brucos on the chao and he stood between his legs and well spread. And he fucked him.

And he was moaning and resonating and in the middle of the in and out..

And he soon enjoyed uncontrollable on the carpet while Ifrithis poured into him after a few more blows.

And between the kisses and they lay on the floor.

And until he let him go and he was cocking..

And he was soon freed, Ifrithis crammed his ass and sucked his hole until he cleaned everything by sucking and vibrating inside him amid his screams and groans until he then turned him over and made him swallow his penis into a snare.

And he made a beautiful blowjob and on top of him pushing and pulling his neck swallowing and milking him until there was no semen coming out of his penis.

And he let him go, they both got dressed minutes later and packed the table and their clothes.

And they came out into the hallway, and of course the smell of sex wrapped around them.

And later after Bruce went to his office he had the demon's visits in the late afternoon.

And after signing some papers there was an unexpected drop of light in the middle of the nightfall, and thinking about the generator underground and that all the phones were not working he took a flashlight in his drawer and walked down the aisle.

And not realizing he was followed, not too late.

And as he walked down the aisle he saw that there were several people unconscious and even if they fell to the floor and in their offices, and he realized that they were in the middle of doing how to cut paper using the xerox machine...

And he was pressed into the wall, but he let go and right after a kick to the groin of whoever it was.

And then he ran away and by far he heard a growl and gnawing of pain, the way he twisted hurt even in him.

And he realized belatedly that he came to kick a certain demon due to the fact of being turned on the dark wall and had a painful grip on his own penis.

\- You... - Growled Ifrithis.

So it was you. "Bruce said. "That caused this blackout. " Soon he deduced.

And he tried to pull on his pants with violence, but he defended himself, even seeing glowing eyes in the dark and he let loose.

He ran around his office and put on his pants buttoning as fast as he could, and walked as fast as he could with the pain of his entrance even if it was sooner.

And he ran ignoring semen and growling...

And he went down to the basement towards the maintenance room...

And he approached the light box.

But he was again subdued and Ifrithis ripped off his clothes...

And he knew it would be folded to the ground.

And he soon went.

And he was on all fours being held with the demon him without letting him run away again laughing amid his vain escape attempts.

And he moaned and the man lay on top of him in the midst of his blows.

And he fucked him pushed in and out of it.

And he took it on all fours and saw the man there on the floor.

And he beat and beat in the darkness, he knew that somehow no one would come thanks to his power, as the blackout began, and he soon moaning and screaming louder and louder amid the onslaught.

And then he enjoyed the floor squeezing his inner walls around his penis and toward the dirty, dusty floor.

And soon being turned there legs spread amid the kisses and cuddles and groping and sucking on his neck and coming down his nipple.

And he soon came in the middle of that mind-blowing fuck...

And he moaned resothing amid strong and deep blows he soon laughed at his neck sucking it and pounding it amid the direct blow of his prostate.

\- Let's fuck in your office and in the hallway of Wayne's companies. "Said the devil on his face with his glowing red eyes.

And he laughed in the midst of his groans and saying. "You're a perverted demon. I said, "I'm not going to do

Yes, i'm sorry. " Snarled him and kissing him I love his body and I'm just yours. I said, "I'm not going to do

And holding his penis he lifted it up and magically he was with his pants back,and ran toward the underground exit up the stairs toward the office..

And he was fucked on the floor again he left him on all fours and fucked him rhythmically and then forced him to ejaculate on the floor and let him go and he would pull on his pants and when he got to the end of the room and in the middle of his race.

And he was running and climbing the emergency stairs, he was caught again and pulled and hugged pressed into one of the walls of the fire staircase and he kissed him with fury.

And he forced to spread his legs and being put on the walls of four he tried to run away, kicking the man who held his legs and turned around the man who pushed and fucked him on that flight of stairs.

\- I will mark every part of this place with love and claim.

\- And so he did it and hitting inside him until he forced him to cum and let him go so then runsr.

"You caught me off guard. He said towards you.

"I'm going to fuck here, really.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, It's not going to. – Said on notice, amid this choking, he kicked and kicked and his legs stuck he was pressed and tried to kick, but Ifriths.

And he held his legs, and thus pushing toward the stairs, and being placed on all fours in the middle of the staircase.

And he had again his legs spread, he tried to head banging and kicking like a wild animal, dragging him to the other flight of the staircase.

And on his heels, with a kick in and will groping his body and so the man attacked him grabbing his ass.

And he had said, and so he paled the smaller man below him, pushing with everything inside his anus his hot and hard penis pushing and stocking with frantic thrusts.

He felt waves of electricity that ran through every pore lights sealing his vision, waves of electricity that ran through each pore, sweat dripping every part, the heat, the maddeningflames.

And it was accompanied bythe pleasure that spread through his body, his vision full of a white obfuscating, screaming hoarsely.

His there and ui, frantic screams and louder and loud laments, moaning and resonating reverberating down the staircase causing high-pitched and audible echoes.

\- Someone might hear us... ? - He asked in the midst of the coming and going and the powerful and frantic beats.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Growled Ifrithis grabbing him more and kissing and biting him.

And engassing amid screams and gagging and breathless and his blows to his prostate.

\- No one will, hear us, I love your screams. – In the midst of the process of stocking sums up and back, his penis inside.

\- I love how to have my penis inside you, and so tight and juicy. – Said amid the powerful attacks and hits directly into his prostate.

"And you will not run away from me unless I allow it. He said sucking his neck. "I'll always get you. "He said.

I know, i know. "He said with a groan.

And at that point he opened, but his legs and in the midst of it four, being fucked on a flight of stairs, and spread his legs holding on one of the stairs above and his legs underneath.

And riding on top of him pushing with his pelvis, a knock and back, he paled him, pushing his penis, and so he got a frantic back and forth, he stocked his prostate in and out of him.

He screamed every beat every bump with no chance of getting up, without anything to help him get out of the fire stairwell.

\- Your screams are so yummy, you belong to me, I want you just for me. " Growled at hearing his yummy screams.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. "I belong to you.

That's what i'm talking about. He growled. Say it again.

I belong to you. - In the middle of his stockings in and out, he beat and beat a point that made him pant, scream andmoan.

And he moaned and joked and at this hour he was released and he usual pulled on his pants and ran down the stairs.

And as he walked down the aisle he was caught and bent to the ground and put on the shore.

And soon the demon was again in his ciam and penetrated him and then he screamed hoarsely and so his torn shirt he groaned and headed in vain and tried to loosen up.

And only for a hand pressing his head, he tried to loosen himself resonating his own hot breath amid the demon's breath of fire.

\- How about a prank picks up and takes it. "Asked Bruce trying to let go.

What kind of game is that? – Asked amid fucking Bruce's tight ass in his arms holding his shoulders and one of his hands pumping his penis.

. - If... - One stocked after the other when talking. - You get... Catch me...

He said licking his lips. A joke. " It said in the middle of the stock. –

You can use your powers if you prefer. – Resfolegou and so he tried to push, tried to loosen the grip of the man the penis inside him.

"One handle, take it. - Groaned.

He concluded by saying next in the midst of going down his body and passing his hands on his hips.

"I accept this cat-and-mouse prank. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- But before he held his clothes open if he tore them like rags and so he spoke.

"You can run, you can try to hide. It said.

" But... - Completed. " If I catch you... - Licking your lips and taking one last stock before releasing the naked man and saying first of all.

\- You're going to be mine and I'm going to fuck the exact spot i pick you up. I said getting up.

"You have a five-minute head start," he said.

\- You don't have to do this, in fact you should give more than five minutes advantage.

\- Okay, - I'd say.

" Ten minutes ahead – And so he disappeared wrapped in snowy.

He staggered, and for brief moments his thoughts flew, he thought about how to formulate a plan, a plan to win, but was completely naked, on a staircase of his own company.

And a few minutes from the center of the end of the street, he was fucked and if he didn't run... And if he didn't run, he'd be fucked in the same spot, so he went down the stairs as fast as he could.

And between the staircase and when he left he realized that Ifrithis, took this joke very seriously, when he noticed his return, that a snowy speca covered everything in his sky.

And in front of him, around his people paralyzed some falling unconscious, his back the cars stopped, it was not a game, so simple he was cheating...

That's not what he expected. as if the world were in slow motion...

As if the world and the streets around it covered by thick, dense nevus...

He was using his powers to manipulate the terrain around him... Vampires helping him and cornering him by chasing him...

He ran to his naked shame when he felt a wind cutting and soon he went toward a clothing store and picked up the clothes from a showcase and picked up any clothes he could.

And wearing the rush and being chased by zombies, as it seemed that he made the rules, and as his back a wind cutting, had his clothes torn and soon several spun again to what remained he ran ...

It wasn't what I expected running around the corner. Chased by monsters, running desperately through alleyways, Bruce Wayne seemed lost.

And this seemed more like a dream where nothing but sleep, numb by the snow, but still whose torn pants were taken by the dark nevus.

And the shirt is open, you dislike it, but if it wasn't for the fact that you were hiding in a nearby building.

And yet pursued he climbed up seeing no exit hid, finding a rope on the parapet of the sacked, climbing and seeing his monsters around.

And when he decided to jump away into another building, from the site he almost fell from a building, gradually belatedly realized that even his gadget would not help.

And he tried at all costs, but before he hit the ground he was soon caught by only one arm trapped in an alley surrounded by bloodied dead, positioned on top of a closed bucket.

And he saw as he pressed the wall the vampire himself had his pants torn off not giving value to his own clothes, his legs spread aloft he looked with cloudy eyes.

And it was the same man the most beautiful every time he caught him who fucked him and raped his body, high red-eyed bloods, sculptural body carved in marble covered in fire around him.

He saw the pitch-dark starry night whose blood moon protruded into the high sky his shirt open and ripped the man above him pressed him on the wall above the bucket.

And he had just a huge red fur cape covering his back, and opening revealing his body and penis by ripping off his pants one leg above his chest.

And aloft and another open on the side with just a push amid monsters watching the acao roaring and squealing around...

His cry was drowned out by each of them black logos as the night surging into the shadows, looking with his bright, yellow eyes, and now red as blood, running around and hunting around him.

And while the naked man whose bat wings protruded above his back pushing his pelvis in and out partially lying down, the man held on to the wall.

And with his hands above his head growling with the movements of going and going in and out faster and faster, he roared and roared amid his shrill cries and lowering and claiming his lips in theirs...

... Just above rubbing their bodies and their chest armor pants and revealing only the rest of his body and the huge penis of his tormentor, he had his clothes completely torn like rag to lowered his hands and leading to groping his body, up to his heels.

And his members in direct contact rubbing each, with increasing agility and ferocity he had his body sucked and licked, bitten and groped his hot body in contrast toIfrith'sicyskin.

And he watching his back humans thrown around him nothing but rag dolls, in some corner like a floor cloth and in the alleys and streets aroundhim.

And for the ultimate cheating everything seemed nothing more than human puppets without ropes and falling around and some walking like zombies.

... And soon he had his legs lifted apart their moving bodies without any preparation, he penetrated him at once received by frantic and constant beats.

By shrill and choking cries and frantic and ferocious motion, they were fierce and animalistic, cries, wail and roars, kisses, lips mouths being saqueated, kiss of fleshy lips.

And his nails scratching his demôniodemon'schest, his arms being pinned to the wall by body jumping, pelvis being pushed shrill slaps of bodies against bodies he felt pushed and pulled screams and more slaps from their bodies...

... With violence, pushing and pushing, beating everything inside, stocking with ferocity and agility, reaching a point where he made him scream and scream, his angry screams, his groans, his lips taken in those of the devil.

And his teeth grew and with a single bite, his cry even greater, his eyes turned in the orbits, waves and more waves of pleasure, and electricity that ran through every part of his body, the blood was drained and then one of his arms loose.

And his teeth gnawed at the monster's wrist and he wastoldto swallow his blood, amid the deep stows where they beat in and out of his body and his bodies rubbing, in skin-to-skin slaps.

And in frantic, popping, shrill, fierce movements as if hearing whispering voices howls and roaring cries of the beast upon him falling into unconsciousness...


	8. Chapter 8

19

Amid his groans and screams, his hands trying to push the man's broad body unsuccessfully, looking at his red eyes, his legs wide open, his penis hard in and out pushing.

And toward the wall stocking with gallows, successive slaps, deep stocked and jerks, and body against body, sure blows in his interior looking into his hypnotized eyes...

His offendings, resonating at every blow, lifting his hips with force of skin blows against skin, waves and more waves of electricity, running through his body.

And followed by skin-to-skin slaps, straster and his arms turned to the wall behind him, trying to support himself unsuccessfully, choking on every blow.

And his hard and dripping penis, his inner walls stretched and open swallowing the huge penis, which entered and exited with brutality with speed, spasms of its interior, for every blow.

And opening and closing tightly expanding and expanding, he screamed wildly equaling the violence of the blows, and without any mercy, pushing and pushing pounding and beating.

And reaching without rest his prostate until he came squirting into his stomachs, and while the man kept beating hitting a bundle of nerves that made him scream and moan, amid the beats, his lips and pointed teeth going up to his neck.

And while he bit him, sipping himself blood and licking like life as a sacrifice and causing him to choke, his lips claimed his own, a battle of tongue and will and thus feeling the moisture inside.

And falling into unconsciousness amid his last scream and forcing him to swallow his blood from his severed wrist, with his own teeth and then drinking forcing.

And then swallowing and swallowing before they finished again, the snow engulfed him covering his back and thus wrapping him towards his mansion with which by magic of his nevus.

... Falling on a hypnotized bed he looked at the red moon, saw his naked body soaked in blood as he saw eyes, millions of red eyes watching from the window.

And there were the torn creatures hanging by their bars watching opening and entering seeing and touching his paralyzed body...

... But yes, his body groped by thousands of hands and between them.

And the hands of his demon Ifrithis,sucking his penis, scattered like an offering to Cain, as being a gift, scattered on his huge bed, he looked around and saw the still-living image of his predator.

That demon ate him willingly sucking in and out of it like a hose...

And that he would charge him and have sex with him so many times, still inside his mind, inside his body, impaling scattered, claiming every part every piece, he found himself full of scars.

And along with it the smell, the aroma of blood, wine, musk, grape and honey, the smell of sex, impregnating the air around him, and the fixed image of a beautiful man, even imaginary or not, and the aroma of blood and sex.

The pain that followed without the incisions, still lying in his room, inside the mansion, on top of the scrambled coverings.

And half their movements in sync of their bodies, united in constant and erratic beats, sounds of skin-to-skin slaps, groans, choking and breathless.

And looking at the night sky, as the vampire dug in and out, he sat between his legs, whose penis stowed him and his legs raised, in heavy air, his legs scattered being observed by monsters around him.

And while his arms being held holding around him in sheets, at the head of the bed and the vampire lowering, sucking and pinching his nipples.

And he licked him and sucked his neck, kissing his lips and pushing his increasingly brutal moving pelvis.

His cries and breathless every stoop, unmercifully reaching his prostate, every incoming and out, while the sky of his city shined, an immense moon in Gotham, was still six o'clock in the afternoon, the sun had been replaced by an immense blood moon, he looked at the specclouds around the immense moon full of blood, and the rain falling like a stream of blood around, the dream stemming from days ago, as if caught in a dream, and with sex with the vampire.

It was the sixth night of this sex snare, his sex, first he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't hear it, besides growling and breathless.

And both of him and of the vampire, he heard an orgasm the roars of the beasts around him, and his dirty, stirred leaves, and his body adhering to unfinished pleasure, his morning erection trapped between their bodies and stomach, trying to relieve himself in him without success.

Now he was stocked with force and ferociousness the growls of the demon above him, holding and groping his cochas and licking his lips, and directing his hands at his penis.

And pumping him with the same animalistic speed of his right blows, and savages in his prostate with every blow, every growl and every in and out.

And skin slaps against skin, growl and hard penis spasms of his inside contracting around his penis, felt every vein every nerve of his penis hot.

Totally inside him in contrast to his warm walls around the penis inside him, his breaths resothered and intense, he screamed without any control and shame.

And he screamed at every stock, he drew a deep, high shot between their stomachs as he stocked and stocked, hitting the bundle of nerves inside him, where he saw stars, his eyes rolling in his orbits.

And waves of pleasure, waves of electricity that run through his body, every nerve in shock inside him, while pumping his penis, the demon ejaculated once again filling until his testicles hit his buttocks.

And the ejaculation and his icy semen was dripping from inside him, where it overflowed between his walls, with his penis inside his rings, he screamed and moaned between his overwhelming orgasm, he screamed shrillly and so fell with his heart out of step.

And the vampire still inside him withdrew with a tug, and watched the man beneath him moaning, passing his hands on his body raising his hands through every part of his body.

And passing through his soft penis and running, his belly and abdomen, and rising up his chest and entering again with violence his red eyes hypnotized him and thus getting hard again ...

He saw the bed move and sway and soon sank beside him, was taken, raped, claimed and pushed with violence and their bodies moving, in frantic thrusts, his limbs, his penis hard inside him.

And their bodies moving, touching each other pressing, rubbing that made him scream, the night vision of a man with red eyes and a marble body.

He pushed in and out with savagery, and jumping and jumping, pushing violently in and out of him, until it disappeared for a few seconds, and as it disappeared from how it came and protruding above it, again pushing into it.

And the force of the blows, at that time sinking toward the bed, sinking until the frantic blows began again, pressing on the bed pushing and pushing, soaked in his blood in the darkness.

And their faces with their blood and holding with such force their bodies pressed together in and out...

His disjointed cries his groans and squeaky, shameless screams, waves and waves and more waves of electricity ran through his body, for every onslaught, stocked.

And with them moving the bed shook, squealing and rumbling, and creaked until he let him go, the man sitting let him go watching him undo the side of his sheets.

And they were attached from their arms to the head of the bed still naked watching the demon carefully trap him to suck and nibble his body was licked and kissed every end he could find...

... Stunned amid the voracity of his body he kept him growling and biting and eating his hands were strong and firm...

And he savored it in the midst of his body being consumed by him and kept him scared and he moaned and gnawed.

And even with semen dripping and dripping between his flickered cochas he got out of bed naked and disheartened he looked into his room toward the man this stood up and hugged.

And the pulling and rubbing his glasses from above down amid the huge moon that protruded on the balcony of the window he was drunk between his lips the semen dripped.

And all the semen trickled between his cochas dripping to the ground the man groped every part of his body by passing his hands between his chest and down and up legs and snares and thus stocking and fucking with fury and will.

And finally he took a bathrobe and wrapped it around his body carrying him in the form of a bride and carrying it on his arm and headed to the door where he went down the stairs and then passed through the secret passage.

And he went to the cave by the staircase in his form he was hypnotized.

And he looked he would have said a scream of fright made him look around as the first time flying into his arms to the sky his back flying over Gotham.

And almost sitting on it led him towards the gargoyle whose arms were holding the monitor, as if to look for the first time and soon he flew...

\- You belong to me and you will be mine for all eternity. Whispering toward him with his lips almost touching him and swiping his fingers on his chin.

"You will always be with me by my side. He said rubbing his body on his trapped between his crotch scrubbing each other

\- What... - Groaned amid his lips taken and feverish mind

I'm going to... yes - Groaned.

\- I wasn't... - Moaned

" Stop doing this to me - In your conflicting thoughts this was too much,

\- The burning of conquest. - But he looked and heard a shrill scream made him open his eyes for the first time seeing around and he ran and ran and so running jumping from his arms still naked without realizing he ran with the demon flying at his chase.

Gotham City's alleyways were filling up with junkies.

And especially in alleys and indigents that no one would miss, they were mostly all beggars, homeless people and junkies many of these junkies had no family.

And so it was until everything changed, and from now on it even changed and as much as the media was unaware of the fact that no one claimed the body.

And that he had been watching him whose blood-red eyes followed him as if they were crawling around him.

But they didn't die of natural causes, but from drugs that made him believe they were vampires or powerful monsters.

And soon he was caught again and the demon bit him falling into unconsciousness.

Woke up a few hours later he was in his bed, but the demon was no longer by his side he looked at and thought how he could change his situation.

And never or how could he get rid of a demon in love and who wanted him anyway and in any way and way...

And the sex was good in the middle of what in the middle of his breakfast in the middle of the commonplace and he showered, changed, went downstairs and went for coffee accompanied by Alfred.

That morning Ifrithis wasn't there helping Alfred.

The butler was having fun with it.

\- Master Ifrithis, left a gift to you. - - Alfred said.

And he pointed a box at the office bedside table.

And he went there in the office and saw that to his fascination...

There were around 79 billion in shares...

In addition to some government contracts, company purchases had in their name thirty-three subsidiaries and corporate affiliations, and there was a lot of money in contracts...

So that's how he was buying it...?

Bruce looked fascinated by extensive contracts, business purchases, government alliances.

The sex was good overwhelming and intense... - It was the finding...

He whenever he flew through Gotham could not be better ran and it was a few days almost three days that was not taken in an alley or did not think of running naked being chased by a demon and master...

And well he was giving him a break...

And he ended up realizing that he was having to give... And then he avoided cemeteries and alleyways...but he couldn't avoid it for long and he would eventually have to give in when he found him...

And the day after returning from Wayne Tower after an extensive meeting being greeted by Alfred with a dirty smile, all the rooms were being greeted by huge bouquets of flowers in ornamental vases...

And the next day when he arrived there were boxes and more boxes scattered with chocolates...

And he was the kind he liked...

At least the presents started...

And the next day they arrived there were contracts in his office of 15 government bids around the United States and 33 international...

Some of a technological and military character...

And next to that the next day he found gifts 79 new luxury pieces in his wardrobe in addition to 195 pairs of shoes...

And he went to bed after he found out that Ifrithis knew his number...

Sir, what's the point of it? He called Alfred towards him the next day.

Oh, yes, i'm not. "He said hesitantly.

And there that afternoon, he saw a beautiful ring of fire opal, accompanied by a choker, necklace, and bracelets a beautiful set, and he saw... a little crown...?

That it was a ring?

When's the wedding going to take place? - Questioned Alfred in his direction.

He panted and said.

There's been. "He said

The butler choked and when he recovered the stupefaction.

When was that...?

\- At the ceremony days after I was offered as an offering.

Those jewels were worth billions...

And he put it on his finger and served it right...

Oh, that's good. "Alfred said with tears in his weary eyes.

Then it's serious. "He said.

\- More not as serious as you can imagine...

Oh, sir. I said, "I'm not going to do "I can be happy and happy.

He was so nauseous when he saw that expression of happiness.

And he put on his underwear and went to bed...

And he was asleep...

Ifrithis entered through his window running down the aisle and entering through the balcony he saw the dark knight asleep and he slowly climbed on to the bed and pulling the sheets and crawling under neath him.

And even then Bruce didn't wake up, he slowly opened his legs removing his underwear and throwing her away, and getting in the middle of them, had been five days without fuck and with gifts...

And he licked his testing hole, he did not give in and with a smile he spread his legs and began to suck, the man had a heavy sleep and small groans, and then he stuck his tongue and began to fuck slowly, and yet he did not wake up.

And then he decided to be more energetic and began to be faster intense and deep sticking his fingers together stocking more and faster ...

And amid his groans and he gave a deep and quick stooping, enough to hit directly into his prostate...

And said and done Bruce woke up with a fright beginning to moan and scream...

And he found that Ifrithis was him his open legs stretched and fingers joining the forked and hot tongue inside him...

And he knew that sooner and later he would fuck him...

He arched his back and moaned, unable to move his legs his penis was hard and dripping was practically wetting the sheet and he moaned and screamed faster and faster...

There were noises of wet suction obscene moans and sucked inside it...

Ifrithis was having a great time with those noises coming from Bruce's mouth, the man was about to cum, and he stepped up his blows by stocking up with his fingers vibrating harder amid his blows sniffing into that hole.

And he used force to keep him from moving and he saw his penis pulsating and swinging in the middle of dripping copiously...

And squeaky screams and he was holding the cochas he moaned and screamed that tight hot cave around his hole pounding deeper and deeper, hearing pleas for mercy.

And his nose was in his pelvis, he started fucking seriously with fingers and tongue, and he saw under the covers the penis cumming under the sheets and he was very hard.

And still half mast in his sucking he stroked his crotch, and squeezing the inner part of the cochas...

And he ten minutes later came again in the midst of that merciless tongue...

And the sheet got soaked with wet, pulsating fucking.

And in the midst of it the lesser man cried and moaned begging for mercy...

And amid his squeaky screams and panting, even if he didn't stop stocking and sucking...

And he didn't give him time to recover, he crawled on to the sheets pulling the sheet up to his chest and fast and precise.

And even though Bruce was moaning and resonating and he hadn't recovered from orgasm seconds ago... And...

And he climbed on top of him and positioned himself between his legs and pulling it into him in a single time, even though it was still stretched, it was always small compared to his cock.

And even though he was still screaming squealing louder...

And a mixture of pain and pleasure...

The dark knight squealed screams and groaned...

And without giving time to get used to it began to take off and a powerful quick come and go and there mercilessly always squeezing around and hitting directly into his prostate.

Just at home on the mattress and wrapped in fire and washes and pounding his body propelling his pelvis amid his own growls and the cries of his man beneath him holding his hips and tummy,

And amid his lips and moans muffled by his and the hit directly into his prostate with every thrust and stake and beat and pressing.

And the man's penis between his bodies, his groin hair wet with fucking and getting harder and harder.

And the swinging of his body in the middle of the sacolejar and the beating he saw and felt all the screaming and squeezing around his penis, the man underneath him kept screaming madly and enjoying then giving a squeeze around his penis.

And pulling his lips and kissing him and coming down his neck and sucking him until it reached his nipples.

And it sums up begging. I said, "Please. "He begged...

And he begged, but he didn't know what...

And with the blows intensifying and being accompanied by their cries and groans and never stop beating and were so loud that they could be heard all over the mansion...

And he fucked him madly amid his frantic, sharp blows in and out of him, his balls hitting directly into the man's ass beneath his legs.

\- My... - Growled the demon without stopping to beat. "All mine. – And in the midst of sucking his neck and nipples and the blows inside him.

And they were well apart and scattered his penis at half mast getting hard between his abdomens and never stopping squirting between his abdomens.

And he fucked him by beating him fast almost violent animalistic and fast and he saw his penis under his swinging man.

Tell him it's mine. " Snarled him while the man underneath him was with his penis dripping and pulsating and half as he took his lips suck.

\- And when he let go, he ordered it. Say it. - Growled.

And with each of his nipples being sucked in the middle of the order he received.

And he growled and just came.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the man gasping for being fucked mercilessly.

"I am yours. " And like a squirt inside the man who begged for mercy and he coated his inside with semen.

Bruce felt his walls squeezing around the penis that fucked him with speed he felt a myriad of sensations, a mixture of pain and pleasure the demon beat non-stop inside him, his orgasm.

And he had a blackout amid the blows inside him while the demon kept stocking up inside him, and coming back seconds later amid the sharp blows inside him.

And he came two more times between their bodies, and he felt inside him the penis so hard, he cumming squeezing around the penis inside him, feeling the veins around his walls.

And the growl and then cumming inside him like a high-pressure squirt overflowing along its sides and spreading across the mattress beneath it the bed swayed and creaked with the violence of the blows.

And he held onto his hips leaving marks of his fingers on him and sinking his nails he hit with such violence on him that his balls.

And it seemed to leave marks, the slaps popped from skin against skin the noise of wet suction inside it.

And the demon bent him he held with fury toward the headabove his head his body was bent with the violence of the blows, and in the midst of kissing him and his penis before being put back.

And he saw if he didn't know if he was scared of fear and fear of being fucked by a demonic animalistic sight huge fire lava powerful intensity wings.

And the sight of hell from a pointed syrup amid blows within it and its cries the blood being taken from his lips.

And then he enjoyed it in his own face, while the demon enjoyed within him amid the grip of his inner walls.

And taking his lips whose cries were momentarily muffled by his mouth and letting him loose...

And then releasing him and positioning himself the head of the bed whose wood was broken by the power of his hands.

And he screamed so much in fright at the violence of the blows, a mixture of pain pleasure fear and fascination...

And he lay on top of him with his legs wide and at the top his wings opened and he felt the fire and the lava coming out of him his glowing eyes.

And at that hour lightning toward the roof of fire and lava came out of his body and intensified his deep and accurate slaps and going fast amid his screams and knocking in and out of it.

And they enjoyed together moment after intense and violent blows in moment of vows of love of the demon towards him and he milked himself inside him.

It's nice. " Growled in the midst of last blows. "You're very tasty.

And the demon fucking him putting everything inside him and with his penis pouring into him, to the last drop.

And Bruce felt the overflow ing on the sides his penis pulsating between their bodies and the cum inside him, which fouled him more the noise of wet suction.

And at the same time he enjoyed himself between his abdomens, and he gasped and both screamed and growled.

And Bruce again had a blackout amid the intensity of the blows and his last orgasm and when he recovered minutes later amid his last blows.

And feeling the demon milking his penis in his hole, and finally, finally soft inside him.

And he stopped stocking until he calmed down and stood there watching the man beneath him recover amid his last cry and omen.

And while he put his hands on his heart feeling the stop beating uncompassed and feeling back to normal rhythm stroking his chest he gasped and moaned.

And he felt the demon smell inghis neck and ear giving him little licks, he stood motionless watching the remnants of his last orgasm.

Bruce after a while being observed the demon of this near his face with demonic form and incandescent eyes.

I love you so much. " In the midst of a growl, though inside him with the semen overflowing from him and dripping between the sides and spreading on the bed.

And he didn't think much of it. "I love you too. " Said Bruce

This was the right thing to say, the dark knight thought, in the midst of following his lips being taken in an intense and warm kiss, his arms had no strength to embrace...

And being released after several minutes when the demon positioned himself and took his penis out of him.

And they were silent when the demon stood by his side, amid Bruce recovering his breath and the demon headed toward his abdomen.

And the demon licking his semen that dripping from his body, and that trickling between his body on each side and licking and sucking cleaning it.

And between his legs open he felt his hole throbbing, pulsating and having spasms beyond the semen that flowed like a stream forming a puddle beneath him.

It was adored he thought about not moving for now, and he knew that if the demon took too long to have to fuck, he would make up for lost time and do it willingly for hours...

And Bruce turned his face toward the headboard and took his cell phone.

And he looked at the clock, saw that he remembered.

Calculating he went to sleep around an hour and a half in the morning, now it was 7:30 in the morning...

Lucky today was Saturday, he couldn't go out on patrol anytime soon and wouldn't have Saturday appointments...

And he calculating he was awake between two and a half in the morning, well would have a day to recover, he thought.

And he felt twinge and emptiness inside him, it was almost five hours of sex...

The demon pulled him pulled the watch out of his hand putting it back on the headboard and continued to lick it until it took its seed off it and he made a grimace of pain...

And he pulled in his direction when he saw this.

Are you all right? You questioned the devil.

And he had an ofego, something like there was never there.

And he with a leap pulled away and stood aside after seeing the demon lick the last drop, still with wings open...

And he found that he shouldn't have moved his hole so fast and his cochas too...

And he saw the marks of Ifrithis's fingers on his body.

And outside the destroyed headboard above his head...

And initially he didn't say anything, but then he did.

Did I hurt you a lot? He questioned the worried demon.

The demon had never asked if he was okay after sex.

I'm sore. "He said. But it's going to pass. - Completed.

The demon stroked his cochas and said then said.

\- My saliva has lubricating and healing property. I said, "I'm not going to do "I'm going to take care of you.

And so he crawled upon him and went down to the middle of his legs and opened them and began to lick his wrinkled entrance.

And he liked it still burned, but he was delicate, and sucked his hole, he realized that he was enjoying and small groans and heard a growl he cleaned his hole, holding on to his open and distant coclets.

And he slowly fell into unconsciousness, not realizing that his penis was hard.

And among the licks that increasingly made him more comfortable and the pains of his hole disappeared and his penis squirted.

The demon had a great time and then let him go.

Your man sleeping above him, with his beautiful body.

And he gently lowered his legs pulled the blanket and covered them when he went to sleep hugged him.

It was around 11:30 a.m. when the demon decided to get up he came out of his man's covers and covered him and dressed and went downstairs to help Alfred.

The butler realized that the demon was very attached to Master Bruce, he was even enjoying this situation.

Bruce Wayne slept until he woke up at two o'clock in the afternoon, painless and he saw that possibly the demon was talking to Alfred.

And he went to take a long shower then he changed and went downstairs.

And his afternoon coffee was prepared Alfred had a conversation with Ifrithis and they put the coffee to him and were comfortable as good friends.

Good morning, darling. "Said the demon kissing him on his lips and sitting next to him in the other chair.

And Alfred seemed happy, there were remnants of tears of happiness and sitting beside him.

\- I have the day off. "Bruce said.

Do you need me to buy something, Alfred? "Asked Bruce.

I have a list. "Said the butler.

And he gave it to both of them.

Well, that's it. "Said the devil. "Let's go shopping and then on a date. "He said.

And right after he finished, he talked.

\- I'm going to have your headboard ready. "He said after a while.

"I'll have to change periodically. "He said with his eyes of fire towards him.

He turned extremely red with the insinuation, he knew why.

And so it happened.

And as usual, he just followed the demon toward the market and every shopping fair.

And again he used his handling, he was extremely polite and could haggle with every seller without of course really needing it.

And he was carrying bags full, and it looked like a clock, whenever they went to the end of the shopping, they would come by, and there were always bumps.

And always in particular, someone very injured who came running and Ifrithis would promptly volunteer to stop the certain trunk ...

And usually it was the meliantes that even like Batman he couldn't stop, even though he knew they were from a gang of troublemakers.

And it seemed to take hours after the event giving testimony, taking pictures, talking to witness and next there were three more craters that were the strength of Ifrithis from three different times earlier.

And he realized they were on time to strike.

And he realized that he was kissed, like the guy in the horned demon cosplay and Bruce Wayne's boyfriend.

And he returned to the mansion while Ifrithis drove, he began to speak.

\- Honey later in the night, if you dress up as Batman, I have a place I want to show you. "He said.

And throughout the afternoon, the demon took him to a restaurant, it was a beautiful place where they went to lunch seafood.

And he was taken to the bottom of the place, where there was an immense table and upholstered chairs that the devil reserved.

And unceremoniously he took it to the bottom, he took off his belt and pants and underwear and shoes and then he put him sitting there and talked.

\- I'm just going to eat you with your tongue and fingers so it doesn't hurt... - He said. "Then we'll see where we're going," he said.

And while he pushed him, Bruce held onto the back of the couch while Ifrithis laid him on the couch, opening his blouse off and throwing it in the way.

And he'd stand on top of him rubbing himself and start sucking his right nipple rubbing his penis on his, they were getting equally hard and dripping.

And he sucked his left sucking between his groans, squeezing his body and groping and he panting, taking a long time.

And he tried to contain his screaming panting and moaning, really trying to be handled and sucked.

And until in the midst of his groans he sucked on following the right by squeezing his hips and rubbing himself on it.

He climbed to his feet on the couch, opening his legs and lying there and then high up and separating his legs, he went down his body.

\- Don't be afraid, I booked this place just for us. I said, "I'm not going to do "You can scream at will," he said.

And then kissing him.

And while he was down his lips.

And he sucked, bit, and licked every part of every scar.

I want to hear it from you. "He said.

And he then reached his hard penis.

And he sucked him off, pumping him, and he slowly and gradually speeding up he sucked his own fingers and shoved them into his hole.

And he sucked his penis from end to end, fast and deep he did it while he stocked his hole with his fingers.

And he vibrated around and moaned his labos as he sucked his penis amid his groans and screams louder and louder.

And amid his sucking from end to base, he tried to hold on to the couch to the point of tearing the upholstery and he then cumming in his mouth, and not so he stopped.

And while he stocked his hole at the same speed as he sucked his penis, from end to base pulling his foreskin and stocking his fingers that were two and joined another being three.

And amid the stockings and stretching him amid hitting in and out and vibrating faster and faster and listening to his screams faster and faster, loudly squeaky.

He was committed to making him cum more often and ten minutes later he succeeded while arching his back he was milked sucked until he took the last drop out of him.

And he came down more dropping his penis and then...

And every time they had sex they were overwhelming and Bruce swam between unconsciousness and consciousness, and what this time was no different.

And he stuck his tongue inside him and sucking and stocking it felt good.

And while the demon wore along his tongue his forked syrup fucking him there and with one hand holding his hip and the other pumped his penis.

And he fucked him with his tongue for good ten minutes sucking nibbling and drinking from him, his penis got hard and dripping he moaned and screamed and gasping.

And he intensified the beats to the point of hitting his prostate without stopping.

And he gasped and lost the air pressed with force and the bundle of nerves inside him that reached a mixture of pain and pleasure...

And he would and scream his eyes rolling in the orbits and he saw stars...

And he screamed loudly, in the middle of fucking his hole with tongue and syrup, his hands dropped from his penis that still came to life.

And without help getting hard and squeezing his hips separating him moaning, he violently pulled his pelvis toward his face sticking as long as he can.

Bruce burned the feeling were incandescent, he was raped there, there was no other word, ripping off his orgasm one after the other.

And even if i begged him to stop, he'd step it up to drive him crazy.

Pounding in and out, inside him vibrating swinging and the looked strong firm and hot, it seemed to wash inside him, and he enjoyed screaming copiously.

And he begged unsuccessfully, and was promptly ignored.

\- Please... - He cried in the midst of the tongue blows inside him.

And before he could recover he continued to fuck with his tongue and syrup, and he forced an orgasm from him, even if he thought he couldn't, to hit directly into his prostate.

And it made him scream non-stop and he in the middle of it he climbed on top of him without letting him in the middle while fucking with his fingers and tongue he stuck him.

And without waiting to get used to it, he fucked him with his penis, and coming in with everything inside him directly right into his prostate.

And in the midst of direct and merciless blows.

And in the midst of an orgasm fouling the demon's abdomen on top of him, he saw and went with speed.

And the skin slaps against his sweat-stained body and his semen dripping from his abdomen to his crotch, soaking the couch beneath him.

And banging directly toward his prostate kind of lying on his knees to the floor pulling Bruce on the edge of the couch holding with force and violence on the back of the couch above his head.

And fucking him with speed by hitting him inside and the creaking of the springs below him, he didn't have the strength to hold on other than just being there to carry that dick inside him.

And the stocking with ferocity and amid his cries and seeing his red face of a powerful orgasm rolling his eyes in the orbits, and without waiting to recover.

And he'd come and the demon wouldn't stop, he'd fuck him there with violence, the beat in and out of him.

And he gasped, screamed and moaned wildly squealing, and the demon growled and sucked his neck that was red as if it lacked air.

And he beat squeezing around Iftihis..

And so he did feel something sticky the watering inside him, overflowing inside him and yet it did not stop or diminish, he squeezed hard around that penis, looked like a hot hose of high pressure ...

And inside inside outside, and soaking his hole that overflowed from the sides.

And between the wet sucking noise the skin-to-skin slaps and the devil growls tearing off with his hands parts of the upholstery between his arms.

And he would turn his eyes in the orbits, and in the midst of his blows in and out of him, and his cries, he moaned and gasped shouting with will and the direct blows to his prostate.

And they enjoyed at the same time in the midst of the last orgasm, he lost consciousness more than once he came and went and yet the demon did not stop until he took everything from him.

And in the midst of orgasm that made him fall into unconsciousness, the lips being taken and the movement of constant coming and going the creaking of the couch underneath it, the springs swaying and creaking.

And he was taken by the loss of energy, and with him, only being there only to receive, and he felt sweat and semen dripping from him,

And in the midst of his sweaty body, and his penis pulsating between their bodies, fouling both his abdomen and that of the demon on top of him.

And they stopped there when he was recovering by the post coitus, and the demon recovered faster while he gave little kisses on his chest, he had literally gone mad with pleasure...

And they stood there, Ifrithis came out of him, with a pull of his dento releasing a stream of semen and a fillet of his semen dripping even if connected between the two.

And seeing it trickle down between his crotch the soft penis hanging there and the penis and while he trickled down from inside his soft penis swinging between his legs and he licked his lips.

And that was accompanied with an expression of pain, and a groan of pleasure mixed with him and dripped on the floor, legs spread, gaping loose and trembling.

And being accompanied by his moaning sitting in front of him on another couch seeing him as an obscene offering, he literally forceless and moaning yet that there was the remnant of the last orgasm.

And he watched his fucking run and drip toward the ground like a stream, he counted on himself five orgasms, but he managed to get Bruce to have more than five.

And he thought he should take care of that hole later, it was pretty red and swollen, he needed to see if he broke through the walls afterwards, could be bleeding, and that could cause complications later.

And then he waited for him to stop dripping a little to see him recovered before healing him.

Bruce Wayne was recovering from his orgasm and his sex session, but his hole hurt and had a twinge really bothers him.

And Ifrithis saw this and then he approached raising his legs and saw I really had a little bleeding.

Bruce knew Ifrithis had healing saliva, but it wouldn't give less in that situation...

And the man would stick his tongue in the midst of the man's pain beneath him, moaning there while he healed him.


	9. Chapter 9

18

And it was a few minutes that the pain subsided anyway, but the sucking and licking implied to her total shame a new orgasm.

And he didn't just want to have an orgasm in the middle of the pain, but it became impossible at that point to resist.

And they stood there he enjoyed in Ifrithis's head and his penis was burning as much as his hole even with the devil's ministrações.

And he gently let him go, they lay hugging on the couch for another half an hour, and the demon licked the semen from his abdomen.

And he was kissed cuddling and they got up afterwards and the demon and he helped him get dressed.

They ate silently for a while longer, and even though he got up even though he limped with a pang of pain, and the discomfort present there, he felt his hole throbbing and contracting between spasms.

And Ifrithis led him towards the car opened the door and drove toward his mansion.

And he waited for him to change, while helping to keep them next to Alfred.

And at nightfall, they went down the cave, and he changed.

And the devil's smile on top of him made him ashamed, not even the mask was covers of hiding his red face.

And that's when he took courage and headed toward his patrol, being accompanied and guided by Ifithis.

And he took him towards the old abandoned industrial city, and there where he had never found the small gang of smooth, or wet soap.

And it was a nickname that he and the cops and their own security couldn't catch them.

And he had a reputation for being slippery and never meeting them.

And that they were nicknamed, since not even he could discover their hiding places, that that moment was undone.

And he was guided by an allied demon of Ifrithis underground and that flowed beneath a large part abandoned sewer services constructions that were not finished.

And the entrance of underground tunnels that gave between the entrance of the park and the forest reserve, the tunnels and the passage of cars between Metropolis and Gotham.

And those who also took them on direct paths to the shopping center and the tunnels also led to the rich neighborhood.

And that each of the tunnels had tickets to each of the old abandoned metro services of the rich neighborhood, all took to the old subway service.

And the old sewer pipes and basic sanitation before they were diverted and the construction of new and modern energy facilities that were connected to each other.

And he was in those passages and the time between each meeting he spread cameras and microphones as well as trackers everywhere.

For two weeks he met with every member of the gang and let them run away, not before putting trackers on his clothes...

And at the end of the week he can track each of them, track them, and monitor progress and infiltrate with the help of all ifrithis's allies and demons.

And this in turn lead to each of them nightmares and illusions to seal them infiltrate those tunnels and manipulate information.

And so they went, they were stakeout, and one by one there was a hiding place really.

And what else did he find out that they were children of the rich and that they were never caught because they knew the underground plants.

And he could use that for them, setting a trap he threw tear gas bombs and all the accesses except only from the underground main corridor leading to the industrial center...

And he studied these plants the runners and how he could use it for his benefit.

And so he visited the place, and saw how he could close the passages, those corridors in question, could be closed.

And there was more than one way to do this with old walls that according to the original plan would move to prevent flooding.

And they were automatic, being used in future in flood constructions and that were automatically controlled by force and intensity of water and current.

And they were taking advantage of it, from the tunnels and they came the maps of each region, showed the tunnels there were underground passages.

And there were hidden corridors only seen in the original plants, which were there, but the buildings and bids to finish were abandoned, but they were using autonomous controls.

And they have their own hiding place, as they were heirs and grandchildren of the original engineers they had access to the original plants, and by themselves they were able to use for the thefts.

And those who were volunteers and outside the watersystemhad their own passing mechanism.

And each tunnel was individually controlled with several tanks hoses and reservoirs that would flow into rivers being driven toward rivers and pipes that would open and go toward the current and sewage service.

If he revealed those tunnels it would not be advantageous for him, since he could use to roam the city through those extensions and use to his advantage to be able to deceive his villains or others that he could mislead.

At that moment he should induce all of them to come out of the tunnels and take advantage in some way so that they do not come back or...

\- Can you erase memories, Ifrithis? – Questioned Batman after a moment when he finished observing each timeline breaking into escape plans and seeing what the next attacks would be.

The demon smiled willingly toward him, and said in a wicked manner.

\- I can do whatever I want with the human mind. "Ifrithis said.

And that gave room for imagination, but not before the demon pressed him on the wall, spread his legs and lowered his pants and started fucking him with his fingers.

And by that time less than a day had passed that he was fucked, he lost his strength by touching his head without force on the walls, and moaning.

And Ifrithis fucked him with his quick fingers in and out for several minutes.

\- Imagine these snoty teenagers coming in here and watching me fuck the big Batman. "He said.

And then sending images of an orgasmic audience watching them having sex and him on all fours on the floor.

And he sent images of him fucking his ass in various positions, while he leaned against the wall being stocked and the demon pulled his lips.

And then kissing him, and eating him, he moaned and screamed as he stood between his legs and fucked him faster and faster and stroking his chest and climbing up the chest of armor.

And while he kissed him, sucked and bit his nipples by sucking him and fucking him there willingly with his fingers and while he was moaning and sucking his marked nipples.

Please, i'm sorry. He groaned amid the stoneware of his fingers inside him.

Trying to loosen up without success, squint to get restrained and in mio the bites on his shoulder and nipples and like he didn't care.

Not here. He groaned and then he came again. - Someone...

And then licking him in the back of his head without any control he had his hard penis swinging between his stomachs, and before he had a chance to replicate or anything.

\- The more, the better, isn't it, Batman. "Said the devil.

And then he was turned his back to the demon pressed the wall and bent his ass he kept fucking him there with his fingers, even if he was just coming.

He tried to turn around and twist long, to be pressed again. And he got a growl and a slap on his ass. "Nothing and no one will stop me from fucking you. - Growled.

And again he came in following, but this made the demon who spread his legs more and separated his ass amid snaps and stocked him more willingly.

You're mine. - Growled amid the beats.

\- This greedy hole squeezing around my fingers swallowing everything, you're going to take everything from me and you're going to like it. - Growl in command.

The obscene images were filling his mind, and made him see stars in the midst of every blow within him and that made him

And he did not wait, he was voraciously sticking his penis then holding on to his hips separating more his legs, and he then fucked him to the wall with will growling in his ear.

And he bowed him with his back to him by lowering his head and holding his hips he hugged him next and began to fuck seriously, a back and forth of snapped slaps.

And amid his groans and screams and chokes unable to let go or space for escape, his swinging penis getting duct and while Ifrithis hit mercilessly directly into his prostate.

His penis swayed up and down and he would enjoy copiously on the wall amid the stockings inside him, moaning and screaming uncontrollable and slipping to the floor Ifrithis.

And this demon forced him toward the ground by bending and subduing him, even with a little resistance and writhing, to in the end get more slaps on his ass without ever stopping to stock.

Ifrithis on top of him while he screamed and beat inside him, the demon had only an open zipper while the very spoke obscenities to him amid the blows.

And he growled and caressing his nipples in the process of four on the floor, and he gave a twisted a thicket, lion, an arm climbed over his neck preventing the movements.

And the other arm hugging him wrapped around his hips practically lying on top of him propelling his pelvis up and down then and stocking it directly into his prostate.

A knock of his pelvis directly in and out of it, hitting his bundle of nerves directly rising and falling down his pressed penis to the ground and so continues to beat.

And then sucking her neck and nape pulling her nipples amid her choked shrieked and loud screams.

His pants piled up on his heels next to his underwear, he squeaky was being pushed and pulled from body to body skin against skin without ever missing his prostate.

And he fucked him, even if he didn't want him to come again, and squeezing around Ifrithis he cummed on the dusty floor and pulsating he felt that Ifrithis also enjoyed him dripping between his walls and through the floor.

And without ever stopping hitting in the middle of the blows in and out squeezing around that penis.

And entering to the root where his testicles beat and his ass, until both were no longer able to cum amid their screams, and they lay there for several minutes.

And with Ifrithis kissing him and stroking him amid his seeds that flowed from his hole forming a puddle on the ground.

And he knew that the demon liked to suck his hole to cure him of the violence of the blows and he would only rise from there when the demon did.

And Ifrithis let go of his neck and arm and went down on it until he reached his hole he lifted his hips a little and forced him from four there.

And then separating his ass amid the semen that trickled dripping and sticking his tongue sucking him willingly, vibrating his tongue inside him.

And not until he let go, but not before he turns him in the face and sucks his dick, until it's clean, holding his little things away.

And so he let him go before he slapped his ass.

And that was the cue for him to get up.

And he walked away and even with his shaky thighs he got up and pulling underwear and pants and both left the place.

And days later, he didn't see Ifrithis for a while, it would be four days of preparations for Bruce Wayne's plan.

And this one that contacted several micro artisan entrepreneurs, and artists, across a range of interested in selling their products, gotham's culture sector and making exhibitions.

And thus marking a great cultural event by the city that would be used for several free and breaking fairs, around those tunnels.

And the day after the plans, Bruce Wayne spread the news that they would open the season of what he called a cultural month, and this would be used for and exhibition of various sculptures.

And also had among these, the rare jewels and works of art and sculptures, all of them brought in museums and open to the general public.

It would be the full plate, not just for that gang, but most criminals of arts and jewels.

And so he located them strategically.

And followed the day, during the period would be exposed and would debut strategically in certain periods, each within four hours of each other.

And scattered and exhibited in strategic locations throughout the city.

And to which he knew they would appear, and that he could control and to which he knew in which territory which criminal from his gallery of villains would act.

There was a special time for each of them.

And so it was.

Between two o'clock in the afternoon, it would be our friend, charade.

He knew that he would never resist a huge chessboard and in the absence of one was the largest Rubik's cube in the world and that no one could ever solve.

And there's the smartest chess player in the world who's ever been able to win.

And there were a lot of exhibits of old toys that helped with intelligence.

Like the game Genius.

And so on, there was an entire street of exposure, in the absence of a toy had an entire street.

And no one had resisted that.

Europe's most enigmatic painting worth millions, in addition to David's sculpture, and a diamonds the size of an ostrich.

Which would then be exhibited and then debut in the space of 1 hour and a half to the other.

There was the largest gemstone in the world in the form of a chicken.

And in the course there was the largest collection of hunting birds ever trinated flock of birds of hunter falcons.

And the training artist of the circus of birds the trainer of crows who was carried by them in presentations.

And the geneticscientist, who was going to give a lecture and about genetic culture.

And would debut a new drug experiment, to be launched on the market.

And a master in psychology and that would launch a newer drug and being in human behavior and emotions.

And an expert on the human mind and criminal behavior.

And later a renowned expert in cryogenics from Europe.

In addition to the largest biochemist in cosmetics today specialized in face mask.

The best expert in the field of history and mythology of Greece.

The greatest prodigy and the greatest master of today in botany and reforestation that would revolutionize the green world, which would be developing a new technique of cultivation and adaptation of flora and fauna.

The biggest circus of Chinese artists that would come directly to Gotham.

An expert in marine biology who would currently also be a new technique of adaptation and oxygenation under water.

A new geneticist who specialized in cell mutation and development to cure diseases...

The greatest puppet master in China.

And there i was going to...

Weeks before the exhibition began he spread that he hired good Gothic architects and sculptors to spread all over Gotham City ornaments.

And by decorating all of Gotham for the arrival of Halloween and so for the welcome of guests to the best style of terror.

And what they did not know was that they were not sculptures or simple decorations, but in reality the demons servants and allies of Ifrithis.

And they were scattered all over Gotham City, from high-rise buildings to simple decorations.

And they would be close to bus stops, sights and close to secret passages, and taxi stops and hospitals.

And even towards various parts of sidewalks, even in all the neighborhoods where the exhibitions to the city hall and so many places would be located.

And until people wondered in the streets and in the papers if Bruce Wayne had so much money to spend on such scary creatures...

The children ran scared saying they would be threatened and persecuted, which seemed to be considered by the hysteria parents of children.

And what were not a lie, not entirely, since it was a pleasure a hobby and even fun demons talk and scare children, pure sadistic pleasure.

And he ignored it, did not complain directly to him, even scare, he observed that some parents approached the demons that pretended to be statues.

And everything to talk about or at least have the voice of reason there, but they pretended very well of statues, but when the parents turned their backs.

And as all the children looked at them, they threatened and made movements as if they were going to kill them all...

They ran in a weeded and when their parents turned they saw nothing but scary statures...

And so he prepared for each of them in a period and preparation of two hours in advance with the help of Ifrithis.

And so it was.

And he knew that possibly Penguin wouldn't attack alone and or send someone to do the dirty work.

And he would be right, let him take him and then with a tracker and with the help of Ifrithis's servants would follow him and charge him at the bargaining ground.

And so he did for two hours of an exhibition and debut to another each fell in the middle of the traps.

And he followed the cat woman, she entered the museum and the demons might as well pretend to be lurid sculptures all over the place and even the gargoyles.

And so she came in with her nails from her clothes he saw her in the middle of the devil watching along she walked like a cat bristling that museum and so went towards those jewels.

And with the bag in her hand she circumvented the system that was flawed on purpose and took with her the objects, before the demon completely came out.

And this creature put the flare and tracker on his clothes.

Instinctively she turned would give a flying, but upon seeing the demon statue she stopped watching the creature with demonic-looking horns at her side, even if it was a statue it was scary.

And she went out through the skylight, and with her whip she roamed the dark sky over the skyscrapers and leaping from building to building, and not realizing when each of the demons and gargoyles..

And without realizing it they were following her and monitoring her and one in particular who followed her using darkness and shadows to her advantage, and between them communicating and recording where she would go and where she was going.

Batman hanging through the buildings running through the city leaping through buildings he spotted down a street which could be an untransformed junkie.

And he jumped towards him to see the bat man and this was towards him to said between squeals that the plan began and gave his report and so he moved on.

And he saw each of them following the first to be observed and then was the first to be spied...

And there was in a building a long, pointed skyscraper that he saw, there was a socialite waiting by a helicopter for a suitcase of money, and at last.

And she was a redhead with burnt skin and a long blue sky dress.

And she was surrounded by gargoyles with her back, two on each parapet of the helipad around the meeting of darkness.

There were recorders all over the communicator sit-ins and they saw the meeting, and so Catwoman arrived with the bags.

I got it, I got it. "She said second toward the woman surrounded by her bodyguards.

Give it to me. She ordered it.

The money first. "Celina said back.

And so she did, with a shake of her head, the security guards got ahead with two suitcases in her direction, and there were thousands of dollars there.

And while he threw the bag of riches he threw the bags of money and so she picked him up then the woman in blue opened the riches.

And with a smile Celina jumped down the ledge of the building throwing her rope

Catwoman roamed the darkness a few feet later as they arrived on the street from her apartment, the horrible gargoyles cornered her, unexpectedly with a punch they knocked her down toward the ground.

And it wasn't strong enough, but enough to stun and enough to drop the bags, a gargoyle picked it up and flew and four stayed for fun.

And she tried to escape almost falling towards the ground, but at the last moment she used her whip to hang herself, and climbing up, then one came down and began to laugh while having fun.

And then they pulled her right leg and threw it she tried to swerve, but another grabbed her by the arm and threw her.

And they stood in the cat-and-mouse prank throwing punches and kicks and threw it around like a sack of potatoes, until she realized they were having fun at her expense.

And not before one of the other attempts to escape a punch strong enough to knock her unconscious and throw her out the window of an apartment next to her.

And by playing hard enough to break some moves in his way and to wake up the owner who leaves to see everything broken and without a single witness of who it was.

And seeing that he was going through with glass and everything and leaving her there and going away through the darkness.

And returning to the redhead woman another demon watched through the darkness surrounded by others, who in turn saw her go down the elevators toward her office.

And that at first glance they existed to what they could see were from ancient ancient works to works of era passed by collectors and pieces of works of art, there were books and more books and scrolls.

And by themselves they should have some power and meaning, they thought each of the demons would need more than one demon to take.

The demon on the side whispered toward one another.

How about a portal? " Gave the idea in his evil and frightening voice ...

\- Then we wouldn't need a bunch of us. "Said the other straight with the look of a thinker.

We need two. "Said the third.

" One to open another to take. "Said a room.

And when they saw them, they were all stolen like the one they saw her receive.

\- We need to know if and with whom you're dealing, too. "Said another.

Copies of your contacts. "Said another to the window sill.

And so they made affirmative movements and shut their mouths.

And there was really someone who was waiting for her sitting at the table over there...

Felix Fausto...

That's interesting. "They all said it at the same time.

You owe me. "Said a demon followed by another saying.

All of us. Hit the one on the left.

\- Chi. - Said a demon.

And so they listened and carefully recorded the conversation.

Apparently they would again get rid of the justice league.

She had an interest in the string of truth.

And when they finished the bargain they released his miasma and went in there in the fog, first punching Felix Fausto to leave him unconscious followed by the bodyguards and the woman they arrested her ...

So, i'm sorry. "Said a demon who held her by giving a bite on her shoulder enough for her to bleed, but not kill.

Opening your legs and talking dangerously.

\- And you better tell me everything we want to know, if I'm not going to use a private torture to your sex, honey. - Growled. And you know what we're talking about.

We can eat them. A demon asked the left of what held the redhead woman.

Just the bodyguard. "He said. - Use magic to keep Faust from waking up. "The devil said he was the leader.

Yes, i'm sorry. They said

And they swallowed the four men there, and they held Faust with magic.

What do you want to know? "He groaned the woman with tears in his eyes.

\- We know you have secret passages, and hide it somewhere, but from what you show here. "He said.

And then opening his legs towards the wall and positioning himself between his legs and showing the thong exposing a very large penis.

The woman feared more than she could manage more and more sterica.

\- I have secret compartments. "She said. "They stand behind these walls. "She said feeling the devil's crush on her neck.

You, ma'am. She said. - Brake. I said, "I'm not going to do

And so one opened the portal another entered inside the secret entrance, and made the loot of all the precious pieces and he did not mind opening her dress and sucking her boos fed up first right then the left, even if she begged and she begged.

You promised. "She cried when she had her panties ripped off.

\- I'm the demon who sees everything. I said, "I'm not going to do "I know you hide more and it doesn't mean so you have one more try. - Growled.

And then sucking her left breast and lowering her hands through her vagina and sticking her finger inside her fearing a high-pitched scream and tears.

And she was getting fucked there, with big, thick fingers inside her and a mouth on her breasts...

And between choking she said.

\- There's another safe in the other room. And she screamed among the devil's growl and she kept saying. And there's a secret passage that's underground. It said.

And... please don't do this. She cried.

And she was promptly ignored.

And the devil said.

"I am the demon that sees everything - He said, in the midst of another finger inside her and her crying.

\- And I well see that you did not count the secret safe from abroad in Greece. "He said.

And he screamed hysterically amid the ministrations of his fingers.

Then why do you do it? He cried begging him to stop, but to no avail.

\- I gave you the chance, you didn't take it. He laughed. "You could have said it, but you didn't. And she cried more.

Mercy did not exist in his dictionary.

And she was getting fucked faster and she even if she didn't want to enjoy watering the demon's fingers that would insert two more inside her by beating and massaging her clitoris.

And then he stuck his huge dick inside her, and he fucked her hard and willingly in and out of her, always hitting her G-spot.

And he rattled her with his right-wing blows reaching a point that made her see stars, constellations of minutes over the course of hours between deep and sucked-in breasts.

And so it followed between weeping, crying, pleas for mercy and until she enjoyed around her cock and fainted while he enjoyed it himself more than once.

And so he let her slip to the floor dead with fucking dripping from her pussy dripping across the floor and soaking the carpet underneath her.

And he got her thong and thought if she erased her memory or left her like this, maybe nine months from now she'd be pregnant...

If you don't erase her mind now, or modify her memory as the world's biggest spree, she'll abort at the first opportunity she gets.

\- The shit you did on her is enough for her to get pregnant with more than five little devils. "Said another.

\- This country is free, man, she has the freedom to choose who's born of it.

\- Well... - There was another thoughtful demon staring her loose pussy on the fucking dripping floor.

"If she believes that this pregnant sex god. "Another thoughtful one said.

" That it was a spree and that then it was stolen after the god of sex left – Said another.

"You can induce her to have children of your own. "He said.

I have a better idea. "Said another demon who arrived there after sending another product through the portal.

\- You change her mind, you put yourself like a husband and you fuck her every day to make her believe that you're in love. I said, "I'm not going to do

" And you will have a fixed pussy. I said, "I'm not going to do

That's a good idea. "Said the devil who sees everything.

And so he looked and they all there modified Faust's memory, keeping him unconscious and copying essential information for Batman.

And then sending him back to his fortress and making him sleep for six months in a cursed sleep, and they modified the redhead's memory.

And all to belong to the devil as your company until you have your babies.

And they fixed the place by putting her in her suite and knocked her unconscious there not remembering that it was a demon that raped her by modifying her memory.

And all to make her believe that there was a sculptural body sex god inside her.

And then they went to the redhead's hideout in Greece and stole the ancient artifacts.

And meanwhile elsewhere.

As if it were a problem, but it was not conveniently leaked to his henchmen the times between the shifts of the security guards, there was a space between the patrol schedules and rest.

In the midst of the demon that observed the site of experimental cryogenics, there was there that miraculous tube that cured diseases, Doctor Freeze, and appeared there he invaded with his cronies and followed by his van, towards his hiding place.

And there were several products that would serve to store and create a greater degree of distance between reloading the place and keeping ice cream.

And so when they arrived, they waited to look at Freeze's plans and maps,

It was not difficult, a demon of fire to scorch Freeze would not make tranalho at any time he laughed at the futile attempts when he broke into the place followed by other laughing demons.

And they saw and knocked them unconscious, and then each of the demons tied them up confiscated and plucked some products and took them through the portal, not before they left them tied to poles...

The penguin's henchmen in turn entered separate attacks together in different locations.

And so it followed were hours of waiting, there were many of them around the entire condo so in that case in question.

The place, like all the others, had spaces between the times and the security exchange, there was a dark zone that the camera turned off in sporadic periods of time.

The circus was also the worst kind of security, unbeknownst to the robbers, the security guards were paid to pretend not to see who entered those established time periods.

And these that were to take more than two minutes of the return of the guard between periods, and between these periods they should ignore and return the visible cameras to another direction.

And then manage the hide cameras when they are turned on in these negative zone time periods.

And in these periods of time the hidden cameras were connected directly via WI-FI with both the demons remotely and the cave and directly with Batman.

And in the midst of this they leaked these periods of time toward informants from all of Gotham's dangerous neighborhoods, were scattered throughout Mallone Phosphor and also in other informants connected to his gallery of villains.

And so on, they kept with supposedfragile safety toward the birds and the diamond chicken in question, there were several supposed statues all over the place scattered like the Halloween decoration.

And they were close to every cage and every falsely protected place.

And for their fascination one by one each of them in a single night were doing their robbery.

And according to the demons and gargoyles that were standing there the plan was to cause the biggest confusion and steal at the same time to make it difficult to get caught by Batman.

Said and done, he knew that those specific thieves were well paid by penguin in people and should take directly to the proboscis club.

And they'd be paid at the time of delivery, and then they waited.

Bruce Wayne's idea was to convince everyone, even rival businessmen, that it was fun to have all those statues around Gotham all to bring the best meaning of Halloween.

And then after certain amounts of donations, for each of them, he managed to put them in strategic locations.

And then he managed to send each gargoyle on the penguin club parapet scattered out as a horrible, Gothic decoration of Gotham City.

And they followed the robberies and separated them they put trackers and flares on each of them, even though their scary expressions they always managed to scare more when they turned to look at the scary demon.

And then they would come back on their way until they reached a five-minute difference from each of them.

They hoped to hand over the money, they'd follow them to their hideouts or residence.

Then they approached they revealed themselves and in the case of two of them beat before they had fun and were hopelessly thrown towards balconies disappeared taking the money from the robbery.

Two women along before they were thrown through the window of neighbors' apartments and before they were harassed and molested, it was pure fun.

And while they received the money, some of them stood there and watched they negotiated with a dealer, a dealer for the visa.

And as they talked one of them turned into a blizzard while others watched and he transferred information to a laptop.

And when he realized someone came in, he picked him up the next.

And then hypnotized him and then continued the work and sent her back, another infiltrated the holding room and erased all the footage.

And then when a security guard came in.

And demon sent him promptly then to be hypnotized and sent back.

And each of them transferred fifty billion dollars in trafficking, it was money from drugs and illegal weapons that were transferred to Oswald's accounts and that would have no way of declaring.

And neither prove it was his, unless he readily stated where he received it, some sums were in tax havens and they followed the money.

And each of them transferred to ghost accounts outside Europe and then erased the tracks, both by magic and by using technology.

And when some hypnotized Scarecrow goons entered some labs they were also followed.

And among Scarface's goons they walked into a puppet workshop they were both followed.

After they were paid by Scarecrow, even if the fear of being observed by gargoyles they had in all windows, walls and buildings and streets and then were approached.

And then others were surrounded, knocked out, some arrested, tied to poles and thrown toward windows near their hideouts and other private residences.

A group confiscated the money had a little fun with some other women beating and playing as pool from side to side and stealing their money and moving on.

And the other group waited for the villain in question to come in and played with him in the case of the Scarecrow he took the demon of fear that not only made him experience his worst fear, but also take him on a Tour of hell

And each demon harassing and molesting him by torturing and healing him soon after seeing how much he feared.

And hearing his hysterical screams to the point of having heart attacks followed by each other and being taken back to earth and promptly healed.

And for the general population, it was just a violent panic attack.

And so each demon was enjoying the worst fear firsthand, and then throwing it from infernal dimension by infernal dimension and then throwing it back to earth.

And without blinking making him run hysterically through all forty blocks until he reaches direction.

And all this screaming that hell was chasing him and heading towards the police station.

And he looked like he was going to die putting his heart and lungs out of his body amid begging in the middle of the night for them, all so that he would be arrested for what the demons of hell wanted him for.

And he saw in front of him that they saw everything there, it was hera-poisones' turn.

In her case the same thing happened to her, at that time she was bragging about the ease of what it was like to get into that lab and that the expense of so much security was useless against her.

And not even she was able to predict, twice in the middle of that ride each demon stroked and pulled her hair her thong.

Both Poison Ivy and her four henchmen, even if they took each of those chemicals were going through scares and each shadow was frightening, and the gargoyles seemed to look directly at them.

And any part of her clothes, she always turned around with fright and flying to fall to the ground and worse scares as if she saw hell, and her henchmen went through panic attacks as she turned around and saw such frightening statues there.

And in the midst of panic they returned to their hiding place, and were paid.

The four girls wanted to get out of that hideout as soon as possible because every shadow was a real haunting.

And they were chased when.

And each of them took a different course and different path.

And when they arrived separately at their homes, each being chased by four laughing demons who did not disguise that they were having fun and when they thought they were being persecuted they stopped and saw a gargoyle on the sidewalk.

And Gotham City for them was a nightmare that night.

And they each before they entered were approached and promptly groped frightened and raped.

And the first was the redhead who before giving a kick to his captor when turning his face turned white as paper and lost consciousness in a cry of freezing heart, such an expression that the demon made towards him with flaming eyes.

And so she fell hanging from her hands like a rag doll.

\- That one didn't even smell. "Said a demon in his direction.

You're damn right. "Said a third one groping her breast.

We can enjoy it, can't we? I wanted to know a room.

\- I don't see a problem with that. "He said.

And he grabbed her by the shoulders and entered her house.

And they ripped off her clothes, and threw her in bed.

And the first pushed everything, not even with an earthquake the redhead woke up.

What was small had to tighten, and in the middle of the first fuck of the night, they wanted to wake her up.

And in the middle of that stride he stood in the middle of his unconscious legs and one was on one side and the other on the other side, one sucked his right breast the other the left.

And with the violence of the blows within her, an hour in the first round she woke up to then with a fainting scream as she saw hell.

Each of them took advantage of her, so they had sex with a loose cloth doll.

And so the other two girls had a similar fate.

The blonde to see the capeta in people, if we can call it that ran as if her life depended on it hysterically, and saying that she would be taken to hell.


	10. Chapter 10

18

And when you see the gargoyles surrounding her amid the hysterical scream down the street, as no one leaves, one must suspect that either they've heard something similar, or she had this habit of screaming, go and find out.

And they were surprised by it, after all there was no witness anywhere.

And she was always drugged, or it was something commonplace, someone screaming crazy drugged down the street, before she could stop her skidding in the middle of the street while being surrounded by them falling with everything and banging her head on the cobblestone and falling unconscious.

And they like the others carried her like potato bags tore her clothes off and took turns with her beating like a piston inside her.

And she had twice when she woke up to pass out to follow.

The tallest straw-colored hair peed on her pants when she saw demons in front of her and fainted without a peep.

And she was taken inside and also used after tearing her clothes.

And the oldest of them the tallest, had a little courage, she ran punched in the shade and upon realizing that her nightmares were real, prayed the creed and our father, then bit his tongue and fell the ground, and was also used.

And all those girls, they seemed to have no social life, and they didn't use their pussy very often, after all they were very tight, and it took more than two rounds each of them to make them very loose.

And at the end of that period, they didn't mind erasing all their memory, since they were supposed to block it like a drug-drenched nightmare and Rock-Rol then in the massive it was an.

And that they hallucinated and possibly were stolen, and after about seven months they would be well pregnant even a bunch of demons would come out of them.

And they would come back for it, who knows how the demon that sees everything as disguised for them to enjoy for a long time...

And again we have the Joker, he didn't seem to fear many demons, so they would have to be creative, which they could do with Harlequin that the Joker no longer did.

And while the crime clown watched the ugly, grotesque gargoyles that were around the buildings, and sidewalks that seemed the sickest image.

And until a millionaire could put around a city, even if it was for a Halloween festivity, he still thought it was too much even for him.

And it caused a certain paranoia of yours that night, being watched and poked to turn around and see a gargoyle as frightening as your strangest and most disturbing dreams.

And at that point he was getting scared, and that wasn't his temper, but Harlequin was getting worse and worse, she went so far as to beg to be beaten challenged him...

And all to not go out or face the night, she was more afraid of gargoyles, than of Batman... or even him.

And the Joker's nightmare would soon arise.

And then they were there waiting for him to steal each of them, that day, he shared his henchmen, the girls friends of Harlequina sent a monitoring message every half hour.

And which wasn't hard to fool, but they didn't follow her to their hiding places, and promptly paid, she even convinced her pudding to send some goons to accompany her...

And they hoped to arrive at each with the money to approach it and each of them screamed so loud and scary that they froze the hearts of the henchmen, who heard two blocks away.

And they ran back, seeing that there was no one coming out the street to listen, and they broke down the door the next instant each of them saw a girl falling the floor.

And then even if they had their guns in their hands, they didn't have the guts.

And they were knocked out, even if they didn't need the sight of hell from a gargoyle in front of them their weapons fell from their hands and they were paralyzed with fear.

And before they even hit the ground they were promptly molested by succubus who came after them, and the girls were raped and each of the demons took turns...

And they didn't care much were crazy girls, the goons when they woke up were tied upside down on lampposts.

And he skidded in his way and changed direction running to his opposite side he headed to the street from the right side for very little he did not catch such a criminal or in his conception a junkie, but now he had would be doubts.

And they metamorphosed into the henchmen and headed towards the Joker's henchman who were in a waiting van.

And they went back to the clown's hideout and so they came in and they stood still and just when somehow every shadow that Harlequin saw was a haunting.

But in any case, he wasn't funny about what they were doing.

And they metamorphosed in the hour in front of them, some henchmen who were there literally fell and whoever dared to shoot was thrown toward the other side of the wall tipping unconscious.

Harlequin screamed so loudly that she rolled her eyes in orbit and drooled like a rabid dog and fell hard toward the unconscious ground before reaching the ground, not waking up with angry prayer.

And the Joker kind of looked at it in a way he couldn't describe if it was hell or heaven.

Anyway they dismembered him even though he kept him alive and being thrown from one direction to another, they resurrected him and then tortured him in the midst of it.

And they sent him maddening images, since it wasn't enough, they sent him to heaven and stayed around ten minutes at a time for each death.

And they knew this was worse than hell for them, angels singing and dancing happily while he was hugged and held to a giant pea pouch.

And while they tortured him then killed him, they sent him to heaven sometimes to hell and tortured him again, and they threw him as a ping pong ball.

And while another one carried information and plans and some chemical recipes and they found a $50,000 safe.

And then they left him catatonic and tied up there like he was experiencing hell, and they took turns Harlequina.

And that every time I woke up in the middle of the stock, I had loud, deafening screams and fell into unconsciousness soon after.

And meanwhile Batman threw tear gas into the pipe beneath that gang of slicks and tricked him into following a path, toward the surface while they were frightened by shadows and nightmares around him.

And even if they reached the surface amid plans to loot shops and crafts all for fun they stole.

And he knew that they had arranged a meeting point before the underground connections went down and met there, but they were surrounded and intercepted by Gargoyles.

And anyway they were scattered right there at that meeting point and they were surrounded, each of them had several panic attacks since falling the ground.

And some of them even had courage, but nothing good and did not admire any of them.

And those who didn't have an ounce of hope and courage, and that they begged for their lives, and even some of them tried to defend themselves or think they were masks or fantasies.

And when they realized they were real, some broke down in tears and others fainted in fear.

Some girls tried to bargain before they were knocked out, after all they would wear them for a considerable time, and until dawn anyway.

And Batman showed up the moment the demons finished using those boys and girls, by that time the girls would be in the face of a hundred demons.

And each of their villains around town was scared enough to literally fall unconscious and even fear for their lives.

And along with him came Ifrith who modified their memories and made them forget about the underground paths.

And so Ifrith said in his direction.

\- An award for our help. He ordered the devil.

What would that be? I wanted to know Batman.

\- I want a catch-catch game, let's have some fun in town for a few nights. "He said.

And he ran and took his batarangue and jumped through the buildings.

And they really had fun...

\- How do you make sure people don't get out on the streets, or until they don't help.

\- Hypnosis and demonic magic. "Ifrith said picking him up and kissing him and rubbing himself on him and so he ran all over Gotham.

All his victims had their blood drained, and there was the free field even for vampires to have fun and eat unsightly girls some of them would enter their homes for fun.

And they used only their bodies, and some of them took them with their own and left their bodies dry.

And some beggars who would make no difference there and be sloppy, they were with their necks torn and their throats partially torn out and their bodies twisted.

And at that point no one would make a difference, only at dawn.

And he didn't kill other people in total ever transformed and his army of demons after death into perverted voyeur demons who always set traps for his lord to fuck Batman.

It was on the third night using his ropes he dreamed he saw it happen, he dreamed he saw his future... he knew somehow everything had changed...

But it wasn't the future, it was now, and he would readily be fucked anywhere, mainly because they helped him with his plan.

And he knew he had a voice in his ear an insistent voice that screamed madly, that he should not have entered it, even if promptly he had ignored it.

And it was one thing to be fucked in hidden places another was to use your powers to hypnotize people so they don't go out on the streets so they can fuck in the open and mark every place with shit.

And there wasn't a place he wasn't fucked, whereas every Gotham City villain was either catatonic, or literally still attached to straitjackets telling the four winds that the capeta was chasing him.

But he always chose the night to hunt him down, at that very moment he was at that very moment making a huge blasphemy in the open...

And he was in holy land, he managed to catch him, not before penetrating him and dragging toward the image of the altar.

And he screamed to such an extent that he echoed throughout the church amid the blows and cumming in the midst of a certain moment when they were headed toward the blows.

And he moaned and screamed amid being fucked, whose pants were ripped off with violence, he was half-naked only with mask cover and boot, his blouse was pulled up and he squeezed his nipples...

And he saw his pants huddled on the floor, amid his hard penis swinging from above below, while he would have cumshot with a squirt in the image of Jesus...

And he had his legs wide open and apart, feeling his heavy testicles hitting his ass with every blow inside him and as soon as he pulled out he hit then non-stop.

And he was banging hard inside him and inside a church, it was gotham cathedral, and the chime of the bells, of course he was holding on to the image of Jesus.

And it was like his insurance and a table of salvation, kind of literal he was coal and had a demon growling and burning on his back and hugging him tightly by the waist.

And there trying to hold on, my god come out fire of Ifrithis he was burning such the intensity of the blows within him redoubling efforts because he was a demon at all costs.

And he beat the semen dripping from his penis and swinging between his legs the demon's own semen dripping from within him like a stream.

And making him cum several times in the midst of orgasms and enjoying copiously and the demon himself enjoyed and in the midst of his blows he doubled him law, more and after enjoying himself milking inside him, until they stopped

And they were recovering the breath, he still buried inside it, bent there and being groped and the demon came down taking his penis and squeezing his testicles, and the penis at that height, was pointed.

And he looked a little frightened his demon had the definite form of a demon as such.

And he held to such a point in his hips as if he did not know where one finished and began another, his belly was bulging, he was well buried deep and trapped like a stinger and really looked like a stinger.

Do you have a stinger? "Asked he hesitantly, it really seemed.

And he realized that the penis if possible was large and stuck non-stop his prostate could not stop moaning and his penis was hard and did not soften.

And in the midst of the frantic beating half to stop without ever taking full away as it was trapped.

It was weird and a little bothery, being unable to stop cumming...

And in the midst of that fire he looked taller being bent over with a demon fucking him behind him with wide open legs.

And he did not stop, but slowed down, well enough to speak, which the voice was more pronounced and demonic.

And he said it as if at that moment he already knew.

\- When we were at the mercy of Christ, he said kind of moaning and growling, even if he never stopped fucking.

\- He has the power to reveal our true form. It said. And that." It said.

And amid the stockings without ever stopping he beat, he listened in ofegos. – And induces us to enter into a sexual frenzy and in some moments the mating for a few hours. "He said.

\- If you were a woman, you'd be pregnant by now. "I said in the middle of the beating inside him.

I'm not a woman. He panted.

" But since it's not me, I'm just going to fuck you for a few hours until it goes away. "I said knocking inside him. " We induce a sexual frenzy and an intense aphrodisiac.

And how long was that? I wanted to know Bruce with his penis cumming.

"We stuck to our partner as if we were trying to engage women. "I said beating constantly non-stop.

It would be like a ceremony to bring the antichrist. I said, "I'm not going to do

"But without a woman to get on. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- That's how it happened in Sodom and Gomorrah. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- Sodom and Gomorrah was built on holy land? You questioned him about scams.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said, "He kept knocking.

And he felt thorns and veins around him, from the penis inside him, and he was really hurt, and he gasped, and they were hugged there, with the demon rubbing on him.

And again he was bent to the floor of the church.

And there they stayed with him sucking like a wild animal, he had not yet been fucked from the front and after a while the demon withdrew only one tip since it was impossible to pull fully and then lowering amid the flames.

And he sucked his hole and stood on top of him while he put him on his back without taking off his penis that at that time seemed impossible and swollen.

And he fucked between his legs and the flames came out of them wrapped in the church, but without ever scorching.

And those blows and that sex were really wonderful, even though it was sacrilege and a mortal sin.

\- It has to be more comfortable for you. "He said in the midst of sniffing.

And amid his loud cries of echoes all over the place amid every blow without ever missing.

And he would fuck for a few more hours, and propelling his hips and the wet suction noise amid the semen that trickled into forming a puddle beneath him.

And while the demon kept sucking each of his nipples until he realized that after a few more cumshots his penis diminished and returned a more human form, and they let go of him.

And all with wet suction noises until he healed there and pulled all his fucking inside him out of his soggy hole and he was dragged from there with growls and a demonic and grotesque form.

And while the news followed gotham, becoming known as the hysteria of the madmen...

And some prescribed drugs so strong that the only way to keep them quiet was to keep them doped.

And there was no solution, the gargoyles had a certain fear for children seemed to be fun after all, but in the opinion of experts only crazy and children could not differentiate from fiction from reality.

And in the case of another having frequent hysterical seizures and pointing out that each gargoyle would be a demon chasing him, in total, there amid a frequent mass hysteria of hysterical villains.

And at the end of that night after the gargoyle mission, he came to the cave and saw all the artifacts that were confiscated in the absence of a better word.

And he began to archive, catalog and organize, his cave was very well known, and has been stolen several times.

And even if he had his remarkable security, and for now there was zero chance of him breaking up with Ifrithis... So...

\- Could you keep it in your mansion? He asked Bruce for the devil.

It's not a problem. "Ifrithis said.

\- Most of us here have demonic power and can inflict harm on some of us. "He said.

Then you'd better stay with you, don't you. I said, "I'm not going to do

"How about this was like a wedding present. "He said giving Ifrithis a kiss.

\- A nice one from a gift. "He said agreeing.

And so they did he opened a portal called some demons and took to his mansion.

And in the meantime...

And there were crazy kids with parents asking for medical help from a psychiatrist, it didn't take long for the media to believe that some joker drug was thrown and or another villain for a while the city was just his to fuck.

Because after all he was mad and catatonic.

And that unintentionally it was contamination, and they made this theory, and tried to prove, of course, frequent blood tests, from children to adults, had desperate parents who believed their children had psychosis, but found no more problems Extensive.

And these were growing psychopaths, there's her Joker who would be a Gotham criminal in the future.

And he saw in an alley a man being attacked he jumped between buildings ignoring the inner voice of impending danger and ran sliding down bridges and down its ropes.

And then jumped long on top of the person he looked at and saw that landed on the right person, thinking his weight serving to leave unconscious did not help at all...

Run, run. – Roared to the victim a tattered homeless man with messy hair who said nothing ran sliding through the nearby and dark alleys and disappeared from view.

It's a piece of shit. "He said. "At that time he should think twice.

And remember that your villains are caged and in straitjackets.

Before he had time was thrown a few meters ahead falling awkwardly on a wall and then into a dumpster which stunned with the thud and the stench almost did not react in time.

A roar followed by a single-handed punch of elongated red claws threw him from side to side he saw him numb for brief seconds and so his bruised shoulder clouded his vision until with agility.

And he saw that the game would start again and he tried to run away only to be pushed and soon after piled up in garbage and with a clear kick he pushed away running away.

And all to be grabbed by the hood and be thrown into another alley and starting to fight again until with a body fight of punches and kicks.

And he fought back with incapacity and in the midst of the guando fight pushed away throwing a smoke bomb did not resolve and when it was lost.

He was thrown to the ground falling from four to the ground pushing his head toward the asphalt he held and soon had his hips prancing them high held immobilized and pulling his pants.

And with a shout he had someone he knew seeing at the time above him count Ifrithis pulling his pants in the middle of his heels along his underwear soon holding him immobilized.

And soon after a demon appeared that was actually the beggar, she held her head down he felt someone touching her ass away from her legs.

And he saw the man crouching behind him he penetrated him into a single stocked each vampire held his arms above his head his legs away hands and kneeling and spied ass

His heart beat madly at that moment and his body convulsed in the middle of all that and he saw... saw someone lowered beside him.

And the creature watched fascinated as it lowered in its growling and resonating ear crouching holding its hand on the other side.

And they were someone doing rhythmic movements of back and forth faster and deeper passing through each ring of muscle and going deeper and deeper and pounding his testicles in his ass in a particularly profound blow.

And reaching the bundle of nerves that made him scream particularly loud and shrill emergency he convulsed and stirred tried to twist the body being greeted by a growl and several slaps on each cheek of his ass.

And to start re-stocking at the same angle and madly frantic beats going through each ring of hot and steamy penis muscle, to be once again immobilized ...

But again his heart stopped due to lack of oxygen and began to beat and darken the air that did not know if he had enough ... the darkness swallowed him being greeted again by lights that blinded his vision.

And they were followed by waves of pleasure for each onslaught pushing and pulling back consciousness amid the beats being greeted by pleasure lights that exploded in their eyes.

Oh, fuck... Fucking... – Between breathless and shrill screams he screamed and moaned the skin-to-skin slaps as he shouted at each of the wave of pleasure by stocking his inner pounding and pounding faster and faster.

And trying to turn his face he moaned his penis was caught by a hand that began to pump was a rough and large hand was that of a vampire who held with gallows and speed that pumped faster and faster.

And he screamed madly as the vampire stooped up riding on top of him with his face behind his ear and licking his neck his nails tore through the armor his chest hugged his chest.

And he pulled him kneeling in front of him the movement of the pelvis faster and faster he saw himself with his head still on the chapuz leaning against the curve of the demon's neck.

And his heart beating madly the man pushing and pulling beating his testicles and his penis being loose erect dripping and swinging between the kneeling onslaughts whose legs on each side.

And he saw was being observed by a legion of vampire around him the skin-to-skin slaps the overwhelming movements the crazy and powerful beats stocked deep and screamed every onslaught from inside

He saw being squealed the demon hugged his chest and other hands descended from his belly to his penis, he watched the demon.

And fucking him willingly and feeling the pleasure, and screamed while the vampire massaged and pumped his penis

And with the same force and frantic onslaughts of his attacks, stocking and pounding, with deep and strong slaps prancing his ass and soon felt his walls contract around the penis.

And he came into the demon's hand and as he continued to pump, amid the stockings inside and outside him, until he came into it, the man kneeling behind him, with his penis buried inside him.

And beating and beating, until milking the last drop inside him a sticky and icy liquid, and his last growl, followed by his cry he was conscious he ejaculated mocked at the same time as he with a shrill cry.

Why... Why did I... - Whispered hoarsely still with his penis buried inside him, with the demon's hand wrapped around his penis.

Anywhere. He panted in the midst of the blows in and out of it.

And the demon stood up pulling the bat man with him, he felt the semen run between his cochas he looked surrounded by demons and saw his red eyes...

The man holding between his hips pulled his penises out from inside him, and began pulling him toward the standing window and being hugged and groped.

And when he went to see he was floating in the arms of the devil, and face to face, kissing his lips and stroking and groping his buttocks, rubbing his crotch separating his globes from his buttocks with his hands.

And they had sex in the dark sky of Gotham, being carried around all the gargoyles, and placing it around the sky and amid the scattered clouds in which he moaned and resonated with the onslaughts and he pushed and pulled amid the kiss of his lips.

And in and out wrapped in his immense wings open to the flying sky wrapped around him their bodies moving faster and faster.

And knocking in and out of it with every right blow inside him.

And while he pinched his nipples and sucking each of them, and then parted, stunned Bruce tried to walk away, but realizing belatedly he was taken to heaven he invested with will within him, beating with will and fury.

And he made fun of a powerful squirt both came with their bodies moving in the sky until they stopped and he was taken back to his room.

And while magically, Ifrithis was magically, wearing to the floor and pulled out his pants and underwear he still wore his belt and pulling on his shirt he observed that the demon did not bite him his penis.

And stimulated, and his anus contracting he walked away and tried to run, but the demon pulled him into his arms squeezing him and held him in front of him and said.

\- You are a jewel, my prince, my edible fruit, you will be the man of my life, you will be my eternal companion and you will always be by my side, you and the beast that I will tame.

And so he kissed him by pulling his face into his hands, stroking his body rubbing on his crotch and carried him in his lap toward the sky and seeing for the first time as just a dream.

And leading him towards his car, he flew towards the other side of the street where he put him in the car and at that time the magic happened, it was nothing more than a starry night of wakefulness of how to be Batman, full clothing even the belt.

And he didn't miss the opportunity to fuck him, not even a single place, and it was in the car.

And he spread it there, spreading his legs, and ripping off his clothes and him with the car swinging so much the intensity of his blows.

And his movement in and out of it he was put with his back to him and pushing while he lowered the bench and kept pushing inside him.

And so was those right blows sucking and biting his shoulder and pounding inside him and pushing and pulling with all his length inside him and him willingly.

Without looking back or next to him he drove his car he parked in the cave and left limping he ran towards his bathroom and vomited.

And he looked and headed to a dark corner of the cave and hid there, he really didn't like flying.

But it was more than once that he was fucked in the moonlight of the stars to gotham's night sky as an immense image of two men alone having sex in the sky.

And he was pulled and pushed, the demon turned with him in his lap and propel the moving pelvis up and down in and out.

They were a big storm, it rained to what looked like blood dripping in a small stream.

And if they saw them they would really scream hysterically, and that would be more than enough to escape to the mountains.

And at those times, he observed around him, that only he could see the blood, that if everyone saw it they would be crazier and more hysterical than before.

And that wouldn't be on the streets and walking normally as they are now, people falling to the monde like flies chased by thirsty monsters whose red eyes frightened anyone who saw it.

And it was a real joke, they took advantage of the unsuspecting, crazy and people with conscience.

And burning the sight of everyone when someone who watched saw a stream looking transparency flowing into a stream when staring at the river approaching more and more its reflection...

And he would have sex right in the middle of the rain of blood, and the blood would fall through their bodies amid orgasm and the blows to his body in frantic motions.

And the next day after his sex in the stars and the blood that flowed in the streets go directly into the sewers without any proof of what happened, let alone a remnant of the event, and the day was on the pin, as dry as the night before.

He saw the news that children and madmen said they had seen blood rain, and some passers-by saying that the day was sunny and that the night before it was a dry night without rain.

And he saw news that some villains were hysterical, giving statements that they were sentenced to death and that they were persecuted by demons who raped them and then resurrected them.

Some villains were screaming that they were often attacked by demons when they went to the bathroom.

Glad they were treated like crazy, and he was sure the demons had fun with them, pure sadistic pleasure.

And he had another dirty night with the demon after a day's work and his patrol in the middle of the only thing he did in these two was sex with demons.

... I saw a woman getting closer and closer, until when the water was closest to the bloody river a body came out of the water an obscured shadow, a claw one, creature that came out of the fires of hell.

And they were horns and claws and grabbing him by his face and pulling him in, screamed at the top of his lungs his decapitated hands instantly drowning in the blood he screamed.

And until he couldn't take it anymore, he screamed and was pulled and then pushed, and a frantic movement came in and out and on and down, and then he found himself lying down...

And between blows he found himself lying with someone on top of him screaming and more cries of pleasure in one of them.

And the looking of the viscera scattered and so the grabbing not being able to react being grabbed from all sides drowning and resplenusing ...

And since he had so many victims, he couldn't tell, but often he saw corpses, I mean, reports of corpses.

And these bodies being stolen from the morgue, they actually walk out of there, but who would pay attention to it, and who they believed to be by black market criminals.

There were some news going on and from what they were talking about, he listened to the wiretaps, and informants in criminal alleys, there were rumors about the sale of black market bodies.

And what he knew to be a lie was him who spread it after all, because in fact a certain perverted vampire who often practiced blasphemy liked to create vampires and zombies.

And all this using to chase him through alleys and alleys, where they used them as bait to catch him and take him.

And he always falls for it sometimes, to his complete shame, so many dead disappearing into alleys and reappearing like anyone else and following.

And then constantly using them to watch criminals at their disposal, and readily used often.

And when the more arkham freaks talked and only the kids and amis no one saw it, and more sensationalnews about demons and zombies, who would believe it?

The answer?

Nobody... That's a joke.

... Pushing in and out, in and out he saw himself among groans of anguish and pleasure blood trickled and dripping on top of him as his hips were driven with violence.

And they were almost being lifted and lifted their faces from their lips of blood sinking into the blood that wouldn't let him breathe a scream, he didn't know if it was pleasure or terror...

This was a party to bring more and more contributors partner partners and allies as well as having as the donation of blood and volunteers in humanitarian causes in Gotham and the Red Cross.

And his host was as always counting the time to go away, his emerald green tuxedo and his glossy hair and a white tiger mask, he by

By itself did not know whether he loved or hated these moments, and even more deawaited or loved than his endless hunt for crime and his eternal struggle all night he now had the endless hunt he played where they revealed to each other his deepest pleasures and Obscure.

And so he talking to various entrepreneurs, not caring about paying attention, the situation let alone decorate their faces or talk directly to each one.

And but the repertorio sent at least accompany the music to which conversation and vague look he saw Lucius approaching and so said, but also did not pay much attention.

And gradually Ifrith took over his business more than himself and filled him with gifts, but he did not demonstrate it in public.

Meanwhile... In the gotham city hospital municipal morgue, there was Izac Monroe complaining in tears to the commissioner who couldn't stand to hear this man being a good coroner anymore.

A good coroner and one assist replaced him when Monroe filled Gordon's ears, walking out the halls, was doing the autopsy of one of the paupers found in Hartan's alley.

And opening his chest when the saying whose lifted with everything and snared his neck, holding with the strength of ten men without a cry, just surprised.

And he began to suck his blood and the incision made by the coroner healed and closed the creature at the same time.

And it was like a cat, protruding tusks and claw-like nails, jumped across the floor as an assistant in a white coat unexpectedly entered.

And this one let out a scream so loud that it caught the attention of some cops, but it was too late with a jump the creature tore his jugular and bit where he sucked his blood.

And so she or he got up and ran down the tip pushing and being surprised by two cops these at the same time will take out their weapons and began shooting, but with their speed and feline agilities.

And he jumped and tore the head off one with his claws and half of the other running down the aisles passing over some unsuspecting employees.

And while an employee who was out of reach at the counter she with trembling hands called the police station with a voice and hysterical screams.

It didn't take long to get to the racket the creature was making, but it's in the midst of shots with speed and feline movements dodging a few shots, but it was too late.

And some officers waited in the vehicles and saw with their eyes open the creature jumping a third-floor window being chased by police and gunfire.

Running through the dark streets and being chased by police officers she beat some and cutting several on the way leaving a trail of death and wounded and with a gallows on human she opened a sewer cover and entered the darkness where she could not be pursued.

But as always some gargoyles and demons they saw sneaked in and erased the minds of some of them and the matter was forgotten.

And they followed the alley towards the stray sheep, they needed to take him to the clan.

Back to party

Bruce, I'd like you to greet an important person, him and wayne's newest partner. It said. "You've seen him before, you've even had a meeting," he said.

\- Don't worry Lucius, we're already friends. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And even had a stay at his residence. And so pulling Bruce by the shoulder and talking to the guests. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to get him out of this interesting conversation.

And he led him to a tall man, his two feet tall, flame-burning hair and long with a more flaming wick, strong body and set on the left side in his long hair, which went down his shoulders and a red suit, this was an outfit of origin Aristocratic.

And being were tunics and robes with the symbol of infinity, on the back an eight lying in a tunic, embroidered these violet eyes, fleshy lips and turning to him with a glass of champagne in his hand.

And he looked at Bruce as if he had found the holy grail, paralyzed in his vision.

And Bruce at those times felt ashamed of such intensity of his gaze.

And he was so in love

And that it seemed that he was that he seemed to be of the offspring of a god and not a demon of the desert.

A god of sands, his well-defined sculptural and warm body.

And he was a man of appearance nearing thirty years of age, but he knew that in fact he was over a thousand years old, and how big his penis was, with a young skin, but his features.

And he showed experience, and he soon became suspicious of his appearance, he had doubts as to what he came to do at his party.

And he wanted more from Bruce, he wanted to know all his facets.

Even if he invaded his soul, but knew exactly what to expect, and in fact his nights of pleasure were more than dreams.

And they were full of twists and turns amid regular fucks at various locations in Gotham, he ended up wearing a thousand years in seconds

\- This is Ifrithis Sasina. "Bruce said with his hands on his shoulder that he knew who he really was. And Bruce was introducing him as his newest partner.

After all, that's what the party was for today, to introduce him as her boyfriend.

They both wanted to make it official in the human world.

\- He is the owner of a multinational, an oil company, extraction, import and export manufactures as well as pharmaceutical laboratories spread throughout the Middle East, and Europe, and now in the United States.

And he lived in Saudi Arabia, but currently under the present circumstances he now lives here in Gotham.

And he came from the home of his ancestors, he's now here in Gotham to close deals with Wayne Enterprises. "Said Bruce towards.

And there were a lot of reporters there, minus of course a certain man from the daily planet.

Bruce raised his hand in order to shake hands for brief moments thought the man would not squeeze just looking at Bruce creating an unresolved sexual tension, and when he was going to lower the man shook his hand forcefully and saying with an accent.

\- Sorry, Bruce, I thought your appearance and too similar with a close friend. He said with a penetrating look towards him.

\- After all, Lucius, we've had plenty of time to get to know each other, not even Bruce. - We exchange interesting ideas. - It said

\- You could talk and each talk about your personal experiences. He suggested Lucius pushing them both to a table away from the party.

That would be interesting. " Said Bruce to know about european countries. He said leaving them both seated.

\- Well... - Bruce began. "How have all your achievements been throughthe ages? He asked trying to make a conversation trying to avoid the hands and other parts of the body of a certain perverted demon, and moving away but the demon would take his shoulders and pull his hands.

\- They're actually right in their proper places all busy. He said as if he passed a shadow over his features. And dead. He said with a smile in his direction.

\- Or... - Said Bruce. I didn't know.

"He said it relaxed. Fuck them, Bruce. I said, "I'm not going to do "I've used them a lot.

Why do you chase me? He asked trying to get up to be pulled back to the table.

\- There's dear, you're my holy grail. "He said kissing him.

"How many wives do you have? "I said indignantly.

How you looked at me. I said, "I'm not going to do And you decided not to kill me? I wanted to know.

He looked into his eyes he took his hands and said.

\- Love at first sight. I said, "I'm not going to do

"You had a smell of no claim. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- Claim. "He said thoughtful.

\- Never taken by a demon. I said, "I'm not going to do

– And without true experience of sex and claim. "He said.

\- You smelled like purity, roses, honey and musk. I said, "I'm not going to do

His heart was not taken by anyone. I said, "I'm not going to do He was free.

\- And it wasn't marked or taken. It said.

"And I had on you a link mark the moment I saw you. I said, "I'm not going to do

"You are my soul mate. I said, "I'm not going to do


	11. Chapter 11

18

\- At that time. "He saidcaressing his hips and taking his hand.

"I swore you would be mine. I said, "I'm not going to do

"Only mine for eternity. I said, "I'm not going to do

And because you chase me so often you can't have it all. - Growled.

\- Did none of them realize it?

None of her and my interest. I said, "I'm not going to do

No one else matters. I said, "I'm not going to do "Just you. I said, "I'm not going to do

" It was just business, i needed money and business. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- Our situation is unlike anything else, I'm not with you just for the money. I said, "I'm not going to do

"Not just for your body. "He said.

\- And of mutual benefit, carnal and of great benefit. I said, "I'm not going to do

"In fact they're all dead, they were wonderful. I said, "I'm not going to do But you're special. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- In case my wives are just business. It said.

\- As women in Arab lands, and mostly useless women without any study, they were not trained to be business, have no rights and serve only to marry and be good bibelôs. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- Apparently, they all died mysteriously. "Said Bruce crossing his arms.

\- And I'm saying that each of them knew where to stay, and also knew how to stay in their places, I took advantage of a terrorist and his culture, and his parents, to give a nice blow of the chest backwards, and get richer a few more digits , than it was already.

"At that moment it said.

And none of them survived after the claim. It did.

\- Our situation is different and both business as love and claim. - Concluded -

\- That's not fair to anyone, - Growled the bat man.

.- There's no problem between me and mine and the way the brand happens and soul mates emerge.

"I feel good about being a widower and unimpeded. It said

"After all I barely touched them was feathered enough to get pregnant and only commercial and my children died with them. I said, "I'm not going to do

That was just business. It said.

"They themselves were aware of the facts. - Young man, you and my jewel, my man, that's totally different.

\- Conciliating – Our relationship is different and in fact I am widowed for the sixth time, and my marriage is simple and directly everything and only financial. "I just took their bodies. I said, "I'm not going to do

"And I know i just took it as usual.

And they all gave me times of happiness and enough children for one life, and what is not lacking in the world and woman. "I said Laughing.

"But let's leave my relationship affairs with all my wives for later.

\- So since it was in Arabia, all we had to do is oil, do the land have good exploration? He asked.

\- Why the land interest? He asked suspiciously.

"You should know, after all what happened, not the most land, no oil, you signed the contract with me weeks ago, you know the news, you know what happened. - It said -

I came here to talk about our mutual camaraderie, our unfinished business and you don't need to know, after all you've been to Arabia.

\- And some trips I've been in Romania and gone through every part of the world and before, you know what happened, it doesn't exist anymore.

\- My interest and fully tourist, Traveled through thousands of countries Went to Tibet, China, India and many other places, met cultures, civilizations histories and mythology.

And the few places I didn't go was Romania, but apparently I didn't see anything but your dick and your vampires and zombies and demons.

And that's not discovering anything but male physiology, and Arab and Muslim countries, was not my strong or parts of Europe. It said.

" I learned customs and traditions, I just wanted to know more about the world. He said, concluding.

Or... Well - It started by measuring the words,

"That was before. I said, "I'm not going to do - Conciliating the fact that when you were in my country, I just fucked you and then, you know everything and a medium to end, anyway.

And what exists now is sand and more sand

And Sumeria and Babylon were my homes. I said, "I'm not going to do "She doesn't exist anymore. I said, "I'm not going to do "Now it's all lifeless besides scorpions, spiders and cockroaches.

And in the middle of a desert full of memories and a time that will not return more, of nothing else.

And let me worry about my cubs, not a destroyed country. It said

\- Well my country is not Arabia it no longer exists. I said, "I'm not going to do And now I've moved a new place. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And I have no son there, I existed a long time ago in ancient Arabia before the time of the good man, has its natural beauties, but does not compare to Tibet, nor China. I said, "I'm not going to do

"And for the most part it has dry land and sand, I don't have much to talk about... - He said.

– Simply because I doubt that you share my beliefs let alone my philosophy, beyond respect for women, i doubt that I can have two or three wives in your culture and not be considered a crime. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And I understand what you mean, the laws of my country are different from those of your country. I said and the weather has changed. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- My wives are not needed, nor for me the more my children were raised apart, and today they are other demons.

And they've been on earth a long time, it must be my creation. He said looking at the starry night sky and so he spoke.

"I just took the money, not the luggage, my human children and wives died that I didn't turn either, and I don't miss it. I said, "I'm not going to do

"Let's go outside the stars of your city are different from those of my land. He said he stood up and invited the boy to come along.

\- But that and why I lived most of my life alone, my parents died a long time ago, I was then abandoned and lived life in complete solitude...

"He said this was a half truth, he really had parents since an immortal demon would have a way to have living parents.

Don't lie to me, Ifriths. - Growled.

Do I have in-laws? He asked as they walked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. Cain and Lilith. I said, "I'm not going to do

"That's something I don't have. "Bruce said.

"Don't try to make me pity you. "Said the devil. "You have Alfred. I said, "I'm not going to do

Afred, it doesn't count. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- So what Alfred is to you. -Asked curiously.

A great friend. I said, "I'm not going to do "That's always here for me. I said, "I'm not going to do

"You're so seductive. I did.

\- Don't try to create a story so I can pity you. - Growled.

"The fact that you are the lord of all demons was simple.

And it's thanks of course, your father killed his own brother, was scarred by God and cursed by all angels. I said, "I'm not going to do

"You are a fruit of a demon that was born human. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- And it's not considered a crime for a man to be abandoned by his parents. He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Bruce said. Your father who ran away. - Growled.

"You're the son of the first killer. I said,

\- And I'm different from you in countless ways. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- I have parents, but I didn't kill them, they still roam the desert and corrupt humanity. I said, "I'm not going to do

And you. I wanted to know Ifrithis.

\- And since I was eight, I don't know what a family is. It said.

" And what is love a mother and not want to kill her brother. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- You didn't do it, because you didn't have time. He said with his red eyes.

\- So how was you raised who ran your assets? I wanted to know Ifrithis.

\- I was raised in the mansion by my butler. I said, "I'm not going to do - For Alfred. I said, "I'm not going to do

"And my assets were managed by a fund until I came of age. I said sadly.

\- You chase me, you spit me out and you fuck me often, not that I don't like it, but this is unnerving and worrying, you spit me out. I said, "I'm not going to do

I like to help you. "He said kissing your face.

\- I've always found the stars very beautiful. – Said Bruce changing so he got up and when he tried to push he was pulled and said while the demon accompanied him to the balcony.

They stood still gazing at the stars when he was surprised by strong hands that pushed him into the dark part of the sticking.

And out of the looks of his guests this before anything had the older man's body in front of him and kissing and rubbing their bodies.

His appearance changed for a moment and then returned to his way that occupied his eyes increased he was a real demon and is no longer to talk and did not come only to the party ...

\- What you... - Said. Why do you want to do it here? Whispered squeaky.

Why right at the party, everywhere?

I came for you. He said approaching their faces by pulling him by the collar as his lips touched.

Amazed he did not return the kiss, at first the man was opening his pants and picking up his penis, tried to twist away pushing to move away, but getting a push toward the wall.

\- Always a fighter. He purred between his lips.

"You know you don't stand a chance. "I said while the boy was paralyzed.

\- Not here, please, someone... - He got a laugh and seeing the other man and he pushed him towards the wall and in the middle of their fight, he pulled his pants and underwear off and threw them on a table.

\- He seemed apprehensive.

And he pushed toward the wall and he had his mouth claimed, by the lips taken and his tongue inside his mouth.

And he saw that the demon occupied the demonic form and opened the entire length of his wings covering them there hiding Bruce.

\- Now no one will see us. - Said entering his mouth and moaning in contact, with his penis rubbing, the man holding his hips and rubbing his penises together and he could not avoid the groans.

And they rubbed themselves together moaning and he moaned being sucked and the less expected the demon would open his toothpick and his blouse and pass his hands on his chest and start sucking his nipples by opening his legs more and stroking his body.

A hand surrounded his hole with his finger, and he moaned and rubbed and he gasped and began to stick his fingers inside him, slowly.

And he panted to the demon to keep his legs open holding him backing as in his lap and his bent knee with him leaning on the wall and picking up his syrup.

And then first positioning the pointed tip in its hole and inserting inside it writhing as if it were an organ of its own.

And he started fucking with his syrup and his fingers kneeling and playing with his hole and he stuck deeper and deeper, until he wore his fingers inside him joining his syrup.

And he's positioning the end in his hole and inserting it into him and sticking his ass in, and he felt it sticking inch by inch, he opened his legs wide.

And using his knees as support he putting in until it hit directly into his prostate.

And he felt the veins around the hot syrup and inside him him willingly his legs were smooth and warm, his hands curling in him seemed to stir vibrate and pulse and writhe within him and amid his groans he moaned gasping

And he moaned the demon had his hot penis dripping in his stomach while the syrup writhed inside him and his hot hands pinching his breasts and passing his hot hands on his penis.

And while that tongue in his mouth and his legs wide open and him between his legs rubbing and he felt the hot syrup writhing.

And he had his hands warm around each of them and his syrup him in and out of him as if it were a pulsating organ going in and out he was kept standing.

The demon stood between his legs and placing his knee between his groin propelling up and down rubbing his hard penises together.

And pressing him and lifting him up and while his legs spread and his tail coming in and out of him and him moaning with the syrup writhing in and out of it.

And he was lingering on the left and sucking the aureola from the left, he moaned and while his hands went down more spreading his legs one hand on his penis.

And he tried to push his hands away and writhe to have his hands pushed violently, and he fucked him there and he came choking and screaming and not so stopping fucking, writhing.

Do I have to tie you up? He asked with his shining eyes it was hunger and desire.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He panted in the midst of that syrup hitting his prostate with blow syrup amid his cries and groans.

Well, i'm going to be right back. - Growled. – And the demon growled towards him again sucking his nipples and even though he was testing the opening to see if he gave in and with his syrup stretching him and fucking him in and out fast and steady without stopping.

And he writhing and moaning as he felt the man stop sucking his left and going to the right lingering between biting and sucking and alternating climbing and down his neck sucking and licking and knocking in and out of him with his syrup.

And he moaned with pleasure and without restrictions and giving panting screams in the middle of that hole being abused by a syrup inside it.

And he wanted to eat it there and it didn't contain itself and started sucking on his right nipple and rubbing himself on him squeezing his nipples and he sucked his left and he shoved deeper his syrup getting groans and panting.

And leaving a hickey mark on his direct while he paid attention to his left and with his hands one on his penis pulling the foreskin in languid movements and inserting a finger inside his hole along with the syrup and stretching his hole he was rubbing on it there in that Local.

And he moaned and he would go down his belly and suck and bite every scar and linger on all of them sucking and biting and sucking on all of them he came into his penis.

And he held him with violence and possessiveness while his syrup writhed and then he enjoyed it at that time and while the demon took his syrup out of his abused hole.

And he took a cocha and bit raising his right leg and sucking his crotch and biting her giving a tremendous blow job and grabbed his testicles and sucked his penis was getting harder and harder

And he just moaned while Ifrithis he would linger nibbling and sucking his penis and then dropping them and going to the other testicle and sucking him sucking on it.

And he would let go of one leg and hold the other leg sucking and follow until he was on his penis and swallowed it he started sucking and he moaned and wouldn't stop.

And he knew he'd be fucked up there in each of them still rubbing his penis on him and sucking it for several minutes swallowing its entire length.

And until he came into his mouth with a scream and continued to moan, and a hand surrounding his hole just swirling around his hole.

And the less he expected, he felt the man squeeze his testicles and spread his legs and he grabbed him and pushed him toward the ground.

And opening his legs and stood between them far apart and raised him and stood up and raised him until he had his ass at the level of his mouth.

And he put him on the floor and stuck his tongue into his sucking hole as he sucked him and he stuck his fingers and the long syrup all together.

And his tongue wet and ate him vibrating his tongue in his hole and he had a syrup writhing inside him.

And he moaned, knowing he shouldn't do anything, he was there just to be eaten and sucked, his nipples had scoff marks on his belly and every scar on his body.

And he had brand of hickeys everywhere, he just moaned, Ifrithis held his little wide open he ate sucked and nibbled his hole stretching him and sticking his fingers together surrounding and stretching scissors him.

And he came once again squirting like a chain and not so he stopped and continued to suck he ate and nibbled until he stretched enough and fitting three fingers into him and a syrup that writhed.

And he pulled out his syrup and his fingers from inside him and stood up by grabbing him and climbing on top of him rubbing on him doing the reverse path and rising starting with his testicles and biting and sucking.

And he rose slowly positioning himself between his legs and slowly inserting within him

And he shoved himself inside him and began to knock in and out amid his groans and growing screams amid his blows inside him hitting his prostate with violence.

And they came with ferocity and right blows and animalistic hitting their prostate until he enjoyed it again after that he did not stop.

And the demon pushing him with his body between his legs and steering me to the dark part of the stick, rubbing his limbs and his fingers surrounding his entrance, he felt hallucinated and excited the adrenaline of being caught, made him more excited.

And it was a myriad of sensations and the clamor of his countless escapes, but at the exact moment when the man was going to put his finger again he faltered, tried to push the man, but unexpectedly he was pushed back.

And with a mu chuchu of displeasure, and so the man got down on his knees and crouched with everything and gnawed his penis and penetrated his anus with one finger once more and so with one hand he pulled and pushed as he sucked his penis.

And he stocked his anus forcing him to open his legs more, his breathing contained and resonating, he stocked his entrance past rings of muscles and pushing inwards.

And so passing through his rings and pounding deep, stopped for brief moments and soon removed him to put again.

And he began to stock, a constant back and forth and starting to come and go faster and faster, felt the discomfort attached to the pleasure of his penis, being sucked.

And being pushed and pulled by that sinful finger, which was soon accompanied by another, making scissor movements and thus beating deep,

And when he let out an unrestrained scream and put his hands in his mouth, the man laughed with his mouth on his penis fluttering over his penis, his excitement increased and began to beat at a fast pace and no longer had the ability to contain his shrill screams.

And always at this very point stocking with one more finger, and the syrup came together pumping and in and out and his cries without breath was contained with his hands in his mouth and groans suffocated, he was pushed and pulled and so continued for several minutes.

And now that there were three fingers penetrating him and that syrup together in and out and soon he moaned when he came into his mouth with a muffled scream he didn't just slip up keeping him out of strength lying on the ground while the demon continued to eat him.

The man stood up and revealing exposing a thick red seventeen-inch penis dripping and so he pushed him back to the balcony floor forcing him to hold the grille and positioned himself behind him.

He saw to the sky an immense moon and the appearance of the sign his penis lowered for brief moments the sex could wait he tried to clumsily push the man away and up and looking for his pants.

And he tried to actually crawl with shaky hands breathing irregularly but the man looked stronger pushed back on the balcony floor and preached his body seemed disgusted and outraged.

\- What happened you seemed to want a few minutes before? Whispered in his ear hugging his hips and pushing him back to the balcony pushing his legs away and beginning to pump his penis urgently, being pushed urgently by Bruce.

This is not a good time. – Tried to push with a groan being greeted by a juicy bite on the neck and a strong hug separating his legs rubbing his penis on his hard and long ass.

"Don't do that... I need to...

His neck was pulled back toward his lips with the man still hugging his body and spoke with a seductive warning look.

\- You thought it was a good time now, why can't we go on? He asked.

"Don't you have your associates? He asked.

Leave it to them. I said, "I'm not going to do

"You've never escaped from me, it won't be now that you'll be able to get yourself free

I've never... I have issues to solve... - You have to understand... - Trying to unravel to just be pressed with more

The force was a balcony made of stone with gargoyles on its tip.

"This is not a good time... not here

Why don't you? - You asked for a thoughtful one.

\- Don't Da... - Groaned with the man pressing it

\- I understand... - He said slowly evaluating the boy. Whispering in his ear with fleshy lips said.

But you're not leaving here until you have four more orgasms and I'm done with you. He said,

And he did. "Hold it," he said. - If you're not afraid, I'm going to give you plenty of pleasure, the best you're going to get tonight. He groaned in his ear.

– The signal will continue in the same place first pleasure, then business. It said.

" My kids are great observers and you're not getting out of here before I fuck your nice tight ass. He said licking his ear.

"I know you like to be watched when I fuck you. I said, "I'm not going to do

" And they will solve the problem for you. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- No, wait... – Tried..., but the man pranced his ass more in the air away from his legs he tried to separate from the grip, more lowered from the side holding tightly the man began to insert his penis first the wide head passing through his rings of muscles that already were well prepared.

And it was bigger than three fingers and a syrup causing him to choke, he moaned his pants fall to the ground huddled on his heels, he looked at the moon and toward the luminous sign.

And being seen all night, he moaned with excitement his mouth formed a circle, and his arms trying to clog the man to let go, only to receive a slap and a languid massage on each of the buttocks.

\- No... - He tried to loosen up while the long penis passed more and more entering its walls until its end. Stop it.

Groaning listening to the groans of the man on top of him, feeling spasms in his walls and the man was riding his ass.

And the pleasure became so intense that it collapsed on the first beat that hit his prostate.

And he gasped while there entering his interior the inbother of penetration made him gasp and groan, choking on every passage, until he hit his ass.

And trying to hold on to the rocks bars looking at the moon the man slammed his testicles into his ass, climbing his hands up his belly and unbuttoning his suit and t-shirt.

And he would go up and down pumping his penis and dropping already hard and erect swinging from top to bottom he moaned and hit his prostate with gallows and vigor.

Relax, Bruce, it's going to be better if you cooperate, you're going to like it more, maybe next time we're going to do it in the library or in my mansion. It said.

Son of a bitch. He cried and began to groan and to shave.

But at the very moment the penis withdrew and without waiting to get used to it.

And he drew all the negative conclusions about sex.

Yes, there will be and there will be a next time.

And while he pushed violently entering at once hitting him his testicles hitting his prostate with renewed fury he screamed and howled with each thrust.

\- Of course you will, there's always more, you always say the same thing, I can always fuck you anywhere and in any position. I said stocking up faster and faster by with gallows.

"You, my love, you always play hard. – Laughed amid a sharp groan and several stocked followed.

\- You're going to beg for more after that. It said.

"It will count the hours and the days. - Growled in his ear

\- There's seen, don't worry, my little bat my little. - River in his ear as he began to store inside repeatedly skin-to-skin slaps.

And they were followed by their groans and gagging and listening to each beat every thrust one after the other.

Can aguem hear us? – He asked in his ear as he stocked inside with increasing speed and brutality reaching a point where he choked more and more resonating and moaning his cries were louder and louder.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No... Slowly... - Begged.

\- You say that, but your body says another one. And so he repeated his question.

Can you hear us here?

\- No... - Resfolegou choked amid the stockings and said

Here... And a little... - Please... Not here.

" Groaned and groaned and Another chokes in the midst of the onslaught.

-... Isolated... No one comes... – But the man did not finish the riding began to stock with increasing speed and animalistic.

And between his legs open and he was among them wings wide open and he felt the hot penis inside him hitting his prostate with every impulse hitting in and out without ever missing.

And his eyes reversed in the orbits and he began to scream with increasing force and groans.

And his hips were pulled and pushed his neck was turned, and his mouth on theirs his lips touched and the kiss grew his tongue into his mouth fighting for dominion, and his saliva connected.

And while he was cramming his ass pushing and pulling lying with his legs apart and the demon in and out of him he felt the pubic hair of the demon brushing his crotch.

And he sucked his left nipple as he propelled his pelvis up and down into and out whenever he drove arching his back in and out and stocking his inside, in and out.

And the vision of the full moon the sign at the top saw the loud and clear signal without clouds and or rain, his penis being pumping in the same urgency of the blows where they beat their screams, were heard loudly.

And the constant movement and the noise of skin against skin and its body-to-body slaps, impaling his straight body and spread his legs while he had a demon between his legs.

And whose legs spread at the tips of the shoes the tall man arching his back in his direct contact, reaching a sweet spot directly on his prostate with fervor and speed.

And where every beat made him scream shrillly, and without any shame, shrill screams, the skin-to-skin slaps his erect penis and dripping his unbuttoned open shirt and his jacket open.

And her hands going up and down between cochas, hips and even pinching her nipples, sucking and sucking on the right and feeling the hot breath.

And he was sucking his nipples his hands by his body his face towards him kissing his lips biting them entering with his tongue.

\- I know you want to... - Groaned on his lips stocking up tightly and listening to his breaths resonated his heart rising and falling uncompressed as he screamed and screamed with every beat.

" I'm hitting your prostate directly, aren't I? - Purred on his lips

\- He panted he didn't know what he wanted. Yes, i'm sorry. "He charged when he started nibbling and sucking on his right nipple biting and sucking and then going to the left and doing the same thing.

\- There...- Groaned amid his onslaught with a sure pelvic movement that boosted his hips taking off the entire length. "That's... Right...

And with impulse one followed by the other and their right blows and then entered lowering with everything and reaching his prostate without stopping in each onslaught followed by the other. Oh, for God's sake. "I moaned and screamed.

\- God has nothing to do with this. – Growled him in an attack on his other nipple and propelling with rising and falling from his hot penis inside him going in and out non-stop.

No, no, no, no, no, no not here... not now... – And moaning in his ear and he was mad from madness to pleasure. - Pulling by your hair and scalp turning back towards you.

And he would climb up his chin biting and sucking toward his lips biting his lips, while he was fucking him, his hot penis came in.

And then he came out of it, stocking, pushing, pulling and stocking with force and ferocity.

And he summified the begging groaning between there and ui and he resfolegava did not know if he asked more or less ...

\- Ai... - Between groans. Please, please... And he was licked and sucked while the demon fucked him willingly in and out...

Please what? "He said pulling his neck. "I want to know. I said, "I'm not going to do

And he beat inside him non-stop and the blows inside him and sucking licking the joint of the collarbone between his neck.

Say it. " Growled with every right blow inside him hitting his prostate.

\- I want to... - Bruce begging in the midst of the blows

Please, i'm sorry. - Faster. - Batting harder within it.

And so he did it hitting harder hitting his prostate with every hit.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Growled and hit him hard. "My love. I said, "I'm not going to do "My sweet. "He said it in the midst of the blows.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He himself agreed to be kissed.

And the demon growled amid the right blows inside him. Beg me. Growl and lick his neck.

And that they were accompanied by their growls and groans joined by lips and salivate their tongue into her mouth.

And he came with his impending orgasm when he found that the signal bat had full in the sky followed by his gagging of apprehension and urgency.

What's that? He asked amid the stockings and resonating his groans and wails choking and screaming at each brutal stockings.

\- And that's right, feel my dick. The man purred, between licks and groans in his ear, and rind in his ear amid the beats.

\- I know you're enjoying it... - Holding your hips, heading in and out of it.

And the frantic movement of his beats feeling his penis warm inside him.

And he resuming to pump his own penis swinging up and out, in the same urgency of his screams and howls.

And amid the blows choking on each blow, he felt orgasm and was soon followed by urgent slaps.

And soon Bruce cried out between lips and tongue, and came into the hands of Ifrithis.

And this still stocking his inner lips connected and his tongues at war and soon tried to come.

And he squeezed around the hot penis inside him and he saw his eyes flaming and amid the blows.

His vision blurred amid the fuck of the penis in and out hitting him directly and he saw star bombs from constellations.

And in the midst of his blows and he screamed and moaned and resonated his hot, sweaty body.

And with it came the smell of sex impregnating the air around him with the smell of sulfur mixed with roses and the mating aroma that pervaded his body.

And he marked him with his nails and bites and squeezed him by feeling his body in his body in the beating of their bodies.

And the contact and his hot body, and he felt his intensity his blows.

And when he was hit, and he lowered his roto and his lips toward his chest and biting his hard nipples.

And your muscles your arms strong and enjoying non-stop and without ever stopping or softening.

And he recognized between pleasure, love and the various sensations and despair, beyond the fear that demon could kill him if he wanted to.

His heart was unbroken beating urgently and jumping between his chest and he felt his hot body coming out flames and steam.

And amid his animalistic roar and rising fire from his lips his flaming eyes and his wings wide open around him.

And his legs spread the hard penis entering him with firm decided jerks and directly hitting his prostate.

But he was him willingly and giving pleasure and wrapping black flames in his flaming hair.

And he felt it squeeze dwell ed around his penis in and out of it, and he felt the hottest penis inside him, but it didn't burn.

And him more willingly by propelling his hips up and down then.

And amid his cries and groans and the growls of a beast with every impulse inside him and reaching his prostate.

And while yet he stocked a few times and enjoyed his inside overflowing from the sides they kissed dropping smoke from his mouth.

And the two were lying down a few seconds and when the man and he pulled Bruce with his way and sat in a chair near the balcony.

And he sat in this chair pulling in the corner of the balcony entrance near walls, holding the smaller man in the corner of the balcony.

And then hugging Bruce they looked tired and whose legs spread in the lap of the man whose face was leaning against his neck still buried inside him whispering in his ear.

You're mine. And seeing the boy look at the balcony toward the moon and saw the Bat-sign was no longer in the sky.

The older man's hands were on the side of the rocking chair, and soon he with a leap from his lap without waiting for reaction he lowered caught.

And there was a fight over his pants and buttoned them with speed that could rival the Flash, but when he tried to run he was caught by the heels.

And then he was pulled and pushed toward the balcony almost falling to the ground, he ripped off his shirt and tie playing like a trail behind him.

And Bruce tried to kick and turn and pull, but he was caught and his legs apart, and pushed his legs apart feeling his penis when he tried to kick, but in fact, he was pushed and thrown toward the rocking chair.

And then he had his pants and underwear pulled from his heels and pushed and pulling off his body and thrown into the hallway, near the entrance, back inside.

And between the entrance of the balcony, with the entrance back of the mansion, leaving a hard man intrigued in the process he was caught and pushed toward the rocking chair and so his legs spread.

He stood on top of him and his legs spread around his hips when he penetrated him on top of him positioning the smaller man to scream his stockings were swift, overwhelming, frantic and brutal.

And even though he was trying to push his hands off his chest, the man lowering and sucking his nipples, followed by his scandalous screams, amid the stockings he screamed at every fuck er in and out.

And he panted and said in the midst of his cries.

\- Someone... - Choked in the middle of the coming and going, on top of him with vigor and growling. " Someone... Someone... - I was trying to talk through the frantic stock.

\- Someone can see us. - He panted and his lips taken, at that time, trying not to scream in the midst of the powerful blows, directly in his prostate, passing in and out reaching his prostate with fury vigor and precision.

"What... - I said in the midst of frantic blows. " What has ... - Growled in the midst of blows inside and outside.

I-I don't know. I... – He choked a particularly brutal and accurate stocker directly into his prostate.

" SOMEONE CAN COME ... - Cried and groaned in the midst of powerful fuck. – At that time the frantic beats and skin blows against skin are strained.

\- Who... - He gave Ifrithis.

He was listening to the footsteps, tried to poke Ifrithis, his shoulder, push, pair just be fucked, but fast and strong, and at that time he poked and panted, tried to stop screaming in vain.

And at that time he saw to his astonishment, Lucius... Lucius paralyzed on his feet and seeing the man on top of him coming down and up, his red ass without pants down, the two of them did not stop their screams.

And he screamed. Ifrithis.

And even in the haze of sex and pleasure he knew of the illusory power and his powers would make them see a big man not an immense red demon fucking a man's ass.

He choked. And at that time.

\- Bruce... - Whispered the paralyzed black man and seeing as he held Bruce's pants above him, Bruce pressed his walls with gallows listening to a roar and tried to speak coherent words and measured the words.

And trying to form words, with great effort, amid the blow raising his head with the nudges, Ifrithi turned his head hugging the man he growled and slapped amid the onslaught, and looked toward Lucius.

\- I... - Tried to form words. I said, "Please. "He groaned by rolling his eyes.

\- You could leave... - Bruce choked, feeling his anus contract with the intrusion into the most violent stockof Ifrithis's penis.

Ifrithis growled toward the man and standing in front of him and said.

\- You like what you see, Lucius, if you like it, if you don't. – Choked in the middle of the movement Bruce, was making things difficult, his penis did estra work, entering his cramped cave, seemed to be afraid of being caught.

\- How about getting the hell out of here, if not this one. As he spoke Bruce hid his face at the bend of his neck, moaning.

"You son of a bitch... ... - Cried between a choke while he stocked his Anus, his face hidden in the curve of his left ear.

\- It would be a good thing to leave, I think Bruce, does not like to be observed. " Ifrithis growled towards Lucius, and before saying anything else, the man dropped his pants on the floor and fled as fast as he could say, hell.

And it was at this time that Ifrithis groped his buttocks, and both ejaculated Bruce between his stomachs and he ejaculated inside him, size was the grip, and at that time he groaned and respused feeling the spasms he gasped and ejaculated together.

Get out of here. Get out... - Growled. Come on. – Groaned amid the stockings without bothering to be caught and unprepared and his penis hard.

" What happened ... - Growled giving a particularly brutal stocking directly in his prostate making him pant and moan.

\- I didn't want Lucius to see it. -Groaned amid the stockings. - He cried if he struggled.

And he tried to push, but it was hard, the penis inside him hurt, while he tried to push her away and poke her.

\- That's not fair, Ifrithis. He cried.

Ifrithis took his arms, trapped above his head, and the movement of the Devil within him, inside and outside, and his legs were securely fastened and away.

I'm a... I... I can't go on... - Cried. " I got caught... - Stop... Stop... Please... Stop...

\- You won this time... - Growled towards you.

He received a growl and then he withdrew from him and leaving with a tug and letting go of his arms.

Coming out of him and getting up and so moving away, Bruce didn't mind cleaning himself up, his shaking cochas.

And he trembled himself, sitting he panted and straightened his hair, at that time he ran collected his clothes that made a trail.

And he dressed, putting on his pants and shoes, and not caring about buttoning his shirt, not waiting for Ifrithis to turn, he ran as fast as he could

He metamorphosed in and put on his robes and put on his pants, his throbbing hard penis was trapped between his pants, and with the greatest possible dignity.


	12. Chapter 12

18

And he looked up at the sky knowing that the bat sign was one of the reasons the boy ran away, and beyond Lucius' unfortunate.

And he soon knew where to find him, and the best way to find him seemed to be like following a trail of unconscious criminals, not that he couldn't find him, but it was fun to see him vent to rage, repressed from not being able to hit him.

And all to end his subject, just the thought that that boy will belong to him again, and that his powers would seduce him would fuck the dark knight in the police building in front of the signal bat.

But soon after he looked at the side and saw a creature of fangs and wings hiding in the shadows, and so his physiological affairs would await he had more pressing matters to resolve.

And he heard the call of a prey a few feet away, the cemetery he heard had several police men prowling his hunting ground..., not that they would make any difference.

And so he headed into the boy's mansion, looking around and not finding the saying whose longing was immense and so when he walked was approached by the same man who met him this spoke pulling to a corner.

And i did. - You fuck all your partners? Lucius asked him to approach him.

Or do you handpick? He asked. " Do you have no control? - Growled.

"If you forced him? He growled almost to scream.

"I will do everything in my power to finish you off. - Growled? You're warned. "He said.

What's the matter with you? "I saw him running through the lobby, he looked like prey, desperate, didn't even wait for me to talk to him, ran past me, without even letting me talk, if you just happened to rape him. It said.

He threatened, he did something he didn't want to do. - Holding your arms I saw you desperate as you fucked him. What's the big deal?

\- You... - Growled. "You and the problem, showing up, that was the problem. - He let out his arms with violence and growled towards him.

"Your parents... - Asked puzzled. "We were just looking at the stars, before I wanted to have sex, I was attracted to him, and he agreed to have sex with me, but you, showed up in the middle of our sex. I said, "I'm not going to do

"He feels ashamed, especially when a nosy man catches him having sex. " Growled indignantly.

\- You have to choose your locations better. Lucius said. That's all.

\- And what you were doing on the balcony after all. He countered Ifrithis.

He choked and then regained the strength of the line of thought.

It doesn't matter. - Growled. "You were in a place that anyone would pick up. He hit back.

\- I try to win him over every day. "He said.

"And whenever we met, but you showed up. Growled away.

\- If you want privacy, go to a room. Lucius said.

\- He said it was the most beautiful sex, but it would not continue in a public place, which everyone can catch and see.

\- It can be fucking fuck, but there's room for it. " Lucius Growled.

"And then ran, but I myself have other matters to attend to I have to leave. He said he was disengaging from man.

\- Of course someone would run. " Roared Lucius.

\- Get out of my way, you've messed up enough. " Growled following his path away from man.

And he pulled by his arm hard and said. "If it wasn't for me, I'd be someone else. Have you ever wondered what would happen if a reporter caught you? I said it in his direction.

He stopped and thought ran, it would be problematic to have to deal with Bruce with paparazzi photos at that time, he knows how to handle it, but they would have many problems to solve.

And he calmed down and thought he should have used the barrier after all.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "He said swallowing pride.

And he turned toward Lucius. "I love him. I said, "I'm not going to do

So this is serious? He asked.

We were going to perform tonight. Said.

And at that time Lucius panted, they would no longer.

\- We'il talk later then to fix this. "He said and then releasing him.

And he went his way, needed to find, Bruce, if the presentation was still standing.

And so he without saying more words left the mansion with the intention of returning another day or perhaps in the same night, and so every day onwards.

And somehow he arrived as fast as he could the mansion with tears, feeling humiliated and to his utter astonishment was hard between his legs.

And even though he was bathed even though he felt the semen trickle into streams inside him, he spent half an hour washing in the bathtub, thanking God alfred was asleep.

And changing in the room he went down the staircase towards the cave.

In the cave just below the mansion Bruce Wayne put on his Batman armor without worrying about looking at his hard penis between his cochas he felt embarrassed and ashamed.

And somehow he liked the feeling of getting caught, it turned him on, but he would never say it out loud, just thinking it made him red like a pepper.

And yet he felt pain in his body and throwing his clothes through the cave and so on with his costume he got in the car.

And feeling the pangs inside without saying any word he headed towards the city passing through the whole cave and scaring the bats.

Running with the car up some streets at the entrance of a dark street he got out of the car and left on autopilot, and with his ropes he walked the numerous streets.

And running and beating criminals in front of you, break-ins who didn't realize they were caught until it was too late.

And it was at that time his hands were broken mainly the fist of the carpal, nor surgery would solve, purse thieves of a lady passing by the street.

And they wouldn't walk anymore, a prostitute who ran from rapists who can never walk again.

And by a miracle of fate he prayed to find unsuspecting delinquents to vent the repressed anger, some sexual frustration along the way, would give a help until he reached the mansion.

And on their way there were delinquents unconscious and being thrown through broken windows by burglars.

And these even if by a coincidence of fate and an immense asar would be better if they had found one of the demons, not him.

Since unlike the devil they used magic and drove people crazy, but would recover after a while.

He would leave each of them with physical sequelae and would not recover for a long time, either by miracle or angry prayer.

And they in turn had their heads pierced by glass and pushed and struck by their punches and thrown toward bricks.

And these that were thrown toward broken doors and summing up to be destroyed in the process.

And they were easy to follow their leads there was a trail of unconscious criminals around one of the men were hung and beaten thrown in the middle of the street.

And while he was jumping from building to buildings using the ropes to get around, jumping and so getting to the roof of the police station, where Jim was waiting for him.

What do you hear Jim? Asked Batman appearing in the darkness of the building.

You took your time. The commissioner pointed out.

And he turned red behind the mask by spraying when he felt his own hard penis he writhed amid feeling his hole and his spasm.

And hopelessly change the subject by ignoring his own penis at half mast and feeling like a real pervert for taking pleasure in it hopelessly he felt his hole pulsate...

What happened. The dark knight repeated

The commissioner looked puzzled and then said - You may have already realized that the homeless are not being killed and even? He asked and without waiting for answers, he went on.

\- Well, it turns out that a coroner was killed, and the body disappeared and soon after several police officers were attacked. It said. And they were found unconscious.

\- And a police officer in question said he was struck from behind and possibly someone knocked him out possibly followed.

\- And when the suspect in question walked through the morgue, we believe he wasn't alone, left several victims in the morgue. - And concluding.

And when some of our people tried to chase the suspects, they disappeared, and we believe they went to some hiding place in the ghetto.

"I know you were attacked, but I want you to investigate, but don't intervene directly.

\- Everyone's saying in the police department that they were some criminal group that steals corpses for the black market.

And some are claiming to be from the Italian mafia, and are afraid to run after them. - Said exasperated

\- The last murder occurred a hundred feet away from the last case they were on springs streets and herman street was a dark alley, you could start there

\- So you want me to investigate, but don't intervene? I said, "I'm not going to do

\- You're a detective, you don't deal with supernatural cases.

Batman rummated and wondering if the commissioner knew how much he was involved in a supernatural sexual case...

\- We're trying to act in the dark the mayor doesn't want the media involved we can't put more cops on the streets being right after lightening while you investigate in the darkness. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- Right... – And as Jim turned around he was greeted by a snap on his head falling unconscious to the ground at that moment Batman was surprised by an arm throwing him toward the signal.

And when he realized someone was kneeling as he got up he was slapped and fell on his back was pulled by the hood and his lips taken, and pushed toward the sign he felt ropes tie on top of the sign.

And before it was over he tried to kick, but had his leg held up and both his boots and underwear ripped off and tossed he opened his eyes and saw.

And he went up his blouse showing off his marked and sucked nipples.

And it was the demon demon king Ifrithis.

And he didn't know how he should react or feel just looking at him standing on top of the sign holding his legs widely opening them he spread them over him and said.

\- You thought you'd get rid of me. He said caressing his little things. You thought I broke up with you, I'm still hard, Bruce.

And he squeezed his penis over his pants. And you're tough too, baby. "I said when I massaged the sore penis.

No, not here. "I said squeaky.

You want it as much as I do. " Growled him towards him.

\- Always the same words, not here, not there. "He said it in his direction.

\- Let's make a new debut. - Growled.

You never learn. It said.

\- Damn... - Growled. That's my signal. I said, "I'm not going to do

"Now no one is seeing, as you like. I said, "I'm not going to do

You idiot. - Growled.

How come no one knows? - And he looked and said how obvious everything was.

"We're on top of the police station. I said, "I'm not going to do

" On top of the batsinal - Concluded.

And you know there's a lot of cops coming here. I said with a sniff.

How are you going to keep them from catching us? He asked.

He knelt on top of him skirting his fingers around his entrance and in and out removing his finger with semen and said.

It's here. With a laugh he positioned his penis at his entrance.

And he wearing a cream overflowing by his big hard and big member. And he said.

"I will use my powers to keep everyone unconscious within a thousand yards. I said, "I'm not going to do

Well, isn't it? - And he would insert his penis inside this beautiful wrinkled and still stretched entrance having spasms he penetrated it receiving a scream and in his case a roar.

He began to stock up on and off being greeted by groans and screams and every stockpile enters and exits pelvis skin beat against their bellies in contact beating and pounding reaching their insides.

And while he was hitting his prostate with greed and ferocity he beat their bodies in motions on top of the luminous sign the silhouette of their bodies aloft he hit his inside with ferocity by beating their bodies skin against skin

\- Son of a bitch... – Screamed in the midst of each onslaught the movement of frantic back and forth, the in and out, and his cries and laments and his countless and other screams, high and shrill, louder and louder.

And they were rewarded for more stralloured slaps of their bodies in frantic rhythmic movements and beats.

And their bodies in frantic motions.

And he pounded it hard, slamming into him like an offering, and Batman held the Batsinal like a lifeboat.

And they were followed by their cries and groans to the snow that enveloped everything around them, wrapped in their frantic shock bodies.

Thrust in and out of it reaching a point where it made him see stars and the beat by slapping his penis between his bellies, and beats abdomen in his, and belly to belly pushing and pulling ferociously, beating with brutality.

And he was reaching his prostate and mercilessly, growling above him as he howled aloft upon them the full moon, and his groans and cries he screamed at every stock.

And they were accompanied by their cries and groans.

And it was waves of electricity running through his body, shock of movement and adrenaline for every push, feeling the veins of the penis inside him passing through each ring of muscle in his inner waves of white lights followed his vision

Skin slaps against skin and frantic beats, waves of electricity running through every nerve bundle of your body, in every bump every wave of pleasure in the midst of pain.

And it was a cacophony of screams and growls, her screams squeaking amid the frantic beats, pulling up her shirt and pinching her nipples.

And squeezing his little snares and his legs aloft, separately hitting his testicles in his ass he moaned and squealed at each stockhesel he heard the man roar ingly squeezing his insides.

He tried to loosen up and when he came squirting his penis, up in a torrent, and squeezing his walls around the penis inside him.

And that the thrust he felt the ropes loosen, and how much and felt the semen coating its interior with a final push, the demon was hungry wanted to eat it.

And let go of his legs still buried inside him himself, towering over him watching his legs spread between him, the man lay on top of him licking his nipples and rubbing their bodies.

And his languid movements, he looked with red eyes and squeezed his nipples, he looked and sat still inside him, a demon around delivering his underwear and boots holding his hips.

And groping, he squeezing, with each sucked and licked, on his chest he soon rose removing his penis from inside him, and holding his clothes in his hands he looked at the sweat and semen dripping from his body

You're my prize. – And watching Bruce that it was like an obscene offering he was scattered to the world to see legs and arms open heart uncompassed

The dark knight felt the semen trickle from inside forming a puddle beneath him dripping by the sign and dripping on the roof floor.

He bent down and this drove between his legs he began licking his entrance by sucking his semen that trickled into a stream from inside and licking and licking, and listening to his increasingly loud and squeaky groans.

And he squeezed and spread his legs, above and above him, sticking his tongue around his walls, passing through his inner self through every ring of muscle;

And he began to drink his own essence, he sucked and licked, sticking his tongue inside, feeling spasms of his walls.

And as he held the sign and his groans he saw that Jim still did not wake up unconscious below him on the floor, unable to avoid moaning and screaming louder and louder.

And now the snow spread around covered his tracks and so no one would observe, but were controlled, he moaned and moaned, feeling the spasms of his walls around his tongue.

And that he vibrated and sucked his own seeds, and just as it began ended by lowering his legs he lifted up and threw his clothes on top of him.

Now, are you satisfied? He asked.

It's a lot. He panted with his clothes in his hands.

"We haven't been caught by anyone. I said, "I'm not going to do

And if you want, I can erase Lucius' memory. I said, "I'm not going to do

And that's what you want? He asked.

He looked around all unconscious, and said trying to move.

"It would have been better if he hadn't seen it. I said, "I'm not going to do

"I would appreciate it if no one could catch us or see us, and I wanted you to erase your memory. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- Dress up - Roared as demand towards the man with his pants and underwear and boots in his hands.

"I will erase your memories of our encounter. I said, "I'm not going to do

Are you sure you want this? He asked at the time.

It might be convenient. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- How, convenient, can be having sex being observed. He asked at the time.

\- You always watch when I fuck you. I told you how to answer the question.

\- For monsters, zombies and demons. I said, "I'm not going to do

"All are controlled by you, they are bloodthirsty beasts. I said, "I'm not going to do "And others are very voracious, but none of them will go out there counting.

They are your cubs. I said, "I'm not going to do

And without brains, they won't tell anyone. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- You want me to turn Lucius into my cub, so it's easier for you.

"Said the devil. It could make it easier. I said, "I'm not going to do

"Since i like to be watched by my children. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- No... - He shouted.

– No, you won't turn him into a zombie, or anything like that. I said, "I'm not going to do

As if observed by all the evil demons and cubs that are around, the dark knight rose from the sign by dragging out and standing on the ground.

And he would first dress up his underwear, then he'd wear the pants, belt and boots, and his batarangue was on the floor just like his belt that put him at the same speed, like great agility he took the batarangue, ran and jumped no matter what was expected of him afterwards.

The demon smiled licking his lips and put on his tunics and so wrapped in his nevus he came off the roof skirting the city and taking his snow with him.

Batman in turn while Jim himself woke up not knowing what he was doing there alone and not understanding why he slept on the roof.

And again alone, and while the dark knight cautiously roamed the streets passing through the buildings he least ran the streets near the entrance to Gotham Cemetery.

When he wandered around town until dawn arriving at his cave, he did what he should have done from the beginning, take a shower and go to his room, but before he said something was surprised by a beautiful woman.

And that was he realized nothuman, damn it was the real temptation of a whore.

And she had cloudy eyes, drunk with a body in one hand and a bottle in another, and falling on top of him, even though he finds the most beautiful woman with red faces.

And he watched her, her hair equally flaming scarlet and dressed short and black, her voluminous legs slender and tall, her voluptuous body her thick troughs, her fleshy lips.

And falling on top of him, they tipped over the retreating wall wrapped in their lips connected strong smell of alcohol and mixed with drugs, and retreating and staggering from door to door.

And until she finds one of his rooms, and falling to the floor, not minding to get into bed, she falling on top of him, her panties torn in the process sitting on top of him.

And finally opening her fly with a tug, her zipper open soon after she jumped on top of him she rode with groans and screams, jumping directly on her penis, her vagina swallowing all her length impaling and jumping over and overagain, she was well stretched after all...

And each of them the cry and groans, from each of their bodies in motion and their skins in contact, he held her breasts pulling free from her dress, swinging and squeezing up and down.

And he grunted groaning and screamed and his testicles pounded her loose pussy,her wet vagina and narrowed her coated walls squeezing her penis, he moaned as she jumped in and out.

And he was speeding up her wet vagina, she arched her back and in a jumping and impaling and moaning and so her moans followed...

And he had broken up with her while the woman got up even though she walked through his drunk he got up and put his pants on and followed the streets...

When he wandered around town a few minutes checking out before returning to the party...

And he was coming with the car to his cave, did what he should have done from the beginning, take a shower and go to his room to get ready, but before he said something was surprised by a beautiful woman with cloudy eyes, drunk...

Two drunk women available and easy at two different times before the night ended.

And he looked like a circle between getting fucked by a demon and having sex with drunk women...

And he hoped they wouldn't remember who they had sex with...

And he saw his voluptuous body with a body in one hand and a bottle in another, and falling upon it, even though he finds the most beautiful red-faced woman, equally flaming scarlet hair and short black dress.

And he saw his voluminous legs slender and tall, his body voluptuous his thick troughs, his fleshy lips, falling upon him, they tipped on the wall.

And then retreating wrapped around his lips connected strong smell of alcoholic drink and mixed with drugs.

And retreating and staggering door to door, until she finds one of his rooms, and falling to the ground, not caring about getting to bed, she falling on top of him, her panties torn in the process.

And sitting on top of him and finally opening her fly with a tug, her zipper opened soon after she jumped on top of him she rode with groans and screams, jumping directly on her penis.

And her vagina swallowing its entire length impaling and jumping over and over again, each of them the cry and groans, of each of their bodies in motion and their skins in contact.

And he held her breasts by pulling free from her dress, swinging and squeezing up and down, he grunted groaning and screamed and her testicles beat at her entrance, her vagina wet and narrows her walls coated.

And squeezing his penis, he moaned as she jumped in and out, he was speeding up her wet vagina, she arched her back and in a jumping and impaling and moaning and so her moans followed...

While it had not been more than half an hour this day he had returned to his mansion bought near the woods and a dark and thick forest.

And it was two blocks south of Gotham's old cemetery and arranged some presents to return and meet bruce again.

And whose neighbors was an old Victorian and Gothic-style hotel behind and next to the Wayne estate and gotham's old cemetery right behind his mansion, and surrounded around a small forest of woods and small animals.

And he saw that it was a tree forest of beautiful wildflowers that he cultivated and with an immense garden of wildflowers, and few other wildlife and a road trip not far to the center of Gotham City.

And it was far enough from the rest of the city he bought weeks after arriving in Gotham City and yet in his bat form went through the occupying walls to were immense between a man and a two-foot-tall bat and returned to its human form.

And entering with the man in his lap in the mansion and entering and putting him in the kitchen and devouring him then drinking his blood and eating his flesh.

And then heading towards his large room whose walls were red matching the purple and black colors of the bed sheets.

And it was wide and cozy and blankets the whole mansion and its walls were in Gothic and medieval style.

And they were adorned with gargoyles these whose statues were in rows on several of their walls, adorning with dark and obscure styles whose looks nothing more than gloomy and frightening.

And his dark and haunted corridors where they saw several rooms along corridors whose paintings lined the walls, and so he put him to bed covering him with red silk sheets.

Changing to the glamorous appearance he left the room where he saw one and his fangs a tall man like him this was count dracula himself, why after all was...

And he bewitched him would wear it after all and kept the man still sleeping in his chambers and went to his, where he went towards the closet and put on his tunics and clothes of aristocratic origin very modern ...

And with a fur cape and his red social clothes, and black adornments with varied embroidery, and so with his power he moved with his mist and conjuring an immense car, a limousine.

And so he returned to the entrance of the mansion, where they would possibly still be celebrating their futility and carelessness running around the place.

As the car approached wayne mansion he luckily saw numerous limousines and luxury cars and this one, was lucky getting out of the car being driven by one of his cubs through magic.

And passing by the butler who served canapês he saw that Lucius Fox, was still entertained with his future partners and addressed the man at that time.

And he went towards the same and at that time, he looked at the man and followed a corner and with one hand drawing his attention.

The man seemed to have swallowed it while observing the demon, and of course, if he knew it was one.

He asked permission with his hands and left the middle of the conversation and went to Cain who was in the corner of the corridor between the staircase.

Ifrithis went straight to the point and started.

"I can't be enmity with one of my partners. "I said with aristocratic air.

"That way, I prefer that you understand that this is not our first time, and we have done it before.

"I'd rather you didn't get me wrong. It said. But...

And what you saw isn't our first time, we just got caught by you, and I'd like you to keep it between us. I said, "I'm not going to do

"At least until he's ready to reveal it. He said, but at that time he was interrupted by Lucius.

\- Don't get me wrong, Bruce, you never implied i was gay, I just got caught off guard. He said, and that's when he was also interrupted.

"He's bisexual. I said, "I'm not going to do

"We share women too. - Concluded.

\- I can't find Bruce anywhere. Lucius said at that time.

"I know I don't understand these things, I just don't want this to be a bad thing between us. It said.

And that you don't have to repeat yourself in front of me. I said, "I'm not going to do

– And as for example, do this on four walls and locked doors. I said, "I'm not going to do

Let me talk to him. I said, "I'm not going to do

And enjoy the lucius party. "Said the devil.

" Then, even more Ifrithis. "Said the dark man.

And as he turned around he looked in his suspicious direction for brief seconds and saw an elongated shadow as darkness spread around him.

And when God two steps ahead, Cain touched his hand and said when he turned the man what he saw was scarier.

Can you wait a little, buddy? And at that hour he saw a transformation of seconds his demonic form.

And it was that of an immense man of circles and contours who like him had blood tattoos and a bloody mark on his left arm, as if it glowed as he revealed his true power and form.

And he was an immense bat, and so he looked at elongated prey, thinking he would be bitten, but, pressed the wall, trapped wrapped in a nevus, and pulled him into the dark corridor of the mansion.

\- Forgive me for not believing your words of silence, but Bruce wants more than a simple silence. I said, "I'm not going to do "Or words, I would say.

And he doesn't like mortals watching our mating. It said.

" It seems that likes to be watched by monsters and more exciting. I said, "I'm not going to do

"So I'm going to take some more extreme and convenient measures. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- A middle ground. I said, "I'm not going to do

He put his hands in his mouth and covered his obscure words and thus whispered as if sending a dark black snow fall into his mouth, and saying in Enochian and demonic words.

\- From now on, you will be a slave, free, but when I call or when you are as close as possible you will observe our mating. I said, "I'm not going to do

" But nothing more and will not allow any mortal to observe unless he finds it appropriate to see something tasty. I said, "I'm not going to do

"And only in my encounter, and all that you have seen about me and bruce and the one who joins you will not be able to tell anyone. I said, "I'm not going to do

"And neither thank you nor by magic, you will keep secret and the bond to you whom you see to be unbreakable, and nothing will say why you will not even remember. I said, "I'm not going to do

And it was like wrapped in a red lasso of red mist wrapping around him.

And so his pupils contracting in the orbits, and in this way as a zombie returned to normal walking normally towards the party.

At that time Ifrithis, went towards the corridor following and the butler's search for him and would be the best option to find Bruce.

And then he turned and saw in the hallway of the next rooms where he saw the butler and went towards him.

And he walked to the butler and this with surprised eyes whose clothes had changed to another color a new garment.

Hey, Alfred, have you seen Bruce? He asked if he was approaching the butler who had created Bruce Wayne.

Yes, sir. - Said he approaching the man and depositing the tray on a table with several delicacies.

\- Could you tell me if Mr. Wayne is back from business yet? He asked with a cunning glow.

There's... Well... I'm not sure... - And he was trying to say.

Using his powers he manifested a bluish glow flames for brief moments and so said.

"I could look for him for myself, I have an important matter to attend to. I said wit.

"Tell him I went to apologize. I said, "I'm not going to do

" And that I would like to enjoy your delicious presence.

\- Okay, I'm going to go see where my boss is. And so with quick movements the butler lefthim, he knew that Alfred would soon find the man.

And for him would just ignore any protest and enter his room and so stopped in a corner picked up a taca of wine beginning to taste slowly.

Alfred in turn went to the library and put the clock hands at the right time the password and taking the clock out of his front went down the spiral staircase.

"Lord, has the Lord arrived? He asked, but there was no answer.

And he went through the cave, looking for his boss back to the computer, he turned on the car audio.

Batman, Batman, do you hear me? - With no signal or any response and thinking that his boss might have come back he could be somewhere in the mansion possibly in his room.

Climbing the stairs again passing the clock then closing him he climbed up the other stairs of the mansion and went straight to his boss's room.

And ondand knocked on the door without receiving response then he looked into the room and did not see his boss so he closed the door behind him.

And he withdrew from the room and closed the door and walking down the halls and down the stairs.

He passed several members of the party and so approaching the man with a glass of wine he looked at him and said.

\- Actually sir, it's not really he didn't come from his business when he gets here I'd notice your visit at the moment...- He said.

And when he was interrupted by an angry expression and spoke by putting his act on the table with violence.

Do you know what happened? He asked.

"There's some distress signal. I was asking more and more worried.

" Any sign of when he arrives? - Questioned.

\- I hope to respect your will... - But it was interrupted again by the man whose eyes shone emitting an aura.

\- I'm not interested in lies and I've never been rejected, nor contradicted, so if you tell me where and he is, and now, for example... - He said

" Unless you go looking for him in every room in the mansion. "I said shrewdly.

– There are some places that not all guests will go to. I said, "I'm not going to do

And yet I don't know where it ended up. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- I'm sorry sir, I can't do anything, and if you insist, I'm going to have to wait for him to answer.

\- No problem Alfred, I can talk to him. "Said the elegant and seductive voice of Bruce Wayne that went down the stairs.

And wearing his tuxedo and he looked and saw to his chagrin, a woman, of the worst kind, if only he knew how to choose better, he wouldn't worry, but this was the worst kind.

Completely drunk, and the smell of cigarette and alcohol coming out of the pores of the blonde slut, coming down the stairs, totally misplaced and very satisfied, however, could not form balance and staggered through the corridors falling like a nut around and came out all Happy.

You could tell what happened.

\- I'd like to talk to you alone, if that's not too much trouble.

Do you have a place? He asked in anger.

Yes, follow me. And so they went up some stairs and headed to an angular room they entered and the man looked in his direction sitting in an armchair while Bruce continued in pe.

\- I wish you could come to my mansion so we can close a contract with our export and mining companies. It said.

– I have in my possession crude stones to be exported and your company could manipulate the change and use the raw form in essence and cut each of them. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- I wouldn't want to keep any association with you on rocks. I said bluntly.

And I wouldn't want you to mess with any bitch. I said, "I'm not going to do

Jealousy? - Questioned.

\- We can have an advantageous and mutually beneficial relationship, - Said with a sick face. "But not one where you fuck sows. - Growled. - Soon this one.

" Without me eat you in an alley and in other bands, as you said before, not on top of the lapide of your parents. It said.

" And his pattern dropped a lot, eating random bitches, and on top of that not even paying attention to drunks and junkies. I said, "I'm not going to do

" If the problem and this I could choose a woman coming down that we could both enjoy. I said it with a grudge.

\- Is there a definite place for women? He questioned it.

\- You have to understand, Ifrithis, that I don't intend to have any frequent relationship with them.

And she went on my chance meeting, I don't intend to repeat it anytime soon. I said, "I'm not going to do

– And these days gone by i don't even want this to end, I don't want to be your fucking toy not getting caught by other people. I said, "I'm not going to do

There have to be other places.

\- And that changed our relationship is based on a contract. I said, "I'm not going to do

"And it can't be broken, by a pussy. - Growled.

And why not? "It said defensively.

" We are nothing more than sex partners and with them is casual. I said, "I'm not going to do

"I don't choose them. I said, "I'm not going to do

"They come to me. - Concluded.

\- You don't have to be jealous. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- You have such a low standard, Bruce, if you only chose a woman with more brains and language skills. I said, "I'm not going to do

What's so special about this drunk woman? I said, "I'm not going to do

\- I didn't see any trouble there. "He said. "I was attacked. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- Of course, like a woman unable to stand up could attack Batman and subdue him. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- I left you very pleased a few hours ago. I said, "I'm not going to do

\- Well, it wasn't, what happened. He tried to defend himself.


	13. Chapter 13

12

– Quem e você para dizer quem eu devo trepar ou não. – Rebateu. –

\- Eu sou aquele que fode você frequentemente – Disse.

– Você é muito mimado, não acha? – Disse.

– Basta apenas uma vagina para me trocar. – Rosnou.

\- Não estou trocando ninguém. – Disse Bruce.

– Ela foi bem apertada? – Perguntou.

\- Meio frouxa na verdade. – Disse ele.

\- O que mudou? – Dizia.

– Basta uma mulher bêbada que você vira a cabeça? – Disse

\- Você fugiu do telhado, depois de nossa transa, e no final eu encontro você pior que fodido, como se tivesse comido trapos. – Disse.

– E não tendo uma foda, e ainda fode uma mulher qualquer. – Disse.

– E despois não quer mais ser fodido, como tudo mudou em tão poucos instantes

\- Não é tão simples assim. – Rosnou em sua direção.

– Eu apenas não quero ser perseguido. – Rosnou.

– Foi tudo uma questão de foder uma mulher para simplesmente querer deixar meu pau. – Dizia

\- Eu estou cansado. – Disse.

Como ninguém os observavam em mio a discussão sendo puxado por Ifrithis pelo braço.

\- Não é apenas, isso, eu tenho também preferencias por mulheres. – Rosnou em sua direção.

– Eu sei que posso tomar você em qualquer lugar, até mesmo puxar você e foder você no chão dessa sala. – Rosnou.

– E aí vamos ver o quanto aquela vadia satisfaz você. – Dizia.

\- Droga, pare com o ciúme. – Disse.

– E em bem cima desse tapete caro. – Dizia.

– Mas não vou ser trocado por uma cadela e vagabunda bêbada que trama o golpe do baú. – Rosnou.

\- Ninguém aqui fez o golpe do baú. – Rugiu. – Eu não pedi por isso, e não estou trocando você. – Disse enfurecido.

\- E você não pensa em ninguém além de suas próprias vontades. – Disse Bruce.

\- Eu penso sempre em você, Bruce. – Rebateu ele.

– Gostaria que se retirasse de minha mansão e não retornasse pensando apenas em satisfazer a si próprio. – Dizia. – Ate se acalmar. – Disse.

\- Eu não concordo com você, e jamais irei concordar, você tem que saber escolher melhor suas fodas aleatórias, e com o tempo você ira também gostar de minha companhia. – Dizia. – Eu não vou embora daqui. – Rosnou.

– E se esse e o caso eu irie escolher quem você foder. – Disse.

– E se quiser, eu trago uma vampira, ou uma súcuba para sua foda. – Disse.

– Uma foda a três. – Disse.

\- Pare de ser idiota. – Disse em sua direção.

\- E podemos aproveitar mutuamente. – Disse segurando seu braço e o puxando em sua direção ele.

E eles estavam próximos colados um no outro rosto a rosto.

\- Eu não quero uma foda escolhida por você, como que eu fosse sua propriedade. – Rosnou.

– E ou como que apenas pudesse escolher as mulheres que fodo. - Rosnou

\- Você foi fodido, por mim, apenas meu pau entrou dentro de você, por direito, você me pertence. – Rosnou em sua direção.

– E se você soubesse escolher suas fodas, não apenas uma vadia e vagabunda aleatória. – Disse.

\- Isso é rídico. – Rugiu Bruce.

\- Ridículo é você. – Rebateu.

– Eu não me importaria. – Disse.

\- Eu não devo satisfações a você, eu não preciso explicar tudo que faço, e quem eu fodo. – Rosnou.

\- Sim. Você deve satisfação a mim, por direito somente eu posso tomar seu pau. – Grunhiu.

– E dar prazer a você e eu não me importaria se fosse uma socialite. – Disse.

– E ou até mesmo se fosse uma mulher de valor, uma empresária, não uma prostituta. – Disse.

\- Voce fala como empresarias não ficassem bêbadas. – Disse ele.

\- Eu não vou ser fodido por um escroto, e me solte agora. – Rosnou. –

\- Não, não até você aprender uma lição, e irá aprender uma lição que nunca irá esquecer, e nesse momento, você vai aprender seu lugar. – Disse.

\- Cala sua boca e saia. – Rosnou.

\- Não. – Rosnou. – Aqui quem manda sou eu. – Disse.

\- Para. – Gritou. – Quem te tornou meu dono. – Rugiu.

– A quem você pertence. – Concluiu. – Eu o reivindiquei. – Disse.

– E não sairá daqui antes que eu termine com você, e uma lição ao qual você irá se lembrar enquanto viver. – Rosnou puxando o homem menor.

\- Voce não ousaria. – Rosnou usando sua melhor voz de Batman

\- Isso não funciona comigo, Bruce. – Ele estava rindo de deboche.

Com um olhar de aviso ele tentou se soltar porem o braço era muito forte e seu captor não soltava, evoluindo para uma luta corporal de empurrou porem, Ifrithis era mais forte e os esbofeteou jogando do outro lado da sala.

Nesse instante Bruce se levantou tentando dar uma voadora em sua direção porem o homem segurou em seu calcanhar e com forca o virou rodando com tudo no ar o jogando.

\- Você poderia vir por bem, eu não irei machucar você mais. – Disse em sua direção.

– Você e muito fraco, não tem chance contra mim, não tem chance nenhuma para me vencer, e não quero machucar você... – Disse.

E se aproximando e presando ele na parede aproximando seus rostos perigosamente. – Pense melhor você e o que mais pode sair perdendo.

\- Vai se foder. - E com um movimento segurou uma estátua e jogou em sua direção arremessando-o do outro lado da sala espatifando o objeto em pedaços.

\- Pelo contrário eu vou foder... – Rindo em sua direção lambendo seus lábios.

E se levantando indo em sua direção com fúria e raiva.

\- Vai para o inferno. – Rosnou em sua direção se afastando indo em direção a sua estante.

\- Sua negação me deixar mais excitado e determinado a cada momento... – Dizia presando seus corpos.

\- Eu vou chamar um padre... – Suas palavras foram cortadas pelo homem que se levantava e ria de sua reação. – A merda de um exorcista. – Gritou. – Ate mesmo Constantine. – Tentava... – Ate mesmo a policia

E ele rindo daquela situação.

E ele sabia que ele acuou Bruce que não havia escapatória.

\- Desde quando o cavaleiro das trevas chama os exorcistas... Constantine...

\- E... a polícia. – Rio se aproximando dele e o prensando na parede esfregando seus corpos.

– Nunca ouvi falar disso em minha vida. – Rio ainda mais alto.

Bruce foi ficando incomodado

E sentindo o pênis de Bruce que o próprio em questão estava tão duro como pedra.

– Voce já está pronto para mim, não é mesmo. – Nem mesmo a liga poderá nos separar.

\- ME SOLTA SEU FILHO DA PUTA, EU IREI MATAR VOCE NA PRIMEIRA OPORTUNIDADE. – Gritou tentando se soltar.

\- Você não tem escolha Bruce, você pertence a mim, você fara tudo que eu quero, eu vou foder seu rabo e não importa quanto fuja, você vai sempre estar empalado por mim eu sempre estarei dentro de você...

\- Eu odeio você eu quero que você morra. – Gritou de raiva em sua direção eu quero que desapareça. – Tentava se soltar.

– Eu vou matar você quanto tiver uma oportunidade.

\- Você pode tentar, mas logo estará viciado em meu pau e eu vou foder você aqui para mostra o quanto você me pertence. – Disse.

E recebendo um cuspe em seu rosto... – Vai se foder Ifrithis.

Em instantes ele se desvencilhou e jogou em sua cabeça um imenso vaso e jogou nele se afastando ele jogou a própria estante em cima de Ifrithis, derrubando o vampiro que era levado ao chão com o peso da mesma.

Com um rugido cujo rosto amassado e deformado pelo objeto pesado se virava em sua direção e ele jogou a estante com tudo do outro lado da sala, este instantaneamente mudava o formato de seu rosto angular e fino.

E era um verdadeiro demônio vermelho que iria foder ele ali e não sairia ate que acabasse.

E era uma mistura de monstro morcego e alto e homem, cujas roupas se rasgavam ao redor de sua imensa musculatura e o fogo do inferno envolto dele.

E ele tinha as asas de um morcego e assim longos dentes garras em suas mãos e com um uivo todas as vidraças se espatifaram quebraram em pedaços, voando ao redor era um grito sônico e inesperadamente estraçalhando a vidraça daquele quarto.

E sua mansão pelo medo, como ele apenas pensou como ninguém ouviu, o que se levantava suas asas negras atrás de suas costas e se abriam com um lufar de vento e garras um imenso morcego humano se levantava.

E estavam acompanhados de monstros morcegos os mortos vivos que outrora atacavam a cidade era uma mistura perfeita de um corpo escultural e um homem enorme e belo ate mesmo para um demônio.

E ele o empurrou em direção a parede e ele tentou se soltar jogando no chão, ele o empurrou em cima dele e Bruce tentou torcer seu corpo, porem ele foi prensado do chão.

E a sua roupa arrancada ele, e com as garras abriram suas pernas forcando se bruços no chão e esfregando seu corpo...

Mesmo em uma luta perdida tentando se soltar ele foi prensado no chão e suas pernas afastadas, ele ficou em cima dele suas calcas arriadas e suas cuecas puxadas.

E ele gritou, porem seus lábios foram reivindicados pelos dos do demônio, que o beijou sua língua entrando em sua boca abafando seus gritos.

E percorrendo sua caverna quente e puxando seus braços acima da cabeça, segurando suas mãos acima e presando seus corpos.

E tentando torcer, porem apenas prensando e rasgando sua calca ele abriu o zíper, ou melhor, rasgou com forca e brutalidade, estraçalhando como trapos, e arrancando o resto de suas calcas fora de seu próprio corpo escultural.

E com o pênis ereto ele apertou seu pênis com as mãos bombeando com os lábios em sua boca chupando sua caverna quente, ele a princípio tentou se afastar.

E a chutar em vão e morder sem sucesso, mas então o bombeamento de seu pênis cada vez ereto e ele começou a gemer e a ofegar.

Ele ficava cada vez mais excitado, ele gemia e então esfregando seus corpos em movimento, suas pélvis em contato esfregando e esfregando, mamando seus mamilos, mordendo e beliscando e chupando ele.

E em cada um dos mamilos e pescoço, com fúria e vontade, balançando seus corpos e esfregando nos dele, em movimento e então gemia com bombeamento de seu pênis deitados no chão.

Ele arrancou em meio a rasgar suas calcas como trapos e emanando seus poderes, ao redor o que sobrou eram em várias tiras e pedaços, levantando suas pernas ele abaixou suas próprias calcas até as cochas ela desapareceram por fim, igual ao resto de suas roupas.

E assim enfiando o dedo em seu pequeno buraco, seus corpos suando cada vez mais, ele enfiou o penetrando como os dedos chupando cada um deles, chupando seus mamilos de suas calcas rasgadas ao redor do local, e suas presas em suas cochas.

E os restantes rasgadas presos e camisas enquanto que chupando e mordendo, seus mamilos ele o fazia gemer e a gritar ele gemia e pressionando seus corpos nos dele esfregando e esfregando se contorcendo.

\- SEU FILHO DA PUTA. – Gritou.

E ele o estocava com mais força em meio a seus golpes, esse ele constatou que era primeira briga e a primeira foda com raiva que eles tinham.

E tudo isso era por ciúmes.

E ele chupou seu pênis, puxando o prepúcio e bombeando o membro, seus gemidos e gritos, e antes recebendo um grito agudo de mistura de dor e prazer, aos dentes caninos, e afundar em seu pênis.

E assim ele gemia e a gritava ele se contorcia enquanto que o vampiro o estocada com os dedos em meio a chupar seu sangue diretamente de seu pênis, abaixando e levantando atingindo um ponto batendo dentro e fora dele.

E Bruce perdeu as forças e a vontade de lutar se resumindo a gemidos e gritos de necessidades e ofegos de prazer.

E ele lambeu o membro e mordeu a em barriga chupando e recebendo gritos foi nessa hora seus ofegos e para seu horror estava excitado pelas mordidas e enquanto que ele o chupava.

E enquanto que bombeava seu pênis, e assim ele ânus era chupado mordiscado e lambido.

E subindo nele e assim, forçando suas pernas abertas, e separadas, tentando chutar sem sucesso, mesmo ele esperneando foi em vão, ele ficou em cima posicionou seu pênis e assim o penetrou.

E nessa hora lambeu as feridas, e lambeu ainda mais suas feridas e nessa hora subiu nesse em meio a retirar seus dedos de seu corpo apetitoso.

E bateu em contato com sua barriga, movimento de pélvis contra pélvis, os tapas de pele contra pele ele começou a estocar seu ânus.

E abrindo mais suas pernas seus gemidos seguidos de suas estocadas em seu ânus cada vez mais empurrando entre suas paredes

Internas abrindo e expandindo suas paredes seus gemidos e gemidos para cada empurrão quando ele gritou e gritando ele foi e mordeu a junção entre a clavícula e o pescoço.

E depois de retirar suas presas por breves segundos ele disse. - MINHA CADELA, MINHA VAGABUNDA. – Retirando e colocando, ele o penetrou como um imenso morcego, Bruce gritou com a penetração empurrando e empurrando.

E passando por cada anel de musculo esticando e esticando, ele gemia enquanto que o imenso vampiro rugia e lambia seu rosto soltando seus braços que não tinham como se defender e ou empurra.

E ele começou segurando em seus quadris, empurrando e puxando batendo seus testículos em suas nádegas, em sua entrada, enquanto o penetrava e sentiu batendo em um feixe de nervos.

E batendo naquele local que o fez gritar estridentemente, ele gritou a cada estocada, arranhando o carpete abaixo de seu corpo, os tapas de pele contra pele empurrando e puxando com violência de seus golpes.

E o arando no tapete abaixo dele empurrando e puxando, as batidas de seus corpos, ondas de prazer vindo de ondas de batidas frenéticas atingindo descontroladamente sua próstata.

E batidas rítmicas mais e mais rápidas, as estocadas em seu interior, batendo e batendo estocando e estocando ele atingia um local onde fazia gritar, ver estrelas.

E cada vez mais a sentir o prazer intenso, e a gemer cada estocada vinham ondas e mais ondas de prazer, luzes e ondas de eletricidade que percorriam seu corpo, segavam sua visão, cada parte de seu corpo ofegando e batendo sem parar.

Seus corpos em movimento frenético, ele sentia o prazer absoluto, as ondas de loucura, cada batida e cada estocada, ondas de eletricidade que percorriam seu corpo para cada estocada...

E ele gritava e gemia em meio aos rugidos, flexionando a pélvis batendo em suas barrigas, tentando a todo o custo o acompanhar o ritmo que não conseguia alucinadamente rebolando.

E atingindo um ponto onde o fazia ver estrelas, e a gritar, suor escorria de seu corpo, o cheiro de sexo impregnava o local, ele ofegava e gritava a cada estocada, ele gemia e esperneava.

E enquanto que estocava em seu interior, seus lábios se tocavam línguas batalhavam em fúria, saliva escorriam de suas bocas, seus corpos suados em movimento sua pélvis, batendo uma na outra, levantando suas pernas e cada uma de cada lado.

E afastadas as pernas em movimento e estocadas fundas, e ondas de prazer percorriam seu corpo, cada nervo em combustão, fogo e lava e fúria de um gozo eminente, ondas de eletricidade por cada poro de seus corpos.

E era recompensado por seus gritos para cada batida cada estocada, pele contra pele, seus gritos altos e estridentes, seguido de cada estocadas, ondas de luz cegavam seus olhos, suas pupilas se voltando em suas orbitas.

\- Seu filho da puta, nojento... – Chorava com lagrimas em seus olhos.

– Eu não aguento. - Dizia sussurrando entre lábios conectados ondas de energia percorriam seu corpo, cada vez que batia enfiava com tudo dentro dele.

E seus lábios que eram reivindicados pelos lábios do demônio e que eram separados em movimentos seus lábios, se soltando seus lábios uns nos outros seus dentes em contanto um no outro, suas pupilas dilatadas.

E aquele momento era avassalador e uma miríade de sensações, aquele corpo quente no seu, o pênis dentro e fora dele, sempre batendo com velocidade sem numa errar diretamente em sua próstata sem errar e sem parar.

\- Meu pequeno morcego. – Sussurrou sem folego com seu hálito um no outro chupando seu pescoço e mordendo ele em movimento seus corpos batendo um no outro de seus inúmeros tapas seus quadris em movimento.

E os seus mamilos eram chupados cada um deles beliscados e com vontade, e ele gemia e gritava.

As batidas de seus corpos, as estocadas sem parar atingindo sem misericórdia sua próstata, seus gritos abafados em meios a seus lábios conectados, engasgando e resfolegando a cada investida.

E a cada movimento pélvico, entrando e saindo de seu interior, atingindo sem para sua próstata, ele gemia e gritava com as investidas em seu interior, suas mãos seguravam no tapete arranhando por vezes suas costas.

E nessa hora ele ouvia o rugido, abaixo e arqueando as costas e vendo o sangue do demônio escorrer de suas costas em filetes, e mordendo e chupando enquanto que enfiava dentro dele.

E logo segurando em várias vezes, ele bombeava seu pênis em constante batida, as estocadas profundas as batidas furiosas, e estocadas em direção a sua próstata.

E a cada batida seguida da outra em meio a seus golpes e atingindo sua próstata sem descanso e batendo seus testículos em sua bunda e sem misericórdia.

E ele gemia e sentiu suas paredes se apertarem ao redor do pênis do vampiro, levantando suas pernas ao alto ele gemia e gritava resfolegando.

E cada batida seguida de um engasgo, e coração descompassado ele ouvia o rugido animalesco, e então suas presas afundaram em sua jugular ele

E ele sentia o sangue sendo sugado, em meio as batidas ele sentia seu orgasmo seguido e seu pênis ejaculando entre suas barrigas em meio...

As estocadas, ele rugiu enchendo seu interior com suas sementes geladas em meio a seu interior, em meio a última batida ele ainda dentro dele, o mordendo sorvendo seu sangue e lambeu sua ferida.

E então rasgou pulso e enfiou em sua boca massageando seu pescoço, forçando a engolir seu sangue e enquanto dava as últimas estocadas.

E ele gemia ainda enterrando dentro dele, esfregando seus corpos suados se retirou de seu interior, e ficaram cada lado Bruce.

E observou que o demônio voltava a forma humana, o sêmen escorria de seu interior e suas paredes esticadas ele tinha as coxas tremulas e uma pequena poça de sêmen junto a filetes de sangue se formando embaixo dele.

E seu buraco se contraindo e tendo espasmos e seu interior se contraindo, pós orgasmo, ele viu o homem se aproximar e enfiou o dedo em sua parede interna, rodando sua entrada se contraindo e o retirou.

E olhando aqueles dedos e ao observar apenas sêmen com pouco sangue, apenas mais que dolorido demônio acariciando sua barriga e beijando.

\- Eu nunca vou me ver livre de você não e mesmo? – Perguntou em sua direção.

\- Não mesmo. – Disse ele.

E enquanto o demônio beijava sua barriga e via apertando seu pênis amolecido então disse.

\- Você me pertence agora e para sempre – Disse.

\- Eu sei. – Ele chorou.

E o demônio o abraçou e suplicou em seu corpo em meio as lagrimas de seu amado.

\- Me perdoe. – Dizia ele. – Me perdoe. – Repetiu ele. – Nunca me deixe. – E ele estava implorando ao abraçar o homem menor em prantos.

E ele o acalentava em meio as lagrimas e o choro histérico.

\- Eu não vou te deixar seu idiota. – Disse ele.

\- Prometer. – Perguntava ele em meio a seus beijos.

\- Sim. – Ele gemeu. – Eu prometo. – Disse ele.

E repetiram juras de amor um ao outro...

\- Eu odeio você, tanto que chego a amar. – E deixou a cabeça cair no chão...

E ele o abraçou e subiu em cima dele virando o homem de costas para ele prensando ao chão o demônio deitado em cima dele com seu pênis entrando e saindo e suas lagrimas.

– Eu também amo você. – Dizia e repetia o demônio em meio aos movimentos dentro e fora dele.

E ele batia lentamente ate que ganhasse velocidade dentro e fora dele momentos constantes entre gemidos e ofegos, ele beijava e chupava sua nuca e sue pescoço abraçando seus ombros descendo por seus quadris e cintura.

Suas pernas bem abertas, e os testículos batendo em sua bunda em meio aos momentos dentro e fora dele.

E cada batida, ele alavancava e recebia gemido e grito para cada golpe certeiro dentro dele e sendo recebido por seus gemidos entre lagrimas, e ele sendo fodido ali no chão naquele local destruído.

E os seus gemidos. – Diga que me ama. – Rosnava em meio aos golpes de suas pélvis de cima abaixo entrando e saindo.

\- Sim. – Gemia o demônio o abraçava em meio aos movimentos de sobe e desce.

E eles gozaram juntos e ele logo foi virado em sua frente e seus lábios tomados e chupando e descendo por seu corpo e o beijando e acariciando.

E eles continuaram a se acariciar enquanto que o demônio chupava e lambia o sêmen que escorria de sua barriga.

E ele lambia e chupava ate que limpasse tudo.

\- Não me deixe, aqui, me leve até minha cama. – Pediu.

E ele ficaram ali até que Bruce dormiu...

Ele rasgou o resto de suas roupas e como que magica, elas desapareceram então ele o pegou em forma de noiva em seus braços e nevoa o cobriu no instante seguinte.

E ele o levou até ao seu quarto.

E era sua suíte de qualquer jeito, ficar com ele ate que pudesse gerenciar isso.

E ele estava vestido e então como um morcego ele os transportou para a sua propriedade em volto de uma nevoa negra que se projetava a sua volta.

Ao chegar a sua propriedade levou com sigo em seu colo o homem desacordado, percorrendo sua propriedade e entrando na mansão...

Ele deixou o homem na cama trancando as janelas e fechando as cortinas e com uma aura preenchendo o local saiu pela porta e deixando a porta aberta, mas apenas por uma fresta.

E ele sabia que o homem acordasse antes dele chegar olharia pelas portas e todos os quartos e saberia onde está.

E então ele com um silvo fez com que todos os demônios e gárgulas criaturas que eram suas estatuas ganhassem vida e logo também alguns empregados que ele olhou como que andassem automaticamente.

E estes eram seus escravos cujos movimentos eram robóticos, seus olhos vermelhos sangue brilhando.

\- Eu ordeno que fiquem de olho nele não façam mal, mas também o impeçam de sair desta mansão, mas se for necessário usem a força, mas o suficiente para deixar desacordado e nada de ferimentos. – Disse.

E ele sem deixar mais palavras saiu da mansão onde seu chofer o esperava no carro luxuoso este dirigiu saindo da mansão Wayne.

E ele era esperado por seu maior guerreiro de confiança, liderado por outros guerreiros era uma sala circular onde havia uma mesa está cada um deles estavam sentados em suas cadeiras.

E usando suas armaduras e roupas adornadas por insígnias de dragões e serpentes prateadas e douradas a espera tanto como alguns generais...

E ele estava reunindo ali com outros demônios...

\- Nossos planos contra Drácula estão quase terminados. – Disse um demônio alado de cabelos prateados, dourados e ruivos tão altos como seu criador como todos.

– Nós todos estamos unidos para usar as ordens de enfrentar as hordas de Drácula.

E logo ele seria aquele que foi o primeiro a compartilhar o sonho de povoar o mundo de seus filhos, seu general, Conde Drácula. – Disse um outro demônio.

– Logo ele será esquecido. – Disse.

Este era o homem morcego o mais antigo depois dele, seu olhar angular sua fisionomia aristocrática ele comandava o primeiro esquadrão e assim sua grande ordem.

E ele havia a muito tempo povoado o mundo, suas crias suas criaturas as criaturas das trevas os lobos famintos e tantos outros monstros eram ali situados a propriedade escondida na nevoa e assim cada um estando protegidos pela nevoa vermelha e especa...

E eles iriam tomar para si seus poderes e iriam reivindicar o que eram deles por direito.

No andar subterrâneo estavam suas presas recentes eram alguns vampiros, e mulheres e homens que ainda estavam vidas drenadas até a última gota cada um deles olhavam hipnotizados e morriam sem perceber que ainda estavam vivas...

Uma hora mais tarde na reunião que se seguia cada um deles ouviu seu senhor e mestre este olhava com promessas futuras.

E ali estava Dracula inconsciente mantido imóvel sobre magia, e com aqueles olhos vidrados e paralisado sem ver ouvir ou mexer.

Haviam planos e mais planos a respeito de uma guerra entre alguns vampiros e espólios de guerra.

Acima havia a biblioteca e as sala de tesouro que ele compartilhava com Bruce, e o subterrâneo que ele levaria o seu homem ali para ele visse, quando se acalmasse.


	14. Chapter 14

17

\- Batman, Bruce Wayne não importa, ele se tornara meu mais poderosa cria e companheiro, meu consorte, e ele se tornara o futuro, irei tornar ele o meu cavaleiro como o próprio nome já diz o cavaleiro das trevas...

Dizia ele olhando em direção aquele belo corpo adormecido na cama.

E assim o deixando a cama ele descia as escadas e entrava no meio de corredores e cavernas...

E entre estes estava seus generais outros demônios sanguinários que viam ao redor um exército...

E ele via aqueles demônios eram duques do inferno e estavam no meio da mesa de guerra tramando e em meio a seus esquemas de guerra.

E eles estavam ali orquestrando contra Dracula...

E a muito tempo eles tinham feito estratégias para ganhar o território dos vampiros e outros demônios menores na mesa de guerra ao redor de pedaços de corpos que pareciam humanos...

E eles estavam ali com um outro convidado ao longo daquela mansão...

E este convidado era... Dracula...

\- Como iremos controlar ele, sabemos que ele não pode ser controlado, sabemos que se compartilharmos muitas informações ele irá nos trair... – Dizia um demônio.

\- E todos sabem que o próprio Dracula está sob o feitiço do sono. – Disse Ifrithis nada poderá fazer.

\- Não, com o estimulo certo, não se cada um de nós pegarmos os seus protegidos, se tivermos em nossas mãos seus amigos e aliados, em algumas

As horas cada um de você irá caçar cada um de seus aliados e os terá em suas mãos e assim ele fara tudo para não deixar que nenhum deles venham a morrer...

Um pesadelo uma carnificina olhando um riacho de sangue e corpos caindo em cima dele olhares vagos em sua direção ondas de espirros pavor em toda a sua volta.

Cada um deles, seus amigos mortos, todos a sua frente caindo e caindo seu sangue se esvaindo de suas veias abertas seus corpos murcharem ele viu gritarem de pavor e assim ele mesmo coberto de sangue...

Com um grito ele acordou, pulando da cama um grito estridente em sua mente como tivessem gritado.

E era com ele ainda assim ele pensou que criaturas sobrenaturais não pensavam além de seus próprios poderes e não observavam roupas e outras coisas nem microfones escondidos ou comunicadores...

E ele olhava a sua volta, fazia um tempo que não dormia junto a Ifrithis e em sua mansão e era a primeira vez que brigavam...

E se ele continuasse era mais provável que ele se desse muito mal, se não contornasse a situação e usasse a seu favor.

Bruce se levantou olhou a sua volta e se aproximou de um guarda roupa abriu as portas observando roupas muito bonitas e de grife, estilosas.

E eram belas e incríveis, e remexeu em seu fundo onde escondeu o sinalizador junto ao comunicador o mais rápido que podia, até que ouvia passos e assim correu de volta a cama com urgência...

Sentindo o cheiro de seu homem ele entrou e percorreu a mansão abriu a porta e viu o seu homem sentado na cama com um estalar de dedos o homem estava nu atordoado com as mãos na cabeça e sentado à beira da cama.

\- O que aconteceu... – Mas parando o que ia dizer ele olhou para a porta um homem de olhos famintos e dentes caninos maiores que o normal.

E ele estava excitado e em sua perfeita forma demoníaca, aquela mesma que ele viu quando ele foi fodido na igreja.

Vendo o homem entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás dele e olhando como se estivesse com fome ele se aproximava com passos firmes em sua direção e então Bruce levantou se afastando do demônio.

\- Eu falei que não queria você não pode me obrigar... – Em sua direção o homem parava.

– O que você vai fazer comigo? – Tentou dizer na sua melhor voz de Batman.

\- O de sempre. – Disse ele.

\- Eu já fiz isso muito mais vezes que você pode contar, e você não pode me impedir.

– E vamos tratar de negócios e prazeres eu quero apenas ouvir seus gemidos de prazer e ver você gozar embaixo de mim.

– E eu vou fazer com você o que eu sempre fiz. – Dizia.

– E eu vou fazer você se entregar a mim e vamos nos unir... – E ele em meio a suas promessas e ele foi interrompido por Bruce.

Eu estou em minha forma de acasalamento. – Disse ele. – Eu vou tomar você. – Disse.

Normalmente doía e demorava mais que o normal para ele soltar de dentro dele.

E que antes de alguns passos dando um soco em seu nariz e tentando passando pelo homem com um chute em seu estomago.

\- Você estava com um exército da última vez. – Disse cuspindo em seu rosto. – Agora estamos igualados

Pulando pela outra direção e tentando correr pelo quarto, mas este teve sua perna puxada e com forca empurrada jogado em direção à para a parede longe da porta, este por sua vez estupefato.

\- Voce gosta de lutar. – Disse Ifrithis se fazer de difícil. – Ronronou.

Mesmo atordoado pela investida ele se defendeu com outro chute para apenas receber um tapa e sendo jogado em direção à parede.

\- Você e um tolo em pensar que pode me vencer, e um idiota em pensar que pode ser mais forte do que eu, entregue se de boa vontade. – Disse prensando seu corpo.

\- Eu não vou me entregar a ninguém nem ao menos um demônio pervertido e sem vergonha. – Dizia.

– E eu não vou tratar de negócios nem fazer acordos com monstros. – Disse.

\- Droga. – Rosnou. – Voce ainda esta com raiva de mim. – Disse enfurecido.

E em seguida se virando para apenas ser segurado pelos braços ao lado de seu corpo e vendo que o homem colocava com um dedo em seu nariz o colocando no lugar.

\- Você já fez um acordo com esse monstro, assinou um contrato comigo, de benefício mutuo, seu corpo me pertence. – Nós nos casamos em uma cerimonia demoníaca e eu tirei sua virgindade e o tomei na frente do demônio do circulo infernal mais profundo. – Disse.

\- Eu fiz isso por um bem maior. – Disse Bruce. – Ele era um lorde? – Questionou.

\- Sim. – Disse ele.

\- Voce sabe, então que isso não acabou, somente porque prenderam um criminoso medíocre, e que você assinou um acordo por toda a vida. – Disse o demônio.

\- Eu não posso ter um relacionamento prolongado com ninguém. – Disse Bruce. – Principalmente...

\- Nós já passamos por isso. – Disse o demônio. – Não sou humano. – Não posso morrer. – Disse. – Nem mesmo com cruz. – Completou.

\- Eu não sou ninguém, não sou qualquer, eu vim tratar de negócios inacabados. – Dizia.

– E além de que você sabe que quero terminar nossos assuntos, antes de sua chegada a inconsciência e muitas outras vezes... – Disse.

E pegando sua cintura com as mãos e apertando e apertando sua bunda e dando tapas sucessivos com estalos.

E ele o virou forçando suas pernas aberta. – Ele o virou de costas e dando uma chave de braço, e com tudo seu pênis espetado e com um ferrão na ponta.

E ele o penetrou ele ofegou com um grito. – Eu não vou parar, em seguida dobrou suas costas e segurando ele curvado, ele inseria ponta a ponta, toda a sua extensão ele ofegou era grande agora, as chamas desprendiam de dentro dele.

E enfiando centímetro por centímetro dentro dele, ate que ele estivesse totalmente dentro, ele sentia como que prendesse dentro diretamente em sua próstata.

E ele ofegou e soltando seus braços, ele segurava em sua cintura, parado.

– Eu irei acabar com esse excesso de rebeldia. – Dizia. - Você pertence a mim. – Disse dentro dele.

E ele ofegou com sua barriga abaulada. – Assim é uma péssima forma de pedir desculpas. – Gemeu.

E o seu pênis ficava duro, ele sentia os espinhos ao redor de suas paredes, ele sentia como se fosse dividido ao meio, aquele pênis estava totalmente dentro e parado.

\- Eu não sou gay e não pertenço a você... – Tentou se afastar do homem, sem sucesso sendo puxado de volta, ainda que não pudesse se mexer e ele estivesse curvado ali.

E tudo para apenas ser puxado, e assim afastando suas túnicas revelando seu corpo nu ainda que não importasse devido a situação, ele ofegou e gemeu.

\- Ser gay não foi um quesito, no começo de tudo isso, o que isso tem a ver com nossa relação? – Perguntou.

– Tudo se resume a um acordo, um acordo de amigos com benefícios. – Disse.

E ele afastou mais suas pernas estava curvado seu pênis ficando duro ele gemia, assim ele queria pelo menos achar uma posição confortável, aquele pênis era enorme ele ofegou estava pressionando sua próstata, ele iria vir sem esforço, estava duro como rocha.

\- E a alma eterna. – Dizia.

\- Deus. – Ele ofegou.

Não tem nenhum deus aqui. – Disse com um pequeno empuxo o suficiente para voltar um pouco e estocar em seguida dado um grito em seguida.

\- Isso é tortura, não é sexo. – Ganiu ele.

\- Voce é um idiota, sabia. – Disse Bruce.

\- Voce vai gostar, Bruce. – E vai demorar um tempo para terminarmos. – Disse ele.

– Não me importo com sua sexualidade. – Disse.

\- Eu não perguntei sua sexualidade quando tirei sua virgindade. – Dizia.

\- Eu não tinha muita escolha. – Ofegou com mais uma espetada seguida.

Ele perdeu o folego em uma respiração em meio a um novo empuxo e estocada dentro dele.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver, e se fizermos um acordo. – Disse ele.

\- Que tipo de acordo? – Perguntou Ifrithis.

Ele ofegou e disse em uma tentativa.

\- Fale-me sobre Caim e Dracula. – Pedia Bruce. – E ele disse.

– Eu não posso continuar com isso. – Falava. – Esta doendo. – Ganiu.

\- Como você sabe sobre Caim? – Disse dando um novo empuxo ele perdeu a respiração.

Praticamente ao perdes as forças ali com a outra estocada.

-Depois. – Disse ele puxando seu pescoço em sua direção e lambendo seu rosto.

E ele tentou se contorcer sem sucesso.

\- Já não passamos por isso? – Perguntou recebendo um novo cuspe em seu rosto.

\- Já. – Disse. – Mas você poderia me foder a serio. – Disse. – Ao invés de me torturar?

\- Já não resolvemos isso também, será que você não recebeu um tratamento adequado, será que um contrato não vale nada e a palavra de um homem. – Dizia.

\- Será que você não percebe que sei sua identidade secreta e o que posso fazer.

\- Voce poderia... – Ele ofegou...

\- Você, não... – Gemeu.

\- Primeiro sexo depois falamos sobre Dracula. – Disse.

\- Promete. – Ofegou.

\- Eu prometo. – Disse.

\- Se você prometer que não irá fugir.

\- Eu nunca fujo. – Disse.

\- Eu vou saber. - E ele se aproximou mais dele dentro dele empurrando aquele pênis tão fundo quanto poderia.

Ele ficou mudo por instantes e assim virando o rosto. – Não é isso. - Dizia

\- Se não e isso e você não recebeu um tratamento adequado pouco antes no cemitério, nas ruas no sinal, no meu castelo nos subterrâneos na Arabia – Dizia.

\- Eu nunca fugi. – Disse ele.

\- E quanto aquele homem que eu sacrifiquei para salvar você? – Dizia.

\- Bom. – Disse Bruce. – Ele o queria morto. – Disse Bruce. – Eu fui usado para atrair você, de qualquer jeito. – Disse Bruce. – Sou um efeito colateral. – Disse o homem abaixo dele.

– Fizemos sexo em tantos lugares. – Dizia.

– Voce me conhecer o suficiente. – Disse.

\- Na sua mansão, até mesmo nos becos e nas ruas? – Perguntou recebendo um olhar assustado e o demônio reagiu bem dizendo.

– Não foi um sonho, muito menos um pesadelo, eu quero você, como meu homem, meu igual. - Dizia.

– Se eu morder você mais duas vezes você se tornar a minha fonte. – Dizia.

– E eu irei beber de você irá se tornar um meio termo uma nova raça. – Dizia.

– E alguém que não precisa beber o sangue de outros, mas apenas o meu e tomarei o seu para me alimentar e você fará parte de mim. – E disse em seguida.

\- Voce é parte de mim. – Disse ele.

– Como minha alma gêmea. – Disse.

– Parte de mim por toda a eternidade. – Disse.

\- Eu não acho isso... – Gemeu

– Eu não acho isso uma boa ideia, não quero ser um bebedor de sangue, um monstro assassino – Dizia.

– Nem mesmo um demônio. – Perguntou ele. – Com a dadiva de viver por toda a eternidade. – Dizia.

– Fazendo a justiça. – Disse testando o território e o homem mudava e expressão.

– Sem precisar enfrentar as mazelas de envelhecer. – Disse.

E ele parou e pensou. – Como seria isso.

\- Do jeito que estamos ficaremos assim continuamente. – Disse ele.

\- Não se preocupe. – Disse. – Voce não precisa ser, se não desejar. – Disse.

\- Podemos remediar isso... – Disse Bruce.

– Eu poderei fazer de você um imortal igual a mim com as mesmas habilidades os mesmos poderes e a mesma marca.

\- Quem sabe. – Disse ele cedendo.

\- Seja comportado. – Disse.

E assim ele começou a foder batendo a lentamente e aumentando a intensidade gradativamente ele batia com tapas estalados havia fogo aumentando em meio aos golpes.

E eram tanto gostosos e prazeroso tanto quanto eram doloridos, nessa forma, ele era enorme tanto em altura quanto em tamanho de pênis.

E ele era mais animalesco, e o fodia com força ele ofegava e gemia e suas pernas bem abertas e ele estocava com vontade.

E ele não tinha para onde fugir e nem precisava aquele pênis se prendia dentro dele.

E parecia que ele inchava para ficar preso dentro dele, apenas poderia tirar metade antes de empurrar diretamente em sua próstata e mesmo que não quisesse ele iria vir rapidamente.

E o seu pênis balançava cada vez mais duro em meio aos seus golpes e ele gemia e resfolegava o demônio beijava ele não seria uma vez.

E já que tamanho o estimulo ele pressionava sua próstata com cada batida, ele gozava e não parava apertando ao redor e doendo mais ele choramingava e sentiu ele gozar dentro dele, suas pernas esticadas e aberta.

E sem sair de dentro dele o empurrando para a cama.

\- Se você não ter tanto ciúme. – Tentou Bruce.

E ele foi empurrado e deitado pela metade de costas para ele continuava a foder, batendo dentro e fora sem nunca parar ou tirar totalmente ele em algum momento depois de uma foda longa falou.

\- Eu vou tirar um pouco, ele diminuiu, mas vou colocar de volta.

E ele sentia entre o próximo orgasmo diminuir e desinchar... E ele saiu e o virou e empurrava de pernas abertas de costas em direção a cama.

E o forçando a deitar na metade da cama, com as pernas fora da cama onde abriu suas pernas e o forçando se acomodar, onde ele engoliu seu pênis abrindo suas pernas.

E ele estava parcialmente deitado suas pernas fora da cama ele gemia suas pernas afastadas com força, o homem se remexia embaixo dele dizendo com urgência.

\- Eu nunca tive sexo nem me relacionei com homens além de você, tantas vezes... - Tentou dizer.

– Eu não quero isso, eu não quero você, por que eu? – Perguntou tentando se soltar. – Voce me força a ter o que não quero. – Suplicava.

– Tantas vezes, me fodendo.

\- Eu posso mudar isso... – Disse com urgência.

– Você não tem o que querer, já mostrei a você o paraíso, você já gritou de prazer e orgasmo, mas vezes que posso contar. - Disse

E o homem o obrigando a deitar e arrancando os restos de suas próprias roupas e as jogando no chão e se deitando em cima dele, se posicionando em sua entrada e enquanto o homem embaixo dele com as pernas erguidas.

E em seguida levantadas e afastadas, enquanto que o homem a sua forma longa pernas grossas e corpo musculoso, o seu corpo escultural forte esculpido um mármore de fogo.

E ele estava no meio de suas pernas erguidas ao alto, e o fazendo cruzar ao redor de sua cintura, quando sem dar qualquer aviso o penetrou deitando em cima dele empurrando seu corpo para o meio da cama.

E ele sentiu inchar dentro dele, e o fodendo novamente em meio a golpes dentro dele sem tirar totalmente.

E em seguida entrando dentro dele e pistonado, ele começou a entrar e começando um processo de vai e vem com força, abaixando sua cabeça tomando seus lábios e reivindicando seus lábios com forca e dominância.

E em seguida colocando sua língua onde brincava com seus lábios e sua caverna úmida, em constante movimento onde batia entrando e saindo ele gemia com sua entrada apertada, esta parede de músculos espremia seu pênis.

E se contraia ao redor dele com seus movimentos, abraçando sua cintura e esfregando seus corpos onde ele beijava seus lábios percorrendo a sua boca com sua língua e chupando seu pescoço ele batia freneticamente.

Mesmo que Bruce Wayne não se orgulhe da situação e nem saiba como chegou naquele local, ou nessa situação ele começou a sentir a vergonha e o prazer misturados, que a pouco tempo ele teve sexo com Ifrithis

E ele continuava apertado, e assim mesmo era como se fosse a primeira vez, sempre que faziam sexo era como a primeira vez.

E mesmo com sua forma de acasalamento era tão grande, deus ele ofegava e gemia descontroladamente, ele gostava de o subjugar, e o foder com vontade, e mesmo sem querer ele gostava disso.

E o estocando com força e precisão mudando de ângulo para atingir sua próstata, sendo recebido com gritos fortes e roucos ele gemia e gritava a cada estocada.

Bruce a princípio sentia dor da penetração o forçando a aceitar o seu cumprimento, e alargando seus anéis ele sentia um incomodo a cada estocada, mas era substituído por prazer.

E com elas vinham ondas elétricas que percorriam seu corpo e seus gritos roucos e gemidos, suas respirações irregulares perdendo o folego e gemendo, com suas pernas sendo levantadas e os ruídos de cada vez indo mais rápido.

E era onde ele levantava suas pernas e as colocava afastadas o tapa de pele contra pele, cada vez mais rápido a aspereza das investidas erráticas e profundas, ele gemia e gritava dando graças a deus que ninguém subiria aquele quarto.

E se não iria ver seu olhar de profundo prazer, observar a sena de sua total falta de controle e vergonha, ele gritava escandalosamente, e seus corpos iam de encontro ao outro sua bunda sendo levantada e o pênis entrando e saindo com tudo.

E seguidamente batendo dentro dele e atingindo ele sua bunda e batendo seus testículos em suas nádegas, os seus pelos rocando sua entrada que se contraia.

E o seu próprio pênis duro preso entre seus corpos, molhado e pingando, sua entrada que dava espasmos.

E o seu pênis espremido por seus corpos as batidas de corpos, dando tapas fortes a cada entrada profunda, o homem acima dele usava as pernas segurando na cama e alavancando com sua bunda.

E este que subia e descia para cada estocada estas batendo com frequência em sua próstata, o fazendo gritar e gemer ondas elétricas e prazer percorrendo seu corpo seus olhos vendo estrelas e o homem chupando seus mamilos.

Tentando segurar nos lençóis abaixo dele o rangido da cama, o colchão subindo e descendo balancear da cama, e o cheiro de sexo impregnando o ambiente.

E seguido dos rosnados do homem que parecia alucinado ele grunhia como uma fera selvagem, e rosnados onde mordia seu pescoço chupando o em processo.

E ele arqueava as costas e com cada batida forte o desconforto unido as suas estocadas prazerosas, ele gritava e gritava resfolegando suas peles quentes e suadas as batidas de seus corpos com sons estridentes de tapas constantes.

E batidas ferozes e alucinados até que em movimentos constantes de entra e sai entra e sai ele gritava, e logo sentiu seu orgasmo eminente e veio em seus estômagos definidos logo contraindo e apertando o pênis que entrava e saia ele gemia desconsolado.

E assim cada tapa forte e rápido estralavam e reverberavam pelo quarto, cada vez mais rápido, e subindo e descendo com seus quadris a cada investida.

E mais poderosas e avassaladoras se possível mais rápido, ele gritava e logo a cada batida veloz de entra e sai, ele abaixou seu corpo virando o pescoço de Bruce.

E em seguida o mordendo em meio as batidas de pele contra pele, os tapas fortes de seus corpos e começou a penetrar, seus dentes em seu pescoço e a sorver seu sangue em gemidos e gritos, com estocadas onde atingia sua próstata ele gritava gemia e rugia.

E em seguida o sangue sendo sugado por seus lábios e descendo por sua garganta ele batia com tal velocidade seu próprio pênis tão duro como aço, ele se sentia excitado e eufórico, que os tapas estridentes de corpo contra corpo.

E o barulho alto, e o suor escorrendo de seu corpo, e logo depois ele parava de beber seu sangue onde ele curava suas feridas com a língua e saliva, e com cada batida ele mordia seu próprio pulso e abria sua boa.

E em seguida escorrendo o sangue, obrigando a beber seu sangue pegando seu pescoço e seus lábios em batidas constantes de seus corpos enquanto engolia por breves minutos e depois o retirava, lambendo seu braço.

E cicatrizando ele e assim segurando em seus quadris o mantendo no lugar, e batendo com sua bunda erguendo de cima abaixo reivindicando seus lábios em um beijo molhado.

E sugando sua saliva e com sua língua passando por sua boca e sentindo seu sangue e logo limpando sua caverna úmida.

E o incomodo da penetração seguia e logo o homem também veio esguichando entre seus estômagos entre as investidas e o vampiro veio esguichando dentro dele sentindo que transbordava de seu interior e escorria pelas laterais estando deitados recuperando o folego.

Ele havia dado sua virgindade a um demônio, seu corpo foi violado e fodido incontáveis vezes, ele foi fodido e seu corpo tomado igual a sua alma, ele havia lutado várias e várias vezes e perdido sempre e que foi fodido tantas vezes que perdeu a conta.

E ele foi logo um monstro fodido por um demônio, o mais antigo, o primeiro de todos eles, que nem conhecia, tudo por causa de um acordo por um criminoso, apenas uma de várias vezes.

E antes e depois em tantos locais diferentes, ele não queria a princípio, a vergonha de se entregar ao prazer, e era um estrangeiro deixando suas pernas caírem ao lado de seu corpo na cama.

E ele olhava fora da janela a chuva que caia em meio a seu orgasmo e resfolego.

E assim o pênis enterrado dentro de si ele tentou mexer os quadris e logo vinha uma dor uma pontada e o homem levantou o rosto e olhou para ele.

\- Que tal começarmos a tratar de nosso relacionamento e fazermos um contrato com nossas empresas? – Perguntou com um sorriso de dentes brancos.

\- Nós já fizemos isso, mais vezes que posso contar. – Gemeu o homem menor.

\- Já, mas não apenas isso, quero um outro contrato. – Dizia lambendo seu rosto.

\- Você faz sexo com todos os seus sócios? – Perguntou curioso.

Ele olhou em direção a seu rosto e disse desgostado.

\- Essa questão está ficando velha e batida. – Disse. – Ouço tanto isso que está ficando sem graça. – Disse.

Bruce observou sério o rosto do demônio, e nessa hora ele sorriu, começou uma risada muito gostosa, dando uma pequena gargalhada e falou entre lagrimas ao entender a questão.

\- Então, você e questionado sempre se e corriqueiro fazer sexo com seu parceiro de negócios? – Perguntou.

\- Além de mim, quem, perguntou isso a você? – Perguntou na hora e pensando melhor.

– E ao longo dos anos quantos sócios você anda fodendo. – Perguntou

\- Lucius Fox. – Disse Ifrithis.

\- Lucius... Repetiu. – Voce fodeu Lucius Fox. – Tentou pensar coerente.

\- Não... – Disse engasgando com a questão. - Não foder... – Disse. – Ele fez a mesma pergunta que você. – Disse.

\- Quando? – Perguntou tentando se soltar do aperto, mas o demônio não deixava ainda dentro dele.

\- Depois da nossa sessão de sexo, quando ele nos encontrou na varanda, você não quis mais. -

\- Quem mais. – Disse com olhar esbugalhado de temor.

\- Ninguém, mais. – Disse sério.

\- Ninguém. – Repetiu Bruce olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

\- Não, ninguém, eu escolhi você, apenas você, ao longo de milhões de anos. – Disse.

\- E suas esposas. – Perguntou temeroso.

\- Elas eram apenas troféu de um acordo de negócios.

– E eu não sou? – Perguntou.

\- Não, apenas isso, você foi mais que um acordo de negócios. – Disse. – Você e diferente. – Disse.

\- Voce é minha obsessão. – Dizia. – Minha inspiração, você me conquistou antes mesmo de simplesmente ser o homem, mas o Batman.

\- E isso e diferente em que? – Perguntou.

\- Eu não encontrei outro jeito de foder você, não encontrei formas de pedir, nem de me aproximar de você, algo como ter você, para mim. – Disse.

\- Eu não vi outras formas. – Disse. – Em ter você ao meu lado eternamente.

\- Eu não sou apenas um corpo bonito. – Disse. - Você teve algo a ver com o terrorista? – Perguntou.

\- Nada, além de ser parente em casamento, mas você e o único em que eu estive de olho. – Disse.

– Eu apenas me aproveitei do fato de você chegar em minhas terras. – Dizia. – Achei uma imensa oportunidade de encontrar uma forma de me aproximar de você, que ter você a meu lado. – Disse.

– Voce é a fonte de minha obsessão. – Disse. - Você e o mais digno, digno de mim. – Disse acariciando seu rosto.

– Eu o reivindiquei, e agora e para sempre, não vou deixar ninguém tomar você de mim, ninguém, levar você, você me pertence, a não ser que eu permita. – Disse.

\- E o Lucius, o que fez a ele? – Perguntou.

\- Nada... – Disse dando pequenos beijos em seu rosto.

Bruce afastou seu rosto e puxou seu rosto em sua direção e perguntou perigosamente com sua voz de Batman, parecendo um gelo.

\- O que fez, Ifrithis? – Perguntou olhando em sua direção e recebendo um olhar intrigado ao ser respondido.

\- Eu apenas o hipnotizei. – Disse. - E até agora depois eu preciso firmar contrato de exportação e tecnologia, eu não faço sexo com qualquer um. – Dizia olhando seu corpo.

\- Porque não me contou? – Perguntou.

\- Nós brigamos. – Respondeu como fim a pergunta.

\- Eu não pretendo ficar aqui para sempre, e não vou ter qualquer relacionamento com você, a não ser que fale a verdade. – Disse, mas o demônio pegou seu queixo e falou com olhos vermelhos.

\- Já e muito tarde para dizer isso, você vai continuar em minha mansão até mudar de ideia e ou eu mudar de ideia, e se entregar totalmente a mim, eu quero você ao meu lado – Disse.

E se afastou com isso retirando seu pênis de dentro do outro homem com um puxão onde havia um barulho de sucção e em seguida o penetrando como se fosse um pistão com força bruta.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritou com a forca da estocada e recomeçando o entra e sai.

\- Você me pertence que fique bem claro. – Disse.

E em seguida segurando seus braços ao lado de seu corpo.

Alavancando seus quadris com forca ele batia seus quadris levantando e abaixando atingindo com precisão e entrando com tudo, passando por seus anéis de músculos.

E chupando seus mamilos e batendo com seu pênis no interior, estocando e atingindo sem descanso a próstata, a cada batida e estocada mudando de ângulo e o atingindo entrando e saindo.

A força de cada estocada o entra e sai usando seus quadris ao levantar e abaixar em movimento constante e com ferocidade seus rosnados eram igualados em som pelos gritos de Bruce abaixo dele.

E tendo suas pernas abertas e o tapa de pele contra pele seus corpos suados sendo de encontro um ao outro.

\- Merda... porra... Ou Deus... – Gemia e gritava a cada batida em movimentos alucinados.

E os movimentos vinham cada vez mais rápidos e fortes a grande profundidade cada vez mais rápido e forte seus corpos indo de encontro um ao outro.

\- E isso mesmo... Você está gostando... Seu buraco continua apertado, e ganancioso engolindo todo o meu pau, como da última, como a primeira vez, e a cada vez você quer mais. – Dizia.

E a cada batida, levantando e atingindo abaixando e alavancando a cada batida forte, segurando seus braços ao lado de seu corpo, que suas pernas estremeciam e levantando e estremecendo e remexendo seus dedos dos pês.

E em seguida contraiam suas pernas pulavam e seu pênis ficava ingurgitado e espremido entre seus corpos preso e duro suas peles suadas escorrendo seu suor em picos.

E a cama remexida rangia e balançava seus quadris e bunda eram erguidas da cama a cada investida

\- Você é minha puta, sempre estará pronto para mim, você é meu... – Resfolegava e rosnava. – Seu corpo já memorizou meu pau. – Rosnou.

E indo e vindo atingindo-o com cada golpe dentro e fora e em cada investida cada movimento pélvico, e alavancando suas pernas abertas e erguidas, da cama em processo de vai e vem.

E o entra e sai, em movimento frenético e espasmos constantes, em um grito alucinados e rosnados, seus mamilos e pescoço sendo chupados, mordendo e arranhando seus mamilos.

E ele logo largou seus braços e segurou em seus quadris, o mantendo no lugar este por sua vez ele gritava roucamente e sem perceber que seus braços foram libertos.

E em constantes movimentos e estocadas de seu interior com ferocidade e velocidade, Ifrithis segurou na parte interna das coxas e as levantou pondo acima e ajoelhado na direção de seu rosto

A cama entre suas pernas o estocava com mais força e ferocidade e constante velocidade ele rugia, com sua bunda na cama e tendo as pernas erguida e mais separadas, sendo que era empurrado e puxado com mais ferocidade em direção a cama.

E sendo penetrado com seu pênis grosso, empurrando e puxando seus corpos em movimentos, e seu pênis preso entre abdomens, e seus corpos, duro e pingando entre as batidas, balançando pingando e estocando, dentro e fora.

E com isso recebendo gritos sucessivos e escandalosos, e gemidos, unidos a seus rosnados, ele batia ferozmente em direção a sua próstata, atingindo esse ponto ferozmente.

E as batidas de seu pênis que o penetrava com velocidade, em constante movimento de vai e vem, e indo em direção ao colchão batendo em direção a cama, balançava tudo e remexendo o colchão.

E raspando o chão as molas estavam de cima a baixo, e tremia e os lençóis empurrados e arrastados ao chão.

E tudo acabava sendo remexido em processo o tapa de pele contra pele, em alto e bom som sons, estridentes de tapas e suas peles se encontrando e batendo em movimento.

Ele gritava e gemia a parte internas das cochas sendo seguradas por suas mãos fortes deixando marcas de suas unhas e dedos com filetes de sangue escorrendo destes locais.

Seus gritos roucos e alucinados, a próstata sendo atingido, atacado sem misericórdia, como um pistão, em constante movimento de entra e sai, põe e tira, ele gritava e se remexia.

E em seguida sendo empurrado e puxado em direção ao pênis do demônio que levantava suas pernas e as afastava ao alto, espalhadas obscenamente, e ao lado seu pescoço marcado.

E enquanto que ele estava revirando, seus olhos penetrando observando nos dele, sua cabeça de um lado ao outro, perdendo completamente o controle.

E sendo recebidos por seus gritos estridentes, e seus braços tentando segurar em algum lugar puxando seus lençóis sem qualquer ajuda ou ancora.

Seus corpos batendo em movimento, e seu pênis duro atingindo um ponto onde o enlouquecia, e como se estivesse prestes a explodir, e logo em movimento frenéticos e avassaladores que perdia o controle.

E não poderia controlar sua voz e para sua total e qualquer vergonha cheio de devassidão, ele gritou e gritou, alto e estridente, e ejaculou com dois jatos fortes.

E batendo e espirrando o alto em seu estômago, caindo na cama ainda gemendo e se lamuriando, esperando que o vampiro pare de bater, porem era algo em vão, o vampiro batia suas estocadas ferozes e brutais.

\- Pare... não dá... pare... – Tentava suplicar. – Devagar...

E eram suplicas e lamentos em meio as investidas e estocadas poderosas, seus movimentos de seus corpos ondas de eletricidade que enlouqueciam sua consciência.

\- Voce aguenta, meu amor. – Disse ele em meio as estocadas dentro dele.

E estocava redobrando seus esforços em suas paredes contraídas e espasmódicas com sons de sucção, em seu interior e o incomodo da penetração, as estocadas.

E o entra e sai poderoso, e incomodo ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso, se duplicava a ponto de se bater e gritar alucinadamente.

E as batidas em meio aos rugidos do demônio que segurava suas pernas e estocava seu ânus atingindo sua próstata com velocidade.

\- Você não tem o que querer... – Dizia o demônio que o estocava com tamanha velocidade que o alavancava da cama levantando seus quadris e bunda.

E batendo corpo contra corpo com velocidade de fortes estraladas tapas de corpo contra corpo penetrando tantas vezes fortes e profundos.

E batia continuamente e atingindo sem descanso por vários minutos, seus gritos e lamuria eram ouvidas por todo o quarto.

E se não por toda a mansão, e as feras observando ao redor.

E ele via as feras, demônios e os zumbis, seus olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, brilhando ao redor e nas paredes como feras e repteis e ele virava o rosto ao redor, e ouvia seus rugidos e silvos, de prazer.

E para sua fascinação ele via seu pênis duros pingando pelas paredes, e rítmicas para cada uma de suas estocadas dentro dele, em cada batida recebidas por silvos agudos como serpentes e repteis, e fúria batidas e estocadas sem descanso.

E em movimentos de via em um vai e vem, entra e sai, e logo ele virou a cabeça para cima e rugiu, um rugido animalesco.

Rosnando em ouvido. – Voce gosta que minhas crias, gosta quando e eu fodo você e elas ficam observando. – Disse. – E quando eu fodo você, não é mesmo Bruce? – Sussurrou.

E lambendo seus lábios e chupando sua boca em meio as estocadas.

– Gosta de ser observado durante o sexo. – Rosnou em meio as batidas.

E estapeando seu rosto. – RESPONDA. – Rosnou.

E em meio a um grito de fúria, e vendo fechar os olhos, lagrimas de vergonha, nessa hora o demônio puxou seu queixo e rosnou em meio as batidas.


	15. Chapter 15

17

E em seguida puxando seu rosto. – Olhe para mim, e responda. – Rosnou.

E ele o fodia com vontade aqueles golpes dentro dele o faziam perder a razão.

E era como se fosse ordenado e era isso mesmo e esperando obediência.

– Sim... – Ofegou com voz mínima ele era fodido com vontade como uma britadeira.

Tentando segurar, ele foi estapeado e sentiu um prazer cru e selvagem meio as batidas furiosas e selvagens dentro dele em meio aos golpes dentro dele.

E as estocadas frenéticas e violentas, levantando seus quadris com força e brutalidade. – Responda...

– Sim... – Ofegou com vergonha de admitir...

– Quero mais alto. – Ordenou.

E golpes entre seus próprios chiados, ele ofegou abrindo os olhos e vendo as criaturas ferinas mais próximas tocando seu corpo, e apalpando onde Ifrithis não tocava.

E nessa hora ele batia a as feras mais próximas cada vez mais, tocando suas nádegas, seus braços e assim ele gritou em meio a tapas sucessivos de seu rosto.

\- EU GOSTO... – Engasgando ofegando e gemendo em meio as estocadas.

– GOSTO, DE SER OBSERVADO POR MONSTROS. – E essas estocadas frenéticas violentas e poderosas e dizia.

– GOSTO, DE SER APALPADO E FODIDO E OBSERVADO POR FERAS. – Gritou.

E mais gritos entre estocadas e seus gritos mais roucamente e sendo recompensado pelo seu próprio orgasmo, arqueando as costas com um arco, seu corpo quente e o pênis gelado dentro e fora dele.

E não era o suficiente para ele vir entre seus estômagos seu pênis balançando e esguichando em seu abdômen.

\- Isso mesmo, meu amor, admita sua perversão, você gosta de tudo que dou a você. – Rugiu e logo em seguida ele veio.

Então ele se derramou em seu interior, esguichando uma torrente de sêmen, que para seu espanto um mar gelado, afinal ele tinha corpo frio, e era um morto vivo, e isso não era novidade.

E o seu sêmen também era frio, várias batidas depois, largando suas pernas ao lado de seu corpo desfalecidas, e ainda olhando seu corpo onde transbordava o sêmen pelas lateria.

E escorrendo nos lençóis como uma poça, seus braços e pernas estiradas e largadas, seu coração batendo descompassado seu peito subindo e descendo e depois caindo mole.

E assim se retirando de seu interior com um barulho de sucção se levantando da cama olhando para ele em avaliação.

Levantando suas pernas ao ar revelando seu buraco aberto coberto de sêmen escorrendo em abundancia, aberto e estirado e assim os largando caindo de volta a cama.

\- Você, minha vadia particular, é delicioso, um belo corpo escultural, comestível, apertado e firme. – Dizia.

\- E eu sou eternamente seu. – Disse Ifrithis.

E eles se beijavam como que tomados por uma imensa necessidade de possessividade.

\- Voce é o meu demônio pervertido. – Disse Bruce.

\- Sim. – Rosnou em meio aos seus golpes dentro dele atingindo um ponto que o fazia ver estrelas e golpes.

– Você não tem escolha, eu quero você e você, logo você vai implorar para eu ter meu pau dentro de você. – Disse em pé na sua frente.

– Você nunca pode me impedir, e não vai conseguir agora, você terá seu corpo parado e congelado no tempo sem qualquer fraqueza... – Dizia em sua direção.

E assim beijava. – E você é meu. – Rosnou.

\- Nunca, ficaremos separados. – Disse Bruce.

\- Sim. – Disse Ifrithis. – Eternamente unidos. – Disse.

\- E você está nadando em seus próprios sonhos, tudo que você quiser pode ser arruinado, podem, se desvanecer.

\- Disse. – Mas daria tudo que você desejar. – Disse.

– Voce se banhara com riquezas e felicidade ao meu lado. – E em meio a golpes dentro dele apertando ao redor em meio a seu orgasmo.

E ele ejaculava entre seus estômagos e Ifrithis dentro dele, mas nem por isso ficavam moles eles continuavam a foder.

\- E não pode ter tudo, minha vida nada mais que ser todos sonhos que um dia irão ir embora, todas aquelas vezes, eu gostei. – Disse.

\- Eu realizarei cada desejo seu. – Rosnava em meio aquelas estocadas,

– Mas um dia irão ir embora... – Tentou dizer.

\- E sobrara apenas eu ao seu lado. – Disse enquanto que o fodia com vontade.

Haviam juras e juras de amor.

E com caretas de dor e prazer e gemidos pós coito, ele sentia esticado e saciado.

\- Nada irá me impedir. – Disse.

\- Farei tudo para estar ao seu lado. – Disse. – E farei tudo que desejar e que estiver ao meu alcance.

– Você não é apenas um sonho passageiro. – Disse

– Tudo que passamos. – Dizia.

\- E o que passaremos juntos. – E vinham mais golpes.

\- Não eram sonhos passageiros. – Dizia. – Nunca serão.

E as batidas e os golpes dentro e fora dele e ambos vieram novamente.

– Tudo isso irá ser eterno, e nada irá mudar, tudo ficara parado como uma pintura, mais que um simples sonho. – Disse.

– Eu prometo, tudo que fiz foi maravilhoso e bom em vários aspectos, eu tomei seu sangue e corpo, várias vezes. – Dizia.

– Realizei seus sonhos eróticos. – Dizia.

– Seus maiores desejos. – Disse.

– Em várias ocasiões e lugares eu serei seu homem. – Disse.

– Mostrarei a você, como e ter um homem entre suas pernas. – Revelou.

\- E você tomou o meu sangue, levou tudo, incontáveis vezes... – Dizia.

– Isso levou meses de preparação. – Dizia. - Logo tomarei sua mortalidade, seu corpo sempre será meu, sempre terei o que quiser. – Disse.

– E tornarei você meu aliado, meu futuro o senhor de minha raça... – Dizia.

E observando seus olhos assustados. – Governaremos este mundo cobriremos de trevas e monstros e levaremos o mundo uma eternidade de escuridão e aniquilaremos seus inimigos...

\- E tudo isso se assim desejar. – Disse. – Eu matarei bilhões de bebês para ficar ao seu lado. – Disse.

\- Não... – Tentou dizer. Não fale isso, você não entende. – Disse.

\- Você não tem escolha. – Dizia. – Você vai ficar aqui pelos próximos dias, e com o tempo irá implorar por mais, se você tentar fugir isso se conseguir passar por meus soldados. – Disse – Voce é meu. – Rosnou.

– E eu irei caçar você, e se tentar me rejeitar eu vou matar um a um de seus aliados. – Disse.

– E matarei qualquer um que tente ferir você.

– E eu rei perseguir e cada um e transformar em meus escravos. – Disse.

– Mas por enquanto, ninguém sabe que você está aqui, e não saberão por que você se tornara meu companheiro. – Dizia.

– Vamos deixar por isso. – Disse ele.

\- Por que você não procura alguém que queira você? – Retrucou ferozmente.

\- Eu sei que você me quer. – Disse Ifrithis.

– O que você quer de mim, por que eu? – Perguntou desesperado

\- Voce é tudo.

\- Tudo. – Disse enigmaticamente - Além de uma boa personalidade, você tem o perfil certo, e perfeito para a mudança, uma vez mais do que um simples homem.

E ele o deixou ali ainda nu percorreu o quarto e fechou a porta e o deixou ali...

Enquanto que não se haviam passado mais que meia noite deste dia e ele havia comprado aquela mansão próxima a dele...

E ele havia voltando a sua mansão comprada próximo a mansão Wayne que ficava entre a entrada do bosque e uma floresta escura e espessa, e duas quadras ao sul do cemitério antigo de Gotham que hoje está abandonado.

E cujos vizinhos era um hotel antigo de estilo vitoriano a três horas e o cemitério atrás de sua mansão, e meia de viagem e cercada ao redor de uma pequena floresta de bosques e pequenos animais e uma floresta arbórea e com um jardim imenso de flores silvestres.

E poucos outros animais selvagens e uma viagem de carro muito longe para ao centro de Gotham City longe o suficiente do resto da cidade.

E ele comprou meses antes de chegar a Gotham City e ainda em sua forma de morcego atravessou as paredes ocupando a foram imensas entre um homem e um morcego de dois metros de altura e voltou a sua forma humana entrando com o homem em seu colo na mansão.

E entrando em um quarto amplo cujas paredes eram vermelhas combinando com as cores roxas e pretas dos lençóis da cama, ampla e aconchegante e cobertores toda a mansão.

E as suas paredes eram em estilo gótica e medieval eram adornadas com gárgulas estas cujas estatuas estavam em filas em várias de suas paredes, adornando com estilos sombrios.

E obscuros cujos olhares nada mais do que sombrio e assustadores seus corredores escuros e assombrados onde se viam quartos diversos ao longo de corredores.

E cujos quadros forravam as paredes, e assim ele o colocou na cama o cobrindo com lenções de seda vermelha.

Mudando para a aparência glamorosa ele saiu do quarto onde viu um homem alto parecido com ele este era o próprio conde drácula, o homem ainda dormia em seus aposentos.

E se dirigiu ao seu, onde foi em direção ao closet e colocou suas túnicas e roupas de origem aristocrática, do século 18, com uma capa de pele e suas roupas sociais vermelha.

E com adornos pretos com bordados variados, e assim com seu poder se transportou com sua nevoa e conjurando um imenso carro, uma limusine, e assim ele voltou para a entrada da mansão.

E era onde possivelmente estariam ainda festejando suas futilidades e despreocupações percorrendo o local.

Quando o carro se aproximava da mansão Wayne ele com sorte via inúmeras limusines e carros de luxo e este, tinha sorte saindo do carro sendo conduzido por uma de suas crias através de magia.

E passando pelo mordomo que servia canapês ele viu que Lucius Fox, ainda estava entretido com seus futuros sócios e se dirigiu ao homem, nessa hora, ele foi em direção.

E ao mesmo e nessa hora, ele olhou para o homem e seguindo um canto e com uma mão chamando a atenção do mesmo.

O homem parecia ter engolido ao observar o vampiro, e claro, se saber que era um.

Ele pediu permissão com as mãos e saiu do meio da conversa e se dirigiu a Caim que se encontrava no canto do corredor entre a escadaria.

Ifrithis foi direto ao assunto e começou. – Eu não posso ter inimizade com um de meus sócios. – Disse com ar aristocrático.

– Desse modo, eu prefiro que você possa entender que essa não é nossa primeira vez, e já fizemos isso antes. – Disse.

– Eu preferia que você não me entendesse errado. – Dizia. – Mas

E isso que você viu não e nossa primeira vez, apenas fomos pegos, por você, e eu gostaria que mantivesse entre nos. – Disse.

– Pelo menos até ele estiver pronto para revelar. – Dizia, mas nessa hora ele foi interrompido por Lucius.

\- Não me leve a mal, Bruce, nunca deu a entender que era gay, apenas fui pego desprevenido. – Disse, e foi nessa hora que ele também foi interrompido.

– Ele e bissexual. – Disse. –

Nos dividimos mulheres também. – Concluiu.

\- Eu não encontro Bruce em lugar nenhum. – Disse Lucius nessa hora.

– Sei que não entendo dessas coisas, eu apenas não quero que isso seja algo ruim entre nós e que não tenha que se repetir na minha frente.

– E era como por exemplo, fazer isso em quatro paredes e portas trancadas. – Disse.

\- Deixe que eu converse com ele. – Disse. – E aproveite a festa Lucius. – Então, até mais Ifrithis. – Disse o homem.

E quando foi se virar ele olhou em sua direção desconfiado por breves segundos viu uma sombra alongada a escuridão se propagava ao seu redor.

E quando deus dois passos a frente, Caim tocou sua mão e disse ao virar o homem o que viu foi mais assustador.

\- Pode esperar um pouco amigo? – E nessa hora ele viu uma transformação de segundos sua forma vampiresca de um imenso homem de círculos e contornos que como ele tivesse tatuagens de sangue.

E uma marca sangrenta em seu braço esquerdo, como que brilhasse ao revelar seu poder e forma verdadeira, ele era um imenso morcego.

E assim ele olhou viu presas alongadas, pensando que seria mordido, mas, prensado a parede, preso envolto de uma nevoa, e o puxou no corredor escuro da mansão.

\- Me perdoe por não acreditar em suas palavras de silencio, mas Bruce quer mais que um simples silencio, ele não gosta que mortais observem nosso acasalamento. – Dizia.

– Parece que gosta de ser observado por monstros e mais excitante. – Disse.

– Então, vou tomar algumas medidas mais extremas e convenientes. – Disse. – Um meio termo. – Disse.

Ele colocou as mãos em sua boca e tapando suas palavras obscuras e assim sussurrou como que enviando uma nevoa negra e escura para dentro de sua boca, e dizendo em palavras enoquianas e demoníacas.

\- De agora em diante, você será um escravo, livre, mas quando eu chamar ou quando estiver mais próximo possível você irá observar nosso acasalamento, mas nada mais e não permitirá que nenhum mortal.

E observe a não ser que ache apropriado ver algo gostoso, somente a meu encontro, e tudo que você viu a meu respeito e a respeito de Bruce e aquele que se juntar a você não poderão contar a ninguém.

E nem obrigado ou por magia, você manterá em segredo e o laço a você a quem ver ser inquebrável, e nada dirá por que nem se lembrara. – Disse.

\- E como que um laço vermelho de nevoa vermelha enrolando ao seu redor. E assim suas pupilas se contraindo nas orbitas, e dessa forma como um zumbi voltou ao normal andando normalmente em direção a festa.

Nessa hora Ifrithis, foi em direção ao corredor seguindo e a procura do mordomo a sua procura e seria a melhor opção de encontrar Bruce, então se virou e viu no corredor dos cômodos seguintes onde viu o mordomo e foi em sua direção,

E ele andou para o mordomo e este com olhos surpreendidos cuja roupa havia mudado para outra cor uma nova vestimenta.

\- Olá Alfred. – Disse ele. – Poderia vir comigo? – Disse ele.

– Tenho algumas questões. – Disse. – Seria possível? – Perguntou se aproximando do mordomo que havia criado Bruce Wayne.

\- Sim, senhor. - Disse ele se aproximando do homem e depositando a bandeja em uma mesa com vários quitutes.

\- Poderia me dizer se o Senhor Wayne terá uma próxima reunião de negócios? – Perguntou com um brilho astuto.

\- Há... bem... eu não tenho certeza... – E tentava dizer.

– Mas seria daqui a duas semanas. – Disse o mordomo.

\- E seria onde? – Quis saber ele.

\- Em Metrópoles. – Disse Alfred.

– Porque senhor? – Questionou o velho mordomo.

\- Bem, eu vou ficar com ele na mansão

Usando seus poderes ele manifestou um brilho azulado chamas por breves momentos e assim disse.

– Poderia disse a quem procurar ele para mim, tenho um assunto importante a tratar. – Disse com sagacidade.

– Fale que é um homem chamado Ifrithis e que eu gostaria de desfrutar de sua deliciosa presença. – Disse com um piscar de olhos

\- Certo, eu vou dizer a quem procurar o meu patrão onde ele está. – E assim com movimentos rápidos o mordomo o deixou ele sabia que logo Alfred encontraria qualquer homem e ele faria o que mandasse por seu patrão.

\- E poderia trazer algumas roupas para mim, também. – Disse Ifrithis.

E para ele apenas iria ignorar qualquer protesto e entrar em seu quarto e assim parado em um canto pegou uma taca de vinho começando a saborear lentamente.

Alfred por sua vez se dirigiu as escadas e colocava todos os pertences que ele pensava fossem necessários e se dirigiu até a biblioteca e colocou os ponteiros do relógio na hora certa a senha e tirando o relógio da sua frente desceu pela escada em espiral.

E ele pegava alguns apetrechos de Batman também em duas malas com partes falsas.

E percorreu a caverna, procurando pelos objetos que fosse necessário a seu patrão voltando até o computador ele ligou o áudio do carro.

\- Batman, Batman, está me ouvindo? - Sem sinal, ele deve ter desligaod o comunicador ou qualquer resposta e pensando que seu patrão poderia ter voltado ele poderia estar em algum lugar da mansão possivelmente em seu quarto e esperando pelo seu namorado demônio.

Subindo novamente as escadas passando pelo relógio em seguida o fechando ele subiu pelas outras escadas da mansão e foi direto até o quarto de seu patrão onde abriu a porta então ele olhou para dentro do quarto e pegou algumas roupas de seu patrão então ele fechou a porta atrás dele.

E ele se retirou saindo do quarto e fechando a porta e andando pelos corredores e descendo as escadas.

Ele passou por vários integrantes da festa e assim abordando o homem com uma taça de vinho ele o olhou e disse.

\- Na verdade senhor, espero que o traga a tempo para os seus negócios quando ele chegar eu aviso da sua visita no momento...- Dizia, mas foi interrompido por uma expressão de sagacidade e falava colocando a taca na mesa com delicadeza

\- Quando ele chegar. – E ele disse. – Eu o trarei em segurança a tempo de sua reunião de negócios em Metrópoles.

\- Desculpe senhor, eu espero respeitar sua vontade... – Mas foi interrompido novamente pelo homem cujos olhos brilharam emitindo uma aura.

\- Não estou deixando nenhuma contrariedade, Alfred - Disse.

– E, nem o deixarei contrariado, então se você não falar para ninguém seria bom.

– Diga a ninguém. – Disse.

\- Cuide bem do patrão, Bruce. – Disse Alfred.

E ele trazia as malas.

– E onde e ele está, e agora, por exemplo... – Dizia

– A não ser que você me obrigue a procurar em todos os cômodos da mansão. – Disse astutamente. – Sei que ele esta no meu quarto.

Disse com uma piscadela que o mordomo pensava entender, mas não sabia da real situação.

– Ele está feliz seguro e contente. – Disse ele.

\- Desculpe senhor não posso fazer nada, sobre realizado e contente, mas estou feliz e que esteja na companhia do senhor. – Dizia.

\- Mas insistir não duvido que ele está em segurança... – Disse sem folego.

\- Espero que fiquem bem e alimentados. – Disse Alfred.

E ele levou as malas com ele num movimento esfumaçado e ele chegou a mansão.

E enquanto isso ele chegava a mansão e colocava a mala com ele seguindo pelos corredores em direção aquele quarto e ele colocava as roupas em direção ao guarda-roupa e enquanto que ele saiu deixando o homem dormindo na cama remexida.

E deixando ali uma mensagem em cima da escrivaninha o esperando na cozinha do andar debaixo.

Bruce acordou algum tempo depois ele se encontrava dolorido e olhava a sua volta e viu o robe que era vermelho e sedoso.

E ele foi tomar banho e depois pegou um robe, ainda que testando as portas ele abriu ali mesmo e sem sair ele olhava a sua volta era lúgubre e góticos e ele era a única coisa humana a sua volta.

E ficou envergonhado ao perceber que haviam demônios ali à espreita olhando para ele e ele foi puxado e viu Ifrithis a sua frente e surgindo de alguma brecha escura...

E ele o puxou.

\- Venha comigo e o puxou.

\- Sem problemas elegante e sedutora de Bruce Wayne, que descia pelas escadas.

E sua mansão pelo medo, como ele apenas pensou como ninguém ouviu, o que se levantava suas asas negras atrás de suas costas e se abriam com um lufar de vento e garras um imenso morcego humano.

E se levantava estes acompanhados de monstros morcegos os mortos vivos que outrora atacavam a cidade era uma mistura perfeita de um corpo escultural e um homem enorme.

E ele o empurrou em direção a parede e ele tentou se soltar jogando no chão, ele o empurrou em cima Bruce tentou torcer seu corpo porem ele foi prensado do chão e seu robe arrancado ele, e com as garras abriram suas pernas forcando se bruços no chão e esfregando seu corpo...

Mesmo em uma luta perdida tentando se soltar ele foi prensado no chão e suas pernas afastadas, ele ficou em cima dele e ele não vestia nada além do robe.

E ele gritou porem seus lábios foram reivindicados pelos dos do demônio, que o beijou sua língua entrando em sua boca abafando seus gritos.

E percorrendo sua caverna quente e puxando seus braços acima da cabeça, segurando suas mãos acima e presando seus corpos.

E tentando torcer, porem apenas prensando abrindo seu robe revelando seu corpo quente e sem nada para esconder, ou melhor, abriu com força e brutalidade e revelando o seu próprio corpo escultural, e com o pênis ereto.

E ele apertou seu pênis com as mãos bombeando com os lábios em sua boca chupando sua caverna quente, ele a princípio tentou se afastar.

E em seguida a chutar em vão e morder sem sucesso, mas então o bombeamento de seu pênis cada vez ereto.

Ele ficava cada vez mais excitado, ele gemia e então esfregando seus corpos em movimento, suas pélvis em contato esfregando e esfregando, mamando seus mamilos, mordendo.

E em seguida beliscando e chupando ele em cada um dos mamilos e pescoço, com fúria e vontade, balançando seus corpos e esfregando nos dele, em movimento e então gemia com bombeamento de seu pênis deitados no chão.

Ele arrancou em meio a rasgar suas calcas como trapos e emanando seus poderes, ao redor o que sobrou eram em várias tiras e pedaços, levantando suas pernas ele abaixou suas próprias calcas até as cochas ela desapareceram por fim, igual ao resto de suas roupas.

E ele se revelou nu prestes a comer Bruce com vontade.

E assim enfiando o dedo em seu pequeno buraco, seus corpos suando cada vez mais, ele enfiou o penetrando como os dedos chupando cada um deles, chupando seus mamilos de suas calcas rasgadas ao redor do local.

E as suas presas em suas cochas, e os restantes rasgadas presos e camisas enquanto que chupando e mordendo, seus mamilos ele o fazia gemer e a gritar ele gemia e pressionando seus corpos nos dele esfregando e esfregando se contorcendo.

\- SEU FILHO DA PUTA. – Gritou.

E ele chupou seu pênis, puxando o prepúcio e bombeando o membro, seus gemidos e gritos, e antes recebendo um grito agudo de mistura de dor e prazer, aos dentes caninos, e afundar em seu pênis.

E assim ele gemia e a gritava ele se contorcia enquanto que o vampiro o estocada com os dedos em meio a chupar seu sangue diretamente de seu pênis, abaixando e levantando atingindo um ponto batendo.

E ele lambeu o membro e mordeu a em barriga chupando e recebendo gritos foi nessa hora seus ofegos e para seu horror estava excitado pelas mordidas e assim ele chupava enquanto que bombeava seu pênis.

E assim ele enfiando seus dedos em seu ânus e o estocando testando aquela caverna apertada e depois parando.

E subindo nele e assim, forçando suas pernas abertas, e separadas, tentando chutar sem sucesso, mesmo ele esperneando foi em vão, ele ficou em cima posicionou seu pênis e assim o penetrou.

E nessa hora lambeu as feridas, e lambeu ainda mais suas feridas e nessa hora subiu nesse em meio a retirar seus dedos de seu corpo apetitoso, e bateu em contato com sua barriga, movimento de pélvis contra pélvis.

E vindo com os tapas de pele contra pele ele começou a estocar seu ânus abrindo mais suas pernas seus gemidos seguidos de suas estocadas em seu ânus cada vez mais empurrando entre suas paredes

Internas abrindo e expandindo suas paredes seus gemidos e gemidos para cada empurrão quando ele gritou e gritando ele foi e mordeu a junção entre a clavícula e o pescoço.

E depois de retirar suas presas por breves segundos ele disse. - MINHA CADELA, MINHA VAGABUNDA. – Retirando e colocando, ele o penetrou como um imenso morcego, Bruce gritou com a penetração.

E em seguida o empurrando e empurrando, passando por cada anel de musculo esticando e esticando, ele gemia enquanto que o imenso vampiro rugia e lambia seu rosto soltando seus braços que não tinham como se defender.

E ou empurra, ele começou segurando em seus quadris, empurrando e puxando batendo seus testículos em suas nádegas, em sua entrada, enquanto o penetrava e sentiu batendo em um feixe de nervos.

E batia naquele ponto naquele local e era certeiro e onde atingia seguidamente aquele local.

E que o fez gritar estridentemente, ele gritou a cada estocada, arranhando o carpete abaixo de seu corpo, os tapas de pele contra pele empurrando e puxando com violência de seus golpes arando o tapete abaixo dele.

E o empurrando e puxando, as batidas de seus corpos, ondas de prazer vindo de ondas de batidas frenéticas atingindo descontroladamente sua próstata, mais e mais rápidas, as estocadas em seu interior.

E batendo e batendo estocando e estocando ele atingia um local onde fazia gritar, ver estrelas e a sentir o prazer intenso, e a gemer cada estocada vinham ondas.

E vinham com mais ondas de prazer, luzes e ondas de eletricidade que percorriam seu corpo, segavam sua visão, cada parte de

Seus corpos, ele sentia o prazer absoluto, as ondas de loucura, cada batida e cada estocada, ele gritava e gemia em meio aos rugidos, flexionando a pélvis.

E em seguida batendo em suas barrigas, tentando a todo custo acompanhar o ritmo que não conseguia alucinadamente, atingindo um ponto.

E era onde o fazia ver estrelas, e a gritar, suor escorria de seu corpo, o cheiro de sexo impregnava o local, ele ofegava e gritava a cada estocada, ele gemia e esperneava.

E enquanto que estocava em seu interior, seus lábios se tocavam línguas batalhavam em fúria.

E a saliva escorriam de suas bocas, seus corpos suados em movimento sua pélvis, batendo uma na outra, levantando suas pernas e cada uma de cada lado, afastadas em movimento e estocadas fundas, e ondas de prazer percorriam seu corpo, cada nervo em combustão.

E o fogo e lava e fúria de um gozo eminente, ondas de eletricidade por cada poro de seus corpos, para cada batida cada estocada, pele contra pele, seus gritos altos e estridentes.

E seguido de cada estocadas, ondas de luz cegavam seus olhos, suas pupilas se voltando em suas orbitas.

\- Seu filho da puta, nojento... – Chorava com lagrimas em seus olhos. – Eu não aguento. – Dizia.

E sussurrando entre lábios conectados ondas de energia percorriam seu corpo, cada vez que batia enfiava com tudo dentro dele.

E que seus lábios eram separados em movimentos seus lábios, se soltando seus lábios uns nos outros seus dentes em contanto um no outro, suas pupilas dilatadas.

\- Meu pequeno morcego. – Sussurrou sem folego com seu hálito um no outro chupando seu pescoço e mordendo ele em movimento seus corpos batendo um no outro de seus inúmeros tapas seus quadris em movimento.

As batidas de seus corpos, as estocadas sem parar atingindo sem misericórdia sua próstata, seus gritos abafados em meios a seus lábios conectados, engasgando e resfolegando a cada investida.

E a cada movimento pélvico, entrando e saindo de seu interior, atingindo sem para sua próstata, ele gemia e gritava com as investidas em seu interior, suas mãos seguravam no tapete arranhando por vezes suas costas.

E nessa hora ele ouvia o rugido, abaixo e arqueando as costas e vendo os sangues do demônio escorrer de suas costas em filetes, e mordendo e chupando enquanto que enfiava dentro dele, e logo segurando em várias vezes, ele bombeava seu pênis em constante batida.

E as estocadas profundas as batidas furiosas, e estocadas em direção a sua próstata, atingindo sua próstata sem descanso e sem misericórdia, ele gemia e sentiu suas paredes se apertarem ao redor do pênis do demônio.

E levantando suas pernas ao alto ele gemia e gritava resfolegando em engasgo, e coração descompassado ele ouvia o rugido animalesco, e então suas presas afundaram em sua jugular ele

E ele sentia o sangue sendo sugado, em meio as batidas ele sentia seu orgasmo seguido e seu pênis ejaculando entre suas barrigas em meio...

As estocadas, ele rugiu enchendo seu interior com suas sementes geladas em meio a seu interior, em meio a última batida ele ainda dentro dele, o mordendo sorvendo seu sangue e lambeu sua ferida, então rasgou pulso e enfiou em sua boca massageando seu pescoço.

E o forçando a engolir seu sangue e enquanto dava as últimas estocadas, ele gemia ainda enterrando dentro dele, esfregando seus corpos suados se retirou de seu interior.

E eles ficaram cada lado Bruce observou que o demônio voltava a forma humana, o sêmen escorria de seu interior e suas paredes esticadas.

E ele tinha as coxas tremulas e uma pequena poça de sêmen junto a filetes de sangue, formando embaixo dele e espasmos e seu interior se contraindo, pós orgasmo, ele viu o homem se aproximar.

E enfiou o dedo em sua parede interna, rodando sua entrada se contraindo e o retirou observando apenas sêmen com pouco sangue, apenas mais que dolorido vampiro acariciando sua barriga e beijando.

\- Eu nunca vou me ver livre de você não e mesmo? – Perguntou em sua direção, enquanto o demônio beijava sua barriga e via apertando seu pênis amolecido então disse.

\- Você me pertence agora e para sempre – Disse.

E eles ficaram deixados no chão por um breve momento ate que ele cutucou Bruce e chupou seu buraco ele sabia que era uma saliva curativa, se sentindo ainda mais envergonhado em meio a seu orgasmo e caiu desmaiado ali

Com um grito ele acordou, pulando de cima do demônio com um grito estridente em sua mente como tivessem gritado com ele.

E ainda assim ele pensou que criaturas sobrenaturais não pensavam além de seus próprios poderes e não observavam roupas e outras coisas nem microfones escondidos ou comunicadores...

\- Eu não estou pronto para compromisso, mas eu não vou prometer. – Disse. – De qualquer forma em seus termos estamos casados. – Disse ele. – E eu aceitei a princípio.

\- Eu posso ver que você não me vê com bons olhos, nem estava interessado em mim a começo.

\- Disse. – Passamos por isso. – Disse. – E muito menos tinha sentimentos amorosos, mas eu digo que o amor nasce da convivência. – Disse. – Mas não podemos nos separar por qualquer briga. – Disse.

E basta apenas de convívio e me dar uma chance, e de conhecer uns aos outros, seremos companheiros e parceiros, eu espero cortejar você e estar sempre trazendo prazer, de todos os ângulos e maneiras.

E logo você esquecera o seu conflito e não lembrara de sua vida passada se tudo correr bem. – Dizia. – Apenas em nosso futuro juntos.

\- Que belo corpo, eu desejo foder você para todo o sempre, todas as vezes que eu puder e tomar você, sempre que tentar fugir. – Disse.

– E sempre que olho seu corpo para você, meu pau fica duro. – Disse olhando seu corpo e lambendo os lábios.

– Você não sabe como seu cheiro, faz ao meu instinto, meu corpo reage ao seu, seu olhar me deixa excitado. – Dizia

– Apenas, uma chance, um beco um nicho escuro, uma viela, um banheiro. – Disse.

– E eu preciso de apenas uma oportunidade, tudo que preciso para começar, e apenas uma corrida, apenas uma oportunidade, e uma chance de começar.

– E quando tudo acabar você não terá duvidas, você estará arruinado. – Disse. – E com prazer e necessidade.

– Voce pode fugir, mas eu sempre irei tomar e foder você, onde quer que esteja. – Disse.

\- Eu não vou ser um aliado e você suga sangue e mata pessoas. – Tentou dizer.

\- Eu não matei ninguém por enquanto. – Disse ele.

– Eu não sou uma boneca foda. – Gemeu.

\- Eu não me importo com o que você pensa, você já demonstrou várias vezes que tem sentimentos pervertidos e gosta o que faço com você. – Disse.

– Você é, e nesse caso, não tem escolha, isso está acima de você, imagine que já que se você espalhar, que eu sou um demônio. – Disse.

– E eu duvido que acreditem do mesmo modo que qualquer um fosse espalhar. – Disse.

– E que você é o Batman, e além de matar cada um que for seu aliado, um atrás do outro, ou melhor transformar em meus escravos. – Disse.

– Você logo irá mudar, mais do que antes e a ideia de você embaixo de mim me excita, logo aceitara sua nova vida.

Daqui a cinco dias você irá ser definitivamente integrado ao meu círculo.

Bruce mudou seu semblante naquela hora algo cheirava suspeito se mexeu e mudou de ângulo sentando com uma careta e assim falando.

\- Certo, você venceu agora, mas você tem a mim, por enquanto você venceu eu não vou fugir.

– Mas você não vai me pegar tão fácil. – Disse.

– Voce pode achar que gosto de me perseguir, mas eu não irei deixar que me tome a qualquer hora, ou como quiser. – Disse.

E assim se levantando com outra careta ele sentiu o sêmen do homem escorrendo de seu ânus e descendo entre suas cochas internas e pernas.

\- Veremos. – Disse o demônio avaliando.

– Você irá engolir suas palavras. – Disse.

– Eu tomo você em toda a parte. – Disse,

\- Mesmo sua luta, mesmo lutando tão difícil, você não consegue escapar. – Disse.

– Pode tentar fugir, mas isso não me impedira de tomar você como uma cadela. – Disse.

Eles se avaliaram por minutos o homem menor se afastando.

\- Precisamos de um banho. – Disse o vampiro puxando o homem pelas mãos e o levantando da cama.

\- E por aqui. – E ele se dirigiu a porta a esquerda onde foi seguido por aquele homem belo e gostoso.

E eles logo entraram no chuveiro, sendo grande para três mas estavam ele dois e cada um lavou suas costas e corpo, Bruce no caso tentando tirar os fluidos se seu interior com uma mangueira e dedos.

\- Eu preferia que você procurasse uma boneca de sexo... – Dizia esfregando a bunda.

– Mas foi puxado pelo homem com olhos abertos e sinistros e assim falou.

\- Que fique bem claro eu não vou usar boneca, já que você e meu único parceiro em mais de vários séculos.

E demônios não contraem doenças sexuais, eu espero que você fez os seus exames de saúde, tenho plena consciência que na próxima vez. – Disse.

– E eu vou aplicar lubrificante e assim eu posso conceder o melhor prazer. – Disse terminando de se lavar perguntando.

– Está esclarecido tudo?

\- Você e um pervertido. – Disse atordoado, e Ifrithis aumentou a quantidade de água do chuveiro e também deixando mais quente empurrando o homem embaixo da corrente de agua.

– Eu odeio você, gostaria de enfiar um crucifixo em seu peito. – Disse num momento de fúria ele deu um tapa forte, mas em seu rosto a ponto de mandar seu rosto para a parede.


	16. Chapter 16

18

\- You really don't learn. "Said the devil.

And turning his face where he came down a fillet of blood from the corner of his lips and showed the canines his expression of anger.

"It makes me want more you I'll tame you as if taming a wolf from my lands.

He said pushing the man further under the shower, leaning against the wall and kissing him holding his penis withhishead, while his lips devoured his mouth.

And he sucked his tongue, pumping his penis, Bruce writhed having to be held byçthe penis that was pumped withfore and speed gradually coming to life.

His lips being devoured, trying to bite the vampire's tongue to only be rewarded for more ferocity and his lips.

And his mouth being filled with blood and saliva, which was forced to swallow, and his roof of his mouth being traversed by his tongue which massaged him and sucked him and his groans of

Pleasure and disgust, while he removed his tongue from his mouth and being pressed into the wall and the demon sucked his neck and bit gently taking no blood, while dripping blood fillets from his lips.

No, no, no, no, no, no Stop... please... - I tried to beg while his penis was pumped with gallows, massaged.

And then tight, his hairy chorus pulled and his body being pressed into the wall he moaned and pleaded.

\- Now we have one, please, you and a wanton, likes to have sex being fucked with violence, likes it when I force you.

And I will teach you how and take pleasure as I do with disobedient people, you will learn the lesson the hard way.

No... - Begged, trying to loosen up and escape the grip.

"You... No... - He cried and tried to escape by pushing and pulling.

"You won't take me any more than I allow. I said, "I'm not going to do –

We'll see. - River the vampire.

\- No... - With a punch in his nose he kicked him to the ground.

You, you bastard, you bastard, you little shit... -Growled the vampire.

\- You can not have everything, so easy - Warned the man.

We'll see. - Cleaning his mouth and trying to escape.

\- I did not... - Said while the vampire caught him, pressing in the middle of the escape movement, trapping him between the middle of his body and tile.

And so he preyed on him and continued to pump his penis with increasing speed, taking his lips, and soon after he ejaculated in his hands between screams and tears.

And in the midst of pumping, and being that the vampire forced him to spread his legs and having this in the midst of them, rubbing their bodies and then pulling him from the wall, he threw him on the floor of the box.

And getting on all fours he tried to run to be mounted to the ground trapped and his hair pulled, and kneeling behind him and penetrating him, forcing him to cram his ass holding his hips.

And the human trying to hold on to the ground scratching his nails on the tile in his escape attempt, his screams muffled by the sound of the shower, having been ridden by the demon.

And this one that stood on top of him, and penetrated him having been gallows fucked by the hard penis, being pulled and pushed his hair.

And being pulled the skin slaps against wet skin his tears mixed with running water that descended from the shower that ran through the box.

\- You're going to learn your place, I'm going to teach you, to know who you belong to. " It told each stocking jumping towards his ass that he was already abused and being stocked even if he was raped.

And he hit the prostate without rest, with gallows and brutality his cries and laments, joined to groans and cries of pleasure, which reverberated through the tiles of the bathroom, their bodies hot and wet.

And they were united from skin to skin, his penis hard and him being pounding and pounding, inside and out, that this his own penis was now beginning to come to life, amid the stockings and the bother of penetrating their bodies.

And banging with strong, body-to-body slaps, and his testicles hitting his ass with gallows leaving marks, the man riding on his minor partner with gallows and brutality.

And he roared with every beat, in and out, having his ass spied and pulled with each stock, faster and faster.

And fierce blows putting up to the root, where his testicles hit his ass entering him with ferocity.

I don't... Stop... stop... – He tried to get rid of it, trying to pull his body, just to be pulled and get strong slaps on his ass, being his hair.

And then pulled hard, his neck turned and the demon and lowering and lying on top of him sucking his neck and hugging his waist and pounding with more gallows.

\- You didn't want me to get a doll, so you and my fucking doll. I said, "I'm not going to do

And as he stocked up and was fucked with gallows and brutality, his cries of pleasure and pain mingled with full synchrony of a ride on a wild horse.

And being that his blows and stockings were overwhelming and animalistic, he was swayed and rattled with ferocity and speed his wet bodies, hitting in sync and speed.

And the wet slaps and overwhelming speed, and so the shock of waves of electricity waves of pleasure being hit with gallows every wave of electricity every hit on your prostate.

And his increasingly hoarse screams and scratching the ground with his nails thrashing where was his ass spied with each stocked where the vampire on top of him praising his ass and lowering and lifting;

And being that he screamed and being raised and lowered, his bodies hot and wet, without breath squeaky, disaffected, screaming madly, choking and so he screamed.

And the devil roared in stasis, his wounded pride, and soon he ejaculated on the ground, where the semen was carried, mixed with water amid the stocked, where its walls contracted.

And they were forged the penetration, in great follies of sensations and cries, united its hot and wet interior, mixed with the cold, sticky and wet semen.

And being stocked for several minutes at constant speed, gradually increasing his slaps as if he were beaten, being followed by slaps of their bodies united in sync and soon the vampire ejaculated once again.

He pulled himself out of his insideand as if he were never tired pulled the man by his hair from the ground lifting him up and pushing him towards the standing wall

\- Please... - Tried to say feeling the semen dripping from his anus between the inside of the cochas coming down his legs.

\- Silence. "Said the vampire who took a soap, while smelling and kissing his neck.

And while he took the soap in his hands by removing from his soap dish and began to soap his body slowly, he wiped his anus with his fingers, while seeing his lover writhing.

And Bruce trembled and swum his eyes, his body was weak, his chest went up and down, it looked like he ran a marathon, his chest was out of heart jumping.

And feeling his feverish body and warm heat mixed with warm water boiled from the inside out, and so he felt his heart uncomtered.

Soon after he left the man leaning against the wall of tiles, not before slipping to the ground whose legs wobbly and without strength and so almost unconscious, and ignoring the smaller man.

And he started washing up, and then he took the man in his lap and left the box, and so leaving him in the corner, he took two towels and dried him.

And slowly groping his body, and himself and coming out of the bathroom were soon back in the room.

And Bruce was put to bed and the demon placed him where he took his robe which was on the edge of the bed and put him in an upholstered red armchair and Ifrithis watched him

And changing with his tunics and robes and addressing the partially conscious man giving a kiss on his lips and then said.

\- You have clothes in the closet on the left they have the proper size, I hope you a good rest, and I will bring something for you from the kitchen. I said, "I'm not going to do

"I brought the clothes I asked Alfred for.

And all for you to eat or at least when you get back together exchanged for the meal since you and human, at least for now... - Said with a smile.

After changing he left the room leaving Bruce alone in the place with his pains and insecurities and falling into darkness soon asleep.

Ifrithis left the room and went downstairs without saying any more words, he went to the kitchen where there were three cooks preparing the human meal, with carrots meats and vegetables.

And there was also rice where there were two stoves and broad sinks in addition to meats and vegetables being cut in precision and food being cooked, this received nods.

And they continued as his employees continued their chores, opened one of the refrigerators where he kept several glasses and bottles of blood, closing the refrigerator door.

And when he pulled out a large piece of raw meat, a thick human leg was bleeding and it was very juicy and he started drinking a bottle of what looked like blood.

And to his satisfaction it was immense and so thought how he would seduce Batman and Bruce Wayne, without having to in the end kill his associates, and how he would convert to this individual, and bring to his endeacity.

His elongated shadow he thought that next time, he should bite him and the next five times and not take it easy on him.

And your look at the mansion equals your disposition and looking at the cemetery...

They were spent a few hours later and to his look toward the window and a pendulum clock passed from midnight the next day, Bruce Wayne.

And he looked around him with esgar, stood up and looked formulating a plan in his naked mind headed to the wardrobe and put on only a robe.

His thoughts wandered on the question that he did not want to, but should gain the trust of Ifrithis, and find out if he will make any plan against humanity, and or if he simply wants to fuck him without any future...

And at that very moment the league he wondered whether or not he should contact the justice league to stay aware of it...

And either he himself must be formulating a plan of his own and of course if they knew where and if, he was kidnapped, but apparently he wasn't a hostage just thought they were all idiots.

And he was very excited about Ifrithis's powers and what he could use to his advantage...

And even his associates wouldn't think of rescuing someone if they thought he was actually kidnapped or just left, but he couldn't act alongside his allies.

And his plan and his life and anything should be done for him, if he played well, he wouldn't need the interference of any of his associates.

And either he would have to wait for a ransom that would never come if he asked for help and or without any knowledge of his return, his life and that of his companions were in danger so he should keep informed of his situation...

He began to evaluate his room, every part of it, and test the windows that were somehow magically guarded and trapped.

And as for the door, thought she opened without complication and he was free to leave after all and he had done it before ...

And he looked down the aisle each of the gargoyles and scaly monsters scattered around the place, he watched, but took no more than a few steps toward him.

And he walked cautiously through the halls, looked around and saw doors, some were locked, and others were not, these he could not open even with jerks.

And looking at the gloomy, gothic place in low light, as well as scattered torches, where watching the song to his astonishment, snakes crawled around him.

And he walked down the aisle and came across a door, it was not locked, but voices were heard, stopping on the threshold he began to hear with increasing happiness.

It was a discussion of principles, or rather the undone...

In Metropolis...

And listen to a battle with another clan with Dracula in Metropolis.

In the bustling city center and in the shopping center in smoke glass and other buildings of a time muffled several men.

And they would climb stairs in a hurry up and up a row of hooded people with stereos communicating...

In the sky several planes passed on the clear day one in particular was coming towards the center...

Outside a clear and tiring day on a hot and stuffy and monotonous day, people passing through the center crossing the calcada he was in one.

And several people going shopping one day like any other and still clear and boring and bills to pay, and the life of business and leisure to follow.

And then Bruce in the building and inside his office room, and at his meeting table when several shareholders came and sat around scattered...

Just away from the building across the block in a tower north of downtown he looked at the horizon toward the city center when there was an explosion.

And followed by a huge bang and another a smoke screen stones and granites and rocks and various part of concrete and fuselage toward limestone wearing collapsing to the horizon.

And the sky darkened as if a red eclipse appeared, cutting through the sky aroundme, and that moment the sun was obscured by an immense moon that turned red.

And climbed into the sky raising a smoke screen and he rose instantly looking towards him was a huge destruction, going towards.

And the large window of a building and a red snow rose around it and spread with blood and destruction and people being destroyed around it.

And many meters away, they headed to the center of explosion and so they saw and looked at the building in the distance collapsing ruinin its structure.

And falling to the ground in pieces he looked and saw his back a second plane and a building next to the other building he intensified...

He apologized and left shortly after signing a contract he saw in the crowd and in the sky a blur of red and blue he saw lifting beams and blowing through the smoke of debris.

And a crater around him appeared beasts like huge bats were huge they disexchanged dismembered blood person as if broken.

And dismembered as if broken in half and arose like crimson-blooded red rain were made the feast in an immense destruction, the league of gloomy justice arose

And he saw that at noon and some heroes like flash rebuilding and running around in a circle of fire arose around him gigantic creatures there was a war between vampires and there was the greatest of all...

Cain was around him with an army of vampires fighting with other claws arose with demons and thus lifting beams and debris and rebuilding, but he was stopped and thrown to the ground paralyzed.

Among the wreckage he looked at a strange symbol and a well-known rectangular weapon mark and in addition to several pieces of a known bomb...

He saw around Metropolis two planes go towards the mall, so low it was too low for just one ride, that's when he realized he was heading towards the tower.

And gigantic beasts attacked the city by shooting down planes at the same time that that moment everything solved huge beasts destroyed everything around them...

And from the center and with it exploding, it was when he tried to fly a beast emerged were vampires and with that he should roar at the moment all around him, but was prevented, and that something did not come out well all doomed to disaster, all wrong.

And several terrorists would emerge from the nearest alley, behind him if it wasn't worse by pointing lightning and bazookas in his direction.

And they were bazookas loaded with kryptonite, he tried to defend himself, but was thrown several meters away with the impact being embraced by one of them who set off the bomb and exploded.

And if not before hearing the cry to Ward, and his mission-fulfilling smile, and shouts and laments, these were not of the terrorists, and were not just around him.

And looking up high above, in the direction of the largest tower, cries of agony pain and death, seconds before hearing pain and anguish of dying passengers incinerated.

And seeing that there were bombs inside the plane, instantly exploding incinerating everything around, and seeing with his x-ray vision two planes crashing into two buildings.

And there had been a means of war between the demonic bombs and there were weeks before the attack now they were with Dracula and were waiting for Cain on his tail.

\- My lord we have failed to bring any of our victims... Things went as expected and no one noticed and cain's disappearance, all this went unnoticed. It said. "He's just a uniform.

\- In fact, this as you ordered we put spies when you hear the attack of beasts in Metropolis, meanwhile we diverted the attention of Cain kidnapping Dracula...

And while they were fighting with the heroes around the alien city. It said.

– Without any problem, everyone thinks that while listening to a vampire war they saw Bruce Wayne left the party to enter another party with three models. It said.

– In fact we used a shapeshifter, and this news of well-planned attack on Metropolises, caught the attention of two leagues the intervention of Metropolises. It said.

"We've diverted your attention from Gotham. And they heard laughter.

"None of the heroes realized the real motives for the attack in broad daylight."

And we managed to infiltrate to catch and capture the vampire and attract attention. I said, "I'm not going to do

"They think it was a member of the shadow justice league who caught Dracula... – he said.

" There was a thud and a roar was heard a jerk and several strong thrusts later - Resuming

\- ... We observe from wayne's mansion protected and also us, a joint of Constantini's Dark Justice League and Superman's Justice League.

And some came to the rescue of several other innocents, scattered in the attack in Metropolises that arose in another part of Metropolis, and managed to save.

Some people and Batman associates who were in Superman's city survived, and the cops couldn't all be saved.

And some of our followers were annihilated with sunlight and magic from League fighters... – Said the monotonous voice...

\- But our plans for the blood-filled moon remain the same? - Asked the voice of Cain sound and guttural ...

\- Yes in three days, the ceremony may take its place in the ritual of the king of all vampires and Dracula and Cain...

And well they will be able to give way to the birth of cain and lility's offspring, and we will never have problems with them again...

And it will be used as the greatest vampire and born of the last five thousand years...

He didn't need to hear more, this was good news, and at the same time unknowns.

It would be used in a ritual, what it needed now was information, how to avoid, or how to circumvent the system, the location, and the bestway.

And this was the research, his gaze went through the lobby, his thoughts flew as he was realizing that in a huge mansion there is always a library and there are answers...

Walking down a staircase and several doors later he looked at a dark still closed door watching around thecreatures.

And these that still followed slowly watching from afar without getting too close looking and disappearing like dark smoke...

It was a long, narrow corridor of dark velvet and lurid paintings of gothic artists and pale countenances...

The penultimate door of a wide opening door gave the place an immense library covered from floor to ceiling of books and scrolls looking around him saw everything he couldsee.

And he was thinking about where to start and so would skip some books and think directly of the tapestry that covered the place, going through several inscriptions..

And there were countless dialects and paradigms and so i was going to find what I was looking for..

And sand preparing for hours so concentrated that did not notice did not see anyone enter look his back.

And the less expected a hand came out of nowhere by removing the book from its own putting it on a nearby table...

Jumping out of the armchair moving away alarmed at apprehension he looked at was a beautiful curvy woman of tall stature, her eyes were red...

Incandescent shapes, and a fire that could create an incendiary power that ran like an infinite power on fire his flaming, redhair.

And wearing a short, transparent little dress, which kept nothing from his hot, burned body as if they were onfire.

And looking as if he wanted to devour the man in front of him and his almond-eyed and when he bumped into him.

He felt her body warm as embers and hellfire, her sculptural body sculpted in its elongated curved shape, she looked as if it lit flames aroundher.

And his long hair fluttering around his fleshy lips and so he carried a cart with trays, and that had his meal..

And behind his body wings as flaming as his body and a pointed syrup, which circled his body from side to side and said seductively in his direction.

And closer and closer until the moment he fell into his awkward armchair, looking around him were being observed by the black gargoyles carved into darkstones.

And they looked around flying over the ceiling and others at the door preventing the exit and so one flew out of the portal and she said pushing back the armchair with a clawed finger looking around her.

\- We have some alone time before your meal so enjoys. – Disse ripping off your robe open..

And then spreading it around him he looked clouded the flames of his mesmerizing eyes in his direction clouding any reasoning..

And then jumping on his lap putting his hot limb already hard air trickled into vapors from his body his heart beat faster and harder..

And she caught her limb lifting her hips and lowering everything afterwards to her testicles...

Their eyes on theirs, their bodies warm their breasts fed up, freed from thin fabrics, hanging around, jumping madly faster and faster, their folds moist andtight.

And then pressing his hard limb, pounding his testicles, each of his legs around his lap, looking into his eyes..

And his lips claiming his, hot, fire and lava, passing through each of them, sucking his lips and tongue at war..

And jumping and jumping in and out, their bodies moving, their skin-to-skin slaps, their bodies moving their eyes stuck in his, their looks towards him, one on the other.

Her cries increasingly loud and shrill, her lips disconnected and replaced by voluminous breasts, and round, sucking and sucking.

And meanwhile he heard his groans, his testicles getting tighter and tighter, his lower belly contracting, in contact with each other, in contact with each other increasingly rapidly gasping for uncompressed breaths;

Letting out hisses, screams and beats, biting and kissing her breasts, climbing up to their necks, their sinful looks, hungry glances at the growling andbreathless.

And coming from their groans and the eminent ejaculate, their bodies in living fire, beating and beating, screams and more screams reverberated through the library..

And feeling the squeeze, squeezing their bodies, hugging her neck, in hallucinating motions, dripping saliva and soon her lower belly tightened, her wet vagina tightening her penis ever closer.

More and more pressing your inner an animalistic contact your lips your kisses your face in contact with your breasts and kissing and biting each ofthem.

And breathing in his midst squeezing his hips massaging and groping his buttocks, and there saw his impending orgasm a scream a guttural howl of each of the two amid the beats he was

And in motion, before a hand so wide and large was emptied, pulled it pushing off. her lap by gliding its open wings in mid-flight.

And he didn't care,, she flew over with open wings and ready body flying over her back looking directly at her meal...

Bruce Wayne seemed not to care his own orgasm could come alone, squirting to the top,. a torrent of thick white spurts, but it didn't.

And he sawiu for the first time Looking in his direction pulling out of the armchair and with a push..

And he was thrown up the round table, next to his legs open and his vague look his heart uncompressed..

And the sI look at the other man's dropped flames and looks both redin contrast to that ofthe blue sky of the human..

And they were even cloudier,, his legs spread aloft his naked body pressing from his exposing his body and swollen limb.

\- You've been seduced by a succubus, but you're on point for me. It said.

\- And let's join for a sandwich and full filling. - I said no matter whatpreparation.

And he penetrated him at once his orgasm and soon the succubus came down from the ceiling with everything landing on his exposed limb, and began to jump up and down, in and out.

And while Ifrithis was lifting his legs, opening them,, his ass off the table, dumping his body on it began to stock, entertained by the work that followed..

And his arms holding each of his breasts, groping each of them looks at each of them on fire running through his body, electricity coursing through every part of his body, waves and more waves of light blinding his vision.

Stocking up and down, pushing with his pelvis, his movements increasingly overwhelming, cries of each of the threeoccupants.

And in frantic movements, growls and kisses on their bodies, holding their hips, pushing violently and pounding and pounding, stocking their insides..

And his anus, contracting, stretching with spasms in constant in and out, from each of them the man inside.

While the woman on top of him skipping his penis going in and out into her wet vagina, her orgasm eminent, squeezing her testicles and soon waves of pleasure circulating her hotbody.

And it came with the smell of sex impregnating the air, sweat dripping through their bodies, burning heat, wings open, jumping and jumping, where the table creaked and remexiated..

And swinging for every onslaught, their bodies united in frantic and brutal movements, their screams and screams squeaky.

And feeling her eminent orgasms stocking and stocking reaching her prostate, her warm skin and her contracting. interior, from each of the two looks and kisses.

And licks and bites, holding on each of his hips, with strength and longing, until with a wave of each of the three came at the same time, feeling the moisture dripping from the inside and that of the succubus.

And screams and more cries and groans, falling, whose arms withoutbeingdropped, he watched the sweat dripping from their bodies, watching the last ones stocked inside..

And thens and pouring into it, looking around, ma snoring from his stomach made each of the two laugh and withdraw the demon flew and the man let go of his legs. s

And the semen dripping down his thighs and taking his hand and pulling standing up whose wobbly legs he held at his waist..

And taking him towards the food cart massaging hiships and ass.

And pulling with everything he kissed him in fervor licking his lips and entering his tongue, into hismouth, groping his hips and squeezing his body with his hands, rubbing their bodies..

And the pulling him off the table and going toward a chair, and while the demon going toward the tray and taking off the lid, were a real feast..

And what would juice or better blood in a food jar like a huge roast pork, slices of greek rice turkey and raw colored vegetables and sautéed vegetables..

And there was a hoot of manjar and pudding, before he could get close the man tore off his robe by throwing it ontheground.

And he looked into hisburning fireeyes and said as if it were warning.

\- Only with her that you can have pleasure, and only her, I will allow you to have fun with Lility alone and only with her when it comes to having the will and if you like.

He stopped static for the first time, he looked and after a moment of thought said.

Isn't she your mother? He questioned it.

And they looked at each other. Yes, i'm sorry. They said.

And I'm having sex with your mother. "He said.

She's not my mistress. I said, "I'm not going to do And she liked you, too.

Is there a problem with that? He questioned the succubus.

\- If it was incest, it would be another matter, but we're demons anyway.

No, no, no, no, no, no I said right away. "I was just curious.

Oh, that's good. "She said pulling him and kissing him next and releasing him afterwards.

And you will always be accompanied by me alone with her... or anyone else... - Diss.

And they were both holding him and groping him, passing his hands through his body and holdinghim.

And each of them taking his chin and tracing and outlining with his fingers in claws his stretcher of the face and kissing him then and moving away. - Eat. - Ordered

Regardless, he sat in a nearby chair and watched the man sit and serve himself ignoring the grimace and pangs of pain and starting to eat, even drinking the blood, so thirsty that he felt... Hungry.

He ate hungry and voraciouswas a manjar of the gods, Greek rice, puree, sweet beans, roastgoose and various chicken cochas and pieces of roasted ostrich.

And eggs of both quail and chicken, and there was boiled potatoes and green and colorful salad, carrot, cassava..

And there were also fine herbal chillies like watercress and arugula and broccoli he had a file of roasted salmon with fine herbs and white sauce and spices like coriander..

And it was a roast pork with macas and coriander colored onion and peppers and shoyo sauce he looked at the greek rice with pea carrots and broccoli..

And the abobora and shrimp risotto and cream the four cheeses was a real feast sitting at the table..

And in an upholstered chair he feasted on every bite of and cutting with the knife.

And did not eat everything he looked toward the demon who sat away read a book.

And thebody s i hurt of need and his mind ran at great speed he got up after eating, had anidea.

And he sat next to the demon and he looked toward his penis and that found himself for him often hard and groso veins ran his length..

And he tried to get a book next to the man opening his legs wide sitting on the couch he stood next to him.

And his own penis was half erect, he saw the man behind the book and begin to caress his leg and soon approaching closer, he looked and began to feel the man's hands.

And trying to get closer, more and more, his hands on his hips rising and rising, getting closer and closer to his penis, still with the book in front of his face..

And he gave up following her, felt it away,but the demon with his hands on his legs running hiships up and picking up his penis..

And he gave a winch he touched his penis further down seemed to want to lift his ass he tried to wriggle away from the man's grip.

And he tried to spread his legs he felt the man come off the couch with a movement and soon he had a hand away from hisbody.

And with a sigh he relieved himself, but seconds later he felt a hand moving violently away on hislegs.

And then a finger entering inside his anus pinching his testicles he had his legs raised and put on the shoulder of the couch, his legs on the backrest on either side of the couch.

He felt his opening circulate and a fingerinside, he was still moist and had Ifrith's semen inside him..

And then dripping and his hole contracting and spasms with the fright dropped the book on the floor.

And gasping he groaned,and the man was kneeling on his ps slooking hungry his opening he lookedand circled coming in and feeling the semen that covered his walls his penis.


End file.
